Sisters of Arendelle-Life in 1,000 Words
by MementoOfDusk
Summary: 1,000 word (give or take) stories, prompted by one word. Love thaws, but fear isn't so easily banished. It will take time for both sisters to heal. Follows Elsa and Anna through different scenarios, trials, and moments of peace they so desperately need. Fluff, angst, and a little bit of humor. Each chapter is a standalone unless otherwise stated. Rated T for some heavy content.
1. Habit

_What it says on the tin; __roughly 1,000 words per chapter__, prompted by one word that I choose. __I think I'm going to write these in present tense, like the action is happening now._

_The characters __and universe __included in this work are the sole property of Disney. I am making no money off of this derivative work of fiction._

* * *

Habit

"Elsa?"

The queen jerks her head around, as though she didn't expect a familiar face attached to a familiar voice.

"Oh, hello Anna," she gives a kind greeting, flashing a smile reserved for Anna; the 'I love you with all that I have' smile. "What's up?"

The way Elsa shifts from formal to colloquial would normally be endearing, had it not been for one thing amiss.

"Are those gloves?" Anna already knows the answer, staring daggers at the teal satin. Her voice is soft; she's not angry at Elsa. The princess' ire is directly solely at the gloves. Why were they there?

Elsa looks down with a genuinely confused expression. It takes her several moments before she realizes that yes, there were gloves on her hands that _she_ must have put there. How else would they have gotten there? Her eyes grow wide.

"Oh—oh, Anna, I'm sorry! I didn't even—it's just been a habit for me to put them on, I wasn't even thinking!"

"It's okay!" Anna puts her hands up to calm her sister's frantic babbling. "It's okay. I just—I was just worried."

With a flustered sigh, Elsa forcibly removes the offending articles, glaring at them as though they had done something wrong, just by virtue of existing.

"I'm gonna _burn_ these damn things," Elsa growls, teeth bared. She shuts her eyes, and a thin aura of frost radiates from her clenched fingers.

"El—Elsa, it's—it's okay," the princess stammers, instinctively reaching out to touch Elsa's shoulder. She is not surprised, but hurt nonetheless, when the queen flinches at the contact. "Hey, it's just me."

Elsa's eyes open, and she stares down at her hands, regarding the glow with a grimace.

"Oh no, not _again_," she groans, squeezing the gloves in her hand.

"Elsa, it's _okay!_" Anna's urgent cry forces the queen's attention. The princess lays a warm hand on the queen's frigid ones. Even if she could pull away, Elsa finds she really doesn't _want_ to. She doesn't _want_ to flinch when Anna touches her shoulder or hugs her or gently strokes her hair when she loses control because there are _so_ many feelings locked in her heart and she doesn't know how to deal with them.

"It's okay, you can feel."

'You can feel.' That's what Anna tries to drill into Elsa's head, to remove 'conceal, don't feel.' It's not easy, and half of the time, the queen is too deeply submerged in panic to even hear the words, but this isn't a meltdown.

It's a momentary lapse.

"You can feel," Anna repeats, in her tender, high-pitched voice that sounds like sunshine and summer all bundled in one. She looks down, pleased to see the ice receding. "There you go."

"I'm sorry, Anna," the queen finds her voice at last, looking into the aquamarine eyes of her sister with hers full of guilt. "I didn't even _think_, I really didn't mean to-"

"No."

The queen stalls. Anna's tone of voice isn't one she's heard before. It's authoritarian, but soft, not hard-edged like she expects from the word.

"_I'm_ sorry, Elsa. I know—I know this is still new to you, I need to be patient," the princess hangs her head. The gesture makes Elsa want to take her in her arms and squeeze all vestiges of sadness out. "I just kinda freaked out when I saw them. I was worried we were-"

Anna doesn't have to finish. In the few days after the Great Thaw, the sisters maintained an invisible distance. One sister feels so much and expresses it freely, the other, taught not to feel, yet she still feels, just as strong.

"We're _not_," Elsa firmly states, destroying the unspoken notion. "No more shutting you out. I promised."

There would still be struggles, and Elsa couldn't divulge all that was on her mind all at once, but she wasn't rejecting her sister's love, tolerance, and patience. Not anymore.

"Okay," Anna nods. "I'm sorry for thinking that."

She shouldn't be sorry, Elsa thinks. Anna had been tossed the short end of the stick all her life, it will _not_ continue. With a resolute frown, Elsa opens the first window she sees, winds up, then violently tosses her unwanted gloves into the unknown.

"Elsa, _wait!_" Anna is too late; God only knows where the gloves have landed, as they fell from the upper story of the castle. "You don't have to-"

"I _wanted_ to," despite the fact that she had just chucked a perfectly good pair of gloves out a window like a lunatic, Elsa stands tall, shoulders straight. "I can't put the gloves on if I don't _have_ them anymore."

She chooses to omit the steamer trunk in the attic lined with a least a few dozen pairs of the same gloves. It'd be too much work to go get them anyway, she didn't need them. Elsa makes a mental note to find some discreet way of getting rid of the duplicates, to banish the thought of even trying to fall back on them.

Anna gives a smile that could have lit the entirety of the castle by its sheer radiance. Elsa nods, and she can't help but smile back. The queen takes a few shy steps in her sister's direction, arms splayed low. It takes everything Anna has not to barrel into her sister and crush her in a powerful embrace. Anna follows Elsa's example, taking slow steps, gradually unfolding her arms as an invitation for contact.

When the sisters finally meet, it's Elsa who's squeezing, snuggling her face into Anna's neck, pouring all the love she can express through this simple gesture. She gives a sigh tinged with a chuckle, soaking in Anna's warmth, while the princess tightens her own hold upon a favorable reaction. It's like their hug on the fjord, but without the disbelief and desperation of an aggrieved young queen.

"I could get used to this," Anna pats her sister's shoulder.

"You'd better," the queen quips. "There's a _lot_ more where that came from."

"I know."


	2. Cute

Cute

Somehow, it never occurred to Elsa just how _cute_ her sister is.

She doesn't even have to try; Anna was born with the unique gift of being utterly adorable in every little thing she does. Anna was so many things; brave, kind, smart, beautiful. Elsa would be remiss if she didn't acknowledge the other traits that made her Anna the way she is. It's safe to say, however, that it's the little quirky things Anna does that cause Elsa's heart to do little flips of joy.

Generally, it was customary to walk from place to place. Anna, being far from customary, skips from point A to point B. It's not exaggerated, it's not forced, it's just the way she walks when she's on top of the world, when it seems nothing could take her down. It's hard for Elsa to keep up sometimes, and Anna will notice, reverting to a 'normal' walk. She looks the same, she still wears that brilliant smile, her eyes reflect the gentle soul that she is, but Elsa can't help but feel something is amiss if Anna _isn't_ skipping wherever she goes.

_"__Well, why just walk when you can skip? It's faster!"_

Any and all manner of animals are loved by the sunny princess. Yes, even the scaly, creepy ones. Anna is just as likely to fawn over a duckling as she is a beetle, finding soft down and iridescent carapaces equally charming. She would stroke a cat along it back the same manner she would a snake. If either animal graces her with its tongue on her hand, she laughs in the same manner children do, when even the simplest things bring joy. Elsa is not _nearly_ as enamored with some of Anna's animal friends, but it's the purity of her sister's enthusiasm that gets her.

_"__I mean, it does have a lot of legs, but look at its little fangs!"_

The princess is not a quiet or tidy sleeper by any means. The only way Elsa can tell if she's truly asleep are the staccato grunts and snores she emits. It's not unusual for Anna's sheets to be completely thrown off by morning. Her bright copper hair gains ridiculous volume, like a proud lion's mane, sticking out in all directions. Anna is loathe to admit, but yes, she does drool in her sleep. It doesn't even bother Elsa any more, she just gives a resigned sigh and wipes it off, wishing that it was easier to get saliva stains out of silk.

_"__Hrmm...huh? Wha—wait, I'm awake! Oh man...I really liked this pillow, too."_

To say that Anna has a good singing voice would be an insulting understatement. The only time she sings is when she believes she is alone, or with the added vocals of her sister. Her sense of rhythm and tone are polished by her naturally uplifting voice. She sings best when she is content, though sadness offers a haunting beauty all its own. As she sings, she gesticulates, acting out what she is singing with as much gracefulness as an inebriated rhinoceros. Many a vase and _objet d'art_ fall victim to the windmilling of Arendelle's chaotic princess.

_"__Well, that was almost perfect, except for the part when I knocked the knight's head off."_

Anna has a smile for pretty much any occasion. There's the normal smile, used as a greeting for either established acquaintance or complete stranger. The smile used most often is the 'oops, did I do that?' smile. It's a lopsided, slightly deprecatory grin that follows any incident regarding the princess' unfortunate lack of balance on her own two feet. Only Kristoff or Elsa ever get to see her touched smile, one that points her eyebrows upward and is often accompanied by a slight tilt of the head. The princess even has a smile reserved just for Elsa. It's a variation of the touched smile, but her cheekbones are raised to full height and her eyes carry the depth and strength of the ocean within them.

_"__I love you, Elsa. I'll be right here."_

"Elsa?" Anna asks one night, when the sisters are alone in their reading room.

"Yes, Anna?"

"This is really nice," the princess huddles a bit closer to the fire. In doing so, she pulls her sister closer. "Us. This."

A sure signal of sentimentality is when the ordinarily verbose Anna is lost for words. Elsa would always say that the princess spoke plenty for the both of them. The first time this admission was made, Anna interpreted it as a cue to clam up and show some poise. The queen hadn't meant it that way, and she was _beside_ herself with guilt when Anna brought it up later that day, wondering how she could be less like Anna and more like Elsa.

_'No'_, Elsa insisted. _'No, you should not be like me. I love how talkative you are. I will never get tired of listening to you talk about even the most __ordinary__ things. __I never meant to make you feel otherwise.__'_

"It is," Elsa sighs with her hand resting lightly on Anna's shoulder. The princess detects the wistfulness in her tone. "It should have always been this way."

"Hey, look at me."

Both a command and a plea all wrapped up in one short statement, Anna slips her hand under Elsa's chin, forcing their eyes to lock. The patented Sister Smile is already emerging on Anna's face, despite Elsa's frown of trepidation.

"Us, now, is all I could have _ever_ asked for," Anna declares with a breathy sigh. She leans forward to kiss Elsa's forehead, a gesture the elder sister uses most often. "It was worth the wait. _You_ were worth the wait."

Elsa reciprocates the Sister Smile with one of her own. It's a bit sadder than Anna's, but a good deal of Elsa's smiles have a certain melancholy to them, whether it's intentional or not.

"Thank you, Anna."

Anna smiles, a faint blush tints her freckled face pink.

_So_ cute.


	3. Nightmare

_Yes, yes, everybody does the nightmare scenario. I hear you, **everyone**. But I'm a glutton for fluffy angst and let's face it, it's an appropriate prompt. Buckle up, kids._

* * *

Nightmare

_She can't see yet. _

_She can barely move. An ominous presence of cold permeates the air, seeping into her skin. She shivers, but it's not a normal cold. It's a cold that grips her from the inside, rattles her bones, jostles her stomach to the point of nausea. It's so dark._

_Dark._

_Cold._

_Empty._

_Numb._

_She can peel one eye open, just barely enough to see an icy figure, a statue. It's blurry, but she feels a wave of dread tear through her gut. Muttered voices in the air turn to wails, screams and cries in a cacophonous slurry._

_She's made one step, one foot closer to the object made of ice. She's so cold, so cold. The other eye opens. She sees the ice statue too clearly. She knows those eyes, the frozen orbs mock her. She cries aloud, but the tears freeze to her face. It burns._

_Through crimson cracks, the statue begins to seep red. Slow, agonizing trickles, dripping with deafening thumps inside her head._

_She can't see anymore, as the ice coats her eyes. Her throat burns with sobs. She doesn't have to see to know._

_She knows._

_White. Just white. No sound, no color, no feeling. Even through the ice she can feel the blinding light._

_No more._

_Never again will she hear that laugh._

_No more._

_Never again will she build a snowman._

_NO MORE_

_Never again will there be magic._

_NO OH GOD _

_WHY-_

Her eyes slam open, a hoarse shriek losing strength as she comes to. She whips her head around, gasping fitfully as a pair of familiar arms encircle her shoulders.

"Elsa, it's okay! You're awake!" there's a voice, one that sounded like sunshine edged with a thunderstorm. "You're awake now."

"A–Anna?" a pitiful utterance of her sister's name brings Anna's arms closer. "I didn't mean to, I didn't _mean_-"

"_Shhh_, you're awake now," the princess hushes. She pulls up her sleeve, drying the light layer of perspiration on her sister's face. It's not necessary, Elsa will cool within seconds, but the queen finds the gesture brings a hint of calm. "It was just a dream. It's over."

A series of choked sobs tightens Anna's hold. Elsa hunts for a familiar feeling in her sister's chest. She presses her hand into the place where Anna's heart beats. It's plain as day, even under cloth, skin, muscle, and bone.

"I–is it—is it you?" Elsa gasps. "It it _r-really_ you?"

"It's me, Elsa. I'm here."

Even in the dark, Elsa sees the red hair, the aquamarine eyes, the light spray of freckles across her nose, that _smile_. She felt her heart, she heard her, she _saw_ her.

It _ha__s_ to be her. The alternative is too painful.

"_Ann–a–aa!_"

The queen loses her will to sit upright, her face plummets into Anna's lap. Every breath wracks her body. She can't form coherent thoughts anymore, just babbling sobs with 'I'm sorry''s thrown in. Elsa curls up fetal-style, so every inch of her can feel Anna's warmth, her _life __energy_.

"_Shhh_," Anna alternates between rubbing Elsa's back and weaving her fingers through white-gold hair. "I've got you, Elsa."

It felt so real, Elsa thinks. The ice, the pain, the _cold_.

Elsa doesn't _feel_ the cold.

But she _felt_ cold upon seeing her lifeless sister, frozen in an act of pure desperation.

Anna had died that day. The love in her heart despite the distance and the time that had passed was her saving grace. She didn't know if Elsa would ever welcome her back, but it didn't matter to the selfless princess. She couldn't let Elsa _die_.

"Let it go, Elsa."

So she does. She lets it _all_ go in a bout of bawling, held so softly, so _tenderly_, by Anna. Her face hurts, her stomach hurts, her _heart_ hurts. She barely registers the warm kiss to her hair.

After a short while, Elsa lifts her damp face from an equally soaked lap. Tears carve paths down her cheeks and cling to her eyelashes, her eyes are streaked with angry red veins, and her nose is leaking. She wipes the discharge with the back of her hand.

Anna gives a half smile, then reaches over on the nightstand for a handkerchief. She utters a soft 'shh' as she wipes Elsa's face, under her eyes, and lastly, beneath her nose. The princess holds the cloth to Elsa's nose, signaling her to blow. She does, shamefaced. Without a second thought, Anna tosses the wet cloth over her shoulder. She maintains her hold on her trembling sister, and kisses her flushed cheek.

"I've got you," Anna whispers against Elsa's temple. She's aware of the moisture in her lap now, and the soaked area is very uncomfortable. The queen's tears leave her body at normal temperature, but they cool rapidly. Even with the sensation of ice water against her legs, she can't bring herself to move from her post.

She can't banish the chill, though. A light shiver causes Elsa to looks down, witnessing her grief spilled out all over her sister's lap.

"Oh...I'm sorry," she sniffles, weakly patting the area. "You should change, you'll catch a chill."

"In a minute," Anna promises. Of _course_ Elsa would be more concerned about her sister getting ill from a wet nightgown than her own personal hell. "And don't be sorry. You're _feeling_, Elsa. That's good."

Elsa sits up and scrubs at her eyes. Anna gently butts her forehead against Elsa's, taking both her hands. She squeezes gently, willing her warmth to reach her sister's heart.

"You're okay," Anna reaffirms. "I can't take your nightmares away, but I'll be there when you wake up. I promise."

It's hard, it almost hurts, but Elsa curls her lips into a soft smile. Anna excuses herself briefly to change into a dry nightgown, then nestles beside Elsa.

The queen doesn't sleep for the rest of the night, even tucked close to Anna's chest. She's safe, she knows that.

But sleep will not come.

* * *

_Closing notes: I wrote the nightmare so it could have either been Anna's or Elsa's before the reveal, even if at the time in this story, only Anna had frozen solid. Set a few months after the events of Frozen, maybe October or November._


	4. Illness

Illness

Arendelle castle is always active, lively, even. The house staff are working the kitchen, planning out lunch and dinner, while simultaneously preparing for the week ahead. It's always noisy and warm, but the delicious smells wafting from it were sure to entice a certain redhead. Oddly enough, she has not passed through the kitchens today, but the staff continue their duties. A huge pot of broth simmers over the coals, more than enough for an entire army, let alone the entire castle staff, royals included.

Queen Elsa paces back and forth across a bedroom carpet. The air feels thick, one might venture, stale even. Because it's the middle of winter, no windows can be opened to allow for fresh air. The fireplace roars as more kindle is added, illuminating the carpet with a cozy orange glow. It is the perfect setting for a good book, a mug of hot chocolate, and a fortress of pillows and blankets. The bedroom door only opens and closes for Elsa, when she brings food, drink, or some other comfort to try making Anna feel even just a little better.

Except Anna isn't really _that_ sick. Sure, she feels like crap, her nose is runny, and she sneezed so hard at one point she'd given herself a bloody nose, but all in all, this could be worse. She worries more for Elsa, who is tripping over herself trying to see to her poorly sister. For the tenth time this day, Elsa lays her palm across Anna's forehead, vigilant for even the slightest fluctuation in temperature.

"Hmm, you're still kinda warm," the sight of the queen fretting over Anna's minor illness is endearing, but her concern paints a picture of a far more severe situation. "Is this helping at all?"

"_P__lease_ sit down," Anna clutches her sister's arm, trying to exert her 'royal authority', which is hard to take seriously due to her nasal voice. "It's just a cold. You've got a country to run, don't waste the day in this germ trap."

A pout, an atypical expression for the queen, startles Anna into laughing a little, which is promptly followed by a brief bout of coughing. As Elsa massages Anna's back, as though the gesture would actually _help_, the pout evolves into a frown. Finally, the queen takes a seat, pulling a chair up to Anna's bedside. She draws her hands up to her chest, a gesture she uses to signify unease.

"I'm just _worried_, I don't remember the last time you were sick," Elsa confesses in a soft, whine-like trill. "Is there _anything_ else I can do?"

"Elsa, you've done _so_ much already," the mucus in Anna's voice doesn't mask the affection. "There's only so much broth I can stomach at a time. I'm _okay_."

Elsa's frown doesn't go away. Her hands are still clasped, her eyes anxiously examine Anna's face, as though for any subtle change in health. Anna stops herself from rolling her eyes; Elsa's just worried, that's what she does.

"Okay, there is one more thing you can do," Anna knows the elder won't leave until she feels she's done enough, as if sacrificing her every waking minute by the princess' side wasn't already adequate.

"Yes?"

"Can you sing our lullaby?"

Elsa beams a touched smile, followed by a shy tilt of her head. It's that pure expression of joy Anna loves to see, when the queen sets her worries aside, if even for just a moment. It goes without saying that Elsa is generally a tight-wound bundle of nerves, but when she gets herself worked up about things beyond her control, that, in turn worries _Anna_.

The queen hoists herself onto the bed, snuggles up beside her sister, then begins the melody. Anna can still remember their mother's voice singing that same tune, and it occurs to her that Elsa's voice is eerily similar. The elder sister's rendition of the lullaby is hopeful, the words sparkling. The late Queen Iduna's voice held a gentle melancholy to it, the kind of sadness that suggested better times were coming.

One only had to wait.

"Thanks, Elsa," Anna sniffles as Elsa finishes the lullaby. Her eyes are red, but they've been like that since she woke up. Elsa frowns again.

"Anna, are you okay?" it wouldn't be the first time their lullaby would drive Anna to tears. "I-"

"I'm _sick_, not sad" the princess replies with a reassuring smile. "It's okay. Now, please, go do your work. This is the one and _only_ time I'm encouraging that."

Elsa allows her lips to form a reluctant smile. Still, she hesitates, glancing over at the door, then back at Anna.

"But-"

"Do you remember when I took care of you when you were sick?"

How could she forget? Elsa tried to give her little sister a nineteenth birthday party that she'd never forget. What she succeeded in doing was overworking herself, getting sick, then overworking herself _while_ she was sick. It was only after Elsa nearly plummeted from the clock tower that a reality check smacked her in the face.

When Anna brought the queen home, she set her up in her bed, wrapped the blankets around her, gave her a full helping of broth, then bid her to sleep, just _sleep_.

"I'm hovering too much, aren't I?" it's not really a question, but a realization. "I'm sorry, Anna."

"It's okay," the younger sister chuckles softly. "I think I just need some sleep for now. Thank you for all you did."

"Of course," Elsa gives another head tilt, pulling the sheets up to Anna's chin. She raises her hand to brush some red locks out of Anna's face, then places a soft kiss to her forehead. The queen tucks in the princess, bids her a whispered 'sleep well,' then leaves her sister's bedroom.

Sure, it sucks to be sick, Anna thinks, but with a big sister like Elsa, the princess felt as though she could punch her cold in the face until it wept for mercy.

Once she's had some sleep, anyway.


	5. Worth

_Fair warning, this one gets a little heavy._

* * *

Worth

Queen Anna looks to the wind, holding the railing separating her from a cliff, fists clenched tight. She gazes out at the sparkling fjord while the sun sets, Elsa at her side. It's become a tradition when Elsa visits; watch the sunset, then family game night can begin.

"Am I doing enough?" the redhead asks.

Elsa has to stop herself from falling backward.

"What do you mean?"

Anna's smile takes on the faint sadness that Elsa's do. The elder sister _hates_ to see that smile. She knows it's because Anna isn't feeling like...Anna. She's had a feeling something was amiss since she arrived. Rather than try to pry the reason out of her, she trusts her younger sibling to simply tell her if there was something on her mind, while dropping subtle hints that yes, it was okay to ask for help or need guidance.

"I'm worried," Anna draws her cloak around herself, prompting her sister's hands to rest on her shoulders. "What if I mess something up?"

It's funny. Elsa had those same concerns during her reign. How could she measure up to her parents? How could she rule a country when she barely had control over _herself?_

"Anna, did something happen to make you feel this way?" The question is severe, like a warning growl intended for whoever inspired these feelings in Anna's heart.

"No, nothing like that."

"Then why would you think that? You're a _wonderful_ queen," there's a tiny hint of impatience to Elsa's tone, wrapped up in saccharine, sisterly affection. "I'm so proud of you."

_'__She shouldn't be,__'_ a cruel voice in Anna's mind taunts.

The entity within the queen's head doesn't have a physical voice, nor is it an imaginary friend. It's a mean-spirited being, a manifestation of self-doubt preying upon Anna's psyche. For a woman who is remarkably open about her feelings, there are still lingering fears that she can't completely erase. This is ammunition for the voice.

_ 'You destroyed the dam without a second thought. Arendelle could have been washed off the map, and an entire people made homeless. Is that what a wonderful queen does?'_

Elsa doesn't know how to interpret the wince on Anna's face.

_'__How long did you sit in that cave, weeping like a child? __How was that gonna bring Elsa back? Can you really not do anything on your own?__'_

"Anna?" the elder sister's brows furrow with worry. "Sweetheart, are you okay?"

Elsa only uses that term of endearment when she feels something is very, _very_ wrong.

_'__Why do you think Elsa visits so often? She wants to make sure you don't screw everything up.'_

Anna trembles, bringing her cloak as close to her body as she can. Her eyes slam shut. At a loss for anything else to do, Elsa glues herself to her sister's side. She wraps her arm around Anna's shoulders and utters a quiet 'hey'.

"What's the matter?"

_'__Why try to prove your worth? You're __just__ a__ spare. That's all you ever were. __A contingency plan.__'_

Anna hangs her head. For several moments, it looks as though she is about to burst into tears. Frantic, Elsa grips her sister's upper arms, bending down to look at her face.

"D–did I say something?" Elsa's grasping at straws, she knows, but why _else_ does Anna look so forlorn? Anna was always the optimist, the embodiment of the sun and joy and goodness.

_'__Worthless.'_

Anna shakes her head, lip trembling. She can hear Elsa's soft gasp, feels an urgent squeeze to her hand. Anna rubs at her eyes with her free hand, then glances back out at the sunset. It takes a few moments to breathe around the lump in her throat.

"I'm okay," she finally replies, flashing a forced smile. She crosses her arms, resting them on the railing.

"Are you sure?" a cool hand strokes Anna's arm. "You don't _look_ okay. Is there anything I can do?"

_'__She could take back the crown, and you wouldn't be able to make a mockery of it.'_

"I'm just a little stressed, I guess," the queen mutters. It's not a total lie, at least. She makes the motions to leave her post. "Come on, the boys are waiting."

_'__Whatever happened to open doors, Anna? At least Elsa is trying.'_

"Anna,_ wait!_"

The queen turns around. It's getting harder to keep up that fake smile, but she does.

"You know you can tell me anything, right?" Elsa slips her palm into Anna's. "If something's bothering you, or you're overwhelmed, just _talk_ to me. I can always stay for a while if you're having trouble."

_'__Yeah, let big sister fix your mess.'_

"I haven't messed anything up _yet_," Anna's indignant reply to her own thoughts comes out as spoken word.

Logically, Elsa thinks Anna is sneering at her attempts to help, seeing the gesture as a lack of trust. She can't help feeling a little hurt, but the clouds in Anna's eyes weren't there ten minutes ago. There has to be more to this. Spite and distrust are _not_ Anna's true colors.

"You _won't_, Anna," Elsa lifts her sister's chin. "I _believe_ in you."

_'Pity you can't believe in yourself.'_

Anna sighs.

"Thanks," there's no warmth in her voice, it's simply an acknowledgment for the kind words. She takes a moment to rearrange her smile, to make it more convincing. "Y-you know what? It's nothing."

_'__You're nothing.'_

With no warning, Anna breaks into a run.

"Anna?!"

"Come on, Elsa! You'll never catch me all the way back there!" she falsifies a child-like giggle.

_'__No one needs you.'_

"Wh—Anna, _wait!_"

"Pick up the pace, sis!"

Anna glances back. Even this far away, she can see the confused expression on Elsa's face. She can only imagine what's going through Elsa's mind. First she looks as though she's about to cry, now she's challenging her sister to a lighthearted race? Stock still, the elder sister stares briefly. She begins pacing towards the queen once she finds her voice again.

"I—I'm coming!"

_'__Worthless coward. Can't even face your own feelings.'_

At least if she's running, she can blame the wind for her tears.

* * *

_Closing notes: This one started out pretty sugar-sweet, but then I decided to take a darker turn. Let's face it, Anna's got textbook depression. She's not just gonna immediately bounce back from all she's been through with a smile on her face. She's struggling, and unfortunately, there is a possibility that she's inadvertently shutting Elsa out. I may do a follow up that injects some hope into the situation, but I also feel that not everything has a happy ending. At least, not right away._


	6. Trust

Trust

"Elsa, do you trust this...thing? Like, actually trust it?"

The Nokk gives an offended whinny, purposely splashing the young queen with frigid water. She gasps, though she can't honestly say she didn't expect it. Elsa has the decency to hold back the urge to laugh. With an elegant twist of her hand, she creates an ice-blue, fluffy towel, then gets to work drying off her sopping sister.

Elsa turns to the Water spirit. The horse snorts, as though they already know what their rider is about to say.

"_That_ was uncalled for," Elsa's disciplinary tone does nothing but cause Nokk to turn up their nose. She looks back at Anna. "Nokk is a little...prideful. You need to be careful how you talk to them."

"It almost _drowned_ you!" Anna can't believe her sister is justifying the spirit's actions. She shoots a venomous glare at the Nokk, who is predictably unaffected.

"_They_, not it," the blonde corrects. "And I can explain."

The Northuldran forest is eerily still, and judging by the look on Anna's face, that calm will not last very long. A stray gust of wind sweeps past Anna, tickling her face with a few autumn leaves.

"No no no, you can't vouch for them, Gale," the queen refutes the Wind spirit's attempt at peacemaking. "I've got some words for you, _Nokk_."

"Anna, _please_," the Fifth spirit doesn't know how much longer Nokk's small amount of patience will last. "I'm not in the mood to mediate between my angry sister and angry spirits."

Both women are surprised when the water horse holds out one hoof in front of Elsa. It's an oddly human gesture, as though they are saying 'no, wait.' They walk towards Anna, chest puffed, head held high. Fire spirit Bruni, who has been sitting on Elsa's shoulders during this exchange, descends his perch with a chirp and bids Anna a woeful glance.

"You too, Bruni?" The anger in Anna's voice startles the salamander, who skitters behind Elsa's legs. She instantly regrets taking her frustration out on the little spirit.

"_Anna_," Elsa warns. This level of disrespect from anyone else would have been the final straw, but Elsa's presence keeps the three spirits from acting. She knows the resentment Anna harbors. She suspects _they_ know as well. "Let me explain."

Once Anna finally clams up, Elsa takes this opportunity to come through with her promise.

"Nokk was a test. They were tasked with judging my worth," Elsa lays her hand on the water horse's withers. "If they let just _anyone_ pass into Ahtohallen, it would be violating their sacred duty. They are a gatekeeper."

Anna opens her mouth, but quickly closes it again after a sharp glare from the blonde.

"I understand that makes you angry. But it was never personal. They didn't try to kill me just for the fun of it. It's their job."

"And...you're okay with that?"

Nokk takes a few more steps in Anna's direction, despite Elsa's firm utterance of the spirit's name. They bend their head so Anna can clearly look into their icy blue eyes. Their nostrils flare briefly, but Anna is unmoved.

"Who do you think you are?" she growls. "Who are _you_ to decide who lives and who dies? What if one of the bodies at the bottom of the ocean was my_ sister?!_"

The Water spirit snorts with an outraged neigh, rearing up on their back legs. Anna flinches, and Elsa tugs the horse's mane to settle them down.

"Anna, you need to back _off_," Elsa raises her voice, one hand stopping the Nokk from getting any closer. "You have no idea what you're dealing with."

"And you _do?_"

Anna swears she sees the hint of a flinch in the Water spirit's eyes. She would take some smug victory for that, had it not been for Elsa's failure to answer.

"Elsa?"

"Sometimes, things don't make sense right away," the blonde leaves her mount's side to join her sister's. "I'm not asking you to understand. I'm asking you to _trust_ me. I wouldn't be here if not for the same trust I placed in Nokk in the Dark Sea."

It's amazing how a speech from the former queen can so easily dispel the flames in the heart of the current one. Even the Nokk appears surprised. A low rumble vibrates through the ground, the trees begin to sway as what appear to be mountains surround the sisters. Against all reason, Anna isn't concerned, and neither is Elsa.

It's the Earth giants, summoned by the possibility of imbalance, or perhaps concerned about a rift between the sisters. Four colossal, man-shaped rocks stand vigil. They make no indication to intervene.

"Remember when you led the Earth giants to the dam?" Elsa takes Anna's hands. "You didn't know if it would work, or if you'd even survive, but you did it. Something in you spoke to them. If you weren't meant to do this, it _wouldn't_ have happened."

All four giants give low rumbles and nods of agreement.

"I just don't love the idea of some other force deciding who gets to live and who has to die," this is the first Elsa hears of this admission. "If I'd lost you-"

"You would keep going, Anna. You are _so_ much stronger than you think, and the spirits acknowledge that."

More murmurs of what Anna assumes are affirmatives fill the air. Bruni confidently nods with a silly smile. Gale whistles, then wraps themselves around Anna, removing Elsa's magically made towel. The queen is completely dry. Nokk senses that their input is not only requested, but expected.

Reluctantly, the Water spirit gives a stiff nod, then lowers themselves into a bow. Elsa doesn't even have to tell Anna to bow back, as the queen already has.

"_If_ you hurt my sister again, I _will_ kill you."

Elsa rolls her eyes with a grin; Anna _would_ find a way if it ever came to that.

"But you _are_ a pretty neat water horse."

The Nokk puffs up again, then begins to canter around the sisters, showing themselves off.

"Okay, ego check, please."

The elder sister lays her face in her palm.

"You're lucky you're half the bridge, Anna."


	7. Warm

_Like 'Cute', this one isn't really story driven. It's more a study with a few scenarios thrown in._

* * *

Warm

Anna loves her big sister with every fiber of her being, but she can't honestly say that she _knows_ her inside and out. Since the Thaw, Elsa has cracked her door, but it's not fully open, not yet. Anna doesn't expect total transparency right away, especially when the queen still struggles with just being _touched_.

The princess shudders when she remembers an incident a few weeks ago, when a surprise hug triggered a hailstorm in Elsa's bedroom. One of the hailstones hit Anna right in the forehead, so hard that she was momentarily stunned. After Elsa was certain Anna was in fact, okay, she politely requested to be alone. Anna tried to tell her it was just an accident, but Elsa would not budge.

_'__I'm not shutting you out, Anna,' she knew what was on the redhead's mind. 'I just need some __space right now__. Please?'_

Since then, Anna has been much more careful about touch. She will not make any physical contact that Elsa can't see, and she gives her some time to either accept or reject it. Elsa hates the look on Anna's face when she turns down a hug, and she hates it even more because Anna _understands_. The princess can't survive without tactile contact, not after having been deprived of it after their parents died at sea.

But if Elsa isn't comfortable, Anna puts her own needs aside. It's not right, Elsa thinks. The queen never flinches when _Olaf_ toddles up to her and hugs her leg with his stick arms, being that it's the only part he can reach. She supposes that some part of her just _knows_ when it's the snowman, and her instinct relaxes. She also can't _hurt_ Olaf, not when he's literally made of ice and snow.

Elsa knows love will thaw. She loves Anna with the intensity of a wildfire, but she doesn't really _know_ her anymore. Her progress is slow at first. The sister's first hug in thirteen years on the fjord was fueled by overwhelmed relief and joy. Coupled with her previous belief that she would have to go on without her baby sister, she didn't even think, it just _happened_. The first few weeks are strained, but Anna remains blessedly patient.

After about a month, it's tiny gestures the queen can manage. A quick pat on the shoulder for a job well done. A playful nudge with her elbow when Anna forgets some trivial part of royal protocol. A hand extended to help her sister off the floor after she'd no doubt been sliding down the halls. Each and every time, there is no ice, no loss of control. Elsa thinks back to the hailstorm after she initiates contact, but she finds that it's bothering her less and less, with more and more touch.

Any and all reservations about the safety of her touch are obliterated whenever Anna is upset. It doesn't have to be something dramatic; it could just be a bad day, an unusually low mood, or a quarrel with Kristoff, however unlikely. Despite the fact that she has to re-learn feel, she _can_ feel when the redhead isn't her perky self. She's less talkative, she doesn't smile at the little things Elsa does that she ordinarily finds utterly adorable. There's a cloud over the princess, and Elsa is determined to be the wind that banishes it.

One of the hardest things for Elsa is to _not_ cry when her sister does. If it were anyone else, the queen would likely feel some sympathy, but she doesn't encircle just anyone in her arms, run her fingers through their hair, kiss their forehead, and tenderly dry their tears. Only Anna can draw this maternal response from Elsa, while she tries to hold back her own maelstrom of emotion.

_'__Elsa?'_ _Anna __ran __her sleeve across her eyes to dry them._ _'Are you okay?'_

_ 'Yeah, why?' __the question caught Elsa __completely__ off guard. The queen's hands were still glued to Anna's __shoulders__, her thumbs running gentle circles._

_ '__You've got__ tears in your eyes.'_

_The queen blinked, utterly confused. She'd felt a pull in her chest while her younger sister wept, but she didn't think anything of it. Elsa blinked again, startled by the sensation of warm water spilling over her cheek. __She wiped away the trail with a brusque motion. __From the corner of her eye, she saw Anna's patchy, red face break out into a smile. It wasn't one of Anna's normal, cordial smiles. __It was warmer, if such a thing were possible._

_ 'What's wrong with me?' Elsa muttered. 'I'm supposed to be cheering __**you**__ up.'_

_Despite their previous discussions about space and warning before physical contact, Anna swept Elsa into a bone-crushing hug. To her credit, Elsa held back a startled yelp._

_ 'There is __**nothing**__ wrong with you,' the princess laughed through a new bout of tears. '__**Nothing**__.'_

Elsa would not go so far as to say she _understood_, but she supposed that her willingness to show feeling was, in itself, a relief for the redhead. All she knows for certain is that her heart aches when her sister is sad, and it _soars_ when Anna smiles.

After that moment, Elsa finds herself initiating hugs more and more often. She sneaks up behind Anna and wraps her arms around her waist, giggling like a schoolgirl all the while. She holds Anna's hand when they walk together, like they did as children. When Anna's enthusiastic clumsiness gets the better of her, it's Elsa who lays ice on the affected area and who mops the blood from a wound.

Even in Anna doesn't completely know her sister, she knows one thing; Elsa, for all her icy aloofness and guarded personality, is _warm_. The queen's skin may be cool by nature, but her hugs are warm, her kisses are warm, even her eyes are warm. Anna can only imagine the pain behind those chilly blue eyes, but when Elsa's face lights up with a wide smile, the ice melts.

For a brief moment, it's like they were never separate in the first place.


	8. Panic

_Content warning: brief anxiety attack._

* * *

Panic

Elsa doesn't know how this started.

She just passes the reading room when she hears stifled sounds. Too far away to discern them, she nears the door to investigate. After peering into the room, the first thing she notices is that the fire is out. Anna said that she'd be here, waiting for the queen to finish up her end-of-day paperwork.

Nothing adds up.

"Anna, are you here?" Elsa looks around; there aren't many places the princess could hide, if she needed to. "Hey, sorry I'm late, I had to-"

A crumpled, shaking heap in the corner of the room grabs her attention. In the darkness, Elsa can't quite make out the figure, so she fashions a lamp made of ice. The room glows cool blue, like fresh-frozen ice on the water.

"Who's there?" Elsa's voice trembles at the possibility of an intruder, but she injects a note of steel to cover it up. She inches closer, but makes no threats. The lamp only shows so much. "Show yourself."

A startled whimper accompanies a head popping up from the heap. A few more steps, and Elsa drops her light like a hot coal. Before it can shatter, it vanishes into the air. The queen drops down on her knees, crawling towards the sad, quivering bundle.

"_Anna!_" the queen curls herself around her sister once she's in an upright position. "Are you alright? What happened?"

"The fire..." Anna gasps as though she's swimming through an endless sea. "...it went out."

Elsa is about to ask why she didn't just ask someone to rekindle it, but she recognizes that look in Anna's eyes. They're wide open, darting in all directions. She's breathing heavy, she's trembling so hard it looks like she's in pain.

The queen takes a quilt from the back of the couch and drapes it around Anna's shoulders. She applies gentle pressure with her hands on Anna's arms, then bids her sister to look at her.

"Listen to me," Elsa's command is soft-spoken, but firm, leaving no room for doubt or argument. "You're okay. Keep your eyes on me."

"No fire," Anna chokes. She claws at Elsa's back, her hands grabbing fistfuls of the queen's ice train. "He put it out. He put it out and left me to _die_."

It shatters Elsa's heart that she knows exactly what Anna is referring to.

"_Shh_, he's not here, anymore," Elsa runs the backs of her fingers down Anna's cheek. "He can't hurt you."

"He said no one loved me," the squeak in the princess' voice stokes a protective fire in Elsa's chest. Anna is still deep in memory, only half aware of the world around her.

Elsa has an idea. It's a long shot, and quite possibly a little silly, but she is about to do anything to pull Anna from the nightmarish hole she's dug herself into.

"He's _wrong_," Elsa's hand is pressed into Anna's hair, cradling the back of her head. The elder sister begins to sing.

** "Come to me**

** hear my voice**

** there comes a time**

** when we make a choice**

** To love and be loved**

** to hate or be hated**

** only you can decide**

** how to deal with what's fated.**

** If you know nothing else**

** but the depth of my love**

** let this song be your guide**

** past the stars up above."**

"_I_ love you, Anna. And if he so much as shows his face again, I'll make him regret he was ever _born_."

There's no ice in the room, but Elsa's voice is full of cold, hard promise. She sounds willing to hurt, if that's what it takes to banish her little sister's fear. She's willing to be the monster they all feared for a moment. If she had fangs, they'd be dripping with freezing, paralytic venom.

"I'm here, little sister," Elsa whispers, a stark contrast from her previous tone. Anna is still shaking, but at least she isn't gulping for air anymore. "Anna, what happened?"

"I'm sorry."

"Come on now, none of that," the elder sister coos as Anna looks away. "Just tell me. How did the fire go out?"

"I opened the window," Anna replies simply. "The wind put it out."

Elsa nods. This evening had been very windy, which is unusual for the middle of September.

"I panicked."

"It's alright," Elsa gives her sister a little squeeze. "Everyone gets scared. Even you, and you're the bravest person I know."

The princess manages a shy smile.

"There you go," Elsa encourages with a soft tap to Anna's nose. The younger sister manages a quiet laugh, drawing a few from Elsa. "There's my brave sister. I'm gonna go get some firewood, will you be okay?"

Anna nods, formally furrowed features relaxed. Elsa brings Anna to her feet, still draped in the enormous quilt. She leads her little sister to the couch and sets her down.

"I'll be right back."

Five minutes pass, and Elsa reenters the room, a mug of hot chocolate in one hand, and a small bundle of firewood tucked under her other arm. She sets the mug on the nearby table, pushing it towards Anna with an encouraging smile. The wood is thrown into the fireplace and subsequently ignited. Once the fire roars to life, Elsa settles down next to Anna, one arm wrapped around her waist. Anna happily snuggles into the embrace, having come down considerably from her adrenal high. She clutches her mug and takes a sip, cooled just enough to be consumed comfortably.

"How did you know?"

Elsa tilts her head.

"Know what?"

"How to calm me down?"

The queen's heart swells with pride.

"I learned it from _you_, Anna," she pours all the affection she can into her statement. "You always know _exactly_ what to do when I panic. Now I can help you."

Anna looks up, teal eyes free of their terrified haze. She wants to make some grand, sweeping statement like her sister, but she's too drained to think. A thoughtful sigh later, the princess rests her head against the queen's shoulder, earning a soft kiss to her hair.

The lonely wind howls outside, but it goes unheard.

* * *

_Closing notes: That goofy little song was written by me. No, I'm not proud of it, but rather than rehash 'All is Found', I made something up._


	9. Bear

Bear

Sir Jorgenbjorgen, a well-loved, knitted penguin, was Elsa's favorite toy growing up. Anna's was a stuffed bear called Leif Bearikson. He was a simple brown bear with black button eyes and an outfit that closely resembled an ice harvester's. She received this bear on her sixth birthday, as a present from Elsa, in the few minutes they were allowed to spend together. Anna _cherished_ Leif.

At nineteen, Anna doesn't necessarily _need _him, but the bear is a treasure she recently rediscovers in the castle's attic. Something catches Anna's attention, and in her hurry to investigate, she doesn't realize she's knocked both Leif and the candle she brought up with her over. Ten minutes later, she smells cloth burning. Anna rushes to the source, tripping over several boxes in the process. She stamps out the flames, but the damage has already been done.

The princess is crushed; not just because her childhood bear has been burnt to a crisp, but that bear was a _gift_ from Elsa. The door to the attic swings open, revealing a frantic-looking Elsa asking if Anna is okay and why is it so smoky? The queen's eyes land on the charred remains of Leif Bearikson.

"Oh, Anna, I'm _sorry_," she reaches out to place her hand on Anna's shoulder. "I know how much Leif meant to you."

"Wh—why are _you_ apologizing? _I'm_ sorry, Elsa! I didn't even know I knocked the candle over and...oh God, the whole _castle_ could've caught fire!"

"Y–yes, but it didn't," Elsa doesn't even think to be cross with Anna looking so _pathetic_. "Just be more careful in the future. Was anything else damaged?"

"No, just Leif. Is...is he salvageable?" Anna asks, holding the sad bear to Elsa's eye level.

The queen winces, as though she can feel the poor animal's pain.

"Anna...I don't want to be pessimistic, but I think he's _beyond_ help."

Though she is not surprised, Anna hangs her head.

"I'm sorry. I'm such an _idiot_."

"Stop that," Elsa reprimands softly, her brows furrowed. "You're _not _an idiot, it was an _accident."_

The princess looks unconvinced, but there's only so much Elsa can say to sway her otherwise. She seems more upset about the fact that _she_ ruined him as opposed to him being ruined in the first place.

_ "_Leave him up here for now," the elder sister lays a careful hand on the bear. "Once I'm done for the day, I'll see if there's anything I can do. No promises, though."

Anna nods, and she hardly says a word for the rest of the day.

About a week later, when Anna enters her sister's study, she notices that Elsa's fingers are heavily bandaged. One or two fingers had plasters over the last few days, but now all ten digits are wrapped. When the princess sees this sorry sight, she grabs Elsa's hands, taking care to avoid the injured parts.

"Elsa, are you okay? What _happened?_" every syllable is frantic.

To the princess' surprise, Elsa begins to laugh.

"Well, I'm not very good at sewing, for one thing," she gives a self-deprecatory chuckle. "And I wanted to wait until tonight, but now that you're here..."

Anna looks at her sister as though she'd just grown another head.

"You've lost me."

"One second."

Elsa leans down to open the bottom drawer of her desk. She tries to hide her flinching, as every minute action burns her fingertips.

"Now, close your eyes and hold out your hands."

Anna does as she is instructed. She feels something pleasantly weighty and soft occupy the space in her palms.

"Okay, you can open them, now," there is far more nervous energy in the queen's voice than Anna has ever heard.

The princess opens her eyes, and almost immediately, her jaw drops. A big, brown bear, with black button eyes and an ice harvester's outfit is sitting in Anna's palms. Around his shoulders is a miniature maroon shawl, just like their late mother's. This couldn't have been the original, it's too..._not_ burned to oblivion.

"You _made_ this?" the customary response would be 'thank you', naturally, but Anna can't believe that the exact replica of her childhood friend is sitting in her hands. She hooks her hands beneath the bear's armpits, then rests him in her arms as though she were cradling an infant.

"Yeah. I had some help from Gerda, but most of the work is mine," Elsa replies, a hint of pride in her voice. She chooses to omit the fact that literal blood went into recreating Leif Bearikson. "I knitted the shawl myself. Do you like him?"

At first, when Anna sets the bear back on Elsa's desk, she thinks that her efforts were for naught. She doesn't understand; 'Can I do _anything_ right?', she thinks. It's only when Elsa's windpipe is squeezed in a tight hug that she grows optimistic, if a little breathless.

"I _love_ him!" Anna squeals. "He looks just like the old Leif Bearikson! I can't believe you _made_ him! Thank you _so_ much!"

Elsa pats her sister's back, both to acknowledge her and the fact that she couldn't _breathe_.

"Anna, you're _choking_ me," she gasps.

The princess retracts instantly, stammering apologies until Elsa can catch her breath once more.

"I'm glad you like him. I know he's not the original, but he...had a good run. I put some of the original's stuffing in this one, too," Elsa's face is tinted red, whether from her previous lack of oxygen or an honest blush is hard to say. "So you've still got _some_ of the old Leif Bearikson."

"You didn't have to do this," Anna looks back at the beautiful creation on Elsa's desk. "It was _my_ fault Leif got burned in the first place."

"Well, I imagine you'll be a _lot_ more careful with this one," Elsa gives her sister a playful nudge.

Anna gives an enthusiastic nod.

"What can I do to repay you both?"

"Just make sure you say thank you to Gerda. And don't worry about it. He's a gift, remember?"

Besides, Anna's overjoyed reaction was thanks enough for Elsa.

* * *

_Closing notes: Anna needed a plush friend. That was literally the reason for this one. Plus I find the idea of Elsa actually struggling to do something really adorable for some reason. She's not perfect and there's things she has difficulty with. Apparently sewing is one of them. She can knit like a beast, though. I'd love to imagine hundreds of skeins of yarn just shoved into a closet for her next project (when she gets one free minute), and Anna just happens upon said closet one day, only to be buried in yarn as soon as she opens the door. That might turn into something. It's just headcanon, obviously, but maybe it'd be cute._


	10. Sun

_As requested, a follow up to "Worth." As such, it's also a little heavy._

* * *

Sun

"Anna, we need to talk."

The queen sighs; she knew this was coming. After the stunt she pulled at the overlook, it was only a matter of when.

"Elsa, I already said-"

"_Don't_ lie to me."

The response isn't particularly harsh, but it's still unexpected judging by how Anna shrinks backward.

"I lied to you for thirteen years, and I will _not_ let you repeat my mistakes. Now, _tell_ me what's wrong. And don't say nothing. I _know_ something's bothering you."

Anna pinches the bridge of her nose; there's no getting away from this. Elsa is just as stubborn as she is, if not more.

"I don't know where to start."

It's only when Elsa's hands make contact with hers that she feels some measure of comfort as she prepares to expose her deepest vulnerabilities.

"Let's go somewhere private," Elsa suggests. "Your bedroom?"

Anna nods. The sisters walk hand in hand, and any passing castle staff think it's the cutest thing in the world. Even after all this time and the distance the sisters now face, they are closer than ever. The elder sister opens Anna's bedroom, leads her to the bed, shuts the door and joins the queen's side.

"Start slow," Elsa rests her hand atop Anna's. "How do you feel?"

"Inadequate."

Elsa tries to hide her flinch at the word.

"Okay. _Why_ do you feel like that?"

Anna looks down at the blanket, trying to force the lump in her throat to go away.

"I...I—_damn it_."

"Take your time," Elsa soothes, running her thumb along Anna's hand. "It's just me."

"_Just_ you? The former Queen of Arendelle, who could've done a hell of a better job than I _ever_ could?"

"Why do you think that?"

"Because the only reason I'm even _on this earth_ is as a contingency plan," self-loathing froths in the queen's voice. "If you didn't work out, then at least they had a _spare_."

Elsa hates the thought, the idea, and the worst part is, it seems like Anna truly _believes_ it.

"Why do you think you're a spare?"

"Because...I don't _know_, Elsa. It's just the way I _feel_," Anna shakes her head impatiently, eyes shut. "I don't know. I just don't feel..._good enough_."

"Can you try to explain?" Elsa's silky, sad voice manages to pull at Anna's heart even more. "I _know_ this is hard. You're doing great. Just keep going."

"There's a voice in my head that keeps telling me all the things I'm doing wrong, all the things I've _done_ wrong, and I can't get it to shut up, no matter _what,_" Anna trembles with shame and anger mixed together in a sloppy mess. "It keeps telling me—no matter what I do, I'll just _screw_ everything up."

Anna exhales sharply, like she'd been punched in the gut.

"I'm so _tired_ of feeling like this, Elsa," even Anna's voice sounds tired.

The elder sister gently cradles Anna's face in her palm, forcing her to look forward.

"I would be, too. I know it's hard to admit when you need help, but there's nothing _wrong_ with that. After all you've been through, I would be surprised if you just bounced back without a care."

Anna would love to take some comfort in the fact that Elsa can empathize, but the hole in her heart remains.

"Only _you_ can change how you feel about yourself, but I can tell you what _I_ see, if you think it'll help."

"Uh...sure."

"You are the sun in my sky, Anna."

The queen lifts an eyebrow.

"What?"

"_You_ were the reason I kept going after the accident," she explains, finding it harder and harder to speak against the threat of tears. "There is _nothing_ you can't do, Anna. No matter what, you will _always_ find a way to do the right thing. You bring joy and love to everyone around you just by _existing_."

Anna is torn between pure disbelief and the urge to cry, after having endured such toxic feelings for so long. She knows her sister is eloquent, but how could she be coming up with this on the fly? How is this _not_ rehearsed?

"You made me see myself the way _you_ saw me, I can only hope that I can do the same for you. I hope you realize that you are the most important person to me, and that the entirety of Arendelle stands with you."

The queen is not surprised when she feel's Elsa's thumb brush across her cheek in such a tender manner that it seems too pure a gesture for this world.

"With a heart like yours, I can find no one better to rule this kingdom than you," Elsa gives her warmest, proudest smile. Anna doesn't even seem aware of the slow trickle paving wet lines down her cheeks, even as Elsa dries them.

"You're not a spare. You're a _blessing_. Mother and Father would be so proud of you. I know _I_ am."

Anna crashes into her sister's arms, threatening to soak Elsa's flawless, white velvet gown. The elder sister doesn't seem to care about such a trivial thing as she begins to shed her own tears.

"Th–thank you," the queen sobs. "It's so _h–hard_, but I'm _trying_."

"You don't _have_ to try so hard. I _know_," Elsa rests her chin atop Anna's head with a fluttery breath. She runs one hand down her little sister's back, the other lost in the copper sea of Anna's hair. She tries to hide her sniffles, or Anna will end up trying to make _her_ feel better.

"I'm gonna help you through this. I _promise_. I love you, Anna."

It's not like Anna's troubles are over, but to hear such kind words from the one person she looked up to most is the styptic to her heart's bleeding. What's even better is the scathing voice in Anna's head has nothing to say.

How _could_ it be heard? Self doubt is loud, but love is a blissful silence that blocks out all else.

* * *

_Closing notes: I was gonna have Anna drop an F-bomb, but it just wasn't working. I'm not shy about swearing (in real life as well), but I do want to keep these fairly all-age friendly. _


	11. Drunk

_Content warning for alcohol consumption, obviously._

* * *

Drunk

One drink, Anna says. She'll have one drink, and that'll be all for the night. After all, it is her twenty-first birthday celebration in the courtyard, and it's basically a law for her to have fun on her special day. As ever, Anna will astound Elsa with yet another hidden ability; to pound back massive quantities of alcohol.

It starts as a friendly wager between the princess and Kristoff. He bets that she can't stomach more than one flagon of beer with her tiny body. That is his first mistake; to tell Anna she _can't_ do something. After the fifth or sixth round of drinks, even the stout ice harvester is having trouble standing on his own two feet.

"Okay, feisty pants, you win," he concedes defeat with a groan. "Where do you store all that, anyway?"

"It's all gone!" Anna throws her hands up and laughs like a madwoman. "Alll goneee."

Elsa stifles a laugh; she's been watching this whole time. She inches behind her inebriated sister. While she hates to be a killjoy, it's time to cut Anna off from the giggle water before she does something she'll end up regretting.

"Having fun?" the queen lays her hand on Anna's bare shoulder.

The ungodly scream that comes from the princess is enough to send a wave of snowflakes from Elsa's fingertips. Anna whirls around, sees her elder sister looking both terrified and concerned, then begins to laugh again.

"When d'you get here?" she slurs. "Wait, have you b'n here th' whole time?"

"Seeing as I am the queen, yes," Elsa humors her with a dry grin. "I thought you were only having _one_ drink?"

Anna looks down at her fingers, as though she were counting in her head.

"S' Kristoff's fault," the princess looks for an opportunity to shift the blame. "_He_ said I couldn't take it! But I _did!_"

"Hey, don't pin this on me!" the ice harvester whines. "I can barely _see_ right now. How are _you_ still standing?"

In all honesty, Anna isn't standing so much as she is swaying, though anyone passing by probably thinks she's dancing, or trying to.

"Yeah...you sure showed him," Elsa sends an apologetic smile Kristoff's direction. "Listen, I don't think anyone will notice if we slip out. Why don't we call it a night, huh?"

"Like a sleepover!?" Anna squeals, then sways just a little too far and falls backward. Both Elsa and Kristoff rush to pick up the princess. Elsa has to grab Kristoff's hand before he ends up on the cobblestone as well.

"_Separate_ bedrooms, Anna," Elsa chides gently, draping her sister's arm over her shoulders. "You're drunk."

"_You're_ drunk," is Anna's childish, predictable response after having six whole flagons of beer.

"Elsa's the only sober one here," Kristoff braces himself against the wall. He's not wrong; almost every party goer has had at least a few drinks in them by this time of night. With a playful eye roll, Elsa reaches her remaining arm to the ice harvester, signaling him to come forward.

"C'mon, lightweight," the queen closes the distance and supports Kristoff around his waist. She's clearly struggling with two drunks in tow, but the queen soldiers on.

"E–elsa, can you manage us both?"

"She can do _anythiiiing_," Anna interrupts in a sing-song voice.

If either of Elsa's hands were free, she'd be shoving one of them into Anna's face right now.

"I can also drop you," she warns. It doesn't have the slightest effect on Anna. Before Elsa can even think of making good on that threat, she feels a weight lifted off her side.

"Your Majesty, I will show Master Kristoff to his room," Kai, the steward, takes the ice harvester.

"Thank you," she gives Kai a cordial smile. "I'll deal with my sister."

Kai just smiles, pulling Kristoff away from a vase he was seconds away from knocking over. Elsa drags Anna into her bedroom, then sits her down on her bed. The entire time, the princess is giggling madly.

"Well, I'm glad you're a happy drunk, at least," Elsa smirks as she takes off Anna's shoes. "I should've known better than to leave you two alone."

Anna whips up from her seated position, smacking Elsa right in the forehead. The queen yelps at the contact.

"Ow! Anna, are you-"

"You're not gonna stop us from seeing each other, are you?!"

Elsa's expression turns to flat disbelief. There's a deadly serious look in the otherwise plastered Anna's eyes, and her little sister's hands are desperately gripping the front of Elsa's dress.

"...no? I was joking."

"Oh, thank you,_ thank you!_" Anna wraps both arms around Elsa's neck in an overenthusiastic hug. "I know he smells funny, but I like him!"

"I know you do," Elsa pats her sister's back. "And he doesn't smell _that_ bad. Do you need help getting changed?"

When Elsa looks down for a response, the redhead is passed out cold. She heaves a sigh; she doesn't really want to undress her sister while she's asleep, so Elsa decides to simply leave her in her dress. The elder sister pulls the covers down, slips Anna in, and tugs the blankets up to her chin. She reaches around to take her hair out of its elaborate bun.

"Oh, Anna, you're gonna feel _awful_ tomorrow," she murmurs, eyebrows pricked fretfully. "Well, at least you had a good time today."

Some part of Elsa wants to chastise Anna for getting so blind drunk, but it _is_ her birthday. You're only twenty-one once. Besides, the hangover tomorrow will be _sure_ to make Anna swear off alcohol for a good long while.

Elsa bends down to place a light kiss to Anna's forehead.

"Happy birthday, little sister," she whispers, making sure to tuck Anna in the stave off any chills. "I love you, even if you're gonna be a _bear_ tomorrow morning."

Not even an hour later, Elsa hears the sound of retching coming from the bathroom. With a groaning sigh, she hops off her bed and prepares for a long night.

"Should've known _that_ was coming."


	12. Something

_I see a lot of fics where Elsa takes Anna to Ahtohallen, but what if Anna doesn't see what Elsa did?_

* * *

Something

"Well?"

Anna glances around the icy cavern. She sees beautiful fractals suspended in midair, the facets in the walls reflect the entire rainbow. The air is crisp, cool, and totally unpolluted. But there's no vivid memories displayed on the crystal walls, no snow sculptures of moments past.

"Elsa...I'm sorry, but I'm just not _seeing_ anything," the queen strains her eyes, as though it might help. "I mean, it's beautiful, but there's...there's no images."

"No memories? _Nothing?_" Impatience isn't one of Elsa's normal traits, but her eyes are teeming with it.

"No," Anna shakes her head.

After all the hell and high water Anna has been through, Ahtohallen couldn't offer her even a glimpse? One _shred_ of the past? _Something?_ Elsa paces around the great chamber, searching for any minute scrap of...something. Anna deserved _that_ much!

"I don't get it," the elder sister continues walking in aimless, irritated circles. "It threw _everything_ at me at once. Why won't it show you _anything?_"

"L–look, maybe I'm just not _meant_ to see anything," Anna stops Elsa in her place, reaching out for one trembling, ice-cold hand. "Elsa, are you okay? You're really tense."

"It can't show you _something?_" Elsa's ire only increases, and there's a jagged glass edge to her voice. "You're one half of the bridge! This doesn't make _sense!_"

A slow circle of frost surrounds Elsa's feet, spreading across the already frozen floor. A dull rumble resonates through the chamber.

"Hey, c'mon, take it easy," the queen commands, grabbing both of Elsa's shoulders. There's an edge to her words, but the ever-present warmth remains. "Why does that bother you so much?"

"After everything you've been through, it can't show one one _goddamned_ thing?!"

Elsa growls out the phrase, and for a moment, it doesn't even sound like her voice. It has to be hers, but it's too angry. It's not in Elsa's nature to get angry so easily, nor is it in her nature to swear. Somehow, both unlikely occurrences happen at the same time. As Elsa's distress grows, the walls of Ahtohallen darken, the blue ice morphing into a shade of purple. Ice crystals stall in their movement, their edges sharpening. The air grows heavier, colder, if such a thing were possible. Anna regards the changes with more than a hint of fear.

"Elsa, look at me!" the redhead shouts. "You need to _calm_ down. I think it's..._reacting_ to you."

"What?" the blonde looks around. The walls of Ahtohallen seem to be breathing. It's erratic, different shades of purple pulse violently. "What's happening?"

Anna wants to say 'you should know, you're the spirit', but what good would _that_ do?

"I don't know, but you need to calm down. Breathe, Elsa."

The results of Elsa's inner turmoil continue to undulate along the walls. The ice crystals hovering overhead grow closer, and ever sharper. She shuts her eyes, forcing her mind to settle. She breathes, raggedly, but she's breathing. Her jaw clenches.

"That's it. Just keep breathing," Anna's tone grows feather-soft. As she clings to Elsa's forearms, she tries to ignore the frigid air surrounding her sister. "It's okay, everything is okay."

Elsa nods. How did she allow herself to become so incensed? Anna doesn't have the same magical intuition she does, it's natural that she might not see anything. She's still half the bridge, and that's what Elsa doesn't understand; she should have seen _something_.

As the blonde relaxes, so too does Ahtohallen. The venomous purple hue bleeds away, and the ice crystals cease their menacing glare, resuming their cheerful dance through the air. When Elsa opens her eyes, there is the same calm scene the sisters first walked into.

"What's gotten into you?" Anna's brows furrow with concern. "I don't think I've ever seen you that..._angry_ before."

Elsa sighs, deflated.

"I just—I just wanted you to see what _I_ saw. Everything finally made sense to me the moment I walked in here, I thought maybe...I don't know."

"But there's nothing that I _need_ to make sense of," the younger sisters argues softly. "I know my role. Do you think I don't?"

"No, that's not what I meant," Elsa puts her hands up. "I just...Anna, I saw _Mother_."

Anna's eyes open wider.

"Mother?"

"Yeah, I _saw_ her. Just like she was before...the trip. I wanted you to see her, to _hear_ her," Elsa looks down at the floor where the last of her own ice has finally receded. "Just to hear her again—I can't describe that feeling, Anna. I wanted _you_ to feel that, too."

A familiar melancholy obscures the hopeful glow in Elsa's eyes. She curls her arms around her midsection, a nervous habit she never quite got rid of.

"Well, I'm glad _you_ were able to get that feeling," Anna puts her hand on one of Elsa's arms, trying to coax it from her torso. "It's okay, Elsa. It's _okay_ that I didn't see anything."

"It is?"

"Yeah," the queen gives a sympathetic smile. She gives Elsa's arm a soft squeeze. "I'm just glad I'm here _with_ you. Maybe I'm just not meant to see anything. Maybe it's too soon. I don't know."

"It _really_ doesn't bother you?" Elsa's words sound child-like, an oddity for the former queen.

"No, it doesn't," Anna assures. "But I'm sorry that it bothers _you_. Do you want to go now?"

Try as she might, Elsa can't hide her cringe.

"I'm so-"

"_Don't_ say you're sorry," Anna's hand covers Elsa's mouth, to which the elder sister simply rolls her eyes. "You have no control over this. Look, it's beautiful, and I'm glad I came, but I don't think there's anything else for us here right now."

Anna slips her hand into Elsa's, which has finally returned to its normal, cool temperature. No matter how many times Anna does this, the fuzzy, familiar feeling brings Elsa peace.

"Besides, I wanna watch the lights before we go. Sky's only awake for so long, ya know."

A shy, tentative smile illuminates Elsa's face. At least their trip wouldn't be a total washout.

"Lead the way, Anna."


	13. Nostalgia

_Kind of related to 'Bear' in that it mentions Leif Bearikson and references events from it._

* * *

Nostalgia

In the short time Elsa has to herself, she does not expect to come across an old, leather-bound book in her dresser that she'd thought she had forgotten about long ago. There is a white leather snowflake stitched onto the cover. To her credit, Elsa doesn't cringe _too_ hard when she opens the book and reads the inside of the cover, which reads 'Property of Elsa, NO PEEKING'.

Even as a child, the queen was secretive.

The first few entries are from Elsa's fifth year of age, and they are riddled with spelling errors, mediocre grammar, and tiny scribbles of snowflakes. They detail mundane events, such as going out into town and making it snow in the great hall. Little Elsa lamented the fact that Anna was too small for much of anything, and she couldn't wait until she got bigger.

For a moment, Elsa thinks she hears someone call her name, but for one reason or another, she ignores it, too absorbed in her present reading material. She leafs past some of the older entries, as they are largely the same format; what she did for the day, Anna being too little to do much, and a random smattering of snowflakes in the corner of the page. She smiles widely at a crude stick figure rendition of the sisters holding equally stick-like hands.

Eventually, Olaf makes his first appearance, as an unshapely blob beside two stick figure princesses. Next to Olaf is the caption 'Hi, im Olaf and I lik warm huegs'. Elsa laughs aloud at her own ancient scribbles.

"Hey, what's so funny?"

A startled yelp precedes the formation of a snowball in the queen's hand. She prepares to lob it at whoever decided it was a good idea to sneak up on her while she was lost in memory. Eyes wide with apprehension, Elsa whips her head around to identify the offending party.

"Oh...Anna, it's just you," the blonde heaves a sigh, her hand pressed to her chest. She allows the snowball to disintegrate. "What have I told you about sneaking up on me?"

"Uh, I was calling you for like, two minutes," Anna replied, her eyes roving towards the book in Elsa's hands. "What's that?"

Elsa slams the book shut, her pale face turning bright pink. She gives a nervous chuckle at Anna's bewildered expression. The younger sister sees the snowflake symbol on the front, and a knowing, but kind smile curls her lips.

"Elsa, is that your diary?"

"It...might be," the queen murmurs, her eyes roving in all directions except Anna's. "Anna, I know we have open doors now, but this is-"

"Hey, you don't have to show me," the princess interrupts. "I haven't let anyone read _my_ diary yet, either."

Elsa blinks; she hadn't taken her sister as the type to journal her thoughts.

"I didn't know you kept a diary," the queen remarks.

"Well, it wasn't used that much, there's some entries from when I was five. There's a few from when I got older, too," Anna shuffles in place. "The first couple of entries are cute, but then it gets super depressing."

At this admission, Elsa looks down at the book in her hands.

"Yeah...same with mine. I wasn't planning on reading all of it for that reason," she admits. "Once Mother and Father were gone, I stopped writing in it."

She gives a sad sigh, then places the book back into the dresser where she got it.

"I'm not sure why I kept it, to be honest."

"Well, I found that if I wrote things down, sometimes I'd feel better," Anna offers.

"No, I mean, I'm not sure why I kept the book at _all_," Elsa clarifies. She crosses her arms over her stomach. "There's so much...heavy stuff associated with it."

Anna's understanding nod does little to quell Elsa's unease. The princess stands at Elsa's side, then gently encircles Elsa's arm with both of hers.

"Sometimes, you've gotta work through the heavy stuff to move on," it's not particularly rare for Anna to show such wisdom, but her timing is perfect. "I mean, I'm not saying you have to do that _today_, but I think it might help."

"What about you?" Elsa tilts her head.

"What about me?"

"You had to go through a _lot_ alone," it's easy for Elsa to fall prey to sadness at this topic. "Do you want to talk about—you know...that?"

Only Anna can make the ordinarily eloquent queen fumble for words.

"Maybe another time. I'm not ready for a super sad nostalgia trip," Anna confesses. "But if I read my diary again, I want to read it _with_ you."

"A–are you sure? I mean, that's _private_, Anna. I wouldn't ask that of you," Elsa nudges her sister's head with her own, seeing as her arm is still prisoner to Anna's grip.

"I wouldn't ask you to show me yours, either," the princess replies. "If you wanted to, that's fine, but if you don't, that's totally okay. I think I'd need some recovery time afterward, anyway."

Elsa nods with an affirmative hum. Anna can already see the guilt in her big sister's expression. The way the queen slouches, her head points down, her shoulders scrunched up.

There's only so many times you can say something is okay and that all is forgiven. It's up to the other party to accept that reality and make it their own.

"Hey. why don't we look at our old Christmas cards again?" Anna gently tugs Elsa's arm. "Do I need to bust out my sorceress robe?"

A honest peal of laughter from her elder sister creates a sparkle in Anna's eyes.

"Oh, wait, I need to go get Leif Bearikson first! Then him and Sir Jorgenbjorgen can join us!"

"Alright, go get Leif. _I'll_ bring the light this time, okay?"

"Y–yeah, that's probably for the best," Anna still hasn't quite forgiven herself for the Unattended Candle Incident, even if Elsa has.

Regardless, the princess is eager to hear Elsa's laughter again. Maybe a nostalgia trip wasn't such a bad idea, after all.


	14. Hurt

Hurt

Elsa frowns at her trembling hand as she valiantly tries to finish off the day's paperwork. She's had this damn tremor since she was a teenager, and while it didn't impact her health any, it certainly didn't help her writing. This day in particular was exceedingly stressful; over the past few weeks, she has received missive after missive from Weselton, begging that they reconsider their decision to cut off trade.

Naturally, it didn't help matters when one emissary had to keep stopping their scheduled, non-Weselton related meeting because he claimed he couldn't read Elsa's handwriting. She kept her head level, pointing out the things she meant to convey that, for some reason or other, he wasn't getting. When their business was concluded, she could swear she heard him mumble 'who could even read that chicken-scratch?' However, she swallowed her pride and let the matter be.

Sometime in the early evening, Anna came in to pull her sister out of her 'quagmire of paperwork' when she noticed that the queen had less than stellar handwriting. Anna didn't mean anything _bad_ when she said it looked like the tracks of a chicken running from a beheading. The queen had said herself that her handwriting wasn't very good weeks ago.

So, why does it sting so much when _Anna_ says it?

The queen's frustration only grows when she hears loud, clomping footsteps outside her study, followed by the signature five-pronged knock.

"Can I come it?" Anna calls through the door.

Elsa fails to hold back an irate sigh.

"Yes," her answer is unusually curt, leading to a brief hesitation on the part of the princess.

"Is...everything okay?"

"Come _in_, Anna," the queen tries to neutralize her tone, with little success.

The study door opens shyly, as though Anna is afraid to reveal herself.

"Anna, _please_, I'm very busy," Elsa can't stand when people hover, her sister included. "If you have something to say, just say it."

The door shuts, and Anna softly pads towards the queen's desk.

"Elsa, you don't seem like yourself," Anna notes, more than a hint of hurt etched in her face. "You alright?"

Elsa sighs, looking up at her sister with an unusually irritated glare.

"I'm fine, Anna, but I _am_ busy," the queen reiterates. "Now what did you need?"

"Well, I was gonna ask if you were ready for bed, but it looks like you're still catching up," the princess glances over several sheets of parchment. "It doesn't usually take you this long, though."

"I'm trying to make it _not_ look like a 'chicken running from a beheading,' if you don't mind," Elsa replies sharply. "One of the emissaries claimed he couldn't read my 'chicken-scratch' handwriting, and now I have to take _twice_ as long to write these out."

A few seconds go by, and Elsa is about to tell Anna to _please_ leave her in peace. When the queen looks up, her heart sinks.

"I...oh, _Elsa_, I'm _sorry!_ I didn't mean to hurt your feelings!" Anna isn't even taken aback by the brusque way she has been treated thus far. All that's on her mind is the slight she made, even if it was only in good fun. "Why didn't you say something earlier?"

The tiny vestiges of anger leave Elsa's face.

"I—I guess it was bad timing. When _he_ said it, I didn't care, but then _you_ mentioned it and I guess...I don't know."

Elsa doesn't realize it, but her hand is still trembling.

"I'm _so_ sorry," Anna re-iterates. Her shoulders are sagging. "I didn't mean to make you feel bad. I'll...I'll leave you alone."

Before Elsa can open her mouth, Anna is already at the study door, eager to vacate the room as quickly as possible.

"A–Anna, wait!"

The redhead turns around, equal parts confusion and guilt swimming in her eyes.

"I–I know you didn't mean anything by it," Elsa stands up from her chair and makes her way to the princess. "I've just had a really bad day, and I'm taking it out on you. _I'm_ sorry."

"But I shouldn't have _said_ that!"

"It was just bad timing, don't _worry_ about it," the queen entreats.

Anna's eyes are still focused on Elsa's writing hand, who's tremors have lessened, but it's still noticeable.

"Elsa, you hand is shaking, you're_ upset!_"

"No, I'm _not_," Elsa wraps her hands around Anna's elbows. "It's just—it's a tremor. Nervous thing, I guess. I've had it for awhile now. It messes up my writing sometimes."

At this admission, Elsa can already tell that Anna now feels _ten_ times worse.

"Come on, don't make that face," now it's Elsa who's pleading forgiveness as Anna shrinks back, earnestly on the verge of tears. "You didn't know, it's _okay_."

"If I _had_-"

"Anna_, please_," Elsa grabs Anna's hands with an urgency that surprises herself. "_I _shouldn't be so sensitive. I _know_ the things you say come from a place of love, even if it's at my expense."

Elsa chuckles lightly at the end of her sentence, trying to show her sister she's not angry or hurt. Anymore.

"I still feel _horrible_," Anna looks down at Elsa's hand, which seems to have calmed.

"Don't, sweetheart," the queen lightly rests her forehead against Anna's. "_I'm_ sorry for blowing it out of proportion."

For the moment, it seems the princess has accepted that the blame doesn't sit on her shoulders. The build-up of negative emotion has to go somewhere.

"I've got some _words_ for that guy," Anna growls.

"He's already gone, Anna," Elsa laughs. "Water under the bridge. Now, I really _do_ need to finish this, but I'll join you as soon as I'm done. Okay?"

Anna nods with that guilty frown. Unable to take the sad sight, Elsa lightly pinches her sister's cheeks and pulls the corners of her mouth up.

"C'mon, _smile!_"

The unexpected gesture draws a few giggles from the princess.

"_That's_ better. Now go on, I won't be long."

Anna leaves the study with a silly grin on her face. Little does she know Elsa wears that same expression.

* * *

_Closing notes: I want to write a real argument between these two, but constraining it to 1,000 words seems limiting for something that nuanced and complicated. So, this is more of a misunderstanding. They're bound to hurt each others' feelings at some point, intentionally or otherwise._


	15. Awful

_Follow up to "Drunk", as requested._

* * *

Awful

When Anna finally peels her eyes open in the morning, she looks as though she hasn't slept in years. Her hair is a wild mess, her eyes are bloodshot and glazed, and her stomach is still queasy as all hell. A groan quickly turns into a yawn, which becomes another groan. At the other side of the bed, Elsa smiles to herself.

"Good morning, Anna," she greets with just the right amount of sunshine. She doesn't dare to open the curtains yet.

"G'mrng," is all Anna can manage as she gives another yawn, then gracelessly flops back into her pillow. "I f'l horr'bl."

"I _know_, honey, I'm sorry," Elsa's voice reflects her term of endearment. She lays her cool hand across Anna's forehead, brushing a few errant strands of hair from her eyes. "I'm glad you got _some_ sleep, at least. You were sick for most the night."

"I don' r'member," Anna slurs.

"That's for the best," Elsa replies, barely suppressing her shudders from the long, anxious night of waiting for Anna's stomach to empty itself.

The queen carefully leaves her side of the bed, takes a cup from her nightstand and hands it to Anna. The princess eases herself into a seated position and takes the cup with a mumbled, but grateful 'thank you'.

"It's just water," Elsa smiles apologetically. "There's no true hangover cure."

"I'll take it. Water never made me feel _this_ awful," the redhead shrugs after she finishes the cup. "I'm never betting against Kristoff aga-"

A sudden, splitting pain behind Anna's eyes forces her into a curled, fetal position on the bed. She whimpers, but in doing so, only increases the pain in her head. The elder sister takes a seat beside Anna, drawing the poor girl into her lap.

"Aaaaow," Anna clutches her head and grits her teeth. She's almost literally seeing stars at this point. "My head's on _fire_."

"_Shh_, I know," Elsa cups her palm across her sister's forehead, the other hand stroking her shoulder, for lack of any other way to help. "Close your eyes. I know it's hard, but try not to cry, it'll only hurt more."

"It hurts so _bad_," Anna chokes out. "P–please, make it _stop_."

Elsa's heart _hurts_ as her little sister struggles to keep the tears inside. She must be in the worst pain of her life right now, for her to be reduced to a pathetic, whimpering bundle in Elsa's lap. It's not like Elsa doesn't have things to do today, but how could she leave Anna like this? The thought doesn't even _cross_ her mind.

"Hey, listen to me," Elsa bids in a low, tender voice; it's not even a command. "Just listen to my voice, okay?"

Anna can't even bring herself to nod, so she settles with a weak 'mhm' as an affirmative.

"You had a great time yesterday. It wasn't too hot, and you didn't fall _once_ when you were ice skating," Elsa recalls the princess' birthday festivities; it occurs to her that Anna may have actually forgotten most of the day's events. "Olaf _did_ trip and almost fall into the cake. If Sven hadn't caught him, it would have been a mess."

It's not like Elsa's words can remove the screaming pain, but having her soft voice to listen to is a welcome distraction from the barrage of 'it hurts' thoughts swarming through Anna's mind. The queen's gentle ministrations, the sensation of cool wind separating locks of hair, they can't kill the pain, but it becomes more bearable. At least Anna doesn't feel like crying from agony, anymore.

"I don't know if you remember the fireworks, but they were _beautiful_," Elsa continues, her tone dreamy, almost ethereal. "They looked just like the northern lights. There was one set in the shape of a dragon. You _loved_ that one, your eyes lit up the moment it appeared."

Even if Anna doesn't remember the full details of her birthday, she smiles as though fondly reminiscing. Pain still hammers in her skull, judging by her wincing. Elsa passes her hand over Anna's closed eyes, her fingers brush lightly against her eyelids. At this gesture, the redhead's facial muscles relax, and she gives a quiet hum. The queen chuckles softly.

"I know I said I don't dance, and I stand by that, but I actually had a lot of fun, even if you basically dragged me the whole time," when Elsa mentions this anecdote, Anna giggles a bit. "I mean, it _was_ your birthday, you were entitled to at least one dance from your sister. You looked so happy, you didn't care _who_ was watching."

A silly smile takes residence on Anna's face. She gives a quiet exhale, shoulders loose, hands balled into each other.

"I wanna make each and every one of your birthdays the _best_ you've ever had," Elsa nuzzles Anna's face, then places a cool kiss to her temple. "I also want you to _remember_ them, so how about we limit our alcohol consumption, okay?"

"You don't have to tell me twice," the princess manages a quiet chuckle. "I don't know why people like it so much, it's so _bitter_."

"It's an acquired taste," Elsa admits. "Not a big fan, myself. Gives me gas."

Anna snorts at this less-than-queenly admission, then winces at the resurgence of pain in her head. Elsa hums sympathetically, resuming her petting of Anna's hair.

"I did _not_ need to know that," the redhead laughs through a second, brief wave of pain.

"Sorry, I didn't think it was _that_ funny," the blonde teases, her fingers smoothing out the pained creases in Anna's forehead. "You looked like you were just starting to relax, too."

"No, it doesn't hurt _so_ bad anymore," Anna replies, rolling over so she's looking up at Elsa. "Thanks."

Elsa blinks slowly, admiring her sister's ability to look utterly adorable, even hungover and strung-out.

"I wonder how Kristoff's doing?" the princess quips aloud.

Elsa laughs quietly; she'd have to check up on him later.

"He'll be fine. If this is the worst six mugs of beer did to _you_, he's _gotta_ be doing better."


	16. Frozen

Frozen

"Oh...Anna, no, don't _look_ at that!"

It's too late; the fractal on the wall shows a moving image of the former queen of Arendelle succumbing to icy tendrils all over her body. The memory of Elsa tearfully squeaks 'Anna' before the cold takes over. A burst of magic leaves memory Elsa's hand, the same magic that gave Anna the answers to the past, at her expense.

Present Elsa can't bring herself to even _look_ at Anna yet; already, she hears the pained gasps and fluttery breaths at her side. Of all the things Ahtohallen had to offer, _this_ is what it chose? The moment she _died?_

"Anna?" Elsa cringes as she dares a glance in her sister's direction. She wanted to broach this topic some other time, not now, not so soon after it happened. She's still processing it; she froze, the living embodiment of ice and snow, _frozen_ in the bowels of Ahtohallen.

And Anna didn't even _know_. All she knew in that dark cave was that Olaf's life force was fading fast; Elsa's couldn't have been far behind.

"Oh_, Elsa,_" Anna claps a hand to her mouth, halfway between nauseous and heartbroken. She's barely breathing, tiny puffs of air giving her lungs the bare minimum to survive. "Y–you...you were...you-"

"Oh, _sweetheart_," Elsa guides Anna's face to her shoulder. "I'm sorry, I'm _so_ sorry."

Mercifully, the memory ends, and the fractal becomes blue as the sea ice the walls are made from. Anna trembles; it could either be from the chilling revelation, or the chilled air. Either way, Elsa thinks quickly, takes their mother's shawl Anna brought with her, and wraps it around the queen's shoulders.

"Come here Anna, I've got you."

"You—you froze," the flat, toneless way Anna states the obvious chills Elsa's heart.

"I know, but I'm here now. I'm okay," The blonde's fingers run desperately through Anna's hair.

There's a silence so deafening Elsa can't even hear herself think.

"You..._died_."

"It's in the past," Elsa hugs her sister so tight their faces are touching. "It's _not_ what's happening _now_."

"The one–one thing I was always af–afraid of," the queen chokes through the words. "Th—the one thing, and I wa–wasn't there."

"Anna, look at me," Elsa entreats, her stomach twisting at the sight of tears in her baby sister's eyes. "_Please_."

Anna does as instructed. Her chest is heaving, her jaw slack with horror. She reaches out to Elsa's forearms, gripping them just a little too tight. The blonde suppresses the pain, concerned only for the pain in the heart of her sister.

"Keep your eyes on me," Elsa is a few seconds from panic herself, and every syllable she speaks reflects this. "This, right here, is _now_. That was _then_."

Anna's eyes do not leave her sister. The redhead opens her mouth, but no words come out.

"Stay with me," Elsa's voice steels when Anna's fails her. "I'm here."

The queen's legs shake, her knees give out. Both sisters land with a 'thud' against the icy floor.

"I _lost_ you," Anna's voice is hardly above a whisper. She's trembling so hard, Elsa begins to fear it may be hypothermia or shock. Or both.

"Anna, you need to calm down. You're _shaking_."

_"I lost you!"_ the hysterical wail sends a wave of chills down Elsa's spine. It's several moments before the elder sister recovers her wits.

"It's okay, baby girl. I'm here," she soothes, encircling Anna in a warm embrace once more. "I...went away for a while, but I'm here now, I promise."

Anna slumps, her palms and Elsa's hands on her arms just barely stopping her face from making contact with the floor. She shuts her eyes, biting her lip so hard she's surprised she hasn't drawn blood. Anna looks up; the glow in the ice creates a blue halo around Elsa's head.

"I _lost_ you," she bores her teary eyes into Elsa's. "But...you're here. You _have_ to be. You _promised_."

"That's right, I _promised_," the elder sister furrows her brow with determination. "We do this together."

Anna's face falls, a few earnest sobs tumble out. She blindly reaches for her big sister, who is already closing what little distance there is between them. Elsa wills her tears to freeze in place for the moment.

"_Shh_. Come on, it's okay," the elder sister rocks Anna in her arms. "Let's get out of here. We need to get you warm."

Elsa draws her closer. She tucks the shawl into Anna's cloak, making sure her neck is fully covered. She brings up Anna's hood. The queen swipes her sleeve beneath her runny nose, chest quivering with each shaky breath. She gasps upon seeing the crystalline tears frozen to her sister's face. The moment Anna touches the icy drops, they slide down Elsa's cheeks as water. While moved by the warmth of her little sister's gesture, Elsa remains attentive to the task at hand.

"H–here, lean on me," a soft bidding helps the younger sister rise. "We're leaving."

Elsa calls out the siren's song as they near the mouth of the cave. The sea water rises to form an ethereal, liquid horse.

"Nokk, take us back to Arendelle, _please._"

The Fifth spirit entreats the Water spirit successfully. Nokk lowers their head with a soft neigh, as if they _know_ the pain Anna is going through. Elsa helps the queen upon the Nokk, then takes her seat at the front. Freezing the horse would only increase Anna's chills, so she decides to go bareback. It's not a long distance, anyway. Anna's arms wind around Elsa's waist. A firm 'hiyah' gets the water horse's hooves pounding the ocean's surface.

"Anna, I'm _so_ sorry you had to see that," the elder sister turns her head as far as she can while maintaining her grip on the Nokk. "We'll be home soon. Just hold on a little longer, okay?"

Anna nods with a sniffle.

"You're okay," Elsa soothes with a brief pat to Anna's knee. "Hold on tight."

* * *

_Closing notes: I'd like to think that Anna is the only one (other than Elsa herself) who is truly capably of thawing Elsa's ice. It would have to be intentional, though, it's not just because of her body heat. To be clear, in this particular instance, Elsa freezes her tears because if they fell, it would be like getting pelted with drops of ice water, and she doesn't want Anna to get sick/feel any more discomfort. _

_This will probably not have a continuation. Some of these need to end on a note of uncertainty._

_Also, I think the 'baby girl' thing is a little much, but I think when Elsa is truly panicking about Anna's mental state, she'd probably throw in more terms of endearment, both for her own sanity, and to soothe Anna._


	17. Sleep

Sleep

Elsa missed her sister in the thirteen years they were apart. She missed her smile, her hugs, the pure radiance that seemed to emanate from her very being.

What she did _not_ miss was her ungodly snoring. The queen is getting used to the harsh, grating sounds that come from the princess when she's deeply ensconced in sleep, but it's still not ideal. Thankfully, both sisters are still awake, and Elsa has time to fall asleep first.

Snuggled up to the redhead's side, Elsa hardly hears what Anna is talking about, only that she _is_ talking, filling the air with her come-what-may thoughts and sunny laughter. The elder sister _loves_ to hear Anna laugh, and often, she will join it without realizing it. This time, however, Elsa responds to her sister's ramblings with a soft yawn.

"Am I keeping you awake?" that half-sarcastic, half sincere tone that Anna has mastered forces a smile on Elsa's face.

"Just a little."

"I'm sorry, I'll shut up."

Elsa glares up with reproachful eyes.

"Anna, that's _not_ what I meant," she chides. "I'd rather _not_ listen to you saw logs at three in the morning, but if you have more to say, please do."

"Hah, I _always_ have more to say, sis," Anna squeezes her elder sister. "But something tells me you're not too keen on going to sleep."

"What do you mean?"

Anna heaves a soft sigh, stroking the bridge of Elsa's nose.

"Hey, quit it," Elsa laughs at the affectionate gesture. "You know that doesn't work."

"Elsa, I'm being serious. You're stalling," there's nothing accusatory in Anna's observation, it's a plain fact.

The queen falls silent. She should have expected that.

"I _know_ you've been having nightmares a lot more lately," the younger sister glides her fingertips across Elsa's cheek. "And I don't have some magical way to get rid of them."

"You know you _being_ here helps. Don't worry about me."

"Yeah, not a chance," Anna assures with a wry grin.

"I figured that. I just wish they didn't seem so _real_," the queen gives a light shiver. "Or that I remembered them so well. I don't need twenty-twenty vision in my sleep."

"Okay, that was pretty good," Anna admits with a chuckle. Elsa flushes lightly at the success. "Elsa, you know I'll be right here the whole time, right? I mean, unless I have to go to the bathroom, obviously."

"Obviously," Elsa repeats, poking Anna's nose.

"_Don't_," Anna gives a swift, sharp response.

The queen scrunches her face in confusion, until she remembers a not too distant...episode the princess had while shaking off the remnants of the flu. She tilts her head with a disapproving hum when Anna starts shrinking back.

"_Anna_, c'mon," the queen brings herself upright, yanking her younger sister into a tight hug. "We already agreed we wouldn't talk about that anymore. It was an _accident,_ and you were _sick_."

The princess tucks her reddening face in Elsa's shoulder.

"It's so _embarrassing_."

"It's okay," the queen kisses the top of Anna's head. She was so abashed she refused to sleep in the same bed as Elsa for over a week, despite the elder sister's reassurance and eventually, pleas to come back. "It's over. Now, back on topic."

"Yes, _please_. I will be here the whole time," Anna re-iterates. "I'll wake you up if it looks like you're having a bad dream."

Elsa nods with a gentle exhale.

"You haven't had any in a while," the queen remarks, replicating Anna's gesture of tracing the bridge of her nose. "That's good."

"Don't jinx it," Anna makes a 'zip it' motion with her hand in front of Elsa's mouth.

"Sorry. I'll be here if you do. Goodnight, Anna."

With that silly, half-smile of hers, Anna leans up to kiss Elsa's cheek.

"Goodnight, Elsa."

The queen's smile broadens. Both sisters settle into their respective sides of the bed, with Anna burrowing herself into the blankets like some kind of heat-seeking insect. Elsa is content with the covers pulled as far as her chest. As it is, her sister is a human furnace, exuding more heat than what could be considered normal. Before she can stop herself, the queen gives a heavy sigh.

"_Elsa_..."

"I'm _fine_, Anna."

"Uh-huh. Get your butt over here," the princess pats her side of the bed.

There's no arguing with Anna when she uses that tone. Resigned, Elsa snuggles closer, tucking her head beneath Anna's chin.

"I have an idea," the princess declares.

"For what?"

"For helping you get to sleep," Anna gives Elsa's nose a soft tap. "I'll just keep talking. So...I'll bore you to sleep."

Elsa chuckles.

"You can never _bore_ me, Anna," she can't even fathom the _idea_ of being bored in the redhead's presence. "Let's call it quiet time for now, okay?"

"Hmm...okay," a reluctant Anna agrees. She plays with Elsa's hair, twirling the locks around her fingers. Seeing as the elder sister doesn't object, Anna takes this as an acceptable part of 'quiet time.'

For several minutes, the sisters are silent. In the stillness of the room, only their breathing can be heard. Anna yawns, prompting Elsa to as well.

"Stop that," Elsa speaks towards the end of her yawn.

"Excuse me, _who_ called quiet time?" Anna pretends to be offended.

The queen smirks with a quiet exhalation. She doesn't want to be a hypocrite, so rather than fashion some smug response, she draws her limbs into her body, filling the concavity Anna creates with her own body. The redhead's eyes are shut, but it's doubtful that sleep has already taken her. Elsa allows her own eyes to close, cuddling herself close to Anna's heart. The sudden, stuttered inhalation from the princess tells Elsa that she is touched by the gesture.

"I love you," Anna whispers, clearly breaking the rules of quiet time. It's the fluttery, adoring way she says it that makes Elsa let it slide. The warm, certain hand perched on the queen's shoulder doesn't hurt, either.

"Love you, too."

The queen will never leave a declaration of love unanswered, quiet time or not.


	18. Brave

Brave

Elsa is, and always will be, a reserved person. This quality can be a double-edged sword for a monarch, especially a woman, who finds her competence and legitimacy is questioned by traditional men. Times are changing, but they change slowly.

Council meetings are conducted with more than a hint of frost; the queen doesn't want to get to know these people, she needs something from them, and they need something from her. She will not delude the other party into thinking there is any ulterior motive, nor the promise of friendship. She will not beg, she will not flatter, and she certainly won't settle for a raw deal.

_ 'Your Majesty, I urge you to reconsider. What would your people think if you passed such a tempting offer by?'_

_ 'My **duty** is to my people, ambassador,' Elsa snarled the last word out with a frigid poise she wasn't she she had. She sat up straight, her icy eyes burning holes through the man's pitiful attempts to undermine her. 'Your insistence will not sway me otherwise. Furthermore, you will not tell me how to conduct business in my home. **You** need this arrangement more than I do, I can assure you. Have I made myself clear?'_

_Elsa took some smug pleasure in watching him squirm beneath her scrutiny. She didn't even have to show her ice this time._

_ 'C–crystal, Your Majesty,' the man shrank beneath the Ice Queen's cold gaze. 'M—my sincerest apologies.'_

_ 'Good. Now let's get back to it.'_

_After the meeting adjourned, Elsa spent the next hour and a half barricaded in her study, pent up fear and aggression swirled around the room as a violent snowstorm._

As shrewd as she is, Elsa _despises_ the world of politics. Often, she wonders how her mother and father dealt with such nonsense, yet still made time for their little ones. Most meetings go without incident, though she is perceptive enough to pick up tiny hints of misplaced superiority. These micro annoyances do build up over time, but Elsa finds her ice is an excellent outlet.

Spending any time with her little sister doubles the cathartic effect. Anna finds the more frustrated Elsa is, the more intricate her creations become. She's sad to see negative emotions bring out her most beautiful work.

_'__Oh, Elsa, it's __**gorgeous**__,' Anna ran her finger along the leg of the icy horse. The mane was wild, individual hairs rendered in thin ice. 'I don't think I've seen so much detail in your work before.'_

_ 'Well, it's been a long week,' Elsa shrugged. 'A long, difficult week.'_

_ 'I'm sorry,' the princess hooked her arm in Elsa's, taking one cold palm in her warm one. 'I wasn't getting in the way at all, was I?'_

_ 'Of course not!' the queen refuted. She pulled Anna's hand into her chest, encapsulating it with both of hers. 'Anna, you're the reason I haven't had any episodes in __**weeks**__. Thank you.'_

_Elsa pulled her sister into a hug with an affectionate hum._

_ 'It's so **hard**, sometimes. But when I'm with you, all of that goes away.'_

Anna will also sit in on some council meetings and trade negotiations. Nothing is green-lighted without the approval of both the queen and the princess. It would be easy to hand the crown over to the redhead. She has a way with people, a natural charm that wears down one's guard. Her patience does wear thin when she can see her sister is being baited, but she has learned to let the queen fight these battles herself.

After a particularly rough meeting, Anna will automatically take Elsa by the hand and head for their shared bedroom. She sits her big sister down on the bed, tucks her in Anna's own favorite fuzzy blanket, then begins to recount the events of the day before the hellish meeting. They even have their own impromptu 'practice' rounds of charades.

_'__Elsa, you've gotta give me something else here, you're just flailing,' Anna huffed._

_ 'That's it!' Elsa did a little leap not unlike one of Anna's. 'You got it!'_

_ 'Wait, 'flailing' was the word?! Who wrote these?' the princess thumbed through the unused prompts._

_ 'Hey, knock it off! No peeking!' Elsa giggled, swatting Anna's hand from the basket._

_ 'Pft, make me, sis.'_

_A devilish grin from the queen told Anna she'd said just the wrong thing.__With inhuman speed, Elsa had already made her way to the bed, relentlessly tickling Anna's sides while the princess shrieked __and giggled__._

_ 'Ahh, no fair! You know I'm super ticklish!'_

_ 'All's fair in love and war, dear sister.'_

_For a fraction of a second, Elsa let down her guard to admire her success, only for Anna to seize the opportunity to reciprocate._

_ 'Anna, don't you dare-'_

_The queen never finished, her weak reprimand betrayed by her own laughter._

Elsa always says that Anna is the bravest person she knows. She means it with every drop of blood in her veins. After all, Anna was the one to go after Elsa, even if the elder sister had no intentions of ever returning to Arendelle. The princess endured the elements, fear, and the cruelty of mankind.

_ 'Elsa, being brave doesn't mean you're not afraid,' Anna gripped her sister's frigid, trembling hands. 'Do you know how proud I am of you every time you walk through those doors to another meeting? I know it's hard for you, but you knock 'em dead each and every time.'_

_ 'Bad analogy,' Elsa cringed._

_ 'Sorry, but my point still stands. Doing what you do every day, even if you think you're not ready for it, that makes **you** brave, Elsa. You are the bravest person **I** know.'_

_Elsa shut her eyes and lowered her head, inviting her sister to do the same._

_ "Thank you," the queen's voice was little more than a hoarse whisper, a sure sign she was irrevocably touched._

At the end of the day, Elsa agrees to disagree, but she's smart enough not to let Anna know. There's no changing Anna's determined mind.

And Elsa is okay with that.

* * *

_Closing notes: Mufasa's line about bravery in the Lion King always resonated with me. "Being brave doesn't mean you go looking for trouble." Neither sister really tries to find trouble, it just sort of finds them. But they deal with it in the only way they know how; for the betterment of the other sister, and by extension, the world around them. _


	19. Stone

_Heavy stuff ahead. This occurs before Frozen 2._

* * *

Stone

In an open field, the sisters of Arendelle hold hands. They stand between two massive monoliths afloat in a sea of green grass. Traditionally, they would be in mourning clothes, but Anna all but refused; they were alone, they didn't need to prove anything to anyone. Each sister has a bundle of indigo crocuses in their hands. They break apart briefly to lay the flowers at the markers representing King Agnarr and Queen Iduna.

Their bodies were never found. Anna always says she'd prefer some finality, something certain, while Elsa could go the rest of her life without seeing their water-bloated corpses. At the very least, they're together now to mourn, rather than being forced to navigate their complicated grief alone.

Anna is dressed for a chilly autumn morning, Elsa in her ice bodice. The elder sister gives a small shiver. Anna threads her hand into one of her sister's. The queen squeezes back. Neither has any plans for a speech or grand statement. They simply decided that today was the day they'd face this together.

"Anna, I don't—I don't know what to say," Elsa looks to her younger sister, though she isn't sure why. Advice? Comfort? Simply to not feel alone?

"You don't have to say anything, Elsa," Anna's usually sunny voice is marred by a rainstorm. Still, _she_ carries the umbrella to shield them both. The princess lays her head on Elsa's shoulder. "Unless you want to. I've already said all I need to say."

The younger isn't trying to be bitter, but that's all Elsa can hear; bitterness and sadness. These are emotions she is disgustingly familiar with. They inspire a round of chills in the queen. Anna squeezes tighter. At this point, she would normally be telling Elsa that everything was okay, bestow a sisterly kiss to her cheek and a warm hug.

But she can't. She wants to, with every fiber of being being. Anna can't _stand_ to watch Elsa lose her tenuous composure and do nothing. But she just can't. It's not her battle, not yet.

"Mama, Papa."

Elsa's voice sounds rough, like it hasn't been used in days. She hasn't called them by those names since she was eight.

"I can't do this," her breath comes out rattled, she shakes her head.

Before Elsa can entertain the idea of walking away, Anna tightens her grip.

"Yes, you can. You're already here. You can finally get closure."

"W–what if I don't _want_ closure?"

Worried, Anna leaves her sister's side and stands before her. A few stray snowflakes fall from the sky and land soundlessly on the grass. Water builds up behind the queen's eyes.

"What _do_ you want?"

The princess' endless capacity for patience will forever be a blessing to Elsa. Anna takes Elsa's forearms in her hands. She already knows the answer before her sister even opens her mouth. It'll be the answer Anna would have given, if in her sister's place.

"I want them _back_, Anna," Elsa hates the soft whine in her voice. "I want them to see this, see _us_."

She clenches her jaw, unsuccessfully biting back a sob.

"I want them to know that keeping us apart was the _worst_ thing they could have done."

Anna nods with shining eyes.

"I want to hold them one last time, tell them-"

The first tear falls with a wet sniffle. It takes all of Anna's willpower not to reach out and wipe it away.

"Tell them-"

More slip down Elsa's cheeks. Her mouth is open, heaving soft sobs. She curls into herself, her bleeding heart pounding against her chest.

"I love them, s–so much, and I–I'm...I'm sorry."

Despair strikes her knees, and Elsa falls to the grass. Anna silently follows.

"They _mess_—messed up, but so d–did I," she weeps at the stones. Snow falls steadily now, but the air isn't so cold anymore. "B–but at least they tr–tried."

Elsa is not so far in sorrow that she doesn't feel warm arms around her neck, and a warm hand guiding her head to a warm shoulder. Her own ice-cold hands find Anna's back, and she holds on tight. The princess doesn't try to stop Elsa's tears or her sobs. She doesn't tell her not to cry. She doesn't say it's okay.

She doesn't have to. Anna runs her fingers through her sister's hair. She holds the back of Elsa's head. _She_ cries. Anna thought she was done shedding tears for them. Snow doesn't stick anywhere near the sisters' vicinity, as though a pocket of warmth surrounds them.

Anna thinks to a place, where the north wind meets the sea. It's a place she's never seen, she's never been, but it was sung to the sisters since they were small. A river with all the answers. Was it true? Could there really be a place where all memories are stored?

Neither grave will speak.

A few minutes pass, and the snow lets up. Whatever managed to stick to the ground has already melted. The clouds in the sky part ever so slightly. Shy sunbeams poke through the holes, landing on the waters of the fjord in a dazzling display. Anna wipes her eyes, then gives her sister a gentle shake.

"Elsa, look."

The queen lifts her head. She follows where Anna's pointing. The lights dance across the fjord. The only thing missing from the scene is music. Elsa supposes that the wind whistling through the trees and rustling the grass beneath them could count.

"It's beautiful," the queen whispers, drying her face with her sleeve. There's a thousand and one things she wants to say. She can only find two words.

The sisters rise together. Anna takes Elsa's face in both hands, then presses their foreheads together. There's a thousand and one things Anna could say, but given their fragile calm, she refrains. When they lock eyes, they smile in unison.

As they walk away with Elsa's arm wrapped around Anna's waist, the bundles of crocuses are blown from the feet of the stones out to sea.


	20. Family

_Fair warning, this is going to be sappy as shit. Hope it's everything you ever dreamed of._

* * *

Family

The biggest day in Anna's life has finally come. She'd been preparing herself and everyone around her for the moment she would wed her one true love, Kristoff, the ice harvester who helped bring Elsa home. The weeks past were a flurry of excitement, nerves, and fear, but the moment Elsa showed up at the harbor two weeks before the big day, Anna felt as though she could finally relax.

Everyone is in the chapel. Yes, even Sven and Olaf. They are just as much a part of this odd family as its human members. The doors open, and the queen of Arendelle glides across the floor, with her beloved sister in tow, their arms linked. Anna's dress isn't so much inspired by ice as it _is_ ice; enchanted ice, of course. It doesn't melt, it's not too cold against the queen's skin, and every inch of the gown seems to sparkle. Not wanting to out show the bride, Elsa gave herself a muted blue ice dress; simple, but elegant.

The blonde leads Anna to the podium, then takes a few steps back. Kristoff's misty eyes are starstruck at the sight of his bride. Anna has practically cried a river of joy leading up to this day, and from the sheen in her eyes, another few liters are likely. To her credit, Elsa has kept her eyes dry up to this point, from helping Anna into her dress, to walking her down the aisle, then giving her away.

The priest begins the ceremony, and its obvious no one is really listening to the words. It's a shame, too; his delivery is honest and hopeful, almost poetic. Anna's eyes never leave Kristoff's, her brilliant smile illuminating her youthful face. Elsa can't help but feel a small tug at her heart. That same beautiful young woman that she is proud to call sister was a child once. It wasn't that long ago that the chubby-cheeked toddler Anna would beg for her sister to build a snowman with her. Before the Great Thaw, that was the last bit of contact the sisters had.

Elsa thinks back to the fjord, when she believed her sister was dead. She remembers clinging to the frozen sculpture that was _her_ Anna, sobbing and shaking against the only rock she ever truly had. The relief, the joy in her heart when the statue became a person once more, Elsa feels it now. Anna's love could thaw her own frozen heart, there wasn't much it _couldn't_ do.

She can hardly see as the couple exchange their vows. It happens so quickly, she doesn't even have time to soak it in. She suspects they want to get it over with before one or both of them burst into tears. Elsa is not surprised when she feels a sting in her eyes, her smile only growing wider. It's hard, it's _so_ hard, but she swallows back a sob. She isn't too proud to cry, but this is _Anna's_ day.

The elder sister has seen them kiss before. She feels a surge of joy each time it happens, to see that Anna found someone who loves her for who she is, not what she will inherit. When the royal pair share their first kiss as a wedded couple, Elsa can't stop the tears from tumbling down her cheeks. She knows wiping them away will only draw attention to herself, so she endures with a few quiet sniffles. The entire chapel roars to life with applause and cheers. Both bride and groom allow themselves to shed their overflowing happiness.

It's only when Elsa feels a warm hand on her shoulder that she realizes she's still there.

"Elsa, are you okay?" Anna dries her own face with her hand before taking a silk handkerchief to Elsa's.

At the moment, the most the former queen can do is squeak a tiny 'yeah'. She holds both hands over her mouth, nodding madly, as though to prove that yes, she's totally fine. She's _not_ about to bawl her eyes out. Of _course_ not.

"Are you sure?" Kristoff's inquiry is so soft Elsa hardly hears it. Anna lays her hand on Elsa's arm. The ice harvester looks as though he's three steps away from engulfing his sister-in-law into a bear hug.

"I'm so proud of you," Elsa's words aren't spoken, they're whispered, in that wobbly, affectionate manner. "_Both_ of you."

Anna throws her arms around Elsa's neck, a new wave of happy tears sliding down the tracks of the old ones. As though the gesture gave permission to freely express herself, Elsa breaks down into elated sobs. She cradles the back of Anna's head, careful not to undo her meticulously braided hair.

"I love you," Elsa tearfully whispers.

"Love you, too," Anna rests her chin on Elsa's shoulder. "I'm _so_ glad you're here."

"I wouldn't miss this for _anything,_" the elder sister assures when they break apart. She wipes a tear from Anna's eye before it falls.

The sisters suddenly feel a large, warm presence in the form of the groom. His arms encircle both his girls, the biggest, silliest grin on his face. Elsa leans into one broad shoulder, Anna the other. Sven butts his way into the fray, with a starry-eyed Olaf clinging to his antlers.

Both sisters reach for the snowman, thankful for his new permafrost. Without it, he'd surely have melted by this point. They hold him so he's touching all three people at once. Elsa laughs, clutching the living reason the sisters could pick up where they left off so many years ago. Somehow, Sven's unique 'reindeer' smell isn't pungent anymore when he wraps his body around the four. It's _familiar_. He brays joyfully.

Olaf gasps, prompting worried glances from the sisters. One stick hand is pressed to Anna's face, the other to Elsa's. He looks up at Kristoff, then at Sven.

"Guys, we're a _family_ now!"

"Oh, _Olaf_," Elsa nuzzles her face into his with a watery laugh. Anna follows suit. "We always _were_ a family."

The marriage simply made it official.


	21. Slip

_Content warning: blood. Not terribly graphic, though. Also happens after "Illness", but that's the only tie-in._

* * *

Slip

All Anna is trying to do is walk when she trips over a scrunched part of the carpet in the hallway. Her foot catches, she falls forward, and her face becomes painfully acquainted with a statue wielding a miniature sword. Within mere seconds, she lands on the floor.

"Oww..." Anna moans as she comes to her senses. There's a sharp burning sensation on her right cheek. Hesitantly, she brings her fingers up to the area, not surprised when they come back stained with red.

Fortunately, or not, depending on the severity of the situation, there is no one in the hall at the time. That knowledge is enough to get Anna on her feet and briskly heading for the washroom, hoping that she doesn't run into anyone on the way.

"C'mon, just this _once_, don't be out of your office," Anna begs under her breath. She hastens, knowing that it may just cause another accident, but she just can't deal with Elsa _fussing_ over her today. The queen has been just a little _too_ protective since Anna was ill a few weeks ago.

Success is within arm's reach, the washroom mere feet away.

"Good, I can do this without-"

"Anna! I heard something crash, is everyth- is that blood? Are you _alright!__?_"

The princess gives a frustrated groan. The opportunity to abscond escapes her, as a pair of cool hands grip her shoulders. The sudden contact causes Anna to yelp.

"Geez, where did you _come_ from?" Anna rubs the spot over her heart. "You're gonna give me a heart attack."

"Anna, why are you _bleeding!?_" Elsa squeezes her sister's upper arms.

The princess feels a wave of cold rush over her body. A dusting of snowflakes whirls around her in a veil.

"That's new," she glances at the flurry, then back at Elsa. "You okay?"

Elsa dismisses the snowflakes with a brusque motion of her hand.

"I'm _fine_. What happened to _you?_ Did someone do this? _God_, you're lucky it missed your eye."

There are but a few things Anna truly cannot stand. One of which is pickled herring, the other, Elsa's fretful hovering. Anna is already in pain from her slip, she's certain some of the blood has leaked onto her dress by this point, and she _just_ wants to deal with this herself.

"Elsa, _relax! _Nobody _did_ this to me, I tripped. That's all."

"What could you have tripped on to get _this!?_"

"Th—that statue with the sword. The carpet was bunched up and I didn't see it."

Without another word, Elsa grabs Anna's hand and swings the washroom door open.

"Elsa, will you _stop?!_ I'm fine, it's just a cut," Anna hates to be short with her sister, but this is getting a little ridiculous.

"You haven't _seen_ it, Anna," the elder sister argues, filling up a basin with water. She fumbles around for a towel and some basic first aid supplies. "I can't leave you alone for a minute, I swear..."

"That's not fair," Anna voice raises, startling Elsa into nearly dropping a bottle of salve. "You're acting like I do this on a regular basis or something. It was an _accident_."

Elsa freezes in place. She sneaks a guilty glance in the princess' direction. Anna's eyes already hold guilt for her outburst.

"I'm not a little kid anymore," Anna softens. "Please, stop treating me like it."

"...You're right. I'm sorry," Elsa wrings the towel in her hands. "But I still want to help."

Anna gives a nod of permission. The queen carefully presses the towel against the redhead's cheek for a few seconds. She removes the once snow-white towel to check the damage. It's now darkly stained with blood in a thick line.

"Oh..." the princess' eyes go wide. "That's—that's a lot of blood."

"Stay with me, Anna," Elsa urges. "We need to get the bleeding under control."

Elsa retrieves a new towel, then wets it with alcohol. She hands it off.

"Hold this to the wound. It'll sting a little, sorry."

Anna takes the towel with shaky hands, pressing the cloth to her face. She hisses at the frothing sensation, and the color is slowly draining from her face.

"I didn't know," the redhead mumbles, momentarily removing the cloth. "Haha...that's a lot of blood."

"Put that back on," Elsa picks up the nerves in her sister's laughter. She pauses her preparations to lay a reassuring hand on Anna's arm. "You're okay. It's not deep, so you won't need stitches."

"O–okay."

It's about thirty minutes later that the bleeding finally lets up. Anna watches her sister unroll a gauze bandage, clipping it to the correct size for the wound. She applies medical tape to all four sides, leaving overlap so it will stick. She is careful not to touch the center with the salve.

"Elsa, I don't...feel so good," there's a subtle slur to Anna's words. She has paled considerably, and a slight tremor shudders through her body.

"It's okay," Elsa squeezes Anna's free hand. "It's just the blood loss. You're gonna be okay."

Anna doesn't doubt that, but she also doesn't count on feeling this drained from a simple wound. Elsa had said it wasn't that deep, so why was she feeling woozy?

"Hey, c'mon, stay with me," a cool palm cuddles Anna's uninjured cheek. "Does it hurt anymore?"

"It's...throbbing a little."

"Okay. I'm gonna put the bandage on now," Elsa carefully positions the gauze so it's covering the entire wound. "This might hurt a bit."

If it does, Anna doesn't show it. Once the princess is taken care of, Elsa washes her hands and discards the bloody towels.

"Are you okay?" the queen timidly asks.

"Dizzy, but okay," Anna replies with a vague smile. "Thanks."

Elsa nods, heaving a soft sigh of relief.

"Let's get you something to eat. Lean on me."

Too tired to protest, Anna allows her sister to lead her towards the dining hall. As much as Anna hates being _fussed_ over, there's a small part that loves the tender attention only Elsa can provide.

* * *

_Closing notes: Yes, you can feel woozy from a minor to moderate cut. I managed to slice the very tiny tip of my thumb with a boxcutter and that son of a bitch bled for about half an hour. I was not feeling well afterward. I still have the scar._


	22. Cold

_Content warning: brief anxiety attack._

* * *

Cold

As much as she needs her sister's support right now, Elsa can't bring herself to open the door and seek her out. It's frozen over, ice creeping slowly from underneath it. The room is coated in white, delicate snowflake patterns threaten to tear the wallpaper right off.

"C'mon, get it together," Elsa whimpers with her head between her hands. "This isn't the first difficult meeting you've had."

And it's not. She's faced everything from snobs to spineless cowards who don't even dare look her in the eyes while they spew their vitriol, coated in sugary sweet falsities. She's stared down misogynistic toads who make the mistake of underestimating her capacity for fury. She's dealt with overt hostility, with a wave of her hand and an icy reminder to keep distance.

The direct aftermath of today's meeting is catching up to the young queen. Safe, alone in her study, nerves and memory alike swirl in her brain. All the what ifs, what could have beens, it compounds with her normal level of anxiety. She grips the arms of her chair, unable to stop the frost from escaping.

It's been three years, Elsa thinks. Three years since the Thaw. Three years since she learned she could feel again. The results are spreading fast, crackling sounds become ear-splitting as the ice creeps onward. Snow flurries around her. There's even wind howling, though she isn't certain if it's real or a product of her mind.

"Conceal, don't feel," she rasps. She screws her eyes shut as tight as she can. "Just this once, _please_."

There's a low hum of murmured voices outside the door. She won't be able to get this under control in time, so she doesn't even try. The door jostles, blocked by a three foot thick sheet of ice. Elsa hears banging, grunting, whispered swears as the door just won't move.

"Get away!" she weakly cries out, curling into a ball.

"Elsa, I'm _coming_ in!"

The queen's ears prick at the voice of her sister. The static in her head quiets to an annoying lull, rather than a screeching, grating wail. There's more thumps. They grow stronger, faster. The voice cries out in pain, but it persists.

Anna's throwing _herself_ against the door. That knowledge alone is enough to jolt Elsa from her fog.

"W–wait, Anna! The door's frozen!" Elsa calls. "Stop, I'll thaw it!"

Using only the love in her heart, Elsa wills the wall of ice to vanish from the door. She paces up to it, knowing that Anna will be tumbling in any minute. The queen's lighting reflexes manage to open the door and catch her persistent sibling all at once.

"Els-"

"What were you _thinking?!_" Elsa roughly grabs the redhead's upper arms. "Are you alright? You didn't break anything, did you?"

"Elsa, what_ happened?_" Anna ignores the rapid fire line of questioning. She takes in the state of her sister's study. "What can I do?"

The queen shuts the door with one hand, pulling her sister into her arms. As Anna's mere presence floods her body with laudanum-strength calm, Elsa's muscles stop twitching. Her shoulders relax. Panting turns to calm, even breathing. She heaves a sigh of relief, prompting a gentle stroke to her hair.

"What's wrong?"

"Bad meeting," Elsa sighs the words. "Anna...please, don't _ever_ do that again."

"But-"

"I _know_ what you're thinking. I'm not shutting you out, that just..._happened_. But _you_ could've gotten badly hurt. Why would you _do_ that?"

A shamefaced Anna looks down, watching the ice begin to recede.

"I was _scared_," the redhead squeaks, and she doesn't miss the flinch in Elsa's eyes. "And from the look of it, so were you. Why didn't you come find me?"

"I didn't have enough time," Elsa mumbles. "I'm lucky it's only the study that froze."

Anna throws her arms around Elsa's neck. Now it's her turn to start shivering.

"Anna, it's _freezing_ in here. You'll get sick," the queen pats Anna's back. "Let's go to the reading room."

Elsa's persistent altruism would normally be a lovely quality, had she not been coming down from her own panic. Anna simply nods, and the pair leave the frigid office behind. The queen summons the castle staff, asking for a fire to be started in the reading room. They don't ask any questions; both sisters have haunted expressions on their faces.

The fire roars to life, and the queen gratefully dismisses the staff. Anna sets herself on the ground before the fire. Elsa yanks a quilt from one of the lounge chairs and wraps it around Anna. Before she can tuck it all around her, Anna reaches one arm out and pulls Elsa to her side. The elder sister's hands rub Anna's arms to reintroduce warmth.

"Elsa, I'm _okay_," the redhead insists. "I'm worried about _you_."

"I'm sorry-"

"No, _stop_ saying you're sorry. Just sit with me."

The maturity in Anna's tone stuns Elsa into acquiescence. She snuggles beside her sister, laying her heavy head on Anna's shoulder.

"I didn't mean to freeze the door."

"It's alright," Anna pulls the quilt tighter around them, then presses a warm kiss to Elsa's cheek.

"Anna, you could have gotten _hurt, _what if-"

Elsa finds she is unable to finish with a stubborn finger pressed to her mouth.

"That's enough," Anna's reproachful voice is edged with warmth, as it always is. "We'll talk later. Just _rest_, Elsa. Give yourself a break."

There's no reason to argue; Elsa is exhausted from her latest meltdown. She gives a frustrated, whimpering sigh.

"_Shh_, you're okay," Anna passes her fingers through Elsa's hair. The queen feels a finger lightly stroke the bridge of her nose. She gives a shy giggle.

"There you go," there's a smile in the princess' voice. "I'm here, Elsa, and I always will be."

Elsa nods with an acknowledging hum. It's these times that she comes to cherish, when she can shed her cold, perfect skin, even for just a little while. She knows Anna will be right beside her, and that's enough until the skin grows back.


	23. Secret

_Content warning: Very dark themes. Proceed with caution._

* * *

Secret

The sisters thought they knew the castle inside and out. They thought every nook and cranny had been discovered and cataloged, that there were no secrets left to discover. That is, until Anna presses up against a specific brick on the wall just opposite the soldiers' training room. Within seconds, the stone groans to life, giving way to a deep, dark tunnel.

"Whoa...it's so dark," Anna marvels. "What is it?"

Elsa feels a pull to investigate this tunnel, despite all the warnings signs her mind throws at her. It's dark, probably filled with cobwebs and spiders, and there's no telling what's actually _there_. It's only when Anna suddenly grabs her arm that she's even aware of the progress she made.

"Elsa, you are _not_ going alone."

The queen smiles.

"I know, Anna. We'll go together. Let's prop the door, just in case."

Elsa conjures a thick block of ice, then sets it between the door and the newly discovered pathway. She then creates an ice lamp, bathing the dank tunnel in a calming blue glow. As they descend, several times, she hears something crunch underfoot.

"What is that sound?" the queen glances behind.

"I–I dunno," Anna's eyes feverishly scan their surroundings. "D–does this ac–actually _go_ somewhere?"

"Hey, don't be scared," Elsa calmly takes her sister's hand. "We'll be fine."

"I'm n–not scared!" an indignant Anna pulls back just a bit. "We've just b–been here a wh–while."

Elsa flashes a sympathetic smile.

"You're stuttering. You only do that when you're scared."

The princess refuses to give a verbal acknowledgment other than a dismissive grunt. Elsa tightens her hold. If she had to be honest, she _was_ a little unnerved. How long has this wing been undiscovered? What was waiting at the end?

Finally, the sisters come to a stone wall broken by an old wooden door. The hinges are rusted, the knob is an old-style, circular knocker. Anna presses her hand to the door, then retracts as though she had been burned.

"You okay?" Elsa runs her hand along Anna's arm. "You're really jumpy."

"I've...got a b–bad feeling about whatever's behind th–this door," the princess gives the wood door a sideways, fearful glance.

Elsa is not one to sneer at Anna's fright, nor her intuition; the princess has always been eerily aware of her environment, picking up little clues that others would not. The queen stares ahead; something _does_ feel off. It's not warm and inviting like the rest of the castle, and not just due in part to the fact that it's underground.

"Well, we won't know until we look," Elsa puts her hand on the door. "How about we go in on three?"

Anna does her best to swallow the nervous lump in her throat. She lays her hand atop Elsa's.

"O–okay, on th–three."

Anna steels her resolve and prepares to push the door.

"One...two," they count in unison. "...three."

The door creaks open. Elsa is the first to set foot in the room, with Anna close behind once she realizes her sister has left her side. The air is stale and heavy, though that much was to be expected for a room that hasn't been opened in years. Elsa's lamp only illuminates so much. Anna edges closer to what looks like a statue of a bull. Her brows furrow as she realizes there's an opening at the top. She can't explain the sudden cold sweat that inspires a round of chills. And what is that _smell?_

"Anna, stay close," Elsa calls, scaring the princess into running to her side. "Did you find anything?"

"J–just this weird bull s–statue," she replies, earning a confused head tilt from her sister. "There's a trap d–door at the top, and it smells...weird."

"This whole _room_ smells weird," Elsa wrinkles her nose. "And what's with all the chains?"

"H–hey, Elsa, maybe we should-"

The princess stops short at Elsa's sudden gasp. The lamp in her hand is shaking, casting eerie blue light all around the room.

"Elsa?"

The queen can't form a single word. She just motions with her head to the chair before them, one hand over her mouth, as though she was about to be sick. On the arms, the back, and the seat of the chair are cruel-looking spikes. There is a hole in the middle of the seat.

"What the—what _is_ this?" Anna looks to her sister, whose wide eyes and open mouth signal sheer terror. "No–nobody could even s–_sit_ in this."

She looks at the arms closely; there are beaten leather straps wrapped around them. They appear to have irregular gashes in them. The wood is covered in brownish stains and the pungent odor of moist iron surrounds it like a cloud. Anna clutches her stomach, reeling back. Elsa hurries to her side and practically demands her sister's hand. The shadows dancing in the lamplight suddenly seem much more sinister as they briefly illuminate other unidentified, sharp objects.

"Anna," Elsa's voice trembles. "This...this is-"

"I _know_," Anna shivers. "B–but, Arendelle's founders _outlawed_ t–torture. Why is this _here?_"

The queen is still as death, a few errant snowflakes spinning around her vicinity. Her focus is on a pile of blanched objects stacked haphazardly. There's more scattered across the room, in shapes far too familiar for comfort.

"We've gotta get out of here," Elsa's voice becomes urgent. "_Now_."

"Don't have t–to tell me twice."

As though they were being chased, the sisters burst through the ancient door. The crunching sound resumes, though neither sister takes the time to find out what it is.

"What happens now?" Anna chances a look backward.

"I don't know," Elsa breathlessly admits as they hasten through the tunnel. "But I'll make sure it's _never_ used again. Are you okay?"

"I've...been better," Anna answers honestly. "You?"

"Same," the queen shrugs. "You were right about this place being..._off_. How did you know?"

Anna frowns.

"I didn't. It was just a feeling."

Perhaps there are more secrets than Elsa thinks, and not just within the castle.

* * *

_Closing notes: This is way darker than Frozen ever got, and let's face it, it got pretty dark, especially the sequel. I took some inspiration from Amnesia: The Dark Descent for the idea that you could sort of 'feel' the madness, sorrow, and pain in the torture rooms, like there was something psychically left behind. Also, I experimented with giving Anna a sort of sixth sense, as well as a quirk when she's frightened. Remember, most of these are standalones unless I specifically say they are related, so a lot of the time, I'm experimenting with the characters and their personality traits._

_For those who don't know, the bull is known as either the Brass Bull or Brazen Bull. It's made of metal and hollow, so when someone was placed inside, their screams would echo __and distort__, __turning it into__ a __sound like a __bull's roaring. A fire was lit beneath the bull and the person inside was basically cooked alive. __Needless to say, n__asty stuff, which probably doesn't belong in the Frozen universe, but I wanted to experiment with something darker. __Probably won't be a lot more like this._


	24. Release

Release

Of all the things Elsa expects to see when she enters the sisters' shared bedroom for the night, the first is _not_ her little sister sitting by the window, her head tucked in her crossed arms. The queen laughs behind her hand, even if right now, she doesn't have to project the image of a perfect, poised ruler.

"Anna, that hardly looks like a good place to sleep," her affectionate voice breaks the silence. "Come on, let's get you in bed."

Elsa isn't sure why, but the fact that Anna hasn't answered her is slightly unnerving. The princess isn't making her normal snoring sounds that could wake the soundest sleeper. Most of all, it looks as though she's shivering.

"Hey, are you cold?"

Still no response. The only other thing Elsa can think of is that the princess is purposely ignoring her. She paces closer.

"Come on. Don't ignore me. I know you're awake."

Silence.

"Do I need to tickle you?" Elsa tries a different tack, grinning like an imp. "You know I will."

That would have had Anna's head shoot up in an instant. Instead, the princess remains unmoved, other than the subtle quivering of her shoulders. When Elsa listens carefully, she can almost hear soft, gasping sounds, like air caught in one's throat.

"Anna? You okay?" Elsa is mere inches from her sister, and the princess has yet to acknowledge Elsa's presence. The queen lays a cool hand on one of Anna's arms.

"Is somethi-"

To her credit, Elsa holds back a gasp. When Anna slowly lifts her head, the queen is immediately struck with horror to find the redhead's cheeks are flushed and wet. Anna's eyes are almost sparkling despite the pinkish-red tinge. When they meet Elsa's wide open, worried blue eyes, they shut, and Anna's head falls back into her arms.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Elsa coos softly, kneeling beside her sister, cupping one hand over her knee. "Why are you crying?"

The queen flinches at her own question; she always _hated_ it when her mother or father would ask that. She supposes she just didn't have any other idea of what to say, since it's so rare for Anna to be reduced to tears. _She's_ usually the one who breaks down and needs reassurance, and even _that_ hasn't happened in a while.

"Anna?" she tries again, her thumb lightly stroking Anna's knee. "Sweetheart?"

She lifts her head a fraction, and there's a sharp pain in Elsa's chest as she watches the tears slide down her sunny sister's face. What could possibly have happened to make her this distraught? The queen hates to admit it, but she feels more than a pang of fear when the ordinarily chatty princess has nothing to say but more quiet sobs.

Elsa stands up, taking one step backward. Her hand lingers on Anna's shoulder for a few moments before she forces herself to break off.

"Come here," Elsa's command is softer than the words suggest. She opens her arms as an invitation.

For a moment, Anna looks dumbfounded. She swipes her fist under her eyes.

"It's okay," her voice offers the safety of a warm blanket, and Anna can't help but seek it out. The princess stands up. With both sisters at full height, Elsa wraps her arms around Anna's shoulders, and pulls her into a loose, gentle hug.

"I gotcha."

When Anna's arms pull Elsa closer, the queen knows she did the right thing. She can feel Anna's fists clench the back of her dress, and the princess tucks her head into Elsa's shoulder. Even as Anna continues to sob softly, Elsa relaxes, reaching up to twirl her fingers through her sister's hair.

"I'm here," Elsa promises, inspiring more intense cries from the redhead in her arms. She lays a downy-soft kiss to the top of Anna's head with a tender 'shh'. "Do you want to lie down?"

Amid the sniffles and sobs, Anna nods. Elsa takes her by the hand and leads her to the queen size bed. Anna crawls up, and Elsa barely has time to get settled before the princess' head is in the queen's lap. One sure hand braces Anna's back, the other brushes away wet, salty trails on her cheek.

"You're okay," Elsa's voice seems to float as she tends to Anna. She surprises _herself_ with how soft she sounds. What's even more surprising is that she doesn't have to tell herself that it's _safe_ to hold her little sister close; she _knows _it is.

It isn't long before Anna's cries die down to intermittent sniffling. A part of Elsa wants to know what triggered this, but she has confidence that Anna will tell her when _she_ feels ready. The princess curls herself closer so her entire upper body rests on Elsa's lap. There's a serenity in her flushed features that causes Elsa to smile, knowing that for once, _she_ could be the reason for that calm.

"Sleep, my darling, safe and sound, you're in my arms, and all is found," Elsa changes some of the words to their lullaby to better suit the situation. She drags her little finger down Anna's nose in one fluid motion. The redhead manages a tiny smile.

Minutes later, Elsa hears a predictable pattern of fluttered inhalation and exhalation. She remembers too vividly how many nights she cried _herself_ to sleep, but watching it happen to her little sister is a gut punch she isn't prepared for.

"I'm_ sorry_," the queen gives a doleful sigh, smoothing out the taut creases on her sister's brow.

Elsa has a feeling Anna needed this release more than even _she_ knew. It's Anna that always tells her it's okay to cry when things just hurt too much, and there's no other way to cope. Granted, the princess has the advantage of _not_ starting a small blizzard when she's upset, but Elsa's working on that.

There was no question; love truly does thaw. That same love is what allows Elsa to brush her fingers along Anna's cheek as she sleeps.

"I'll be _right_ here."

* * *

_Closing notes: I think this may be the first prompt where Anna doesn't actually talk. I think there are times when Anna is alone that everything just kind of catches up to her, but she's too proud to seek out reassurance if she can't pin down what's bothering her._


	25. Happy

Happy

Elsa is feeling much better after shaking off her mild illness from Anna's nineteenth birthday party. She can finally breathe through her nose again, and that awful dizziness has subsided. For all intents and purposes, she should be back to her normal self.

There's just one thing that's bothering her; why was Anna surprised when she was told it was her birthday? It was not possible that she didn't know; it occurs on the day of the summer solstice each year. Anna can be forgetful to a fault, but there's no way she'd forget her own birthday.

Honestly, the question had been plaguing Elsa's mind since that morning, when Anna jolted out of bed, honestly surprised that the day of her birth was of such importance. It was such a simple question, 'It's my birthday?', but Elsa has been starved for answers for the past week.

The queen decides she will ask Anna today. When she asks what Anna wants to do, having allotted half the day just for her, she shrugs and says 'whatever you want, it'll be fun no matter what.' The queen meekly suggests a simple walk in the woods, as she really has no better ideas. Her confidence returns when Anna nods with an enthusiastic grin. They take two canteens of water and some snacks, then head out to one of the many forests surrounding the fjord.

"It's so relaxing out here," Elsa shuts her eyes and lets the wind tousle her loose hair. She almost never wears it down in public, but out here, she feels secure.

"I gotta say, it really is," Anna's grin reaches both ears, watching her sister soak in all that nature had to offer. "I didn't know you were so fond of the outdoors."

"I think I've always loved the _idea_ of it, but now that I'm here, it's so...I can't explain it."

Anna giggles, earning a suspicious glare.

"I'm sorry, I'm not making fun, I promise," the princess clarifies. "It's just so nice to see you look so...happy."

Happy. It's a strange word for Elsa. She can't honestly say that she ever truly felt happy. Content, maybe. The closest she gets to happy is when she is with Anna.

"Kind of reminds me of that scavenger hunt on my birthday. You looked so excited, just like a little kid," Anna fondly recalls. "It's good to see you relax a little. You worry me sometimes."

"That reminds me. Anna, I actually wanted to ask you something," Elsa decides she might as well dive in.

"Is everything okay?"

The immediate concern in the redhead's tone worries Elsa, in turn. Anna spends so much energy being concerned about her, she doesn't think of herself.

"Y–yes, everything is fine," Elsa tries to give an encouraging smile. "It's actually about your birthday."

"Elsa, I already told you, you didn't ruin _anything_, how many times-"

"No, no! It's not _that._"

Anna can't help a confused expression.

"Okay. So...what is it?"

"Anna, did you _really_ not know it was your birthday?"

Elsa's heart falls as Anna's expression flattens. She looks away guiltily.

"Anna?"

"Look, if I tell you this, you have to _promise_ me you won't feel responsible," the princess sends a pleading glance.

"Responsible for what?"

"The...the reason I didn't celebrate it."

Elsa already has half an idea, and the further her heart falls, the sicker she feels.

"You _never_ celebrated it?"

"Elsa, _please_, you're doing it again," Anna reaches for her sister's hands. "You're supposed to be relaxing."

"Did Mama and Papa do _something_ for you, at least?"

The queen only refers to their parents with those titles when they are alone. It sends a warm, fuzzy sensation through the princess.

"Yeah, a cake. You know, basic birthday stuff. But it was more of an _excuse_ to eat cake than anything else," Anna admits with the beginnings of a fond grin on her face. "If you weren't there to celebrate with me, what was the point?"

'What was the point?' The question echoes in Elsa's mind.

"Anna-"

"No."

Elsa reels back, confused.

"No what?"

"You're going to beat yourself up over something that's long past," Anna says through narrowed eyes.

Elsa refuses to admit her sister is right, but her lack of an answer doesn't help her case, either.

"I want to try something. Close your eyes," Anna requests in her gentle, but authoritarian tone of voice.

Baffled, but willing to comply, Elsa shuts her eyes.

"Okay, now what?"

"Listen to everything going on around you," the princess instructs.

Elsa listens to the wind whistle through the trees. She listens to the birds call out to one another. She listens to the cicadas singing their mating song. The dawn of a smile appears on her face. It only grows when Anna's arms wind around Elsa's neck.

"How do you feel right now?"

"Like...nothing can go wrong," the queen answers honestly. "Everything feels right."

"That's exactly how _you_ make me feel. That's how I felt on my nineteenth birthday, it's how I feel every day that I can spend by your side," Anna nuzzles her face into Elsa's. "It doesn't matter that I didn't have that feeling back then, because I have it _now_."

Without permission, Elsa opens her eyes, now glowing with all the affection and admiration she can project in a single glance. Anna doesn't seem to mind that Elsa didn't wait for a cue.

"I didn't care about my birthday before because you weren't a part of it. Even if we had some kind of party, it wouldn't have been the same as it is now, because there was still that _distance_. We don't have that distance anymore."

When did Anna learn to pluck at Elsa's heartstrings so easily?

"I don't mean to, I guess it just happens."

Elsa claps a hand to her mouth, then dares a sidelong glance at Anna.

"Yes, you did say that out loud," the princess giggles.

Though Elsa's face is buried in her palm, Anna knows she's smiling by the height of her cheekbones.


	26. Ride

Ride

The Queen of Arendelle is afraid of very few things. She's overcome her fear of thunder. The ocean doesn't scare her as much anymore. She's even gotten better with dogs, with whom she held a mild distrust after the wolf incident in the North Mountain.

Something about the ethereal, frozen horse before her just rattles her core, and it's not long before Elsa catches up on it.

"Anna, we can't ride if you're too nervous," the blond places both hands on Anna's shoulders. "I promise, nothing is gonna happen."

"Didn't you say they tried to drown you?"

"Misunderstanding," Elsa blurts out quickly. Anna shoots her a glare that suggests she doesn't entirely believe her. "I wouldn't put you in a dangerous situation. On...purpose, anyway."

"You are _really_ not making a good case for yourself," Anna can't help a tiny smile.

The spirit casts a sideways glance at the Nokk, who snorts. She isn't sure what that means.

"Listen, it'll be _amazing_, I promise," Elsa pleads, her hands clasped. "And if you really, _really_ don't like it, we'll stop, okay?"

The queen makes a pouting face; how is she supposed to say no to _that?_ It's so rare for Elsa to get excited over something.

"Your puppy eyes ought to be outlawed_._"

"I mean, you _could_," Elsa offers, half-jokingly.

"Don't tempt me," Anna reaches out to tousle Elsa's hair, who swats her sister's hand with a giggle. "Okay, how do we ride this...uh, horse?"

"Nokk knows better than to try anything funny," Elsa shoots a glare at the spirit. "But I'll take the reins anyway."

"You never use reins, you said."

The elder sister gives a guilty smile.

"By myself, no. With someone else, it's a requirement, since the last time Honeymaren and I rode, Nokk nearly kicked her off. Turns out Maren's not a big fan of horses."

"You know, for someone who hangs out with reindeer, she smells awfully nice," Anna notes.

"Yeah..." Elsa doesn't even try to hide her blush. Once she sees Anna's cheeky smile, she clears her throat and brings her head back from the clouds. "So...shall we?"

"Let's do this."

Elsa nods, then helps her sister upon the Nokk. She jumps up to the front, settling herself just behind their withers. Anna's arms hastily wind around Elsa's waist. The elder sister fashions a delicate set of reins from ice and attaches them to the Nokk's mouth. They snort in protest.

"Hey, c'mon now," Elsa pats the beast's neck. "It's only for a little while."

The icy horse shoots Elsa a look that clearly says 'you're lucky you're the Fifth spirit'. Elsa chuckles and turns back towards her sister.

"Are you ready?"

"As I'll ever be."

"Drama queen," Elsa mutters with a grin.

Before Anna can fashion a comeback, the elder sister whips the reins and the Nokk charges forward. The queen lets out a startled yelp and braces herself against her sister.

"I'm already regretting this decision!" Anna looks down as the ground is but a brown blur. She shuts her eyes.

"It's been five seconds."

"Don't get smart with me! I am your queen!"

The way the younger sister tries to pull rank tickles Elsa. She can't help a small peal of laughter. Nor can the Nokk, who whinnies quietly as their hooves pound across the forest floor.

"Hate to tell you this, but out here, _nature's_ in charge."

"Not _you?_"

"No," Elsa smiles, though Anna can't see it from her angle. "Not me."

For Elsa to admit she is not in control and to be alright with that fact in the same breath touches a hidden nerve in the queen's heart. She can tell Elsa isn't lamenting this fact, but for her to _embrace_ it puzzles her. Elsa's whole life was about control. Control her powers, control her emotions, control everything.

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"How is it so far?" Elsa asks. "You haven't thrown up or passed out. Would it be presumptuous to say you're enjoying this a least a _little_ bit?"

"Well, if you're going to be cheeky about it, then no, I'm not," Anna pouts.

The Nokk jumps over a log, earning a high-pitched 'whoaaa!' from the queen. The warm laughter of her big sister is fuzzier than it should be while she's being so damned _snarky_.

"Okay, cheek notwithstanding, then."

"_F__ine_. It's not bad."

"Isn't is_ beautiful?_"

"I wouldn't know, I can't see it."

Elsa's body jerks upward.

"Wh–what you do mean, you can't _see_ it?"

"I've had my eyes closed this whole time," Anna replies, simultaneously tightening her hold.

Elsa leans forward and whispers something, but the queen can tell it wasn't meant for her. The Nokk steadily reduces their pace.

"Elsa, why are we slowing down?"

"Relax, you're fine," the spirit soothes with a gentle pat to her sister's thigh. "That's enough for now."

Once the ice horse comes to a stop, Elsa finds herself rooted in place due to her sister's constrictive vice grip around her stomach.

"Okay, Anna, we're stopped now. Can you open your eyes, please? I can't move."

"Huh? Oh, sorry."

Once Anna relieves her sister of her bear hug, Elsa slides off the Nokk, then helps Anna do the same. The blonde scoops the queen up in her arms.

"Are you okay? I'm sorry, I shouldn't have pushed you," Elsa snuggles her sister close to her chest.

"I—I'm okay," Anna pats Elsa's back. "I'm just, uh...getting used to horses again after the last time I rode."

The queen can almost _feel_ the blood drain from Elsa's face.

"What do you mean? What happened?"

"I never told you?"

"Told me _what?!_"

Anna cringes at the increase in volume.

"I promise I'll tell you if you don't make me ride this thing again. And if you promise not to freak out."

"But-"

"_Ah!_ Promise first, then I'll tell you."

Elsa sighs deeply, mentally preparing herself what whatever misadventure her sister was about to recount.

"Okay, I promise."

"No freaking out!"

"Anna, _please!_"

If the Nokk had hands, they'd be slapping one into their face right now.

* * *

_Closing notes: I tried to make this one a little more humorous. Also, the event Anna is referencing is when the horse threw her off during her journey to the North Mountain. If there wasn't a blanket of snow on the ground, she could have gotten badly hurt._


	27. Seek

_Content warning: blood, not much._

* * *

Seek

"No peeking, Anna."

"I'm not!" the queen laughs. "Now you made me lose my place. I gotta start over."

"More time for me to hide," Elsa laughs in a sing-song voice.

With an exaggerated sigh, Anna starts over, counting down from twenty once more. She can hear her sister's shuffling through the thick blanket of autumn leaves, getting quieter as she moves further away.

"Three, two, one. Okay, ready or not, here I come!"

When Anna opens her eyes, her sister is nowhere in sight. That much is to be expected, but the forest is expansive; she could be literally _anywhere_. It's hard to hear anything over the constant lull of bird calls and the wind rustling the tree canopies.

The queen's boots snap several twigs, startling a flock of birds to fly off in any direction besides hers. She offers a sheepish 'sorry' even if it's obvious they can't hear her now. Anna dramatically twirls herself around every tree in her direct vicinity.

"Alright, where are you, you stinker?" Anna pretends to growl, her head swiveling to capture any small detail that might give Elsa away. She'd see her dress from a mile away, for sure. If Elsa was as bad at hide and seek as she was at charades, this would be a cinch.

The tell-tale whistle of a capricious Wind spirit startles Anna stiff.

"Shh! No spirit intervention!" the queen puts a finger to her lips. "I can find Elsa with both my eyes closed."

Immediately, Anna regrets this admission when Gale flips her cloak over her head.

"I didn't mean _literally!_"

The sound of a barely contained snort reaches Anna's ears. Soon after, the rustling of leaves and branches follows it. Anna flips her cloak back to its original position and grins.

"I've got you now, sis!"

Following the direction of the sound, Anna braces herself against a tree and looks up; Elsa was never as acrobatic as Anna, but the queen doesn't doubt that it's possible Elsa picked up a few new skills out here.

"You're really gonna make me climb a tree in a dress? 'Cause you know I will."

Even more poorly suppressed chuckles ring through the trees. Anna has to be close, she thinks.

"Where the heck are you, Elsa? I can hear you, you know."

Deadly silence follows the queen's latest statement.

"I'll _find_ you, Elsa," Anna's promise carries a hint of a playful threat.

Gale whistles again, twirling around Anna with a smattering of orange leaves.

"Hey, who's side are you on?!" the redhead barks. "I'm just as much the bridge as my sister!"

More rustling from the canopies overhead.

"Elsa, you're supposed to stay in one place!" Anna shouts with more than a hint of frustration. "That's the whole point of _hide_ and _seek!_"

A quiet snort sounds out from behind a bush. The queen whirls around, then separates the foliage in an attempt to startle the hider.

"Either she's really good, or she's cheating," Anna growls as she circles the bush. "And nobody likes a _cheater!_"

There's more muffled sounds coming from a different bush. Anna's eye narrow as she stalks closer. She watches the ground as she walks, both for objects underfoot that would give her away, and any indication that Elsa may have actually _been_ here. She peels apart each bush slowly, but her older sister is nowhere to be found.

"Elsa, you're starting to scare me," Anna trills, her back to a tree. "No, I'm not trying to cheat, you're actually scaring me. Where are you?"

As Anna walks to investigate another rustling bush, she feels a cold hand on her shoulder. Instinct wrenches a scream from the queen's mouth, and the unmistakable sound of flesh hitting flesh echoes through the forest. She hears a pitiful 'oww' from behind.

"Who the hell do you think you-"

Before Anna can finish, the blood drains from her face as it _literally_ drains from her attacker's nose.

"Geez, Anna, strung tight, much?" the voice is wet and nasal as their owner clings to their nose.

"_Elsa!_" the queen drops to her knees. "Oh my God, I'm so sorry! You shouldn't have snuck up on me but oh _God_ that looks like it hurts!"

The blood splatters of impact from Anna's elbow on Elsa's face match the steady flow from her nose. A few droplets stain the front of her dress. Reflex tears well up in Elsa's eyes despite her genial laughter.

"Remind me never to sneak up on you again," the blonde wipes her eyes.

"Are you alright?" Anna fusses with her sister's face in her hands. "It's not broken, is it?"

"No, no, it's not broken," Elsa shakes her head. "If it were, I'd be a _lot_ less calm."

An indignant growl puffs Anna's chest.

"W–well, what were you thinking, scaring me like that?!" she tears off a piece of her own dress and presses it to Elsa's nose. "And where were you? I looked _everywhere!_"

"That bush," Elsa points. "Gale carried the sounds I made away, so it looked like I was moving."

"You _cheat__er__!_"

"I'm _sorry. _It's just—you looked so _cute_, I couldn't resist."

"Remind me, _who's_ the one with the bloody nose?"

Elsa sniffles with a flinch.

"Yeah, yeah, you got me good."

The queen shakes her head with a reluctant smile.

"I would say serves you right, but I'm not that mean," Anna helps her sister to her feet. "Let's call it a draw. Really, though, are you okay?"

"Still got plenty of blood in me," Elsa's confident smile is marred by sanguine fluid oozing from her nostrils.

"Ew, put that back," Anna shoves the fabric back up Elsa's nose. "And head down! You're just gonna swallow it."

"Bossy pants," Elsa murmurs with an exaggerated pout.

"If _you_ didn't sneak up on Bossy Pants, _you_ wouldn't be Drippy Nose right now."

Ever the mature one, Elsa sticks out her tongue.

"Put that away," Anna rolls her eyes with a laugh. "You're as bad as I am."

"Hey, you said it, not me."

"_Cheeky!_"

"Guilty as charged," Elsa shrugs.

* * *

_Closing notes: I don't know if wind can actually literally carry sound away, but this is magical wind, so whatever. Also, I think the more time passes, the more these two turn into total smartasses with each other._


	28. Fear

_Content warning: vomiting, not too graphic. Also may be OOC, but everybody's gotta blow at some point (pun not intended). Occurs a few days after the events of Frozen._

* * *

Fear

It was too much to ask for _one_ day in Arendelle to go without some incident involving a clumsy, red-headed princess.

As Anna and Elsa prepare to descend the staircase leading to the main hall, the queen assumes that her sister has enough good sense to simply use the stairs. Instead, Anna jumps up and slides down the cast-iron railing with no warning or preamble. Elsa melts her ice shoes and pounds down the stairs, hoping she won't trip over her skirt. All the while, Anna is laughing and whooping once she reaches the bumpy part.

Towards the end of the railing, the princess teeters, with Elsa only able to watch in frozen horror as Anna continues her frenzied descent. The queen doesn't dare use her magic; her aim is shaky as it is. Anna manages to catch herself just before the end of the railing with a peal of childish laughter.

"Haha, aw man, I haven't done that in a while," she declares. She looks up, expecting Elsa to be at the top of the stairs, staring blankly at her sister's shenanigans. What she does _not_ expect is her older sister panting and fuming at her side.

"O–oh, Elsa, you scared me," Anna chuckles with a hand over her heart. "I thought you'd be—are you okay?"

"Are you out of your _mind?!_"

Anna literally jumps backward. Did Elsa just raise her voice? _At_ her? And when did it start snowing?

"El-"

"_A__nswer_ me!" the queen shouts, earning a few quizzical glances from some castle staff. "Do you have _any_ idea how dangerous that was? Do you _want_ to get hurt?"

The princess shrinks back, her heart racing at this sudden shift in her timid sister's demeanor.

"I—I mean, I used to do this a lot more, but it's only—Elsa, I'm _careful_, I'm not gonna get hurt."

"Really? 'Cause it looked like you were about to _fall! _How old are you, _f__ive?! _Even a five year old knows better!"

"Elsa, you're _scaring_ me."

Anna's eyes widen and she shrinks even more as her sister advances, normally staid blue eyes blazing with fury. The queen is surrounded by a snowy, howling veil.

"How do you think _I_ feel?! You _terrified_ me! You could have gotten _badly_ hurt! You could have hit your head! You could have _died!_ Do you understand? Or is it _too much_ for you to _think_ about your actions?!"

"Elsa, _stop!_"

The queen halts her tirade at the rattled call of her sister. As her fear-induced snow settles, she shakes the red from her vision and looks at her current source of ire. Her face remains hard and angry. She's about to spew more venom, but something stops her.

And that something is a shaking Anna, sitting lamely on the floor as a result of her sister's outburst. It's not just her crumpled body language, nor the tiniest glimmer of tears in Anna's eyes that gives her away. It's the _fear_, etched clear as day in every square inch of the princess. Anna clutches her heart, her breath comes out in labored huffs.

"A–Anna?"

Once she's regained some semblance of her wits, Elsa advances towards her sister. When Anna yelps and shuffles further back, Elsa has to swallow the urge to vomit.

"I didn't mean-"

Before Elsa has the chance to justify her outburst or get any closer, Anna stumbles to her feet and absconds without daring a glance behind her.

"Anna, wait! _Please!_"

Elsa watches Anna turn a corner within ten seconds; she knows she won't be able to catch up. She brushes off the concerned inquiries from the castle staff and heads toward her study.

"What have I done?" the nails of her right hand dig into her lip. "She must _hate_ me now. As if there wasn't enough reason for her to hate me _before_."

Elsa paces across the floor, not the least bit surprised that frost is crawling up the walls.

"I was—I was scared, but I shouldn't have _said_ those things! That _look_—she looked like she was-"

The queen gasps, her back sliding down the door as she gracelessly lands on the frozen floor.

"She was afraid. I _scared_ her."

A sudden lurch in Elsa's stomach forces her hand over her mouth. She knows she has less than a minute to find a bathroom. Her partially frozen door crashes open and she races down the hallway, barefoot all the while.

The queen barely has time to kneel in front of the toilet when she begins emptying was little is in her stomach. Her body shakes with violent spasms as she weakly grips the bowl's sides. The one silver lining to this is that no one else is in the room at the time, and no castle staff are hovering over her as she throws up, gasping with sobs as she does.

It takes about five minutes for everything to come up. With a disgusted sigh, Elsa wipes her mouth and flushes the toilet. She walks over to the sink and washes her hands, then splashes some water on her face to cool the sweat she worked up. The pallid woman staring back at her almost looks too alien to be her reflection.

Elsa _knows_ she can't just go up to Anna begging for forgiveness right away. She also knows that if she did that right now, Anna would just be concerned about Elsa's obvious state of distress.

If she didn't _hate_ her, that is.

They both need space, as much as Elsa hates to admit it. She hasn't forgotten her promise to keep Anna in the loop about her feelings, fears, and the like, but she's too wound up to make good on it right now. She doesn't know if Anna will _forgive_ her after this.

"She shouldn't. I don't _deserve_ it," Elsa braces herself on the sink, only letting go when she sees the spread of ice. She falls to the floor with a few weak, whimpering sobs. "I should have _known_ this couldn't last."

* * *

_Closing notes: Not sure if indoor plumbing was a thing in Norway at this time period, but since they're royalty, I'm willing to bet that it's possible. If it wasn't, well, Arendelle is super progressive. This will have a continuation._


	29. Regal

Regal

The stark-white boreal forest is practically untouched after the previous night's snowfall. Mounds of snow decorate the pines. The gray sky allows just enough illumination to see clearly, without the sun's warmth. There is a stillness in the air, perhaps due in part to the blanket of snow. Even bird calls sound faint out here in the wilds. It's quiet, deadly quiet.

"Hey! No magic, we already agreed!" calls a voice with a delightful, child-like ring. "There's _no_ way you made another snowball _that_ fast!"

"You can keep talking or you can start running," another sounds off, ringing with laughter.

Grumbling, the heavily bundled princess of Arendelle slogs through a fresh snowdrift to take shelter behind a tree. Anna bends down to roll a wad of snow in between her mittens, packing it tight enough to stay in one piece, but not so solid that its impact would hurt. She learned _that_ lesson after their last snowball fight left Elsa with large, circular bruises all over her upper body.

"Hey, you give up yet?" Anna calls.

"You _wish!_ I'm just getting warmed up!"

Anna can't help but laugh at the irony of Elsa's statement. She stockpiles a few more snowballs in anticipation of her sister's attempt at an ambush. For the regal queen of ice and snow, Elsa is less than stealthy, even when she's trying to be. Anna had learned to pick up her sister's breathing from a good distance away, born from the desire to help her come down from her occasional panics.

While her sister appears distracted, Anna zeroes in, leaps out from behind her tree, and lobs a snowball with unusual grace for the klutzy princess. The snowball hits its target. However, instead of an outbreak of giggles and 'stop that''s, the queen appears motionless.

"That's another point for me!" Anna pumps her fist in the air. "C'mon Elsa, it's like you're not even _trying!_"

Elsa doesn't acknowledge her loss.

"Elsa? Hey, what's going on?"

The elder sister starts walking backwards. Something doesn't add up. Anna leaves her ammunition behind and paces up to Elsa, only to be stopped by a hand and a harsh 'shh!'

"What?" the princess whispers.

"There's...something over there," Elsa whispers back.

Ignoring her sister's outstretched hand, Anna jogs up to Elsa and gently guides her toward a snow-covered bush to hide behind.

"What is it?"

"It's like a cat, but bigger," the queen marvels. "It's all white with black spots."

Anna ventures a peek at the cat-like creature in question. She is instantly struck with just how _regal_ the animal is, even with its low-slung legs and long, fluffy tail that looks like a separate animal pasted on. The head of the 'cat' is box-like and stocky, with a heavy jaw and large teeth. Two huge blue eyes offset the stark white. It looks as though it could melt into the scenery.

As imposing and majestic as the beast is, right now, it's just sniffing at the ground, growling softly as though in thought.

"Hey, it kinda looks like you," Anna notes, receiving a half questioning, half pouting look from Elsa. "It's the _eyes_, Elsa. I mean, if you were hairier and...a cat, it'd look more like you, I guess. What is it?"

"I don't know, I've never seen anything like it," Elsa's fingers gently separate the foliage to help get a better look. "The only wild cats I know of around here are lynxes, and that's _not_ a lynx."

"Hey, what was that cat that lives in jungles called? The spotted one. Starts with an 'l' I think."

"Leopard?" Elsa guesses.

"Yeah! But, it's like…a _snow_ leopard," Anna ventures a closer look at the newly monikered 'snow leopard'.

Elsa's mild unease of the creature vanishes.

"It's beautiful," she declares, edging farther from her safe place.

"_Ah!_ It's also a wild animal," Anna pulls her back. "I don't want to pick you out of its teeth."

"Who are you kidding? You'd knock it senseless before it even _touched_ me," Elsa declares with more than a hint of pride.

"Not with _that_ attitude, I wouldn't," Anna crosses her arms.

The snow leopard pauses its snuffling of the ground, having heard the sisters' banter. It locks eyes with the queen. Even if it would be wise to retreat, something prevents her from doing so. Anna glances up at Elsa, expression apprehensive.

"Hey, get down!" she hisses.

Elsa doesn't budge, even with Anna tugging hard at her arm. The white cat sits down, its snake-like tail curled delicately around its feet. It blinks with a small head tilt. Elsa tilts back.

"_Elsa!_"

The snow leopard stands up, does a complete circular turn, then turns its back and trots off into the snow.

"Oh...it's leaving," the queen can't help a disappointed sigh. "Guess I'm not interesting enough."

"That's for the best," there's a disciplinary edge to Anna's voice. "Seriously, Elsa, you've gotta be more careful."

"Oh, _relax_," the elder sister waves a hand. "Nothing happened."

"It _could_ have," Anna stresses. "I know you've got powers and all, but you're not invincible. You know, sometimes, I really worry about you."

Elsa's lips form a small frown. She already knows that her younger sister is worrisome to a fault, but the fact that _she_ is her subject of worry gnaws at her conscience.

"Anna, you _shouldn't_ worry," the queen's reproach carries her signature gentleness as she reaches for Anna's gloved hands. "I'm not gonna do something stupid and get myself hurt. For one thing, I'd never hear the end of it."

The princess scoffs with an eye roll.

"Obviously."

"This might sound strange, but I didn't sense any hostility from it," Elsa offers. "I think my magic is...evolving. It's getting stronger. And the best part is, I can _control_ it now, thanks to you."

"Don't distract me with flattery," Anna can't help her grin. "My point stills stands."

"Duly noted. So, we finishing this snowball fight or what?"

A competitive fire blazes in Anna's eyes.

"You're going down."

"Not likely," Elsa kneels to form a snowball. "I'm in my element."

* * *

_Closing notes: Snow leopards are **not** endemic to Norway. They can be found in high altitudes on the continent of Asia. This is a 'special' snow leopard, I guess, like a spirit or something. I imagine Elsa would be quite taken with one._


	30. Love

_Happens a few hours after "Fear"._

* * *

Love

"Anna? May I come in?"

The princess shoots straight up from the novel she's reading, fearful eyes trained at her door.

"Uh...maybe later," Anna shrinks back, even if she knows Elsa will not enter without permission. "Listen, I _know_ I was stupid. I won't do that again, okay?"

A pained gasp tugs at Anna's heart. She can't help but draw parallels to her own plight from thirteen years ago. She isn't _trying_ to give Elsa a taste of her own medicine.

"Elsa, _please_, I just need-"

"No, it's okay," she's far from convincing, but Anna gives her credit for trying. "I'll leave you alone. If you want to talk, I'll be in my bedroom."

Soft footfalls signal Elsa's departure. Anna's had time to think about what happened, and if she was being honest, the queen's reaction wasn't terribly abnormal. Every waking minute of Elsa's life was spent in fear of hurting Anna, and having hurt come to her. Anna just didn't expect the sheer fury that Elsa displayed, like an incensed dragon who's tail had been stepped on.

She knows Elsa would never hurt her, that's not what she's afraid of. What she is _truly_ afraid of, she is afraid to say out loud, for fear it may happen.

Anna looks over at the clock above her dresser; seven forty five at night. She decides that now is the time to work this thing out. The princess swings her legs off the bed and vacates her bedroom to journey to Elsa's. She presses her hand to the door, unable to bring herself to knock.

"El–Elsa?" her voice sounds tired, even to herself.

The door swings open, before Anna has a chance to pry her hand from it. She yelps aloud, flailing with nothing but air to break her fall. A pair of cool arms sweep around Anna's midsection before she can tumble to the floor.

"Haha, thanks," Anna weakly chuckles, looking up into the eyes of her savior. She's immediately taken aback with how _red_ they are.

Elsa tries to smile, but it's sad and wan. She helps her sister straighten out, then leads her to the bed, inviting her to sit with a gentle pat. Anna hesitates briefly.

"It's okay," Elsa's voice is even more broken up close.

Anna crawls her way up onto Elsa's bed, which she hasn't even seen in thirteen years, let alone touched. She maintains a respectful distance from her sister.

"Anna-"

"Elsa-"

The sisters clam up simultaneously.

"Uh-"

"You first?" Anna asks.

"No, you first. I–if you want," Elsa offers, though by the look in her eyes, it's more like a plea.

Anna nods with a tiny sigh.

"Okay. I'm sorry that I slid down the railing and scared you like that. You scared _me_ when you yelled, but I get why you did."

Elsa's eyes swell with tears. She looks away with a fist to her mouth, but Anna has already taken note of the excessive shine in her eyes.

"No, no, don't cry!" Anna frantically grabs Elsa's remaining hand, ignoring the slight flinch. "It's okay."

The queen nods with a sniffle.

"You said some hurtful things—it's _okay_, Elsa," Anna gives Elsa's hand a patient squeeze as the queen's breath hitches. "It's only because _I_ did something really stupid, and that hurt _you_. That's pretty crummy of me. So, I'm sorry."

Elsa bites her lip, powerless to keep her tears contained. One drop falls into her lap, eliciting a sympathetic cringe from Anna. The queen rubs the wet trail away with the heel of her hand.

"Sorry," Elsa mutters with an ashamed glance downward.

"Wha—it's _okay_, Elsa. Okay, I'm done," Anna exhales. She lets go of Elsa's hand to give her breathing room. "Just tell me whatever you need to tell me. When you're ready. No hurry."

Elsa takes in a shaky breath, trying to scrape together some composure.

"I'm sorry that I yelled, and said those...things. What you did was reckless, but you're _not_ stupid. I didn't mean to imply that, and I'm sorry that I scared you. I just don't want you getting _hurt_."

Anna nods silently, daring a hand on her sister's arm to help her through. She doesn't flinch this time.

"I love you, Anna. I never want to hurt you again," Elsa squeezes her eyes shut.

The princess slides closer, drawing Elsa into her arms. The queen does not resist.

"I love you too, Elsa. No matter _what_."

"I don't deserve you."

"C'mon now," Anna gives her sister a gentle shake. "That's not true. You're the _best_ big sister I could ask for."

The kind words snap the tiny thread of composure Elsa clings to. Her sobs begin in earnest.

"Th-then why w–wasn't I there f–for you, A–Anna?"

"You're here _now_," the princess insists. She swipes beneath Elsa's eyes with her thumb. "Hey, don't cry. It's alright."

"I'm sorry...I sh–shut you out, I'm so–sorry I al–almost k–killed you," Elsa hides herself in her sister's arms. It's taking all her energy just to _speak_ through her weeping.

The fact that Elsa _actively_ seeks Anna's touch brings a pleasant warmth to the princess' heart.

"_Shh_, you're just getting yourself worked up," Anna's tender voice is scarcely heard through her sister's sobs. "I _forgive_ you. Can you forgive _me? _Just nod yes or no."

Elsa nods an emphatic 'yes', even if she wants to ask what there was to forgive.

"Thank you," Anna whispers, warm hands pressed to Elsa's back. "We're gonna be okay. I _promise_."

Elsa cries herself into exhaustion. Anna has given up trying to abate her sister's tears, letting her vent unhindered. After the queen calms down enough to be intelligible, she mutters a snuffly phrase.

"Do you wanna build a snowman?"

"You _bet,_" Anna grins with a tender stroke to her sister's hair.

The queen gives a slow, tired blink and a smile before she falls asleep, curled up in Anna's warm arms. No more conceal, don't feel.

Love thawed.

Love thaws.

Love _will_ thaw.

* * *

_Closing notes: Elsa is a weenie and would probably be the type to __cry__ her way through an apology from a really bad argument because she's so sorry like holy shit these feelings are too much ABORT ABORT. Also, Anna's telling her not to cry because a.) __s__he knows Elsa feels bad enough b.) __she__ doesn't __really get__ that telling someone not to cry is basically useless __yet__. __They're learning. __Also, slow blinking is a thing cats do to say 'I love you' and I thought it was too cute not to throw in._


	31. Ink

_Kind of a silly one._

* * *

Ink

"Elsa, check this out!"

"Anna, listen, I—_whoa!_"

It takes every ounce of restraint she has not to scream at the..._thing_ currently occupying Anna's palms. It's a beetle, but not just a garden variety, tiny beetle. It's _huge_, it's got clusters of orange hair below its carapace, and the head of the bug is adorned with a magnificent, crescent shaped horn. The beetle is nearly pitch black, with a brilliant iridescent sheen.

"Isn't he _adorable?_" the princess gushes with a little too much affection for an insect. Said insect appears content to sit in her hands and wiggle its antennae.

"Anna, didn't I tell you I had a lot of work today?" even when Elsa reprimands her sister, she does so in such a soft tone that it's hardly admonitory anymore. "Not that I don't usually, but these are _really_ important trade agreements that I've been working on for weeks, now."

Elsa feels as though she's kicked a puppy with the deflated expression on Anna's face. Her younger sister is more than aware, of course, and seeks to cover her momentary disappointment with a chuckle.

"Yes, you did. And...I'll be going now," the princess brings one hand up, cupping the beetle to prevent its escape. "I just thought it was pretty neat."

"I mean...it _is_, I guess?" Elsa shrugs, setting her quill down. "Personally, I'm partial to something with fewer legs. Just please put him back outside."

Anna nods with her stowaway safely ensconced in her hands. Or so she thinks. She peeks inside, and her eyes widen.

"Uhh..."

"You lost him, didn't you?" Elsa raises an eyebrow.

"Elsa, I swear, I _just_ had him," Anna frantically drops to her knees and searches around Elsa's desk. "I don't know how I could have lost him, he's huge!"

Elsa exhales softly through her nose.

"Hang on, let me help."

"No, no, you've got work to do, _I'll_ look."

"I won't be able to work knowing he's skulking around my desk," the queen reasons as she joins her sister on the floor.

The princess wears a guilty grimace; yes, she _did_ know that Elsa had a great deal of work for the day, but she'd never seen a beetle this _big_ before! It's a secret hobby of hers; watching bugs, catching them, studying them, then releasing them back into the wild.

There are few of her peers that share her level of enthusiasm for the subject. Kristoff is deathly afraid of anything with more than four legs, and Elsa is less than thrilled to be acquainted with any variety of insect. The queen does have a fondness for butterflies, however.

"I'm sorry, Elsa," Anna crawls beneath Elsa's desk, finding no evidence of her new friend.

"It's fine," Elsa waves a hand, not-so-secretly tickled by her sister's unconventional passion.

A harsh buzzing sound follows a black blur not three inches from the queen's face. This time, she screams in earnest.

"Augh, get it away!"

"I got it!" Anna reaches out, hands at the ready to grab the recalcitrant bug. "Uh, nope, don't got it."

As Elsa windmills around to avoid the beetle, she's unaware that Anna is in her direct path. Before she has a chance to change course, she walks right into the princess, their heads knocking together audibly. Anna falls backward, with her sister crashing right down on top of her. A small spray of ice surrounds the fallen pair.

"Anna?! Are you okay?" the queen removes herself from her prone sister, then offers a hand to help her up.

"Yeah, you?"

"I'm fine. Where'd he go?"

A few buzzes alert the sisters to a skittering atop Elsa's desk. The beetle walks across a flat piece of parchment, leaving tiny black lines as it does. The inkwell has been tipped over, creating a small black puddle on the desk.

"Ugh," Elsa drops her face into her palm.

"One second," the princess sneaks up behind the beetle, then snares him in her hands. "Okay, I'm getting this little troublemaker out of here."

The princess vacates the room to set the beast free. Meanwhile, Elsa surveys the damage. All in all, it's just a tiny puddle of ink, and the beetle hadn't walked over anything important. In spite of herself, she laughs. Only Anna could make more work for her and get away with it.

The queen opens her desk drawer and retrieves a cloth to sop up the ink. She throws the marred parchment away, then resumes her work. After five minutes, Elsa is surprised to see the redhead has not returned. She tries _not_ to feel disappointed at that fact.

Later than evening, when Elsa finally retreats to her bedroom, she is surprised by a note and small package held together with a blue ribbon on her nightstand. Curious, she picks up both items, and reads the note.

'Hey Elsa, sorry about the whole bug incident today! I hope I didn't make too much more work for you. I figured I'd stay out of the way so you could finish in peace. I got you some chocolates I picked up in town, they're amazing! Love, Anna.'

"Aww," the queen can't help but gush; in truth, she's not even angry about the whole thing. It's another memory to add to their list of silly happenings and misadventures. Elsa leaves her bedroom and knocks on Anna's door.

"Anna, it's me."

The princess opens her door, looking as though she didn't expect her older sister.

"I can't eat these all by myself, want to share?" Elsa holds up the box.

Anna's tiny gasp of excitement gets a few chuckles from the queen.

"_So_ cute," Elsa pinches Anna's cheek.

"I take it you're not mad?"

"Nah, too much trouble," Elsa shrugs. "Just...keep your bug friends _out_ of my office, okay?"

Anna gives a guilty smirk.

"Yeah, I think I'd better. I don't know who was _more_ scared, you or the beetle."

"Don't rub it in, or I take back my cute comment."

It's an empty threat, and Anna knows it.


	32. Butterfly

Butterfly

Anna can't explain it, but some days, she just feels _terrible_. Her body feels fine, nothing of particular import has happened recently to inspire her low feelings, but she just can't shake the gloom. It certainly doesn't help matters that today is the fourth anniversary of her parents' deaths at sea. She's long since shed her tears on the matter, but she still feels that empty ache where the love of Mama and Papa used to be.

The strangest part is, Elsa seems to _know_ when she's not herself. She doesn't even have to be in the same room to pick it up, either. It comes as little surprise when Anna feels a familiar hand on her shoulder as she gazes on a familiar portrait.

"Is it that day already?" Elsa's voice sounds older than she is. She pulls her younger sister into her shoulder. "I knew something was off."

"They say it gets easier," Anna replies in a faraway voice, snuggling into Elsa's neck. "But no matter how much time passes, I still miss them."

"Me too."

Had this been a few years ago, and they hadn't been separated, the sisters would be bawling their eyes out in each others' arms, inconsolable for a good portion of the day. The pain remains, but it's duller, and it gets duller with each passing year.

"Are you okay, Elsa?"

"Yeah," the elder sister replies just a little too quickly. "You know, just...yeah."

A warm hand slips into Elsa's cool one. The queen will never tire of the sensation and the sincerity associated with the gesture.

"They'd be proud of you, you know," Anna voice seems far away, even if she's right beside her sister.

The queen smiles one of her pensive, but genuine smiles; she's touched by the sentiment, even if she doesn't necessarily agree.

"Thank you, Anna."

The princess tries her hardest to show her own proud smile, but she just can't bring herself to do so. She lets out a heavy sigh, prompting a worried glance and a soft squeeze to her shoulder.

"It's...I'm fine, Elsa."

"Anna," there's a gentle reprimand in the utterance of her name. "You can tell me anything. You know that, right?"

The princess _does_ know. She's been reminded more times than she can count, and sometimes, she's replies with a bland 'yeah, I know' without expanding further. Anna doesn't want to talk about it, but on a day already marked with sorrow, what was a little more?

"Can we go out in the garden?"

"Of course," Elsa nods; so many reminders of their parents linger inside the castle walls, it's little wonder Anna wants to escape for a while.

The sisters exit the castle and walk through the meticulously tended garden. Two monarch butterflies capture Anna's attention. One flutters around Anna's head, then lands on her nose. The sensation of tiny feet gives her the giggles.

"Elsa, look!" the butterfly is slowly flexing its wings, creating the appearance of a tiny mask.

The queen laughs along; she loves to hear that certain laugh Anna has, the one where she sheds all worry and focuses her positive energy on her subject of amusement. It doesn't hurt that butterflies are one of the only insects that Elsa is actually comfortable with.

The second butterfly flits into the scene, landing on Elsa's nose. She stiffens for a moment as her field of vision is blocked by a set of brilliant orange wings.

"Aww, you got one, too!"

Elsa can't help a few giggles as the feather-light insect pads up to the top of her head.

"Where are you going, little guy?" she doesn't expect an answer, but she'd be remiss not to engage.

Anna's butterfly takes off from her nose, and the one that wandered onto Elsa joins it. The bugs share an energetic dance, somersaulting in each others' paths. Anna snakes her arms around one of Elsa's, eager to share this magical moment with her sister. Soon enough, the butterflies float just out of sight. The sisters look into each others' eyes, unable to describe the experience verbally. It's not something that _could_ be described, it had to be felt.

For a few minutes, they can forget the somber nature of today's date. It seems those few minutes are now up, if Anna's dull eyes and slumped shoulders are any indication. She breaks away and sighs.

"I thought for _sure_ that would cheer you up," the queen's mood falls as Anna's does.

"It did, but...Elsa?"

"What is it, sweetheart?"

"Do you ever get those days where nothing's _gone_ wrong, but everything just _feels_ wrong?"

To hear the optimistic princess recite such a depressing rhetoric rattles Elsa's composure. What's worse is that Elsa knows _exactly_ what she means.

"Yes, I do. This is one of those days, isn't it?"

The princess curls her arms around her midsection, a gesture she picked up from Elsa. An ache in her heart guides Elsa's hands to gently pry Anna's arms from her body. She takes the opportunity to swoop in with a warm hug and a feathery kiss to Anna's hair.

"Should it _still_ hurt?" Anna's wounded voice drives a knife further through Elsa's heart.

The queen breaks away. She gently lifts Anna's chin with one hand.

"It hurts for as long as it has to," she declares. "You can't rush grief."

Anna shuts her eyes with a soft nod. The queen's attention is captured by two pairs of fluttering orange wings. Whether they are the same butterflies is impossible to say. Each bug takes a moment to land on both Anna's and Elsa's nose, their antennae tickling the skin like a miniature kiss.

Once the butterflies depart for the heavens, the sisters look at each other with inexplicably tearful smiles.

"It's like they _knew_," Anna stares skyward, eyes wide with wonder.

Elsa finds herself speechless, hoping that her arm around Anna's shoulders and a soft squeeze would suffice as an answer. As they commit the moment to memory, they are unaware of a flock of Monarchs floating overhead on whisper-quiet wings.


	33. Overworked

_Happens after Frozen Fever, mentions events from "Sleep"._

* * *

Overworked

It's the middle of the day, and the queen of Arendelle is bundled up snug in a sea of blankets and pillows. Arguably, it's no time for napping, not when there's treaties to be reviewed, emissaries to meet, a _country_ to run. It's also Anna's nineteenth birthday, of which the queen had planned an entire day of celebration for missing so many others.

With Arendelle's panel of advisers taking over for the day, the country is in good hands, which begs the question; why _is_ Elsa holed up in her bedroom?

Anna rests the back of her hand against Elsa's forehead, then slowly drags it down against her throat. Despite the feverish sweat clinging to her skin, Elsa shivers, drawing the sheets closer to her body. Anna takes the wet towel she brought in with her and pats down Elsa's face and neck. The queen can't help but feel that Anna is babying her _just_ a little too much, but she's too drained to do anything about it.

"You look _awful_," Anna frets.

"Anna, there's still time, we can still-"

Elsa cuts herself off with a sneeze, and three miniature snowmen pop into existence from seemingly nowhere. They giggle and chatter, scurrying off as soon as they are 'born'. Anna follows their departure, then turns back to her sister with a knowing look.

"If you set _one_ foot out of this bed, I will _drag_ you back into it," the princess' eyes are severe, her tone motherly. The dichotomy tickles Elsa, though she's smart enough not to let it show. "I don't know how you were _walking_ with a fever like that."

"Me neither," Elsa replies honestly. "I don't ever remember being sick before."

"Well, not all of us are that lucky," Anna beams a kind smile. "How do you feel?"

Elsa's eyes dull and her expression sours.

"_Awful_. Is that normal?"

"For us mere mortals, yes," Anna replies with her own brand of gentle sarcasm that Elsa has come to love. She lightly strokes her sister's cheek, earning a fraction of a shy smile.

"You know, you really scared me at the clock tower."

As stuffy as her head is, Elsa remembers, vividly. A cycle of emotions flashed through Anna's eyes when the ill queen took just one too many steps from the safety of a flat surface, then proceeded to spin around a wooden pillar as though she _wasn't_ hundreds of feet in the air.

"I'm sorry," Elsa sniffles. "That was pretty stupid, wasn't it?"

"I'll...decline to answer. You shouldn't have pushed yourself so hard."

Elsa groaned, her head in her hands.

"Elsa, are you okay?"

"I had this whole thing planned for _months_, you know? Months! And I just had to get sick! I've never _been_ sick! Why now? On your _birthday_ of all days!"

"Hey," the princess scrunches her brows with worry as Elsa's agitation grows. She runs her hand along Elsa's arm with a softness that rivals a mother's touch. "That's not something you can _help_. If anything, you probably overworked yourself."

Anna sighs softly.

"Also, you've been skipping meals again. Don't think I haven't noticed."

A cold jolt travels down Elsa's spine.

"...okay, a little bit," she admits with guilty eyes, earning an unfavorable glare from her sister. "Only for the last few weeks, some last minute stuff came up and I just forgot, I guess."

"Elsa, you're gonna work yourself to _death!_" Anna cries out, unaware of her own volume. The queen flinches, her nails digging into her scalp.

"Ah, I'm sorry!" the princess cringes. "Is there anything I can do?"

"This isn't _right!_" there's more than a hint of desperation to Elsa's tone. "I _just_ wanted today to be _perfect!_ You deserve _that_ much!"

The queen breathes hard, her own ire sucking what little energy she has left. It's as though the success of the day hinges entirely on her ability to power through a high fever and still function like a normal human being.

"_Not_ at your expense," Anna counters with calm hands resting on Elsa's arms. "You've _gotta_ stop doing this."

The princess doesn't need to elaborate. Elsa hangs her head with a defeated huff.

"Come on. Give yourself a break," Anna entreats. "I had a great time today because I got to spend it with _you_."

Too weak and tired to argue, Elsa nods in the affirmative. She runs her hand under her nose with a disgruntled sniffle.

"Okay."

"Now lie down," Anna fluffs the pillow beneath Elsa's head. "I'll get something to cool you down, okay?"

If she were feeling more like herself, Elsa would have laughed at the irony. Anna vacates the room for no more than five minutes before returning with a small, wet towel in her hands. She places it across Elsa's forehead, and the instant moan of relief inspires the giggles within the princess.

"I bet that feels good," Anna gives a sideways smile. "You looked really uncomfortable."

"Eh, this is nothing," in truth, Elsa feels like curling up and withering away. "You remember last winter, when you had the flu?"

"I–it wasn't that bad."

"Anna, you slept for _two days_," the queen emphasizes with worried eyes. "And when you weren't sleeping you were-"

"I know, I know," Anna's cheeks tinge red as she waves her hands. "I was there, remember?"

Elsa gives a small shudder.

"I've gotta get back to work tomorrow. What if-"

"You aren't doing _anything_ until your fever breaks," a firm hand stops the queen from rising. "You need to rest. _I'll_ take care of everything until you're back to normal, I promise."

A soft yawn from the elder sister accidentally proves Anna's point. The princess rises from the bed and bestows a soft kiss to Elsa's cheek.

"_Anna_, you'll catch what I have," she whines.

"I'll catch it anyway. Now, go to sleep. And thank you, for _everything_."

As Anna exits the room, Elsa calls her name.

"What is it?"

"Happy birthday, Anna."

Even scratchy and nasal, Elsa's voice maintains its pleasant lilt. The princess can't help a grateful grin.


	34. Rain

Rain

Elsa knows something is off when Anna drags herself into the dining hall for breakfast, even sleepier than normal, dark circles beneath her tired eyes.

"Anna, you look tired. Did you sleep okay last night?" the queen asks as she nurses her coffee.

"Mmyeah, yeah, just fine," Anna yawns through her sentence. "Never better."

Elsa raises a brow; this wouldn't be the first lie Anna told, but why did she feel the need to?

"Is there something on your mind?"

"No, nothing!" the princess replies too quickly, polishing off her tea in record time. "Well, I'd better go!"

"Wait, Anna!"

The door is already shut by the time Elsa calls her sister's name.

Lunchtime doesn't offer much more insight, only Anna appears even sleepier. She has attended a few meetings with Elsa, and while the princess normally has a good deal to contribute, today she only speaks when prompted. She doesn't even seem remotely engaged.

"Hey, Anna, are you _sure_ you're alright? I hardly heard from you today."

"I'm _fine_, Elsa," comes the same placating response, this time with a bit more of an edge to it.

The queen bites her lip.

"Did I do something wrong?"

"What? N–no, you didn't do _anything__!_" Anna's mild irritation ebbs away at the thought of Elsa blaming _herself_ for her own mood. "I'm sorry, it's _not_ you"

"But...something's not right, is it?"

The princess opens her mouth, but shuts it again quickly.

"I gotta go. If I don't see you at dinner, I'll see you tonight."

"Wait, what do you mean-"

This is the second time a door has been shut on Elsa today. She tries to think of what could possibly be bothering her sister. What's more concerning is why Anna isn't just _telling_ her.

The evening brings with it a sudden, heavy rainstorm that batters the glass windows. Anna does not show up for dinner, and that is the final straw. Elsa can only eat a bit of hers before she arranges a small tray for her sister. She brings the food to Anna's door and knocks timidly.

"Anna? I didn't see you at dinner. I brought some food, but I _really_ need to talk to you."

To her relief, the door opens, and Anna's eyes land on the tempting tray. They dull almost instantly at the restless expression on Elsa's face.

"Elsa, I'm just tired, really. It's not a big deal, it was raining last night and I had trouble-"

Anna clams up, then scrunches her shoulders up to her ears. Elsa shuts her bedroom door and sets the tray of food on her nightstand.

"Eat, then we talk. Please?" the queen clasps her hands over her chest in that nervous gesture she's never quite gotten rid of.

Predictably hungry, Anna devours the food Elsa brought, then prepares to make good on her end of the deal.

"Okay, so you remember when I was little and I used to think the sky was crying when it rained?" she begins.

"Yeah, you tried to talk to the sky to cheer it up," Elsa recalls with a fond smile. "Anna...I don't want to be _judgmental_, but you don't _still_ believe that, do you?"

"No, no, I don't. It's just...the sound, I guess. I just don't like rain," Anna explains while her cheeks tinge pink. "I'm not _afraid_ of it, it's just hard for me to sleep while it's raining, or when there's a thunderstorm."

Elsa tilts her head with worried brows.

"Why didn't you wake me?"

"Elsa, I'm not gonna bother you for _that_."

The queen sighs, shaking her head.

"_Anna_," she begins, and Anna can already tell that Elsa is disappointed. In what, she can't really say.

"Yeah?"

"Remember how I promised not to shut you out?"

"Yeah, but this is-"

"It's _not_ different," Elsa finishes her sister's thought flawlessly. "Look, you can come to me for _anything_. It doesn't _have_ to be because you're scared or sad."

"But it's _silly_!"

"No, it _isn't_," Elsa gently refutes, toying with one of Anna's braids. "If you can't sleep, just come to me. There may not be much I can do, but at least you won't be alone."

Alone. Anna has come to _hate_ the word. Elsa spends a good deal of time alone, but the difference is, she can _enjoy_ it. Solitude offers comfort to the introverted young queen, whereas Anna has simply learned to cope with it. Anna needs alone time on her terms, and _very_ infrequently.

"You need your space, Elsa," Anna's eyes move upward, while her head remains low. "I can't just barge in whenever I feel like it."

"Anna, _look_ at me."

An unusual severity colors Elsa's tone, startling Anna into complying on reflex. To offset her stern speech, she slips her hand beneath Anna's chin.

"If I truly need to be alone, I'll tell you, but you can come to me _anytime,_ and for _anything_. There is _no_ reason to suffer in silence. _None_."

There's a leap of joy in Anna's heart knowing that Elsa is taking her promise to keep her door open both literally and figuratively.

"Anytime?" Anna asks, as if she didn't already know the answer.

"Anytime," the queen nods. She kisses Anna's forehead with a maternal warmth she's always had, but could never use until recently. "Just because the sky's sad doesn't mean _you_ have to be."

"Hey, I told you I don't-"

"I'm just kidding," Elsa smiles kindly. "You should get some sleep. You look exhausted."

Anna prepares to climb into her own bed when an awkward cough from behind stops her.

"It's raining out. Do you want to sleep in my room tonight?"

Anna leaps the short distance and wraps her arms around Elsa. She squeezes with a strength comparable to a boa constrictor, minus the threat of death.

"I'll take that as a yes," the queen laughs, patting Anna's back. "I'll even sing you our lullaby, how's that sound?"

"I love you," the redhead murmurs. It's not really an answer, but it's enough for Elsa.

"Love you too. Even _if_ you snore."


	35. Power

_Another nightmare scenario. Yes, yes, it's been done to death, but I wanted to explore a slightly different take that's based on a popular fan theory. As you read, you'll see what I mean._

* * *

Power

Anna jolts awake, screaming Elsa's name as though the queen is being murdered right before her eyes. The light sleep Elsa is in dissolves at the cry. She rolls over so fast she nearly rams into her sister.

"_Anna__?!_"

The princess sits upright, trembling. She stares at Elsa with wide, wet eyes.

Elsa scrambles to a seated position and reaches for her sister's face. She recoils slightly when her fingers come back damp. A cool burst of magic travels through Anna's skin as Elsa's hand brushes sweaty strands of hair from her eyes.

"What's wrong? Are you hurt?"

The labored breaths and tears brimming at Anna's eyelids answer Elsa's frantic questions.

"You had a bad dream," the queen sighs, partially in relief. She opens her arms. "Come here."

Anna's failure to acknowledge her sister rattles Elsa more than she cares to admit.

"Hey," Elsa hopes her voice is reassuring as she strokes her sister's arm. "I'm right here."

The redhead stiffens at the contact. She runs her hands over her face and looks away.

"Anna?"

Usually, when Anna has a nightmare, the first thing she does is seek Elsa's arms. She throws herself into her sister with the force of someone two times her size. Not every bad dream drives the princess to tears, but some leave the queen's nightgown _soaked_ at the shoulder.

What she _doesn't_ usually do is sit in silence, actively _avoiding_ her sister's shoulder to cry on.

"Anna, come here," Elsa tries again, still soft and patient.

"I'm—I'm okay," the princess looks away, but Elsa can already see two teardrops have fallen.

"Sweetheart, you're _not_ okay. Talk to me," the queen pleads, reaching for Anna's hand.

Elsa is both confused and hurt when Anna bats her sister's hand away.

"_Anna?_"

"I don't wanna hurt you!" the princess cries out, curling herself into a protective ball.

There's a sick feeling in Elsa's stomach at those words. What's worse is they're coming from _Anna_.

"What are you talking about?" Elsa's hand hovers near her sister's shoulder. "You would _never_ hurt me."

Anna pulls her knees up to her eyes and sobs, rocking herself as she does.

"You're scaring me," Elsa _hates_ to admit this since Anna is so worked up already. "What happened? What was your dream about?"

"Fire. I burned y–you with th–the f–fire," the princess struggles to form words around her cries.

"_What_ fire?"

"_My_ fire!"

It doesn't take long for Elsa to realize what that means.

"You...had a dream you had fire powers?"

Anna nods. Tears dribble down to her chin, mopped by her sleeve.

"I b–burned you alive, a—and I cou–couldn't stop it," she pauses to wipe her runny nose. "I _tried_, b–but I couldn't m–make it stop."

"Oh, _Anna_," Elsa inches closer, desperate to offer some measure of comfort. "Hey, c'mon, it's okay. You don't have fire powers, and you don't _need_ them, or _any_ powers. You know why?"

Anna shakes her head 'no' with a few hiccups.

"You're strong enough _without_ them," Elsa dares a light hand to Anna's back, and she's secretly pleased to see the princess hasn't rejected her touch. "Your _love_ is your power. It was stronger than my fear, than anyone's fear, and it _always_ will be."

The queen tests the waters further by placing a cool hand on Anna's arm.

"Look," Elsa entreats. "Nothing bad is happening. There's no fire, Anna."

Anna peeks from behind her knees.

"N–no fire?"

"_No_ fire," Elsa promises, drying the wet lines on Anna's cheeks with her thumbs. "See?"

When she truly believes that it's safe for her older sister, Anna reaches out, winding her arms around Elsa's neck.

"It f–felt so real," she cries against Elsa's throat, taking in heaving breaths between sobs. "Y–you were _screaming_. Begging m–me t–to stop. I couldn't do an–_anything!_"

"_Shhh_," Elsa strokes Anna's hair, holding in her own tears as best she can. "It's over. You're awake now."

"I don–don't wanna ever ha–have that dream again."

"I know, Anna. Try to relax, okay?"

Anna tries and fails to breathe in any way that could be considered normal; it ends up coming out fluttery and erratic. Elsa runs her hand down Anna's back.

"I've got you. Deep breaths," the queen coaxes as she pulls her sister into her lap. "Just breathe for me, okay?"

It's a combination of Elsa's soothing and her cool aura that finally neutralizes Anna's adrenaline rush. She heaves an exhausted sigh, limp in Elsa's arms. Nothing can hurt Anna right now, not even the memories of her nightmare. Once Anna settles down a bit more, Elsa rests her hand over the princess' eyes.

"What are you doing?"

"It'll help with the swelling," Elsa explains, gently tracing Anna's eyelids in slow, predictable patterns. "This should feel a little better, at least."

Anna sits up to place a shy kiss to Elsa's cheek.

"What's that for?" Elsa laughs in that warm, kind way she's reserved just for Anna.

"Just being here," Anna snuffles. "Just..._thank you_, Elsa."

The queen nods with a grin, gliding her thumb along Anna's cheekbone. She's taken aback by just how _hot_ Anna's skin is. It's always warm, but after her bout of tears, it's almost _burning_. She brings the back of her hand beside Anna's throat, checking for a fever.

"You're kind of warm. Do you feel okay?"

"Yeah," Anna rubs at her eyes. "I'm okay."

Elsa opens her hand. A few icy crystals twirl from it and dance through the air in a brilliant show of soft blue light. Each crystal chimes a slightly different note when it's curiously poked by the princess. Anna creates a miniature symphony, the radiance of the crystals emphasizes the glow in her eyes. Elsa can't help but press a soft kiss to Anna's forehead when she looks back at her with a smile that could thaw a glacier.

Like Anna, Elsa has access to a power that is unseen, but _felt_. The light show certainly doesn't hurt, though.

* * *

_Closing notes: So there's theories that Anna may have dormant fire powers or had them at some point. I'm not in love with the idea because I like the fact that Anna is 'ordinary' at first glance. We all know how wonderful of a character she is because of her personality traits, which in itself, is a kind of power. Her love is so deep and powerful, she could thaw her own heart. __Not even Elsa's own parents could get through to her, it was Anna who broke down the walls Elsa built._

_So, Elsa essentially made an ice xylophone because...I felt like it. __She can make ice clothes, why not musical ice crystals? The feasibility is questionable, but so are ice powers to begin with._


	36. Cat

_I know in "Cute" I mentioned Anna likes cats, or at least, was okay with them. This isn't related, I'm not contradicting myself :p_

* * *

Cat

It's early evening, and Anna has finally managed to pry Elsa from her desk full of desperate missives, boring trade agreements and _work_. They've decided to watch the sunset together, and there was even a rumor that a meteor shower could be headed Arendelle's way. The perfect place to watch the sun go down is arguably the docks, so the sisters head there, away from the prying eyes of the public.

There's a sturdy metal bench that's somewhat less than comfortable, but it will do for the occasion. There's something magical about watching the ships dock for the night, the lanterns creating the illusion of fireflies floating above the water. A hint of salt lingers in the air, but it's a familiar scent, not overpowering like the fishmonger's stall.

Because it's evening, Anna is bundled up tight in her fuzzy cloak and fur-lined boots. As always, Elsa is unaffected by the drop in temperature, so she offers her arm around Anna's shoulders. The queen always exudes a thin, frosty aura, but it's hardly even noticeable unless she's upset or angry. The sheer warmth that flows from Anna's being probably counters it, anyway.

A streak of something bright shoots across the orange sky. Elsa doesn't even have to look up to know, if Anna's fascinated gasp is any indication.

"It's a meteor!" the princess marvels. The lone comet is followed by a few more, grazing the sky like fiery diamonds.

"So it is," the comparably sedate response from Elsa betrays her amusement. "I haven't seen one in years."

She can't help but smile as Anna's eyes follow each comet's path from start to end.

"Miaoww."

Anna yelps, then grabs her sister's shoulders.

"Whoa, you okay?" Elsa's more than a bit surprised at her sister's strange behavior.

"W–Was that a c–cat?!"

The queen stares with a gaze both confused and concerned; the only time Anna ever stutters is when she's _terrified_ of something, which was a rare thing to begin with.

"Was _what_ a cat?"

"You d–didn't hear that?!"

"Maaooow."

A soft meow at Elsa's feet elicits more panicked noises from the princess. She tries to shield Elsa's body with her own, despite her intense shaking.

The source of Anna's unease is a small, gray cat. Their ears are tufted like a lynx's, and the body is decorated with darker gray tiger stripes. Soulful green eyes are contrasted by a mask of white fur.

"Aww, hello, little guy," Elsa coos. "I'd pet you, but my sister's got a death grip on me."

"El–Elsa, d–don't touch it!"

The queen shoots her sister a puzzled look, then one at the cat, who stares back with a soft trill.

"Anna, are you _okay?_" she asks, the tiniest hint of amusement in her tone. "It's just a cat, honey."

"I _h–hate_ cats!"

Elsa actually gasps aloud. She looks to the object of Anna's apparent hatred, who has taken to cleaning their rear end with their tongue. Anna doesn't _hate_ anything, except for Hans, and waking up before dawn.

"Hold on," the queen pries her sister off her and sets her on the bench beside her. "You mean to tell me you can pick up a spider or a beetle like it's nothing, but you're afraid of a _cat?_"

"I'm n–not _af–fraid!_" the princess makes a poor case for herself with her shakes and stutters. "Th–that's s–stupid! I'm not afraid of a—a stupid c–cat!"

As bad as she feels about it, Elsa tries and fails to hold back an amused snort. Anna's look of pure _hurt_ is enough to create a deep pit in Elsa's stomach.

"I'm sorry, it's not funny," the queen squeezes Anna's shoulder with one hand, hiding her smirk with the other. "I mean, it's a little—j–just, it's a weird thing to be scared of. N–not that you're weird or anything!"

The fearsome beast in question lets out a soft 'maoow', drawing both sisters' attention.

"Ahem, could you uh, give us a few minutes?" Elsa politely requests the space Anna needs from something that cannot answer back. The absurdity of it would have had Anna rolling on the floor, had she not been frozen with fear.

The cat turns up its nose and trots away, finding some object in the distance far more interesting than the panicking princess and her flummoxed sister.

"I didn't know you were scared of cats," Elsa isn't trying to justify herself. "Can I ask why?"

"I–it's the eyes," Anna hugs herself, tucking her chin into her chest. "I d–don't like th–the eyes. It's st–stupid, I know."

"_Anna_," Elsa lifts Anna's chin as far as the princess will allow. "It's not stupid. I just didn't expect it. I'm sorry I laughed, I really am."

Anna knows it, too. It's that particular tone of voice Elsa has when she knows she's done something wrong, even if she can't necessarily help it. There isn't a mean bone in the queen's body when it comes to her sister. The tug at Elsa's heart feels physical as she watches her sister shrink further and further into herself from both residual fear and utter embarrassment.

"What can I do?"

The princess grumbles out a sigh, then snuggles herself into Elsa's awaiting arms.

"_Never_ speak of this again, and you _might_ just win your way back into my good graces," the tiny smile at the end of her ultimatum gives Anna's ire no merit whatsoever. "And if you tell _anyone_, _even_ Kristoff, I'll tell him about _your_ secret fear."

Elsa wants to say 'you wouldn't dare', but that might give Anna even more _reason_ to dare. It's not like Kristoff hasn't already seen Elsa at her worst, anyway.

"I'm _not_ gonna tell anyone," Elsa promises. "And I'm pretty sure Kristoff already knows about my 'secret' fear."

Elsa is thankful her sister can't see her reddening face, indicating the sure signs of a falsehood.

"_Man_, I can't even blackmail you properly," Anna huffs.

"And that's for the best," Elsa pats Anna's back with a guilty smile.

* * *

_Closing notes: What's Elsa's secret fear? What is this event that made Kristoff see Elsa at her worst (not counting Frozen Fever)? Why am I asking so many questions? Hell if I know! I'm making these up as I go along._


	37. Slither

_Content warning: Mentions of blood and gore, very brief. Happens some time after "Ride"._

* * *

Slither

Anna may not be as used to the outdoors as her sister, but she'd learned to appreciate the many plants and creatures that inhabit the Northuldran forest. There's the reindeer, of course, but they're domesticated and completely used to human contact. Many species of birds occupy the canopies, many manner of reptiles slither along the ground. Elsa is not as fond of the various species of bug as Anna is, but she can't say she's _afraid_ of them.

Once the queen finally becomes comfortable on the back of the Nokk, traveling from place to place with Elsa is an even more magical experience. When Elsa freezes a path through the ocean, Anna can't help but stare in awe. She remembers why she enjoyed horseback riding so much, before the last ride she took threw her off and scampered away.

The first activity Elsa suggests once her sister arrives is searching for critters, like they did as children. Anna has asked multiple times for Elsa to teach her how to properly skin and prepare food in the wilderness ('just in case', she argues), but the elder sister maintains that it's up to Honeymaren to get down to _those_ gory details.

Elsa _can_ do it, but she still struggles with not _gagging_ when the animal's organs come wetly plopping out in a nasty pile.

"Elsa, look what I found!"

The elder sister chuckles to herself, thinking that the queen found some manner of creepy-crawly insect that she's so fond of. Her surprise is not only palpable, but _audible_.

Elsa is a quiet person by all standards. She generally speaks only when spoken to, and she rarely raises her voice. However, the bone-chilling _scream_ she manages to raise nearly knocks Anna off her feet. The spirit yanks on her sister's arm, forcing the creature that was content to be coiled on Anna's other arm to the ground.

"Wh–whoa!"

"Get away from that _thing!_" Elsa cries out, covering her face as though the creature can't harm her if _she_ can't see it.

"...the snake?"

Said snake is a mottled brown with a pale yellow collar around its head. It's nearly invisible in the grass in which it was unceremoniously tossed. An indignant purple tongue flicks out as the snake rearranges its coils and prepares to vacate the area, where some panicked spirit _won't_ fling it to the ground simply for _existing_.

"Yes, the _snake!_ I can't believe you just picked it up like that! What if it _bit_ you?"

"Elsa, it's a grass snake. They're totally harmless. There's _tons_ of them in Arendelle in the summer."

"_Don't_ remind me!" Elsa cringes, her icy magic sparking against her will. These lapses in control are very few and far between, but faced with something she'd _terrified_ of, it's little wonder.

Confused, but still concerned, Anna reaches out to touch Elsa's shoulder. She's not surprised when the blonde flinches, though upon seeing who initiated the contact, Elsa relaxes.

"Geez, you're _that_ scared of snakes?" Anna tilts her head.

An angry blush floods Elsa's pale face.

"Yes, I _am_," she replies with a defensive edge. "Do you have any idea what some snakes can _do?_"

"I have _several_ ideas, but I get the feeling you're going to tell me anyway."

"Don't get smart with me!" it's getting harder and harder to take Elsa seriously when she tries _so_ hard to look angry, but only ends up looking _adorable _with her pink cheeks and set scowl.

"Hey, c'mon, just relax, okay?" Anna takes hold of Elsa's trembling hand. The intense remnants of Elsa's fear response squashes Anna's urge to giggle. "He's gone now."

The relief in Elsa's sigh can be felt. She passes her hands over her face.

"Anna-"

"Look, I _know_ what you're going to say," the queen interrupts, more than a tinge of annoyance in her tone. "I wouldn't have picked him up if I thought he was gonna hurt me, and I _definitely_ wouldn't have let him hurt _you_."

Elsa bites her lip with a guilty, sideways glance.

"I'm just..._really_ scared of snakes," she admits. "When I was little, I got bit by one, and it _wasn't_ harmless. I was sick for _days_."

"Wait, do you mean that one summer when Mama said you'd gone to some royal conference?"

The elder sister laughs softly.

"It wasn't her _best_ lie, I admit."

"Yeah, what six year old goes to some conference when they're still learning how to _spell?_" Anna narrows her eyes. "How sick were you?"

Elsa looks away, weighing her options. She could lie and say that it wasn't too bad, or she could simply tell the truth. Anna would find out one way or another.

"I thought I was gonna _die_," she admits with a dark chuckle. "Fever, chills, my stomach felt like it was on _fire_. I threw up more than I took in."

Anna's horrified gasp strikes Elsa right in her heart.

"No _wonder_ Mama lied."

"As much as I hate to say it, it's for the best she did. It would have just upset you. Even Papa couldn't take it anymore at one point, he just fell _apart_."

Anna can honestly say she had never seen her father shed tears before, but it's little wonder that Elsa's sickness would have been the breaking point.

"Elsa...I'm sorry."

"What for, Anna? It wasn't your fault, and it happened _years_ ago," Elsa scrunches her brow with confusion.

"I mean, for not taking it seriously," the queen slides her hand down Elsa's arm. "I'm sorry for being insensitive."

With a roll of her eyes, Elsa opens her arms as an invitation to a hug. She beckons with her hands. Once Anna is in her embrace, she squeezes gently.

"Anna, I don't think it's _possible_ for you to be insensitive," Elsa's affectionate declaration brings a smile to Anna's face. "Impulsive, maybe, but not insensitive."

"I can live with that."

"Yeah, I know _you_ can," Elsa scoffs when they break away, grabbing at Anna's nose with a gentle tug. "Little devil."

Anna giggles, batting at her sister's hand.

"Takes one to know one."

"Really, Anna?"

* * *

_Closing notes: Apparently, the Eurasian grass snake can spray a nasty smelling liquid from its anal glands as a means of defense (thanks, Wikipedia). As hilarious as that would be, I refrained. It can also make itself bleed from the nose and mouth, and play dead (again, thanks Wikipedia for the information I never knew I needed). There is one breed of venomous snake in Norway, the common European viper, whose bite will hurt, but it isn't generally enough to kill (Wikipedia, you rock). I imagine that a child getting bit would probably be more serious than a healthy adult, but she had access to the best medicine. Was antivenom a thing back then? I'll say it was for simplicity. _


	38. Battles

Battles

"Your Majesty, with all due respect, I don't think we have the capacity to offer such a large amount of money right now," Lord Erik argues with the sincere esteem he offers. "The freeze lasted for less than three days."

"I've run the numbers," Queen Elsa counters calmly. "We would still have more than enough in the treasury, and with the help of the other nations, Arendelle could bounce back much sooner than anticipated. Besides, it's the _least_ I can do."

An impatient huff sounds off to Elsa's right.

"Lord Sevek, did you have something to add?" the queen narrows her eyes and coats her tone in frost.

"Nothing you'd want to hear," Sevek mutters, crossing his arms. "Personal feelings have no place in politics, your _Majesty_. I would think your parents would have told you that already, unless they just didn't _care_ enough-"

"That's _enough!_"

A collective gasp fills the air. It seems none other is more surprised than Elsa, who trains fearful eyes on the source of the outburst.

"Lord Sevek, you have done nothing but _complain_ for the last _two_ hours," Princess Anna, incensed, stands up from her designated seat. "And now you have the _gall_ to drag King Agnarr and Queen Iduna's names through the mud?"

As subtly as she can, Elsa makes a 'zip it' motion across her lips, but the princess either doesn't see it or doesn't care.

"How _dare_ you-" Sevek tries to get a word in, but Anna will not be silenced.

"_Furthermore_, you've offered no suggestions for helping our country recover. Every other council member has put their ideas on the table but _you_. If you have nothing to contribute, perhaps it would be in your best interest to _leave_ until you can learn how to cooperate and show the queen the respect she deserves."

Elsa's composure is rapidly deteriorating. The queen cringes at her sister's protective words, and the sheer _humiliation_ she's currently stewing in as a result of them.

"_Princess Anna_," Elsa begins in a severe tone that chills Anna's blood.

"Y–your Majesty, if I may?"

Elsa shoots a glance at the councilman who interjects.

"Yes, Lord Bjolnyr?"

"I believe her Highness has an excellent point. We've wasted precious time already. Might I suggest we steer the conversation back on topic? And if there are any who have a _problem_ with the way things are going, might I suggest you see yourselves out?"

Outraged and wordless, Sevek jolts up from his chair and sweeps through the room, slamming the door like a bratty child not getting their way.

"Well, that's that, then," Bjolnyr gives a supportive smile to both the princess and queen. "Now that all the _adults_ are present, shall we continue, your Majesty?"

Elsa takes in a deep breath, then nods.

"Yes, let's."

For the remainder of the meeting, Anna is silent and withdrawn. Elsa doesn't even _glance_ her way. After the room clears, Anna makes for the door with the haste of someone on fire heading to water.

"Anna."

The princess freezes.

"Come here, please."

Anna has never heard this tone of voice from Elsa before. It's calm, but cold, too cold to be her warmhearted sister. Silently, she obeys, knowing that there was no way she could have gotten away with this without some words. Elsa presses her fingers to her temples before attempting to speak.

"Anna, I _know_ how you feel about Lord Sevek, but that's no reason to go off on him for something so trivial."

"There's nothing _trivial_ about it!" Anna thrust her hands out, causing Elsa to flinch ever so slightly. "And this has _nothing_ to do with _my_ personal feelings. Every meeting, all he does is go on about how Grandfather would have done things differently."

"You think I don't know that? And that's _not_ the point. I need to fight my _own_ battles, without my sister rushing to my defense."

"_Why_, Elsa? Why do you have to do everything on your _own?" _Anna's tone turns pleading, even with the furious blaze in her eyes._ "_I'm just as much a part of this kingdom as you. Don't you trust me?"

That hurts, and Anna can tell by the sudden flicker in Elsa's eyes.

"Am I just a spare to you, too?"

"Why would you think-"

"No, _answer_ me! Does my judgment not matter? Do you think I'm just an _idiot__?!_"

"_Anna!_"

The strong bellow of her name sends the princess shrinking back.

"If I ever hear _anyone_ call you an idiot, I will _personally_ make them regret it," Elsa growls. "I don't care what's said about _me_, but I will _not_ tolerate disrespect towards you, Anna."

"See? What you're doing _right_ now, that's all _I _did, and you're angry at me for that?"

The worst part is, Anna's not totally _wrong_.

"This is just _us_," the queen softens. "When it's a room full of councilmen, it's different."

"No it's not! You're not being treated fairly, and you expect me to just _take_ that?"

Elsa tries to force down the nausea at seeing her sister so worked up on _her_ behalf.

"It's not your place to intervene. Listen, I appreciate what you're trying to do, but _don't_, okay?" the queen lowers her voice, her anger having fizzled out at Anna's question. "I _need_ to do this myself. It's not a matter of trust, I need to show that I'm capable on my own."

"You make it sound like I'm a _crutch_ or something," a disgusted look crosses the princess' features. "We're supposed to be a team, now. Unless we're just going back to the way it _was_."

The look of horror on Elsa's face goes unnoticed as Anna turns her back to the queen and prepares to vacate the room.

"Anna, _wait_-"

"Just leave me _alone_ right now," the princess shakes her head, hissing through her teeth. "Ignore me or let me in. But I _can't_ do both, I just _can't_."

The bitter memory of Anna's voice cracking at the end of her declaration will stay with Elsa for the rest of the night.

* * *

_Closing notes: I made up the councilman's names to try to sound Nordic, and I admit, I kinda bullshitted Bjolnyr by mixing bjorn and mjolnyr (sp? it's Thor's hammer, help me out, people). It's marginally better than first councilman, second councilman, it adds too many words and it's boring. Also, Anna may be slightly OOC here, but this happens probably a few days after the events of the first Frozen._


	39. Victory

_Follow up to "Battles"_

* * *

Victory

Elsa is not surprised to see Anna hasn't retired to the reading room before bed, but she's disappointed, regardless. The last council meeting left a sour taste in the queen's mouth. She's used to the idea that there are those who _don't_ respect her, and she's more than capable of defending _herself_. Anna's interjection only complicated the already fragile alliance the queen has with Lord Sevek.

As a sister, Elsa couldn't have been more _touched_ by Anna sweeping in and raising her theoretical shield in her defense. As a queen, however, it served only to make her look weak, even if that's not what was intended.

The queen is about to climb into bed when she notices a figure standing on the balcony just outside the sister's shared bedroom. She would be more worried, had she not seen the familiar red hair in its usual twin braids. Anna is gazing up at the sky, dotted with stars and streaked with the brilliant northern lights.

As quietly as she can, Elsa opens the doors to the balcony and steps out. Anna's head turns at the sound.

"Hey," Elsa greets with an uncertain wave.

"Hey," Anna replies, lacking her normal vigor. "The sky's awake, so I was, uh...watching it. I'm not just, you know, out here for no reason or anything."

"You don't need to justify yourself," the queen soothes. "This is your home."

Elsa tries to smile, but it loses strength halfway through. The ensuing silence creates a bundle of nerves in her gut.

"I didn't see you in the reading room tonight."

"Yeah, I know," Anna plays with one of her braids. "I wasn't really up for it, I'm sorry-"

"No, don't apologize!" there's a frantic edge to Elsa's tone, earning a startled gasp from the princess. "I—I mean, after today, I wouldn't blame you. I was just...I was looking for you, but...yeah."

The sisters look away from each other, triggering a new round of discomforting silence. Anna steals a glance at the lights, then brings her gaze to the floor of the balcony. Elsa runs her fingers over her braid, trying to look any direction but Anna's.

"I'm sorry about today," there's an uncharacteristic melancholy in Anna's voice, like it doesn't belong there for _any_ reason.

The queen cringes.

"It's okay, I know-"

"Let me finish," Anna interrupts softly, soft eyes trained on her sister's. "I shouldn't have spoken out like that, even if he _was_ being a total jerk for no good reason."

Elsa can't help a tiny grin.

"It's just _hard_, you know? It's hard to _not_ say something when you're being _baited_ like that," the princess explains. "I'm not saying you _can't _take it, I just wish you didn't _have_ to."

Anna's face falls with a heavy sigh. Elsa puts a hand on her heart, as though it _hurt_.

"And I'm sorry for that comment I made, about...you know, going back to the way it was. That was uncalled for."

The pleading glance in Elsa's eyes silently asks permission to interject. Anna makes no motion to stop her sister from being heard.

"I'm sorry too, Anna. I know you were only trying to help, and I really _do_ appreciate what you said," Elsa extends one hand to Anna, though why she can't say. "It's just, there's a time and a place for it, and that wasn't _either_."

Anna nods in quiet understanding.

"And we're _not_ going back to the way it was," Elsa adds. "I wouldn't do that to you. You are the most important person to me, Anna. I hope you know that."

If that was supposed to make Anna feel better, it wasn't really working, if her sudden, guilty frown was any indication.

"I'm sorry," Anna repeats with doleful eyes. "I was just _scared_."

"I _know_, honey," Elsa's voice takes on a reassuring lilt as she takes one of her sister's hands in both of her own. "But you don't _have_ to be anymore."

Anna shakes her head, eyes shut.

"I _hate_ this."

Elsa's breath lodges in her throat.

"W–what?"

"Uh, us fighting, I mean!" the princess sweeps in with a clarification at the sudden look of misty hurt in her sister's eyes. She looks down at their entwined hands with a warm smile. "This, I _love_. It's the fighting I don't. If I had just kept my mouth shut in the first place, this could have been avoided."

"Anna, I hate to tell you this, but we're gonna have fights."

The queen could have kicked herself at the defeated expression on Anna's face.

"It's _normal_, I promise," Elsa squeezes Anna's hand with what she hopes is an encouraging smile.

"But we _never_ fought before," Anna fearfully objects to the idea that arguments were normal. "I mean, before your coronation."

"We were too young to find anything _worthwhile_ to fight about," Elsa tilts her head, slowly running her thumbs over Anna's hand. "The only reason we fought at all today is because we _care_. It's better than fighting because we can't stand each other, don't you think?"

Anna shrugs with a stiff nod. Yes, she understands Elsa's point, but she doesn't _like_ it. The queen lets go of Anna's hand, then lifts her chin.

"Anna, look at me," the queen's voice softens, taking on an airy quality. "We're still adjusting. We'll have arguments, like all sisters do, but love will thaw. Remember that, okay?"

Elsa has adopted 'love will thaw' in place of 'conceal, don't feel'. No matter how many times she says it, it never fails to draw a touched smile from Anna.

"Okay," Anna nods, lowering her head. Elsa takes the cue and meets her halfway, pressing their foreheads together.

"So, who's up for a late night chocolate raid?"

When they disengage, there's a flicker of disbelief in Anna's expression, but the impish smile on Elsa's face promises a night of mischief and sweets.

"Really?"

Elsa nods. Anna can't help a peal of laughter.

"Alright, you're on!"

Seeing the princess' smile and hearing that blessed laughter is the victory that makes all Elsa's battles worthwhile.

* * *

_Closing notes: The way these two argue and make up is probably unrealistic and highly simplistic, I'll throw that out there right now. In an effort to keep things to approximately 1,000 words, some pacing will be sacrificed. Anna is afraid of arguments because she thinks that her sister will start shutting her out again, and Elsa is equally afraid because it means that things aren't perfect between them, and all she wants to do is be there for Anna, to make up for their lost time._

_I hope y'all are staying safe during this uncertain time._


	40. Magic

Magic

From the moment she woke up, Elsa has been _showered_ in affection from her younger sister. It's her twenty third birthday, on the Winter Solstice. The queen has already warned Anna that any mention of a grand party involving more than their immediate family would earn a snowball to the face.

Elsa has no trade agreements or missives to look over. Anna has already made certain that she doesn't even _sit_ at her desk until the next day. The festivities are low-key, just as the queen requested. It's just her, Anna, Kristoff, Olaf, and Sven for the day, engaging in all manner of winter activities.

Kristoff has most likely sustained a bruised behind after falling while ice skating. Sven manages to get his antlers stuck in the walls of the ice fortress Elsa builds for an intense snowball fight. Olaf goes missing for about an hour, only to return covered with pine needles and tree sap. Anna trips on a flat sheet of ice, giving herself a black eye. As Elsa was rushing to attend to her sister, she fell, her head colliding with Anna's with an audible 'thwack'.

Family game night is slightly awkward that evening when Kristoff finds he can't sit down without being in tremendous pain. Every ten minutes or so, Elsa stops whatever she's doing and applies her ice to Anna's eye. She finds that loud cheering from the ice harvester's numerous victories in charades send waves of agony through her skull. Sven whimpers every so often, rubbing his antlers against any hard surface that might ease his discomfort.

When the festivities are mercifully over, Elsa is understandably reluctant to engage further when Anna says she has a surprise.

"I think we've all had enough excitement for the day," the queen presses her hand to her forehead, sending a blast of cold air to ease the pain.

"_Elsaaa_, come on!" Anna chimes a falsetto whine, drawing a cringe from her sister. "S–sorry! But seriously, you're going to love this, I _promise!_ And there's _zero_ chance of boldly harm!"

The queen really wants to say no, that she needs some quiet time to calm the screaming in her mind, but the redhead's persistence wins out.

"Okay," she concedes. "But I'm holding you to that 'no bodily harm' promise."

Without explanation, Anna suddenly whips out a piece of fabric and ties it around Elsa's eyes.

"What the-"

"Take my hand, and _n__o_ peeking!"

The crunch of fresh snow beneath their feet fills the queen with nostalgia. It's like she can feel the snow's shape, relying on sound and memory to remind her what the white powder is without her eyes. Anna is giggling all the while, an unusual nervous energy trickling through the laughter.

"Okay, bend down," Anna instructs, then scurries in front of Elsa. "Here, take my hands."

There's a strange quiet in the air, and Elsa can only guess they're in an enclosed space. After turning her head a few times, she clears her throat.

"Uh, Anna?"

"On it!"

When the blindfold is removed, Elsa sees they are nestled in a circular dome made up of what has to be ice, perfectly cut blocks staggered on top of one another. A strange globe sits in the center of the ice hut, settled above a divot in the ground. It appears to have been made with multiple colors of glass, blown into a perfect sphere. In the corner is a stash of fluffy blankets.

"Okay Elsa, I _do_ need a little magic for this to work. Can you cast some light under that globe, please? Do you think you can make it move, too?"

Confused, but intrigued, Elsa complies, sending a ball of blue light and snowflakes beneath the glass sphere. In moments, all the brilliant colors of the globe cast on the walls of the ice hut, dancing in patterns not dissimilar from the northern lights. Elsa's eyes go wide with wonder, as though she _hasn't_ seen something like this on a much grander scale before.

"Now cuddle close," Anna pats the blanket she's currently seated on.

Elsa has to work to tear herself from the light show before she follows Anna's instruction towards the blanket pile. She can already feel a lump forming in her throat. After Elsa cuddles close, Anna begins to sing their lullaby.

The queen stares in awe. She thinks of all the work that must have gone into this endeavor, for the blocks to be so perfectly polished that they reflect the light of the globe. She imagines her clumsy, well-meaning sister struggling to pile the heavy blocks one on top of the other, while Kristoff no doubt lent a hand.

Try as she might, she can't suppress her sniffles. She feels her sister shift, but the song continues. Anna presses her hand to Elsa's hair, resting her chin atop her older sister's head. The queen can not only hear the words now, but _feel_ them.

Elsa doesn't even _realize_ she's shedding tears until Anna's warm, gloved hand brushes against her cheek, absorbing the overjoyed droplets.

"Happy Birthday, Elsa."

"Oh, _Anna_...this is _beautiful_," Elsa places a kiss to Anna's cheek, resting her head on her shoulder. "Thank you so _much._"

The princess' gloved hand reaches up to smooth through Elsa's hair.

"Kristoff cut the ice, and I helped place the blocks, but the idea's _all_ mine. So, good surprise?"

"The_ best,_" Elsa sniffles, making a strange sound between sobbing and laughing.

Anna's brows furrow in concern. She hadn't counted on her older sister bursting into _tears_ from this surprise.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, I promise," the queen runs her fist beneath both eyes. "_Better_ than fine. Only _yo__u _can make me happy cry, Anna_._"

The redhead murmurs a kind 'aww'.

"That's got to be the _cutest_ thing you've ever said, Elsa."

The queen's flushed cheeks grow darker. She can't even blame the cold for it.

"Aww, you're _blushing!_"

As the tips of her ears turn pink, Elsa ducks into Anna's shoulder.

"_Stinker,_" Elsa mutters, trying to keep her widening smile from Anna's notice.

"Love you too, sis."

* * *

_Closing notes: I had this idea where Anna would try to replicate the northern lights, and I had to write it out. __Also, __I feel like Elsa may be a little __**too**__ sentimental in this, but after a lifetime of shedding sad and scared tears, I think happy tears would be a nice change of pace. _


	41. Fall

Fall

Nothing makes sense in Elsa's mind right now. It's a soupy, half conscious state that should be alarming, but she's too tired to work up the energy. It could be a dream, but her fuzzy surroundings seem just a bit too familiar for that to be the case; Elsa's dreams are abstract and often don't take place in a particular setting.

She hears voices, raised, alarmed. Most she is vaguely familiar with, though they sound very different with a panicked edge.

"What happened?"

"She's fallen!"

"Get the doctor, _now!_"

That last voice is unmistakable, but it's so wrought with brusqueness and nervous energy that it _shouldn't_ belong to the person it's coming from. Elsa feels a cloud of warmth surround her, supported by two shaking hands.

"Elsa, you're gonna be okay. Stay with me!"

She tries to respond, but her tongue won't work. She opens her mouth, and no sound comes out. At least, no sound _she_ can hear.

"No, stay awake!"

So she is awake, sort of. She can't move her own head, so it lolls, useless. The hands gripping her tighten, _desperate_.

"Don't close your eyes!"

She wants to obey the voice, but her brain has other ideas. At least, she thinks so. If she's thinking at all. She tries to speak again, but she can't get anything out, other than a tired exhalation of breath.

"Elsa...I can't _lose_ you."

You won't, she wants to say as the voice trails off into little hiccups. It's the last thing she hears before the entire universe goes black.

There are no dreams.

"Your Majesty, are you awake?"

Early evening comes, and Elsa's eyes finally open. She recognizes the room as the clinician's office, and the bed she's in is no ordinary medical cot. She says something along the lines of 'yeah, I'm awake', though it sounds more like a drunk's slur than actual words.

"Thank goodness. Her Highness has been worried sick, as have we all."

'Highness' signifies something in Elsa's mind. She mulls the word for a few moments.

"An–na?" she rasps once she's come to a bit more. "Where's she?"

"Your Highness, she's awake."

It takes no more than five seconds for a clattering of objects to signify the princess' approach. Elsa can see the familiar red head of hair, along with an equally red set of eyes. Blearily, she opens her arms as best she can. The princess wants to lunge into her sister's arms, and she even looks as though she'll make the motions to do so.

"Careful, your Highness," the clinical voice at Elsa's side gently warns.

Anna nods, then settles for a comparably sedate hug around Elsa's shoulders.

"Thank God you're awake," Anna's voice is scratched by tears, and from the sound of it, more may be on the way. "I was so _scared_."

"M'okay," Elsa beams a smile to ease the redhead's suffering, to say nothing of her own. A worried whimper brings Elsa's finger to Anna's lips. "_Shh_, m'okay."

"Your Majesty, do you remember what happened?" the doctor asks, though there's guilt in his face at interrupting their tender moment.

Elsa tries to shake her head, but a wave of pain slams through her skull. She brings both hands to her head with a groan. Her sister's hands rest on her shoulders.

"N—no," she replies thickly. "Wha' happen?"

"Y–you tripped on that damn ice train of yours and fell," Anna interjects. "Thank God you weren't at the top of the stairs, you were halfway down."

"The good news is, it looks like nothing is broken," the doctor sweeps in to ease the sudden look of panic in the queen's eyes. "The bad news is, you've sustained a concussion, but I don't see any signs of permanent damage. Even so, I'd recommend bed rest for the next few days, at least. All things considered, you are _very_ lucky."

Elsa blinks, muttering something along the lines of 'I don't feel lucky'. Anna looks as though she wants to cuff her sister in the back of the head for the flippant remark.

"It could have been _much_ worse, I assure you," the doctor beams an amused smile. "Thankfully, her Highness was there to take you right to me. Well, I'll leave you two for a while. Do call me if anything changes."

The moment the doctor leaves, Anna begins petting Elsa's hair. The queen gives a low hum.

"How do you feel?" there's a tiny tremor in Anna's voice, and even a foggy-headed Elsa can pick up on it.

"I'll be okay," comes the husky response. She flashes a warm smile meant to ease the princess, but Anna's eyes begin to leak anew.

"Hey, what are _those_ doing there?"

"What?" the baffled princess isn't sure if Elsa isn't making sense, or if she's just _missing_ something. "What are you talking about?"

Elsa reaches up, then slowly drags her thumb across Anna's cheek, wiping two salty droplets away.

"Elsa-"

"_Shhh_. I'm alright," the queen's silky voice smooths over Anna's watery interjection. "C'mon, no more tears."

After she erases the damp lines on Anna's face, Elsa gives a dopey grin, her cool hand braced against the princess' warm cheek.

"Let's see a smile on that pretty face."

It's not that Elsa _isn't_ affectionate, but this breed of consolatory warmth feels foreign. A reflexive grin splits the gloom in Anna's features.

"_That's_ it," Elsa coos, and Anna's smile only grows. "I swear, that smile of yours does wonders."

"Elsa, just how hard _did_ you hit your head?"

"Hmph. Not my fault you can't take a compliment."

Anna gives a snuffly laugh.

"Yeah, you're gonna be fine," she brushes her fingertips along Elsa's forehead. "Good thing you've got such a thick skull."

"I wouldn't talk if I were you," Elsa raises an eyebrow. "Remember the balcony incident?"

"Yeah, let's not go there."

Elsa shakes her head with a soft laugh.

"I think you took a year off my lifespan that day."

"_Elsaa!_"

"Sorry, bad timing," the queen has to work to keep the grin off her face at Anna's pout.

"The _worst_."

* * *

_Closing notes: WHAT ARE THOSE?! Does anyone remember that meme? No? Okay. I think in a previous fic I jabbed at Elsa's obscenely long ice train, though it may not have been published here. What is it with these two and capes? Only Anna really has an excuse for it, since she actually **gets** cold._


	42. High

_Content warning: Accidental recreational drug use. You'll see._

* * *

High

"Okay, so you're telling me Elsa ate a mushroom, then she started freaking out?"

It's a sentence Queen Anna never thought she'd have to say in her entire life, yet here she was, at the desperate missive of the baffled Northuldra people.

"I _told_ her not to eat any without talking to me first," Honeymaren groaned, pacing. "I swear, I wouldn't have let that happen if I'd-"

"Hey, take it easy," Anna rests a placating hand on Maren's shoulder. "Listen, I think you've figured this out by now, but Elsa kinda just...does what she wants. The worst thing you can do is tell her _not_ to do something, trust me. So, where is she?"

The brunette gives a relieved sigh, then looks to a wooden hut.

"I finally got her to settle down enough to go inside, but only spirits know what she's seeing in there."

"Okay, I'll go talk to her," Anna flashes a grateful smile. "Thanks, Maren."

"Your Majesty, _please_ be careful!" Honeymaren urges with a tug on Anna's arm. "She's...not all there right now."

Anna suppresses an eye roll.

"Hey, none of that royal stuff, okay?" she softly reminds the brunette. "We're friends. There's no rank among friends."

This draws a smile from Maren.

"And as much as I hate to say this...Elsa's never really _all_ there. It's just how it is."

"I'll take your word for it," Maren shoots an uneasy glance in the direction of the hut Elsa's in.

"I got this," Anna pats Honeymaren's arm with a sure smile. "I'll take care of her, I promise."

Honeymaren gives a thin smile before walking away. Anna makes her way to the hut currently housing her sister, then opens the door.

"Elsa? You in here?"

"Wait! You'll let the bees in!" comes the panicked, non-sequitur reply from the elder sister.

"Yeah, there's no bees in Autumn," Anna tries to hide her smirk as she shuts the door. "Geez, sis, how bad are you tripping right now?"

Elsa's eyes are wider than they have ever been, her pupils dilated so much her irises nearly invisible. She fearfully glances at every corner, even as Anna settles down beside her. It's not even just normal fear, it's _confused_ fear.

"No tripping here," the blonde shakes her head furiously. "No, I'm staying here until the colors stop being weird."

"Okay, glossing over _that_, what happened, Elsa?" Anna threads her arms around one of Elsa's. "Why are you all freaked out?"

Elsa shakes in Anna's grip, screwing her eyes shut.

"It's okay, whenever you're ready," Anna soothes, resting her head on her sister's shoulder. She knows this gesture usually instills a feeling of calm in Elsa. "I'm right here."

It's about three minutes before Elsa finally musters the will to speak.

"I saw this mushroom, and I thought it was one of the 'okay' ones Maren told me about."

Anna nods.

"I touched it, and little yellow things flew out," Elsa's lack of eloquence tickles the queen.

"The spores, right."

"I sneezed, and three little snowmen appeared, then they ran away."

"Ah, that's still a thing, I see," Anna smirks.

"They're gone now."

The dark manner in which Elsa makes this statement sends a chill down Anna's spine.

"They're..._gone?_"

"I...unmade them, I guess," Elsa shrugs. She pauses for a moment, looking around the hut. "They poofed away, I think. You don't think—you don't think they're still _here_, do you?"

"N–no, they're long gone," Anna waves a hand, hoping it's reassuring. "So, at some point you ate this mushroom, right?"

"Yeah, but then colors got weird and I saw bees. I _hate_ bees."

Anna desperately holds back an amused snort.

"Even imaginary bees?"

"No, they were real!" Elsa insists, jerking forward as though trying to escape the insects that arguably were _not_ there. "They were _real!_"

"_Okay_, okay, I believe you!" Anna tugs on her sister's arm to try bringing her back to the world of sanity. "So, you saw bees. And like any sane person, you…?"

"I hit them with ice, but my magic was being weird, too," Elsa wildly gesticulates. "It's like, there's no ice, and it's just..._air_ in my hands."

The clusters of icy spikes littered around the Northuldran camp would beg to differ. Anna hadn't even bothered to ask about those.

"Uh-huh."

"The air got weird, like there's no wind but I'm dizzy and spinny," it's equal parts worrying and fascinating to watch Elsa's speech echo that of someone who is hopelessly high on some strange drug. This is also the most she's ever used the word 'weird'.

"Okay."

"Then...I panicked. I didn't know what to do, I was seeing such _strange_ things and I heard more bees and nothing made _sense_," Elsa drops her head into her palm. "Am I crazy?"

The word 'crazy' starts a round of panicked, gasping breaths from Elsa.

"No no no, you are _not_ crazy," Anna relieves Elsa's arm of her grip, then firmly plants both hands on her shoulders. "Get that out of your mind _right now_. This..._weirdness_ is temporary, okay?"

"But _why_ were there bees?"

Anna can't quite get why the subject of Elsa's unease _continues_ to be the hallucinatory bees.

"Er, I don't know, but forget the bees for a minute, okay?"

"They're _back!_" Elsa cries out, wrapping her entire being around Anna like a human shield. "Oh my God, we've gotta get out of here!"

"Elsa, will you _stop?_ There's nothing _here!_"

"They're _everywhere_, we have to-"

Anna expects more panicked ramblings, more desperate words about hostile insects, but the body slumped against her says more than enough. The spirit is passed out cold halfway through her sentence.

"And _this_ is why we can't have nice things," Anna sighs, prying the overgrown insect that is her sister off and onto a nearby cot. She reaches for a blanket, drapes it over Elsa, then tucks her in.

"I hope this wears off when you wake up."

A half-snore answers the queen. Anna clamps her hands to her mouth, stifling her quiet laughter.

"I _gotta_ try some of these mushrooms."

* * *

_Closing notes: I just really loved the idea of Elsa being completely stoned by accident. I tend to think if she did get high, she'd end up getting really weird and panicky as a result. Drug induced panic plus ice isn't a wonderful combination, hence why (probably Yelena) sent for Anna, presumably while trying not to laugh her ass off._


	43. Mama

Mama

The queen exits the meeting room with a note of optimism; it went far better than usual. It probably has something to do with the fact that it was the middle of the day and everyone got their second wind from the imported coffee received earlier that week. Even Anna, who bled optimism and energy on a normal day, was three times as engaged and alert.

After a long morning, Elsa knows her sister will probably be up for building a snowman. There's still time before dinner, and she's been promising it to Anna for the last week. Of course, matters of ruling manage to get in the way, but the princess remains patient with an understanding smile.

After checking all of Anna's usual places outside the castle, Elsa begins to worry. It's still only early afternoon, and she hasn't mentioned anything about going anywhere. The queen searches the obvious places within the castle walls; the reading room, the portrait room, the library. As a last resort, Elsa decides to check Anna's bedroom. Usually, the redhead only spends nighttime here, but where else could she be?

As she reaches the familiar door, she gives a soft knock.

"Anna? Are you in here?"

There's a brief silence, followed by a series of grunts and snores. It's far too early for bed, why is Anna asleep? As quietly as possible, Elsa turns the knob and inches into the bedroom. She slowly shuts the door behind her, cringing as the hinges begin to squeak. With the door firmly shut, Elsa walks over to her sister's side.

The first oddity Elsa notices is that Anna is still in her day clothes. A familiar maroon shawl is draped around her shoulders, the tassels on the ends threaten to tickle her nose. The second strange thing is that Anna is sleeping so _quietly_. The princess' impressive snores used to keep Elsa awake when they had sleepovers, but she's learned to tune it out, even get a little used to it.

Elsa places the back of her hand on Anna's forehead, checking for a temperature. There's nothing abnormal there. Her breathing is even, and as silly as she feels, Elsa places two fingers on Anna's throat to check her pulse. It's still beating strong as ever.

"Hey, wake up," the feather soft voice of the queen is just enough for the princess to open her eyes.

"Huh? W–what's going on?" the remnants of sleep cling to Anna's voice as she lets out a yawn. She sees a hand perched on her shoulder.

"You fell asleep," Elsa plainly states. She runs her fingers over the shawl occupying her sister's shoulders. "Anna, are you okay?"

With bleary eyes, Anna squints at her sister.

"Yeah, why?"

"It's just...I've never seen you wear Mother's shawl before," Elsa sits down on the bed, her hand stroking the princess' shoulder.

"Do you want it? Is something bothering you?"

"No, I'm fine, I just wanted to make sure _you_ were," the queen explains. "I was worried I was rubbing off on your or something."

Anna looks at the hand running tender lines down her arm with a warm smile.

"Sometimes, I'll put this on, and it's like I can still feel Mama's arms around me," the redhead tucks her body closer to her sister's.

Elsa grins. It's wistful, but fond nonetheless.

"Totally unrelated, but I'm pretty sure I crashed from the coffee earlier."

That earns an honest laugh from the queen.

"So it wasn't just me," Elsa chuckles. "I _thought_ it was stronger than usual."

"Man, I was buzzed for _hours_ after that first cup," Anna recalls. "After the meeting, I came in here, but I don't remember why. Then I guess I fell asleep."

"You were sleeping so quietly, I had to check to make sure you were still _alive_," the queen brushes a few stray strands of hair from Anna's eyes. "Had I known that Mother's scarf would stop your snoring, I'd have done that ages ago."

Anna rolls her eyes, a sly grin curling her lips. Elsa yawns, stretching her arms.

"You're making _me_ tired," the queen gripes.

"So? Take a nap," Anna suggests, lifting the shawl so Elsa could share it. "There's room for two."

"It's three in the afternoon," Elsa deadpans. "Little early to be asleep, don't you think?"

"Never stopped me," Anna shrugs, and Elsa swears she can sense some bitterness in the words. 'C'mon, I _know_ you don't have any more meetings for today, and I'm _cold_ now that you woke me up."

Elsa shakes her head with a crooked smile.

"Oh sure, blame me," she accepts Anna's invitation with a touch of sass. "How are you cold? The sheets are _hot_."

"They sucked the heat out of me."

"Well, we can't have that, can we?" Elsa nestles beside Anna, pleased by the warmth the shawl still holds. "Are you sure I won't be too cold for you? It _is_ winter."

"It's cold _without_ you."

That statement could have been heartwarming, had it not been for the haunted undertone.

"Anna?"

"I'm okay," the princess sweeps in with a placating reply before Elsa can worry herself any more. "C'mon, rest."

"Are you _sure_ you're okay?" the queen searches her sister's face for some obvious clue. "You seem off."

"I'm _fine_," Anna maintains. She gives a wide smile to act as proof.

Elsa doesn't look convinced, but she knows better than to dig deeper, at least for now. It turns out the queen herself was on the way to crashing from the caffeine high as well. Cuddled up to Anna's warm body, Elsa is snoring softly within mere minutes, with the vigilant princess at her side.

Anna can't fall back to sleep. It's been so _cold_ without Mama's arms around her. She can't think how she survived without _Elsa's_ for thirteen years.

"Can you see us, Mama? Papa?" Anna whispers. Her heart breaks, even if she knows she won't get a response.

Elsa's arms wrap just a little bit tighter around Anna. The queen is clearly asleep. Rather than make sense of it, Anna cuddles close.

* * *

_Closing notes: Anna's got depression. Plain and simple. She tries to cover it up and put on a happy face, and for the most part, she's a pretty optimistic gal, but she's got emotional scars just as much as Elsa does. She probably spends so much time making sure that Elsa's okay that she forgets to look after herself and acknowledge her own needs. Fortunately, Elsa will step in when she can, but personal space is very important to her. If Anna says she's fine, Elsa feels she really doesn't have the right to pry further, even if she thinks otherwise. _

_Also, sometimes, the prompt word will change at the end. I know it destroys the point, but if I feel it's just not encompassing the chapter as a whole, I'll change it. Originally, this one was called "Shawl" but I felt "Mama" fit it better._


	44. Helpless

_Happens before Frozen 2. Kind of a silly one._

* * *

Helpless

A short break in the mountains should have been an uneventful, relaxing hike. As the royal sisters home in on what sounds like an animal crying, Elsa can't help but feel a sense of dread creep through her veins. She wants to help the creature just as much as Anna does, but _something_ isn't right.

"Anna, be careful," the queen stops quickly. She reaches behind, placing one hand onto Anna's collarbone. "I don't think we're alone."

Anna nods. She's picked up the feeling, too. Cautious, but determined, she walks at Elsa's side until they finally reach the source of the cacophony.

There's a tiny, winged creature on the ground. Its sharp green eyes nervously scan its surroundings, and the shattered remains of its egg litter the ground around it. The lizard-like being is yellow in color, with orange wing membranes. Its tiny mouth is open, plaintive wails from deep within its throat carry through the air.

Ever the animal lover, Anna's first instinct is to rush over to the creature, pick it up in her palms, and try to console it. Elsa is helpless to simply watch her bull-headed sister act on this impulse.

"Hey, it's okay, little one," the princess strokes the creature's back. "_Shh_, don't be scared."

"Anna..._what_ is that?" the queen can barely keep her ice under control from the nerves twisting her gut.

"It's a _dragon!_" the redhead squeaks, and she lets out a giggle as the little beast curls itself up in her palms, seemingly relaxing. "He's so cute and tiny! Can you believe it? I thought they died off hundreds of years ago."

Elsa has no words. She simply stares open-mouthed at her sister, eyes roving from the dragon to Anna. Of course they would just _happen_ upon the spawn of a species thought to be centuries dead. Of _course_ the princess would be utterly infatuated with it.

"He must have lost his mommy," the princess supposes with a pout, checking their immediate surroundings for any signs of a parent. "She's gotta be around here somewhere."

"And when we find her, we are _leaving_," Elsa places a firm hand on Anna's shoulder.

"Well, yeah, obviously," Anna tilts her head. "I wasn't gonna try to take him home."

"Thank goodness," Elsa mutters, just low enough that Anna doesn't hear.

A nearby cave that smells of charcoal and meat is the most obvious place to check. Neither sister is too thrilled about the idea, by the apprehensive looks they give each other.

"Well, good thing I've got flint with me," Anna transfers the hatchling to one hand and flips open her travel bag. "Hey, Elsa, can you keep an eye on him for me?"

"W–why me?" Elsa stammers, nervous eyes trained on the helpless infant. "Why can't _you_ hold him?"

"Because we need a light source," Anna retorts. "I _know_ you don't like fire, so it's either you hold him or you hold the torch."

Elsa's lips form a thin line. She's not infatuated with either option.

"Give him to me," she sighs, holding both palms out.

Anna transfers the baby to Elsa's hands, takes the flint and a nearby stick, then sets the wood alight. The sisters journey further into the cave, moist air pressing down on the pair. It's not even five minutes, and they're already panting as though they'd been running.

"Ugh, it's _disgusting_ in here," Anna swipes her sleeve across her forehead. It's seconds before Elsa does the same. The air is almost too wet to breathe.

"And what is that _smell?_" they simultaneously ask.

A damp burst of air answers their question. Anna's torch illuminates two cavernous, twitching holes and two green orbs, split by hard black lines. The firelight dances across saliva-soaked, sword-like teeth. The baby in Elsa's hands begins reaching with its tiny feet. Elsa kneels to let the little creature be on its way.

As she rises, what Elsa hopes is the mother dragon gives a low growl, sniffing the hatchling. The baby squeaks, reaching up to its mother's nose. The dragon scoops her nose beneath her child, gurgling softly.

"Okay, he's back with mommy," Elsa nudges Anna's shoulder. "Let's get out of here before we _melt_."

Anna nods, snickering at her sister's choice of words. They walk backward at first, to keep their eyes on the massive mother. As ever, Anna manages to find the one thing in this cave she could trip on, a tiny rock. She falls backward with a startled cry.

"Anna!"

A deep rumble gets Elsa on the ground, pulling her sister to her feet, then dragging her away as quickly as her tired legs will take her. A droplet of sweat stings her eye, rendering only one usable. Once Anna regains her senses, she starts running to take the burden off of Elsa.

"We're almost out!" Anna yells. "You go left, I'll go right!"

"Okay!"

The sisters reach the mouth of the cave and veer off in their agreed upon directions. They look back at the same time, then join each others' sides when there's no angry mother dragon snapping at their heels. The princess braces her hands on her thighs, gulping air. Elsa brushes sweat-soaked bangs out Anna's eyes and sends a cooling burst through her flushed cheeks.

"Ahh, that's better," Anna sighs. "I'm gonna need a bath as soon as we get home."

"That makes two of us," Elsa rubs the back of her neck, her nose scrunches up at the slick sensation. She creates a miniature snow flurry above her head. Rather than a dusting, a mound of snow dumps itself on top of Elsa. Anna barely stifles a snicker.

"So, uh...maybe we _shouldn't_ be trying to reunite baby dragons with their mommies in the future?"

The princess finds herself wearing an identical snow 'hat' as her sister.

"Okay, you'd made your point."

"Good, just making sure," Elsa smirks. "Can we have just _one_ outing that doesn't end in a near-death experience?"

"Where's the fun in _that?_"

More snow is dumped on Anna's head.

"Hey, that actually feels good."

"You're _impossible_," Elsa rolls her eyes.

Anna shrugs.

* * *

_Closing notes: Dragons are cool. Really, that's the reason for this one. Anna is a cinnamon bun who would totally cuddle a baby dragon, while Elsa would step up to be the responsible one/wet blanket. Hey, someone's gotta do it._


	45. Door

_Probably happens pretty soon after the events of Frozen, let's say a month or two._

* * *

Door

It's early morning, and Elsa has been awake for hours by now. She's been checking on the status of some trade agreements, plus a few new laws that she'd like to review with her sister before bringing them to the council. The queen heads down for a quick bathroom break; six cups of coffee in one sitting tends to fill the bladder quickly. She can see steam from the door, slightly ajar, but she supposes it's probably left over from Anna's bath, and thinks nothing of it.

Elsa pushes the door the rest of the way, and a frightened squeak is followed by a splash.

"_Elsa!_"

"Ahh, sorry!"

Elsa turns her head, face blazing red. She exits the room, shutting the door completely. Her back is pressed against the door as she sighs, her face in her palm. There's more than one washroom in the castle, so Elsa decides to leave her sister to take the rest of her bath in peace.

A few hours later, Elsa hears knocking at her study door. It's more like _pounding_, startling the queen into materializing a small flurry. She leaps from her chair and swings the door open. Standing there is a small, frightened looking Anna, curled into herself like a sad pill bug.

"Anna?! Are you alright?"

"This door's never closed," the princess shudders. "Why was it _closed?_"

Elsa has to think for a few moments. Did she ever actually close the door completely? It's possible that the wind might have taken it, as it was getting stuffy in the small room. It's not like Anna is _afraid_ of doors, she just doesn't like the association they carry. A door stood between her and Elsa for thirteen years. She still has difficulty _completely_ shutting a door for any reason.

"I really don't remember shutting it," Elsa coaxes her sister's hands from her body. "You're right, it's _never_ fully closed. I'm sorry, Anna."

The princess' lips form a thin line, and her posture remains hunched. She makes the motions to walk away.

"I'm sorry, you're probably busy-"

"Anna, _no._"

The queen squeezes her sister in a hug not too different from their first in thirteen years on the fjord.

"I wasn't trying to shut you out, I promise."

"It's okay, I'm just overreacting," Anna mumbles into Elsa's shoulder, seeing as she can't escape the queen's iron grip.

"No, you're _not_," Elsa insists with maternal authority. "You were scared. It's okay to be scared."

Anna's muscles loosen and she allows herself to be held, though she will _not_ allow herself to admit she was scared. Eventually, Elsa lets go and bestows a gentle head bump, like a cat greeting a friend.

"I do need to get back to work, but you're welcome to stay."

The princess stays for awhile, at least, until Olaf toddles in and tells Anna about some fascinating animal he's just seen. The queen sighs; there would be fewer of these interruptions with a closed door. She knows she couldn't stomach that look Anna gave her a second time, so all in all, it's a small sacrifice to make.

At bedtime, Elsa decides she will ask Anna if she'd like to sleep with her for the night, like they used to. It would be the first time in thirteen years, and the queen is not without some small measure of anxiety. She stands before Anna's bedroom and softly knocks on the door.

"Anna, it's me-"

The door swings open with far too much force, smacking Elsa right in the nose. She's only able to mutter a weak "ouch" before her exuberant sister goes from elated to horrified.

"Oh my God, I'm _so_ sorry!" Anna flails around a bit before she takes Elsa's face in her hands, looking for damage. "I was just so _excited_ I didn't even realize you were _literally_ right there!"

"You were excited that I knocked on your door?"

Anna presses her fingers to Elsa's nose, relieved to see it's not broken. It's not even bleeding, either. She breathes a quick sigh.

"Well, yeah. This is the first time you knocked on my door at _all_," the princess explains. "It was always the other way around, and you never-"

Anna clamps her mouth shut. She lowers her head, looking up with guilty eyes.

"Sorry."

"Don't be," Elsa softly refutes. "You're right."

Anna nods, and Elsa can already tell the redhead is deep in thought.

"Can I say something that might be weird?" Anna asks.

"Uh...sure."

"I don't like doors."

Elsa gives a sympathetic nod.

"I don't blame you."

"I don't just mean like, figuratively, I mean _literally_. Remember this morning? I didn't close the door while I was in the bath."

"Yes, I know," Elsa sighed. "Anna, there's some times when you really _do_ need to shut the door. That's one of them, okay?"

"But what if I get locked in?" Anna supposes fearfully.

"What makes you think you would?"

"_Hans_," Anna spits out the name. "He locked me in the library, when I came back from the mountain."

Elsa's skin crawls at the mention of the name. Her lip forms a small snarl.

"Well, the _first_ thing I'll be doing tomorrow morning is getting all the locks looked at," the queen declares. "There's no reason they shouldn't open from the inside. But first, I wanted to ask you something."

Anna stands at attention.

"Did you want to sleep in my room tonight?" Elsa tilts her head with a shy little smile. "I know we haven't done that since we were kids, but I thought maybe...what do you think?"

The smile on Anna's face carries the radiance of the midday sun.

"I _do_ still snore, I hope you know what you're getting into," the princess tries to sound stern, but she can't contain her little leaps of joy.

"I could hear you through the _walls_, Anna," Elsa playfully jabs. "I've gotten plenty used to it."

"Well, now we can add walls as my second least favorite thing."

"I can deal with open doors, but I _need_ my walls, Anna."


	46. Believe

_Content warning: depression, disassociation. Happens about a week after the events of Frozen 2._

* * *

Believe

"I didn't know what else to do, she just keeps getting _worse_. I can't _help_ her, Elsa. She needs _you_. She just keeps saying...she can't go on. I _just_ want to bring her back."

A strong hug around Kristoff's waist knocks the wind out of him. He winds his arms around Elsa with the same strength.

"We'll _get_ her back."

The pair walk to Anna's bedroom, currently shut. They can't hear any sound from behind the door. Elsa looks to Kristoff.

"Do you mind waiting outside for a bit?"

"I'll wait as long as I have to," Kristoff affirms.

Elsa nods, opening the door.

"Anna?"

A bundle of blankets jerks upright at the call. After the queen identifies the intruder, she turns her back to her sister once more.

"Go away," Anna mumbles. "You're not real."

Elsa's knees buckle, and her stomach roils.

"What makes you say that? I'm right here," Elsa sits down on the bed beside Anna.

"You're _not_ real," the redhead repeats, angrier this time. "You died. You died and left me alone."

Ever since the cursed dam had fallen, the queen's spark seemed to be struggling to stay alight in a sea of sorrow. Elsa didn't realize it was _drowning_. She gently tugs on Anna's shoulder, begging her to face her.

"I _did_ leave you for a while, and I can't tell you how sorry I am for that. But, I'm here now."

Anna shakes her head.

"Why are you _doing_ this to me? Haven't I gone through _enough? _Olaf's gone, too_._"

Bile burns in the back of Elsa's throat. She shakes her head.

"Anna, Olaf is _here_. He's _been_ here. Do you want me to get him?"

Anna shrugs her shoulders. Elsa gets up from the queen's side and cracks the bedroom door open.

"Kristoff, I need you to get Olaf as fast as you can, _please_."

"Olaf's already here!" chimes a familiar, cheerful voice. "You guys aren't starting family game night early, are you?"

Kristoff and Elsa exchange cringes. She beckons the ice harvester to follow. Before either of them can say anything, the snowman toddles over to Anna's bedside.

"Anna? You okay?" Olaf lifts himself onto the mattress and nestles beside the queen. "Hey, what's with the stormy face?"

Slowly, Anna drags herself to an upright position.

"_Olaf?_"

"Yeah, it's me," he nods with a bucktoothed grin.

"You flurried away."

Elsa puts a hand to her mouth, rushing back to her sister's side. Kristoff's warm hand is running up and down Anna's shoulder. Olaf appears to think for a few moments.

"I did, didn't I? I remember that. You know, even if some things change, there's one thing we can always count on. Do you remember what that was?"

"Love?" Anna whispers.

"Yeah, love," Olaf nods. "Even if me and Elsa died and Kristoff left you all alone-"

"_Olaf_-" Elsa and Kristoff warn at the same time. Anna seems unaffected by the snowman's candor.

"-the love would still be there. But, we're here _now!_" the snowman raises his stick arms gleefully skyward.

The fog of despair hasn't quite left Anna's eyes, but there's a flicker of hope. It's enough for her to reach out and touch Olaf.

"_If_ you're real, then-"

"Elsa's real too," Olaf nods. He holds out his arms. "I wouldn't be here without her."

The snowman's face falls when Anna doesn't take his invitation for a hug.

"Elsa?" the queen's tone is lost, her face hopeful.

"_Anna_," Elsa holds out her arms. "Come here, sweetheart."

The queen enters her sister's arms, but it's not the usual Anna tackle-hug. It's far too sedate, too loose, but it's the most the queen can muster at the moment. She sighs when cool fingers brush through her hair.

"I want to believe this."

"Why _can't_ you?" Elsa asks.

"It hurts," Anna's voice is dull and flat. It's not the answer the elder sister wants, but it's a start.

"Then I'll _help_ you believe it," Elsa props Anna's chin on her fingertips. "You won't _have_ to hurt anymore."

Elsa looks to Kristoff with pleading eyes. He doesn't really _need_ to be prompted as he wraps his arms around his girls and Olaf. The ice harvester mutters a soft 'hey'.

"Kristoff?" Anna turns to her fiance. "You're really here?"

He smiles.

"We're _all_ here, feisty pants."

"Anna, you've spent your entire life looking out for everyone _else_," Elsa brushes her hand along Anna's cheek. "Let us return the favor. _Please?_"

The queen shuts her eyes, jaw clenched.

"I don't understand _anything_ anymore."

"You _will_, Anna. We're here for you," Elsa affirms. "And we _always_ will be."

"You _weren't_."

Anna frees herself from her sister's arms and gets out of bed. She stands at her window, eyeing the sights below with a lifeless expression. Neither Elsa nor Kristoff know what to do. Olaf is equally lost.

"I can't take any more broken promises," Anna hugs herself around the stomach. "You said we'd do this together, and you _died_. You're back now, but for how long?"

"As long as you need me," Elsa rejoins her sister's side. "You have my word."

Anna shakes her head.

"I need some time alone."

Elsa nods, then ushers Olaf and Kristoff towards the door. Before Elsa leaves the room, she turns around.

"Whatever we can do, you'll let us know, right?"

Anna gives a stiff nod.

"Just...give me some space for now. We'll talk later."

A reluctant Elsa leaves her sister behind. The snowman, the ice harvester, and the spirit look to each other for some kind of guidance out in the hall.

"What are we gonna do?" Olaf's tone borders on helpless.

"Be there for her," Elsa replies simply, and from the look on Kristoff's face, it's exactly what he was thinking. "It's all we _can_ do."

"Are you going back to the forest?" Kristoff chimes in.

Elsa shakes her head.

"Not now. I'll send a message to Yelena. My _sister_ needs me more than the forest does right now."

Kristoff sends a grateful smile Elsa's way. She tries to return it as best she can.

* * *

_Closing notes: I had the idea that Anna might end up believing that her sister, her fiance, and her childhood snowman friend really did leave her after the dam, and that them being there was a hopeful dream and nothing more. Whether or not she truly believes that's they're here is up for interpretation. I am not an expert on disassociation, so this might be totally inaccurate._

_This will not have a follow up. It's more of a what-if scenario._


	47. Melt

_Content warning: anxiety attack. _

* * *

Melt

Anna _knew_ a trip to the graves was too soon. They had only just reunited a month ago. Things were still so uncertain, so _fragile_ between them.

Elsa was distant, _cold_ at the stones. She barely batted an eye, her gaze set with a stern expression far too old for her. It was only when Anna had begun to cry that her frosty demeanor melted. Elsa lent a shy hand toward Anna's with a tender 'hey'. The way back to the castle was punctuated by an aching silence.

It's been a few hours, and it occurs to Anna that she should probably check on her sister. Since this is the anniversary of the shipwreck that their parents, the country observes a day of mourning. No work is done. The most logical place for Elsa to be is her own bedroom, to which Anna has still not ventured since the Great Thaw.

As the princess turns the corner towards the residential wing, she begins to shiver. When she squints down the hall, there's an unmistakable sheen of ice spreading rapidly from the bottom of a door on the far end. Anna's heart sinks. Forgetting any trepidation about being shut out, she braces herself and slams into Elsa's frozen door.

In the middle of her bedroom, Elsa is rooted in place. Her upper body is free, but everything below her waist is encased in ice. She's panting as though the room is filled with smoke. There's a howling snowstorm whirling around the young queen, and even through the veil, Anna can see her sister's cheeks are bright red and sopping wet. Her eyes are shut.

"_Elsa!_" Anna slides on the frozen floor, then blankets herself over her elder sister. "Elsa, it's me, Anna! You've gotta stop this!"

Blue, dewy eyes pry open. Anna can hear the exertion of Elsa's lungs. The queen opens her mouth to speak, but it's like her tongue is too thick. More gasps, more jagged breaths. She whimpers some semblance of Anna's name. She screws her eyes shut once more, the skin on her forehead pulled taut.

"I'm right here."

The storm eases up some. Anna snakes her arms around Elsa's neck, applying just the right amount of pressure to be soothing, not suffocating. There's a tiny amount of resistance among pitiful mutterings of 'I'm sorry'.

"It'a alright," the princess' warm breath is like a soft blanket against Elsa's ice-cold skin. "I can let go of you, but I'm _not_ leaving this room until I know you're okay."

"_No!_" Elsa gives a desperate cry. "D–_don't_ let m–me go, _please_."

Anna gives a firm nod. She doesn't dare anything more than her grip, no warm kisses to the cheek, no fingers streaming through white-gold hair. Her presence is enough right now.

"Okay," her tone is sweet without being saccharine. "I'm right here."

Anna chances a look downward. Red trails run from Elsa's eyes all the way down to her chin, like her tears were on _fire_. The snow around the pair settles into a gentle flurry, and the prison of ice around Elsa's waist has begun to melt.

"Elsa, you're thawing!" Anna whispers, small voice packed with pride.

"What?" Elsa looks down, confirming what Anna just said. "I–I'm not doing th–this."

Anna tilts her head.

"Huh?"

"I'm not d_–d__oing_ this, An–Anna," she insists with a wet hiccup.

"W–well, it doesn't matter, you're _thawing!_"

Anna squeezes Elsa just a little tighter. The snow finally stops falling. As Elsa's lower body thaws completely, she turns herself around in Anna's arms. She wipes her runny nose, curling her other arm around Anna's neck.

"Anna?"

"I'm here."

"I'm sor–sorry," the queen hangs her head. "I c–couldn't even b–_be_ there for y–you."

Anna chances an affectionate nudge with her forehead to Elsa's.

"Elsa...it _was_ hard, but we're gonna work through it _together_ now. Right?"

Elsa nods, tears dripping from her chin. Anna reaches into her dress pocket and pulls out a light green handkerchief. She dries the salty drops from Elsa's face, then places the cloth in her sister's hands.

"I'm sorry...for cr–crying like th–this," Elsa's chest heaves as she tries to speak through the sobs.

"_Shhh_," Anna guides Elsa's head into the concavity of her neck. "Just let it go, I'm right here."

The princess is silent for a while as Elsa drains the toxic hurt from her system. Anna can't remember a time Elsa cried _this_ hard. She loses the strength to continue after about twenty minutes.

"You know, it's _okay_ to cry," Anna affirms. "I mean, I always _hate_ the ensuing river of snot, but at least you _feel_ better, right?"

The elder sister gives a soaked laugh. She leans away.

"That's gross," Elsa sniffles, sopping the aforementioned 'river' with the handkerchief.

Anna ventures a soft kiss to the queen's forehead.

"Hey, if it's not too much, can I ask what happened?"

"Honestly? I dunno," Elsa shrugs, rubbing her bloodshot eyes. "I just freaked out, I guess. My face hurts."

Anna winces.

"Yeah, it looks it. Does that happen _every_ time you cry?"

"No, thankfully. It used to be a _lot_ worse. Sometimes the skin would get so raw it'd _bleed_."

"That sounds _awful_," Anna runs a sympathetic hand across Elsa's cheek. "Is there anything I can do?"

"Don't say anything so touching that it makes me cry again."

The return of Elsa's gentle, dry humor makes Anna laugh a bit.

"Well, that limits my options. Hey, uh, not to rush you or anything, but my butt's getting numb."

Tears no longer clog the queen's laughter. The sisters rise together.

"I needed that. Thank you."

"Happy to help," Anna grins, holding out her elbow. "Shall we, m'lady?"

Elsa's grinning face flushes as she hides it in her palm.

"You're smiling, admit it," Anna jabbed at her sister with her awaiting elbow.

"Yeah, okay."

Only Anna can make her feel so _light_ so soon after breaking down. Only Anna can put the pieces back together so quickly.

Only Anna can melt her frozen heart.

* * *

_Closing notes: I hate that whenever I see the phrase 'm'lady' the only thing I can think of is the fact that it's been meme'd to death. I'm trying not to imagine Anna with a silly fedora if it's all the same to you, brain._

_I wanted to play with the idea that Elsa's tears are actually hot and can burn her a little if she cries for too long. Or maybe it's just due to the fact that because her skin is naturally a little colder, her tears would feel hot by comparison._


	48. Grow

_Happens before "Family" __and references a character from "Battles"_

* * *

Grow

Since Kristoff proposed to her after their journey to the enchanted forest, Queen Anna has been flying high, riding on a cloud of bliss. Before their adventures together, neither she nor Elsa could have ever seen the former princess of Arendelle being wed to an ice harvester whose best friend was a reindeer and whose family consisted of rock trolls. Once their adventures drew to a close, the group couldn't imagine any other outcome but this one.

And Elsa can't imagine a better brother-in-law. Her sister and Kristoff are discussing the feasibility of inviting his entire troll family to the wedding, but she's hardly listening to the words, anymore. She chuckles at Anna's excited gasps when another idea enters her head. She imagines what her little sister will look like in her wedding dress.

It wasn't so long ago that the ice harvester stood before Elsa, when she was still queen, trying to find the courage to ask for Anna's hand in marriage.

_'__Elsa! Hey...uh, I mean, your Majesty," Kristoff bowed so low his forehead could have scraped the floor._

_Elsa frowned; he hadn't addressed her as such since they were first formally introduced._

_ 'Kristoff, didn't I tell you there's no need for that?' her tone started out soft, but a hard edge formed when she had more time to think. 'Has anyone been giving you trouble? I swear, if Sevek says anything else I'll-'_

_ 'W–whoa, no, nothing like that!" Kristoff waved his hands. 'Didn't you have him sacked?'_

_ 'As much as I wanted to, no,' she sighed. 'I know he's an ass, but we need his experience, especially given the economic climate right now.'_

_The ice harvester shifted. He suddenly felt far smaller in Elsa's presence. __Sensing this, Elsa softened her demeanor._

_ 'So...did you need me for something?'_

_ 'Uh, y–yeah, I mean, yes, I did,' Kristoff cleared his throat and forced himself to straighten out. 'It's...uh, it's a little weird to ask. I mean, not weird, but-'_

_Elsa's face was a mask of pure confusion._

_ '__I__s everything alright?'_

_ 'Y—yeah, it's fine. I mean, I guess that depends on your answer but, you know.'_

_ '...no?'_

_ 'Okay, you know what? I'm gonna dive right in here,' Kristoff gets down on one knee. 'I uh...I'd like to...'_

_The puzzled look on Elsa's face didn't bolster his confidence any._

_ 'Kristoff?'_

_ 'CanIhaveyourblessingforourmarraige?'_

_ '… 'our' marriage?'_

_ 'I—I mean, mine and Anna's, uh, Princess Anna's! I mean, if she says yes, right? That's kind of the whole-'_

_Before Kristoff could embarrass himself any more, the queen crossed the room in less than three strides, pulled Kristoff to his feet with a strength she didn't know she had, then squeezed his midsection in the tightest hug she could manage._

_ '__Kristoff?'_

_ 'Y–yeah?' his voice broke with nerves._

_ 'Be good to Anna,' she delivered her ultimatum, patting his back. 'That's all I ask.'_

_The ice harvester smiled, gently returning the queen's embrace._

_ 'And __**don't**__ make fun of me if I cry at the wedding,' she added with a laugh. 'Because chances are, I will.'_

_ 'I hadn't planned on it,' he assured._

_ 'Smart man.'_

"Anna?"

Both the queen and Kristoff turn their heads towards Elsa's soft interruption.

"What's up?" Anna asks. There's a tinge of worry on her face. "You okay?"

"I'm fine," Elsa gives a confident nod. "Can I talk to you? Alone?"

The last time Elsa asked that question, it was due to the fact that Anna was ready to marry a man she just met. The queen is wiser as a result of this endeavor, and she's confident that this is not a question of her judgment.

"Of course," Anna turns to Kristoff. "I'll be back, okay?"

The ice harvester nods, then sends Elsa a warm, knowing smile while Anna's not looking. The queen follows her sister to their old bedroom. When they enter the room, Elsa doesn't shut the door behind them.

"You're not gonna close the door?" Anna remarks.

"Do you want me to?"

"It doesn't matter to me," the queen shrugs. "So...what did you want to talk to me about?"

Elsa sits down on the bed, patting the spot beside her. Anna is instantly at her side, eyes expectant. The blonde's eyes soften, smiling with a wistful tinge.

"You look just like you did when Mama would tell us a bedtime story," her nostalgic recollection is delivered in a bittersweet note. "I know it's been years, but it feels like it wasn't that long ago now."

"I know what you mean," Anna agrees. "It's...been a crazy ride, hasn't it?"

"Yeah, it has. It's been tough, for both of us," Elsa drapes her arm around Anna's shoulder. "A lot of things happened that probably shouldn't have, and it was all because of my mistake."

"Elsa-"

A finger presses against Anna's lips.

"Anna, I wasn't there to watch you grow up, but even _I_ can tell you haven't changed at all. You've gotten wiser, of course, but everything that you are has stayed the same. You have _always_ been my loving, kind, brave little sister. No one had to teach you that, it just comes naturally to you."

Anna's gaze falls in spite of the wide, bright smile splitting her cheeks. She blinks rapidly to discourage the water in her eyes from escaping. For the first time in her life, the queen is rendered speechless by her sister's words. Elsa whispers a soft 'hey' to get Anna's attention once more.

"I love you, and I'm _so_ proud of you," the elder sister runs her hand along the curve of Anna's cheek, lifting her face so she could look into those calm teal eyes. "This is what you've been waiting for, isn't it?"

The lilt in Elsa's voice and the swell of tears settled at her lower eyelids send Anna right into her arms.

"All of my life," Anna murmurs, her chin resting on Elsa's shoulder. She knows that her sister is referring to her upcoming wedding to Kristoff, but that's not _all_ she's been waiting for.

Anna knows now that she _had_ Elsa's love all along.


	49. Magnet

_Content warning: mild gore. A silly one to balance the upcoming angst._

* * *

Magnet

Elsa has always been infatuated with nature. The beauty despite the unpredictability, the serenity despite the danger, the abundance of life despite the equal abundance of death. It's part of the reason she feels so at home in the Northuldran forest.

What she doesn't count on, however, is just how infatuated the fauna seem to be with _her_.

The reindeer _adore_ Elsa when she comes to check on them, tripping over themselves just to have their snouts petted by the Fifth spirit. Sometimes, a lone wolf or coyote would spot Elsa from a distance, then trot up to her, wagging its tail like a puppy. Even the birds seem drawn to her, creating small flocks when all Elsa is trying to do is have a walk by herself.

This morning, she awakens to a strange pile of offerings at her door; a freshly killed rabbit, a honeycomb, minus the angry swarm of bees, and a few dead mice. A startled scream sends the wise woman Yelena to Elsa's dwelling. After Elsa calms down enough to explain what happened, Yelena can't come up with a clear idea of who or what took the time to bestow the Snow Queen with such strange offerings.

_ '**Someone** must have left these here. But who?' Elsa asked, hungrily eyeing the honeycomb, the only offering that wasn't soaked in blood._

_ 'Nature, I suppose,' Yelena shrugged, as though it were a perfectly normal occurrence. "You are the Fifth spirit, after all.'_

It's Friday, when Elsa returns to Arendelle to see her beloved sister. She's been waiting for this day longer than she cares to admit. As she rides the Nokk, she notices schools of fish swimming at the sides of the water horse. Some leap from the water, as though trying to get a look at her.

"Weird," she murmurs. Nokk seems forced to agree with an affirmative snort.

Already, Anna is waiting at the harbor, her small frame packed full of energy and joy. It's not regal or composed at all, but by this time, the kingdom of Arendelle comes to expect it from their queen. As Elsa dismounts the Nokk and rushes to embrace her sister, a gathering of songbirds surround the pair, chirping merrily. A startled Anna pulls away, then stifles a laugh as the birds remain perched on her older sister.

"Geez, are you some kind of animal magnet now?"

"I don't know why this keeps happening!" Elsa looks to both shoulders, occupied by birds.

"This isn't the first time you've been serenaded?"

"No, _actually_," the blonde fixes Anna with an annoyed expression. "Ever since Ahtohallen, _every_ animal I've met wants to be my friend."

Anna grins with an infuriating 'aww'.

"You are _literally_ a storybook princess," the queen giggles as Elsa's adoring throng of feathered friends take turns nuzzling her cheek.

Elsa rolls her eyes, but she doesn't have the heart to chase the birds off. Eventually, they either get the hint or find something else to focus their attention on, as they fly away in unison. Before they leave, the flock offers a final number, the siren's song.

"Aren't you gonna sing back?" Anna gives Elsa a gentle nudge with her elbow.

"I don't want to encourage them," the blonde replies. "And here I thought I was gonna have to dodge _people_."

The sisters make their way to the castle. In the summertime, there's a rainbow of wildflowers spread throughout the garden. In the autumn, they appear sad and drab. Elsa can't help but feel a little bit like them.

"I love fall, but it's sad when the plants die," Anna muses, reading her sister's mind.

Elsa makes a motion with her hands, and a sudden swarm of icy bees flit around the dying flowers. She jumps back with a loud gasp.

"Uh, are those-"

"_Why?!_ Why does it have to be _bees!?_" Elsa digs her nails into her scalp as the swarm heads back her way. "Aghh, no, _go away!_"

The newly crafted bees are unaware of the Snow Queen's plight, buzzing lazily around her head. A few pick up some strands of hair, then hover just above Elsa's head. Anna is trying with all her might not to laugh, her stomach literally aching from keeping her mirth contained.

"Anna, this is _not_ funny!" Elsa growls through her teeth.

"It _is_," the queen chokes on the words. "What did you expect, Elsa? You _made_ them."

"I didn't mean to make _bees!_"

"Well, what else is gonna pollinate flowers?"

Elsa stares, jaw agape.

"I wasn't—I wasn't even _trying_ to do that!" she throws out her hands, on the verge of outrage. She turns to the cold swarm with blazing eyes. "Will you _go away!?_"

In an instant, the bees seem to deflate. Their happy buzz turns to a dull droning, and Elsa can _feel_ the dejection from the insects she unknowingly created. Her fear dissolves at the display, and irritation takes its place when she hears Anna wheezing with laughter.

"Did you hurt their _feelings?_" the queen's arm is braced across her stomach.

"You are _not_ helping!"

Elsa looks back at the sad group of icy bees.

"Look, uh...bees? I'm sorry. It's nothing personal, I just don't like things that can sting me, okay? Don't—don't be sad or anything. I don't hate you. Just...do whatever you were gonna do."

Their vigor restored, the swarm leaves the vicinity of their mistress and gets to work on the wildflowers. A dusting of blue mist, and the brown flowers turn vibrant, icy blue. The petals begin to glow, and tiny ice crystals hover above the flowerbeds. There's even a little music to go along, the tinkling of crystals together creates a pleasant tune. Their job complete, the bees buzz away, then vanish into the October sky.

"Whoa..." Anna marvels at the intense show her sister has created. "_That_ was something."

"Well, at least they didn't give me any dead animals," Elsa sighs deeply.

"Uh, what?"

"I'll tell you later," the elder sister promises. "Come on, let's get inside before anything _else_ decides to invade my personal space."

* * *

_Closing notes: Elsa really doesn't like any bees. I like honeybees well enough, but wasps and yellow jackets can go die in a hole._


	50. Strength

_Content warning: dark themes, depression. This is the 'balcony incident' in "Fall". All aboard the angst train, y'all!_

* * *

Strength

Anna bursts out the closest door, leading to a balcony hundreds of feet from the ground. She grips the railing with white knuckles, staring at the sheer drop. All Elsa did was ask what was _wrong_. That's _all_, and she just couldn't _stomach_ the idea of telling her what was really on her mind.

'Well, here's your opportunity to end it all,' a vicious voice in Anna's mind chimes. 'If you're lucky, you won't even _feel_ every bone in your body break.'

The princess shuts her eyes tight, shaking her head.

"No, I don't _want_ to," she whimpers. "I _can't_."

'Please, I _know_ how you feel. Worthless, _useless_, just a body with a title. I _know_ you're hurting. Haven't you had enough?'

Anna's stomach churns. There's only hard ground to catch her, catch what little of her would remain if she jumped. She barely suppresses a gag at the thought.

'It'd be easy.'

"Sh–shut up," the princess's voice is wobbly despite her command. "I won't do it."

'Then suffer, you _waste_ of flesh. No wonder your sister-'

"_I said shut up!_"

"Anna, why are you yell—get _away_ from there!"

She doesn't even realize how close she is to the edge until she hears a _real_ voice.

"Elsa?" Anna looks back. The queen's hand is outstretched, her face wrought with helplessness.

"Don't do this, _please,_" Elsa's entire body trembles as though with illness. She advances slowly.

Anna realizes what this looks like.

"Elsa, no, I wasn't—I wasn't _gonna_," she sputters weakly. Her knees fail, jerking her body forward.

"Oh, shi-"

"_Anna!_"

The princess' head slams into the wrought iron, her fingers hooked into the delicate railing despite the blow.

"_Hold on!_" she's never heard this level of desperation in Elsa's voice before.

A cold, familiar sensation tickles Anna's belly. When she pries her eyes open, she sees a rope fashioned from ice, tightly wound around her midsection.

"Elsa!" Anna comes to her wits in a fit of panic. Both hands loosen, and she lets out a scream.

"I've got you!" a frigid hand grabs one of Anna's falling wrists. "I'll pull you up!"

Even through the splitting pain in her head, Anna nods. Elsa's grip on one hand and the ice rope keep her from plummeting. A few strong pulls, and Anna flips back over the railing, on the side of safety.

"_Elsa?!_" the princess can only breathe in short, gasping bursts. "I-"

"_Shh_, I've got you."

One of Elsa's hands cups the back of Anna's head, the other is wound around her waist. Anna can feel her sister's adrenaline rush as her heart hammers her chest. When the princess pulls away, she winces with a hand to her forehead. Already, an ugly bruise is beginning to form. Elsa presses her own hand to the affected spot, focusing a small burst of cold for the impending swelling.

"Elsa, I _swear_ I wasn't gonna jump."

She can hear Elsa's breathing stop for a moment.

"From where _I_ was standing, that's _exactly_ what it looked like!" the queen's words are shaky despite their severity.

"_No!_" Anna refutes. "I just wasn't looking where I was going. I've been having horrible thoughts, and there's this voice that kept saying _awful_ things-"

"What thoughts? You've been hearing _voices?_"

Elsa's interruption isn't judgmental, but it feels like a sucker punch anyway.

"N–no, it's like, thoughts in my mind that—Elsa, I promise, I'd _never_ do that!"

Elsa takes several deep breaths to calm herself.

"Anna, you _need_ to tell me what's going on."

The walk to the princess' bedroom is silent. Elsa takes her sister's hand, leading her to her bed. She gets back up to shut the door, then returns to Anna's side.

"Talk to me," Elsa implores.

"It's..._really_ hard, Elsa."

"I know, but try for me," Elsa issues a soft command with a cool hand to Anna's arm. "_Please?_"

Anna nods, swallowing hard at the waver in Elsa's voice. Her sister's hand stroking her arm gives her the strength to start pouring her heart out.

"I don't...feel like I'm _good_ enough," she confesses with a fluttered sigh. "I mean, most days I'm okay, but there's...some days where _nothing _feels right and it's like I can't _ever_ be happy again. I don't even know _why_."

Elsa nods, silently begging Anna to continue.

"I _promise_, I wasn't going to jump," the princess reiterates. "No matter how bad I feel, even if I have _really_ bad thoughts, I would _never_ do that to you. I just don't understand. I'm not _alone_ anymore. It's not _right _that I feel like this."

"But you do."

A shamefaced Anna looks up, eyes brimming. She's startled to see that Elsa's are as well.

"Every day, you _amaze_ me," Elsa sets a light hand on Anna's.

"What?"

"You've been through _so_ much, and you spend all your energy trying to help everyone _else_," the queen offers a sad smile. "Anna, _you_ have needs, too. You _have_ to see to them."

"I know...Elsa, I need _help_," she croaks, tucking her arms into her sides. "I don't _wanna_ feel this way anymore."

Elsa wastes no time in wrapping her arms around Anna's neck.

"Then _please_ let me in," Elsa is painfully aware of the hypocrisy. "Can you do that?"

Anna nods against her sister's shoulder with a watery sniffle.

"You mean the _world_ to me, Anna. You know that?" Elsa runs her hand down Anna's quivering back. "That voice that you're hearing doesn't know _anything_ about you. No matter how long it takes, you'll see what I do. You'll see the strong, shining beacon of hope that you _really_ are."

Anna's hands attach to the queen's back. Elsa presses her lips to the bruise on her sister's forehead.

"I love you so _much_," Elsa whispers as her shoulder grows damp and Anna's hiccups dissolve into heart-wrenching sobs. "You're okay, sweetheart. I'm gonna help you through this. I _promise_."

"I–I kn–know."

Love is putting others' needs before your own. Both sisters have done it all their lives, in their own way.

* * *

_Closing notes: In hindsight, the way Elsa talks about the 'balcony incident' in "Fall" sounds kind of light given the subject matter, but I'm going with the explanation that they've both had time to process the event and reasons behind it. In addition, humor is an excellent coping mechanism, as long as you've made your peace with the events. Also, Elsa had just sustained a head injury, so she's not all there. The 'balcony incident' was never meant to be anything but a short mention, but I decided to expand upon it._

_Even if she's got depression, I can't really see Anna as being suicidal to the point where she'd act on the impulse. _

_If you ever feel like ending your own life, and it's not for extraordinary medical reasons, **DON'T**. You may think you're not hurting anyone, but you're wrong. If you end it, you never give yourself the chance to see things get better, because they always do, I promise. I've been to my personal rock bottom, but I'm still here. These are extraordinary times, and it's stressful as all hell, but it will pass._

_In the meantime, thank you for reading my silly fiction while I navigate the quarantine life (besides going to work). No, it's not ending here, it's just an aside I wanted to add, being that it's the 50th entry._


	51. Water

Water

The queen is thankful that she persuaded Olaf to remain at the castle as she wrings the seawater from her hair. From the sea cave, she regards the shattered ice boat with a sad sigh. The fact that it's just past sunset doesn't help her morale any. The princess is hunched over a meager fire, draped in magically made blankets. She shivers, but eye contact with Elsa causes her to suppress it.

"Anna, are you sure you're alright?" Elsa fusses, kneeling at her sister's side. "You've been shaking for a while now."

"W–Well, n–not all of u–us are immune t–to the c-cold," Anna's teeth click together as she speaks. "S–shame you d–don't have f–fire p–powers, huh?"

Elsa makes a horrified face, staring down at her hands as though they _should_ have been bestowed the element of fire.

"El–Elsa, c'mon, I w–was just k–kidding."

"That is _not_ funny," the queen admonishes, pulling herself to a standing position to pace along the rocky floor. "What are we gonna do?"

"W–well, we're n–not going to panic, f–first of all," Anna strives to be the voice of reason. "C–c'mon back here, I'm fr–freezing."

"_Anna!_"

"S–sorry," the princess mumbles, swiping her hand under her nose. "F–figure of speech."

Elsa almost _wants_ to let her sister suffer the consequences of her words. Anna _knows_ that it's still a raw topic, but Elsa _doesn't_ know what it's like to be cold. The queen's compassion wins out, and she returns to her sister's side.

"Not sure what good _I'll_ do," she mumbles, wrapping an arm around Anna's shoulders.

"H–hey, I said I was k–kidding," the princess nudges Elsa's shoulder. "I'm sorry, r–really. And you _do_ m–make me warmer."

The tiniest smile threatens to undo Elsa's scowl. She huffs, pulling Anna closer.

"You're lucky you're cute."

"S–so I've been told," Anna smirks. "See? I'm n–not shaking as bad now!"

"You're _still_ shaking," Elsa bluntly states. "I just don't want you to get _sick_."

"Elsa, I _c__–c__ommand_ you t–to relax."

In spite of herself, Elsa chuckles.

"Yeah, sorry, you don't get to pull rank on me," she ruffles Anna's wild mane of hair, bits of seaweed still entangled within it.

"W–worth a shot," Anna shrugs. "Hey, so since we're here for the n–next few hours or so, what do you wanna do?"

"...get home?"

"_Realistically_, Elsa. We're gonna b–be here for awhile," Anna reasons. "I mean, _I_ could just go to sleep, but I don't think-"

"_No!_"

Anna shrinks back.

"Wh–why not? Elsa, you okay?"

"Anna, we're trapped in a sea cave surrounded by the_ ocean_," Elsa recaps their situation with more than a tinge of fear. "And I don't know how long you were in the water. If you get sick-"

"Then I _get_ sick," Anna retorts firmly. "You can't prevent that. Look, the storm's already starting to ease up a bit. When it's light out, we can try to get back home."

Elsa blinks.

"Oh yeah...of course."

Anna frowns, tugging at her sister's sleeve.

"Look, why don't you get some sleep? You're not thinking straight."

Elsa blinks again, longer this time.

"'m n't tired, Anna."

"Yes, you are," the princess pokes Elsa's nose. "When you start slurring your words, you're tired. Come on, lay down."

Blearily, the queen does as she is told, resting her head in Anna's lap.

"Ar' you sure y'ur not too cold?"

"Yes, Elsa, I'm fine," Anna promises with a placating stroke of Elsa's hair. The princess runs her finger along Elsa's nose bridge.

"Tha' d'snt w'rk."

"Yep, uh-huh."

"'M ser'us, it d'sn w'rk..."

Within minutes, Elsa is out cold.

When the queen wakes again, she finds herself snuggled in her own bed, with her sister right at her side. She tries to remember how she even got _back_ here-

"Anna!" Elsa jolts upright, shaking Anna's shoulders with far too much force. Her chest heaves with panicked gasps. "Anna, are you _okay?!_"

The disgruntled princess rolls over, drool still clinging to the side of her mouth. As she takes in her sister's state, her eyes open fully, she wipes her mouth and she clings to Elsa's side.

"Hey, hey, we're fine," she puts gentle pressure on Elsa's upper arms. "We're home, now."

"We're not dead?"

Anna scrunches her brow.

"Uh...no, we're not dead."

"What time is it? How'd we get back?"

"Noon. And we took the ice boat," Anna replies with an unnerving nonchalance. "Like I said, we waited until morning."

At this, Elsa shakes her head.

"No, I would have _remembered_ that. Besides, the boat was wrecked. The last thing I remember was we were still in that cave. I think I fell asleep."

"Yeah, see...you _were_ asleep. You only _just_ woke up."

Elsa's eyes slam open as wide as they can.

"_What?_"

"At first I thought you were just sleepwalking," Anna recounts with an amused grin. "Thing is, though, you made a new sail and boat like you were wide awake. At that point, I wasn't asking questions, so I sailed us home, and here we are."

The queen's face remains a mask of disbelief.

"Are you trying to tell me I rebuilt our boat in my _sleep?_"

"That's exactly what I'm telling you," Anna confirms with a wry grin. "Honestly, are you even surprised at this point? You can sneeze baby snowmen into existence, how is building a boat asleep any weirder?"

Elsa groans, flopping back into her pillows.

"I'm so _confused_," she mutters.

"That makes two of us, sis."

"Listen, are you _sure_ you're okay?" Elsa checks Anna's forehead for a temperature.

"Elsa, I _promise_ I'm-"

She cuts herself off with a sneeze.

"Well, this sucks."

"See, this is _exactly_ what I was worried about!"

"Isn't hindsight twenty-twenty_?_" Anna dryly retorts.

Elsa throws off her covers, then tucks her sister back in.

"Stay here, I'm getting you some broth."

"Look, I'm just-"

Another sneeze.

"Ugh, _fine,_" Anna copies Elsa's dramatic collapse into her pillows.

* * *

_Closing notes: This isn't related to Anna's flu that's mentioned in several other chapters. Also, I'm using slang that probably didn't exist at the time because the movies do that anyway. Clearly, I'm not a huge stickler for historical accuracy, but by the same token I'm not introducing robots to this world, either._


	52. Boundaries

_Happens maybe a week or so after the events of Frozen. Also, not related to any others that say this unless otherwise stated._

* * *

Boundaries

"Anna, _what_ are you doing in my room?"

Elsa's cutting question draws no response from the redhead, currently kneeling on the floor before a roaring fireplace.

"I never said you could come in here."

Following the Great Thaw, Anna has been anxious to reconnect with her older sister, and Elsa would be remiss if she said she didn't feel the same. However, there were certain places that Elsa _needed_ to be left alone, namely her bedroom. The princess turns, sees Elsa, then engulfs her in a tight tackle-hug. Before Elsa acts on the impulse to push her away, she hears little sniffles and choked cries. She chances a look downward.

"_Hey_, hey, don't cry," Elsa's heart jumps several beats as she gives Anna an awkward pat on the back. "_Shh_, it's alright. I'm _not_ shutting you out, I promise."

Anna shakes her head.

"No...what? What's the matter?"

Anna motions with her head towards the fireplace. There's a small puddle on the carpet. A carrot, two sticks, a branch, and a pile of coals are scattered not far away. A hot, sick feeling wells up in Elsa's stomach.

"Is that-"

"_Olaf_," Anna sobs aloud. "He got t–too close t–to the fire."

"Wait, that doesn't make sense. Didn't he have a flurry?"

Anna scrubs at her face.

"H–he did. B–but it disappeared th–this afternoon, he s–said."

"It's okay," Elsa soothes with a tentative hand to Anna's shoulder. "I can bring him back. I guess the flurry just needs to be recharged."

Elsa spawns a small column of snow. The puddle converges with the snow and the various accouterments move of their own volition, settling in their places. Olaf's eyes open, and he takes in the sight before him.

"Anna? Elsa? Where were you guys?" he asks cheerfully. His smile fades when he sees Anna's state. "Hey, what's wrong?"

The princess bends down and squeezes the little snowman. Relieved sobs are the only answer she can offer, while Elsa kneels beside her sister. Olaf pats Anna's back with his stick arms.

"Uh, I like warm hugs, but why are you crying?"

"Olaf, you melted," Elsa answers for the princess. "Anna said your flurry went away."

The snowman scrunches his face in thought.

"Oh yeah! I remember. I thought it was weird, but I wasn't worried," he shrugs.

"If that happens again, _please_ let me know right away," the queen implores. "I never thought your flurry would just...go away. I'm sorry."

"Oh, don't worry about it!" Olaf gives a buck toothed grin. His expression sobers once more when he turns his attention back to the princess. "Anna? I'm okay now."

Anna isn't calming down, and Elsa can't _bear_ her cries any longer.

"Hey, come here," the queen guides her sister's head into her shoulder. Her other arm slips around Anna's waist. "Olaf, can we have some time alone?"

"Is Anna okay?"

"She will be. Also, this room is off-limits."

"Uh, okay."

There's a hint of hurt in Olaf's eyes, but Elsa stands firm. After the snowman leaves the room, Elsa pulls back to look at the princess. She feels a familiar sting behind her own eyes as fresh tears slide down Anna's face.

"Hey, Olaf's okay," Elsa gently shakes Anna's shoulders.

"I kn–know," Anna sniffles, drying her face with the heel of her hand. "It's just, when he m–melted, I w–was afraid something ha–happened to you. I can't l–lose b–_both_ of you."

There's a sympathetic frown from the young queen.

"You won't, I _promise," _Elsa vows. "Listen, for right now, my bedroom is off-limits to _everyone_. It's not because I don't trust you, I just need some space while we...figure this out. Okay?"

It needs to be said, but Elsa regrets the words regardless. Anna steps out of her sister's arms, her red, puffy eyes consumed by pain.

"I'm sorry. I'll l–leave you al–alone."

"_No!_ I didn't mean right this _second!__"_ Elsa frantically steps forward to reclaim the space created by her sister. "Just—no, come back, _please?_"

The queen tries to touch Anna's arm, but she steps back.

"I'm o–okay."

"_Anna_-"

"I looked after m–_myself_ for th–thirteen years," the words slice deep, even if Anna doesn't mean for them to.

The princess squeaks when Elsa's arms wrap around her neck.

"You don't _have_ to anymore," the queen declares. "We _do_ need to talk about setting some boundaries, but it can wait until you're feeling better. Is that okay?"

"Y–yeah."

An appreciative smile takes the place of Elsa's prior frown.

"Thank you. Come on, let's sit down."

The queen and princess are huddled together on the lounger before the fireplace. Elsa's unease fades gradually as Anna's sniffles and hiccups do. Guilt guides Elsa's hand to wipe her sister's cheeks dry. When Anna gasps as the gesture, the queen hushes her with a maternal tenderness. She bends her neck just enough to touch Anna's forehead with her own.

"Are you okay?"

"Is this uncomfortable for you?" Anna asks with dull eyes, wiping her nose on her sleeve.

"No, it isn't," Elsa runs her hand along Anna's back. She's surprised by how _natural_ the gesture feels. "It's getting late. You should try to get some sleep. I can walk you to your room, if you'd like."

"Can you stay with me, until I fall asleep?"

The fact that Anna is _allowing_ Elsa into her own bedroom after Elsa restricted access to hers sends a knife through her gut.

"Yes, of course."

The princess sighs.

"Anna?"

"Are we..._always_ gonna have boundaries?" Anna's voice wobbles.

"_No no no_," Elsa sweeps in to banish the thought and prevent another bout of tears. "They're temporary. And setting boundaries _doesn't_ mean you can't come to me."

To prove her point, Elsa squeezes her little sister in a warm hug.

"I _love_ you, Anna."

"I love you too. I always have," Anna's reply is a watery whisper.

"I know, honey," the term of endearment escapes Elsa without her even realizing it. "Thank you, _so_ much."

* * *

_Closing notes: I think Elsa would have a lot of trouble following the Great Thaw when it comes to her privacy. It's not that Anna doesn't respect privacy, but she's so happy her sister is back in her life, she can't help but want to spend as much time reconnecting as possible. It will be quite an adjustment for the solitary Elsa. She doesn't want Anna to think that she's shutting her out by setting boundaries, but she needs some space to work things out, otherwise they're just going back to square one._


	53. Horse

Horse

"We'll start slow, okay? Froki's a calm horse."

The queen of Arendelle shudders at the sight of the buckskin beast before her. The gentle Froki offers an equally gentle nudge with his nose to Anna's hand. When she recoils, he doesn't seem to take either notice or offense. Elsa's mount gives a harried snort as Anna hesitates.

"Patience," Elsa chides the Nokk, who simply rolls their eyes. She turns back to her sister. "When you're ready."

Anna takes in a deep breath, forces her nerves down, then puts one foot in the stirrup, followed by the other. Froki remains passive, but alert.

"Alright, you're on the horse, that's good!" Elsa cheers with a double 'thumbs up' gesture.

Anna's thin smile suggests she's thinking of returning the gesture with something rude, but she focuses her energy on centering herself instead.

"W–well, this is going b–better than expected," Anna laughs with a nervous tinge.

Elsa walks to Froki's side and pats the beast's neck.

"You're gonna look after my sister, right?" the elder sister charges the horse with a scratch behind the ears. Froki gives a friendly snuffle. "She's a little nervous."

"Am n–not!"

A soft chuckle from Elsa brings the pink out in Anna's cheeks. She rests her hand on the queen's knee.

"You'll be _fine_, Anna," she promises, like a mother convincing her child to try something new. "Deep breaths. Remember, if you're nervous, the horse can feel it."

"Yeah, yeah," the queen grumbles, her hands gripping the reins just a bit too tight. She takes in a few more breaths, each a little less shaky than the last.

"There you go. You're doing good."

When she's certain that Anna isn't going to fall off the horse, Elsa backs away and hoists herself onto the Nokk.

"All set?" the blonde asks, tone level with patience. "Hey, keep your back straight, you're slouching a little."

As much as Anna want to call Elsa out for nagging, she corrects her posture. The buckskin horse snorts briefly, bringing out a gasp from the queen.

"It's okay, Anna," Elsa rides to her sister's side, one hand on her shoulder. "Look at his ears, they're up. He's calm. Right, Froki?"

He gives a soft nicker in response, beaming kind eyes back to the queen.

"I j–just keep thinking b–back to Kjekk," Anna shudders. "He wasn't even th–that twitchy, but-"

"Hey, come on. Stay calm," Elsa squeezes Anna's hand, introducing a pleasant, cool burst to counter the clammy sensation. "I promise, that won't happen."

Anna swallows, then looks down at her placid mount. She mutters a soft 'okay, let's do this' under her breath before she lightly shakes the reins. As though sensing the nerves from his rider, Froki advances with tender steps, just barely breaking into a trot. Nokk follows at Anna's side, with Elsa's vigilant eyes overseeing the whole operation.

Though the queen's knuckles are snow-white, Froki remains composed, carrying his rider as though she had complete confidence in what she was doing. He chances a look backward and snorts softly. Anna gives a small grin and keeps her focus on the ground before them. Each hoof step sets the queen a little more at ease; her grin on the reins doesn't resemble a stranglehold anymore.

"Look at you, you're _doing_ it!" an unusual excitement rings in Elsa's voice as she goads Nokk to slow their pace. "Straighten out a little. You're hunched over."

Anna nods, corrects her posture and re-centers herself. She feels the vibrations from Froki's hoof steps and the fluid movement of his thick muscles. The queen finds that her breathing starts to copy the rhythm of the horse. Refusing to give into bravado, Anna remains wary despite her increasing calm.

Five minutes into their ride, and it's gone without incident.

"You want to try going a little faster?" Elsa asks.

"A _little_," Anna specifies. "Just a little."

Another short tap to the reins, and Froki speeds up, forcing Anna to re-center herself yet again. This time, she's not caught off guard by the increase. She can't deny that the wind in her hair and the weightless feeling of being carried by this beast sets her even further at ease. It's mere minutes when Anna finds herself closing her eyes, a wide smile replacing her uncertain grimace from before.

Off to the side, Nokk appears thoroughly unimpressed. They give an annoyed nicker.

"Shush," Elsa chides the Water spirit low enough so Anna doesn't hear her. "Let her have this."

A dismissive grunt answers her. Elsa rolls her eyes with a sly smile.

"You're impossible," she tweaks the Nokk's ear, earning a burning glare. The Fifth spirit is predictably unaffected.

Ignoring her ornery mount, Elsa watches her sister's confidence grow before her eyes. Whenever Anna directs Froki to turn, she automatically re-centers herself, eyes forward, alert, but not wary anymore. She surveys the terrain ahead, plots out the best path, and Froki carries her faithfully. He trusts her judgment, and she trusts him to keep her safe.

The relationship between horse and rider is symbiotic. Elsa has learned a great deal about horses since the first time she threw her reins around the Water spirit in the tumultuous Dark Sea. Of course, Froki isn't an unpredictable, enraged spirit, but he's still an animal, subject to animal fear.

If that thought even crosses Anna's mind, she doesn't show it.

Anna's fear totally shed, she sits on her mount, head held high. Her movements echo the horse's as they move in perfect synchronization. Froki becomes an extension of Anna, in that regard. Elsa can't find it in herself to interrupt the queen's reverie. The spirit smiles, while the Nokk huffs.

"Oh, come on. That's not even a _little_ inspiring?" Elsa chastises the water horse.

"_Elsa!_ I think I got-"

The queen's sudden excitement startles Froki into stopping short. Elsa sees it happen just seconds before she can react.

"Anna, stay calm! I'm coming!"

Nokk's hoofbeats are interrupted by an overjoyed shout.

"_This is awesome!_"

Elsa would endure _any_ hardship if only to hear those words again.

* * *

_Closing notes: According to a Disney Wiki, Anna's horse was named Kjekk in the first Frozen. As for what happened to him, I don't know, but I'm sure Anna was less than eager to try riding him again after the last outing. Maybe he got sick, maybe he died of old age, I don't know. I just thought it would be interesting for Anna to try a different mount, without the negative associations. Also, I made the name 'Froki' up. It might actually be a name, I have no idea. Also, I know very little about horseback riding._


	54. Memory

Memory

Anna has never stepped foot in Ahtohallen before. She only knows the description her sister has given her; icy walls that reflect past memories. It's chilly, but not overwhelmingly cold. The queen pulls a familiar shawl around her shoulders, yet she looks at it as though she doesn't remember putting it there.

"Hello?" Anna calls. Her breath condenses in little swirling patterns.

A vocalization answers her.

"_Ah ah, ah ah._"

It's the tune Elsa called out when they were searching for the Fifth spirit. Only the Snow Queen was able to hear it, but Anna hears it now. It's muffled and distant, but high pitched. There's no other course of action but to follow the voice, even if it could end in disaster.

"I'm coming," Anna whispers, tightening the shawl around her neck for warmth.

The redhead is mesmerized by the dazzling display; it's almost as beautiful as her sister's creations. Come to think of it, the snowflake motifs and the perfect geometry bear an uncanny resemblance to Elsa's work. The colors of the northern lights flicker along the walls and floor. Each step Anna takes is illuminated.

"_Ah ah, ah ah._"

As the queen journeys closer to the voice, there's a strange weight on her chest. It doesn't hurt, it's not unpleasant, but it's not a familiar feeling she can pin down. The voice sounds clearer now. She can almost match it to a face.

Once Anna reaches an open chamber, the walls burst with color. Tendrils of green, pink, purple, and blue swirl and coalesce into something vaguely person-shaped. If Anna squints, she can start to make out small details, little hints as to who this may be trying to recreate.

_"__Where the North wind, meets the sea… _come on, honey, you know the words._"_

"Mother?" the word leaves Anna's lips in a reverent tone.

"Hello_, _baby girl."

The memory of Iduna shines a maternal smile.

"Don't make Mama sing all by herself, now."

"Ma—Mother, I'm grown up, now," the redhead states, catching herself when she almost uses the childish moniker. "So is Elsa. We miss you and Father."

"I'm here, darling," Iduna reassures in her silky voice. "You _are_ all grown up, but you will _always_ be my little girl, even as the queen of Arendelle. I'm so proud of you, _both_ of you."

A warm tear slides down the curve of Anna's cheek. She brushes it away, unable to stop herself from smiling.

"I love you," she breathes the words, then presses her hand to the icy wall. A watery-eyed Iduna does the same. There's a bloom of warmth when past and present make contact.

"I love you too, Anna. Do you feel that?"

Anna nods.

"It means that no matter how far away I am, I will always with you and Elsa. Please, never forget that."

As quickly as the image of the late queen appears, it blurs into a ball of color. Ahtohallen's walls and floor give way.

There _is_ no floor anymore.

"Mother?"

"_Sleep my darling, safe and sound_," Iduna's voice rings in Anna's ears. "_For in this river, all is found_."

"Mother, where are you?"

_"__**Anna, wake up!**__"_

The queen is weightless, as though she's floating in the sea, the images before her blurred and incomprehensible.

"Mother? Where did you _go?_"

_"_You're alright, Anna._"_

_"__**Anna!**__"_

Her eyes shut on their own, even though she's already flying blind in this surreal space. She's simultaneously fading from consciousness and panicking.

"Mama!_ Wait! __Don't leave me!_"

_ "Ah ah, ah ah..."_

"_**Open your eyes**__**!**_"

When Anna gives in to the orders of the second, frantic voice, the first thing she sees is a pair of familiar blue orbs.

"Elsa?"

"Oh, thank goodness," Elsa rests her hand on her heart before moving it to stroke Anna's arm. "You're awake, Anna, everything's okay."

Anna blinks slowly; Elsa is breathing hard, and there's raw panic in her voice.

"Wh—what's goin' on?" the sleep-addled queen mumbles. "You okay?"

The elder sister breathes a heavy sigh, tinged with a chuckle.

"_I'm _fine. _You_ were calling for Mother in your sleep."

"...what?" Anna sits up in what appears to be a couch before a lively fireplace. "I don't remember."

"It's okay," the elder sister, her nerves calmed, smiles as Anna stretches and yawns. "It's strange, usually you remember your dreams."

Pretty much every dream can be recalled by the queen, be it a silly fantasy, a strange but non-threatening series of events, or a horrific nightmare.

"Yeah, but not this one, I guess. Did I scare you?"

"Well, my heart's still in my throat, so...a little, yeah," Elsa's voice rings with nervous laughter. "I just keep thinking back to that one nightmare you had a month ago."

Before Elsa even describes it, Anna knows _exactly_ what she's talking about.

"Yeah," Anna yawns again. "That was scary. I'm glad you were there, though. I mean, _you_ probably weren't after I got si-"

"_Okay_, that's enough," Elsa shuts Anna's mouth with her hand. "Still trying to forget that, thank you."

The queen giggles as she squirms back out of Elsa's reach.

"You and me _both_, sis. So hey, you said I was calling for Mother?"

"Yeah, but then you...you called her 'Mama'."

"Oh," the redhead blushes. "Yeah, I never really grew out of that, did I?"

There's a thin smile on Elsa's face.

"There's nothing wrong with it, Anna. _I_ think it's _adorable_."

"Not very queenly though, is it?" Anna grumbles.

"Why do you care?"

The question could come off as abrasive, but not from Elsa. Anna never tires of the reassuring lilt in her sister's voice.

"You don't have to prove anything to anyone," the elder sister affirms.

After a few moments of reflection, Anna offers a soft hum of agreement.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. She _was_ always 'Mama' to me."

"Then that's all that matters," a warm nuzzle to Anna's cheek brings a sweet smile to her face.

A piece of Iduna lives in both sisters. Anna and Elsa are living proof that love and memory knows no boundaries, not even death.


	55. Terror

_Content warning: dark themes, violent visuals, if the title isn't enough indication. Takes place probably a few days after "Secret", that super dark one. As such, this will be dark, too._

* * *

Terror

The days following the discovery of a hidden torture chamber plague Anna with questions and nightmares alike. How long was that wing just waiting to be discovered? How many lives were cut short in that room? How many people _begged_ for death before their painful end?

Anna doesn't _want_ to know, she _has_ to. She _can't_ take another night of terror.

It's never hard to keep out of Elsa's sight, since she has so many meetings in any one day. Anna first checks the library, hoping to glean some information about how a country that supposedly outlawed torture had such a chamber in the bowels of its castle. Not surprisingly, there's nothing relevant. The next place Anna visits is Elsa's study. The most unscrupulous thing she finds is a math textbook with doodles of snowflakes in the margins. There's yellowed shipping manifests tucked away in the corner of the room, but no answers.

As much as Anna dreads this, the next logical course of action is to descend into that awful chamber once more, to carefully check the horrid room for some inkling of an answer. The princess considers leaving a note for Elsa to say she'd be out, but Anna doesn't _leave_ notes; she comes and goes like a summer breeze.

The need to find some concrete answers guides Anna back to the tunnel. She pushes the same brick as before, torch in hand as she watches the dark expanse yawn before her. As though she were venturing onto unstable ground, she tests the ground with one foot. With nowhere to go but down, Anna proceeds.

Anna comes to the old wooden door, and this time, she doesn't hesitate. She wrenches the door open, as though to dissuade anyone from jumping out at her. The flames from her meager torch create threatening shadows. She curses her morbid curiosity as she recognizes the chair laden with spikes and the brass bull. A full body chill tears through the princess, even as perspiration creeps down the back of her neck.

There's a wooden box off to the side, red and pungent. Anna advances, then flips the lid as though it's on fire. Rusted tools in sharp, cruel shapes greet her. She doesn't even have to use her imagination. There's a dull pressure in Anna's sinuses.

_'__Wait! I don't know anything! I __**swear!**__'_

She's not crazy, she _can't_ be, but she _just_ heard someone's voice. It's muffled, like it was said through a cotton barrier.A brief vision of fire plays before Anna's eyes.

_'__No__, p__–p__lease! I'll do __**an**__**–any**__**thing**__, just don't __**do**__ this!'_

Anna shuts her eyes with a soft whimper. She's shaking so hard she can barely breathe.

_'__P—__pl–__please...__I don't __**want**__ to die!__Oh- __oh__ God, __I'm __**melting**__**!**__'_

She's never smelled melting flesh before, but that's what wafts through the air. It _has_ to be. Anna chokes, balling her fists into her temples. Two drops of red hit the floor.

_'__**H**__**ELP ME**__**!' **_

"I _can't_," Anna croaks. She knows it's a voice from the past, beyond help.

_**'**__**AAA**__**UUUUG**__**HH! Hu–hgck**__**.**__**'**_

A vaguely human-shaped _thing_ flickers into existence, twisted into a mass of dripping skin and viscera. Anna screams.

That's when she feels pressure on her shoulders. She thrashes, howling in terror.

"Hey, it's _okay!_ It's _me!_"

The princess whirls towards the source of a new voice. The caustic slurry of adrenaline and pure _fear_ in her blood begins to neutralize as cool hands support her body.

"El–_Elsa?_"

"_Come here._"

It's not a request, it's a _demand _as Elsa's arms wrap around her. Anna's trembling hands eventually settle against the queen's back. As the princess exhales her relief in the form of ragged breaths, she feels a hurried kiss to her cheek.

"Anna, what were you _doing_ down here?"

"H–how...did you kn–know I was...he–here?" Anna takes in gulps of air between stuttered words.

Elsa shushes her, a tender palm pressed against Anna's cheek. Her hands latch onto her big sister's arm.

"_Shhh_. You're okay. Just breathe, Anna."

She does, earning more soothing assurances. A cool cloth presses beneath her nose. Elsa doesn't ask where the blood came from as the cloth dematerializes.

"You haven't been yourself since—you know," Elsa motions with her head towards the cursed room. "You started having nightmares again and I just had a...feeling, I guess. Anna, what happened?"

"I don't know. I started hearing things. _Seeing_ things. I'm not crazy, I _swear!_"

"No, of _course_ not," Elsa shakes her head. She pulls Anna over the threshold, eager to vacate the room. "Come on."

The walk back up the tunnel is far too quiet. Elsa keeps glancing at her sister with fretful eyes; a silent Anna is a troubled Anna.

"You know, I've actually been doing a little research of my own," Elsa finally speaks up.

"How did you know-"

"The library and the study look like a _hurricane_ hit them," the elder sister lifts a brow with a wry smile. "After we first found this place, I was curious about how you were picking up things I wasn't."

The princess' silence is accompanied by a pleading glance.

"There are some people who can feel strong emotions left behind," Elsa runs her hand down Anna's arm. "They attach to places, objects. Anna, I think you were..._reading_ the past. The last moments of the people down here."

"Do you think...they're still _trapped_ in there? Can we help them?"

"I don't know," Elsa sighs. "I'll speak with our spiritual adviser, see what he recommends. Then we'll get this sealed off or..._something_."

A cool hand lifts Anna's chin to Elsa's eye level.

"Anna, why didn't you _tell_ me this was bothering you?"

"I didn't know how to bring it up. Besides, what can we _do?_"

Elsa frowns. It's not much of an answer, but it's all she'll get for now.

"Let's get out of here," she drapes her arm around Anna's shoulders. Her fingers brush along the princess' upper arm in slow strokes. "We'll make things right...somehow."

Anna fears it may already _be_ too late for those lost souls.

* * *

_Closing notes: This is actually pretty fun to write when I have less restrictions, canon-wise. I don't know if I'll continue, but I'm not unkind to the idea. To clarify, Anna is displaying a power similar to clairvoyance, the ability to glimpse into the past. It's somewhat weak and limited to objects or places with very strong emotions attached to them (think the memories in Silent Hill: Shattered Memories). There's really no evidence of this in any of the Frozen movies or shorts, but I liked the idea enough to expand upon it. _

_Also, Elsa found exactly where Anna was because magic, that's why. Maybe it's a sibling's intuition. I wouldn't know, I don't have any._


	56. Kind

_Uses the same storytelling as "Cute" and "Warm", less of a story, more of a study._

* * *

Kind

Anna has always loved her sister, even when she didn't know why she shut her out. There _had_ to be a reason for it. In the weeks following the Great Thaw, Anna finds that even if her elder sister remains something of an enigma, there's one constant that hasn't changed.

There isn't a kinder soul on the planet.

The queen maintains a certain distance in her mannerisms and her speech when she's dealing with the public. Regardless, the first thing Elsa did when she got back from the fjord was hold a town meeting. She explained what happened and established an open forum for questions and concerns. Reimbursement was promised for lost crops and other damages sustained from the unnatural winter. Elsa made good on each and every promise.

That included the promise to keep her door open to her sister.

The first few days, Anna is understandably clingy and anxious whenever Elsa is out of her sight. She expresses it in her own unique way, 'accidentally' following her sister to and from meetings. Each time the princess is found out, she offers a sheepish 'sorry' and slinks out of sight. Elsa wishes she didn't flinch anymore when the younger sibling sweeps in with a desperate hug. She wishes that Anna doesn't feel the need to apologize and immediately abscond.

Elsa wishes she wasn't so _scared_.

Fear may have dictated a decent portion of Elsa's life, but over a short time, she finds that Anna is so _easy_ to get along with. The princess goes out of her way to be accommodating, even if she's still prone to giving surprise tackle-hugs.

Elsa always knew Anna could talk for days, but she can listen for _weeks_. If she brings up worries or concerns, the younger sibling will remain absolutely silent until the queen indicates she's finished or she seeks Anna's input.

_ 'I guess I'm just worried I'm not measuring up,' Elsa summed up with a sigh. 'I'm doing all I can. At least, I think I am.'_

_The entire time Elsa spoke, not a single word was uttered by the talkative redhead._

_ 'Anna?'_

_ 'Yeah?'_

_ 'What do you think?'_

_ 'O—oh, I was waiting for you to be done before I said anything,' Anna explained. 'I wasn't like, ignoring you or anything.'_

_ 'No, I didn't think you were,' the queen couldn't stop the bright smile that dawned across her face._

_ 'Elsa, this is all new to you,' Anna's hand hovered over her sister's shoulder, but she retracted it. 'I mean, you've been queen for what, a few days now? You've barely started. Besides, I know you're gonna do fine.'_

_ 'Yeah?'_

_ 'You bet! Listen, I know you're not as...comfortable with people as I am, but you know what you **do** have?'_

_Elsa's eyes roved about the room, waiting for her sister to fill in the mystery blank._

_ 'You've got a big heart,' the princess answered her own question. '**And** a good head on your shoulders. I'm lacking in that department.'_

_ 'No, you're **not**.'_

_Anna actually jumped back, surprised by the strength in her sister's tone._

_ 'You may have made some...questionable choices, but don't you **dare** think you're not smart because of that. And if **anyone** makes you feel otherwise-'_

_ 'Elsa, relax!' Anna grabbed her sister's shoulders, earning a startled yelp. 'Ah, sorry, sorry! I forgot, I'm sorry!'_

_ '**Anna!**'_

_The princess shut her mouth._

_ 'You're **not** gonna lose me again.' _

_Elsa laid her fingertips on Anna's arms, reading her sister's mind like a predictable novel. _

_ 'Look, I'm not gonna promise that this'll be easy, but I'm **not** leaving you to fend for yourself.'_

_The queen gave a sad laugh._

_ 'I mean, you'd do fine without me, you're stronger than I could ever **hope** to be-'_

_ 'Elsa-'_

_ 'But I'm gonna do **everything** I can to be the big sister I should have always been.'_

_Elsa sought to prove her point by squeezing Anna in the warmest hug she could muster. When the princess stiffened, the queen loosened her grip, just enough to give Anna room to breathe, or to push away, if she was so inclined._

_Except Anna couldn't **fathom** the idea of pushing Elsa away, for any reason, ever._

Anna will not delude herself into thinking that things will just be normal right away, no matter how much Elsa pushes herself out of her comfort zone. Anna _insists_ that Elsa be patient with herself, that she doesn't _have_ to go out of her way to prove her love. She convinces the queen to take baby steps. They don't _have_ to eat meals together right away, as much as Anna would love to. They don't _have_ to share a bedroom right away, if ever. They're both adults, now.

One evening, a note in the dining hall urges Anna to find Elsa out on the balcony attached to the master bedroom. When the princess arrives, Elsa smiles, pats the space on the bench at her side, then wraps their mother's shawl around her little sister's shoulders. There's two cups of hot chocolate and a tray of candy on the coffee table in front of the bench.

It just so happens that the sky is awake, the northern lights flickering through the clouds in hypnotic patterns of cool colors. Anna is too mesmerized to realize her sister's hand is draped lightly over her own. She only snaps to attention when the elder sister laughs.

"Sorry for all the mystery, but I wanted it to be a surprise."

Anna looks to Elsa's shoulder, then back at her face with an imploring, yet hopeful expression. The queen grants silent permission with a nod and a kind smile. It takes about five seconds before Anna snuggles herself into her sister's side. Her heart skips when she feels a protective arm around her shoulders.

"I like this," Anna blurts out.

"Me too," Elsa answers with a gentle squeeze. "Now, it can _always_ be like this."

No, this isn't going to be easy, but Anna is _worth_ it. Little does Elsa realize that her sister shares the same sentiment about _her_.


	57. Promise

_Follow up to "Nostalgia"._

* * *

Promise

"Anna, are you _sure_ you want to do this?"

"For the fifth time, _yes_, I'm sure," Anna's patience is wearing thin. "Just – I want to warn you ahead of time, there's stuff in here that's kind of...heavy."

Elsa gives a grave nod.

"And I _don't_ want you to feel responsible."

"But I am-"

"_Elsa_," Anna uses her sister's name in a clipped tone. "That's _not_ why we're doing this. _P__romise_ me that you won't beat yourself up over what's in here."

The queen shakes her head.

"You _know_ I can't promise that."

"Can you try? _Please?_"

Elsa frowns.

"Look, I didn't say this before, but ever since we got to talking about our diaries it's been bothering me," Anna looks up at her sister through guilty eyes. "I've—I've _gotta_ get this _out_, Elsa. I don't trust anyone else but _you_ with this."

"Why _me?_"

"Because you're my big sister._ You_ are the only person other than me who will _ever_ see what's in this book. I'm _burning_ it when we're done."

The queen bites her lip. When fire is mentioned, Anna is generally pretty serious.

"Okay, let's do this."

Anna reads her diary aloud. The first few entries are light, drawing a few giggles from the queen. They're riddled with spelling errors, sloppy grammar, and doodles of Olaf. It's the pleasant kind of nostalgia that Elsa could get behind; a window to simpler times.

Even as Anna grows up, it's still pretty cheerful, though little thorns of sadness poke through the veneer. Every entry ends with some desire to see her elder sister. Periodically, Anna pauses her reading. Her breathing flutters, she blinks rapidly. As soon as she loses them, the princess finds her wits and continues reading.

"Anna, if this is too much-"

"No. It's—it's not. I mean, I might lose it towards the end, but..."

Elsa tugs at her braid.

"Does that bother you?"

"I—if it'll _help_," Elsa leaves her statement in the air, hoping Anna knows what it means. She starts the last page.

"_Sometimes, I wonder if there's even a reason I'm here at all. Elsa's the heir, after all. What good am I gonna do? Even when she's __queen__, nothing will change. I just want my sister back, but I'm starting to think she really does hate me_."

The princess looks at Elsa, who's rapidly shaking her head 'no'.

"I _know_, Elsa," Anna slips both arms around one of Elsa's. "It's just—if I knew then what I do now..."

Elsa clenches her jaw, her eyes getting glossier by the second. Anna sees no other recourse than to simply finish the diary, for both their sakes'.

"_Mama and Papa are going on some kind of trip next week. I'm gonna try to talk to Elsa before they leave. It hasn't worked in the past, but I can't-_"

Anna pauses again, squeezing her eyes shut. Even as Elsa looks ready to burst into tears, she rubs little circles on Anna's arm. A barely perceptible 'it's okay' from the queen gives Anna the strength to take a few unhindered breaths. When she's confident she can speak, Anna plows through the rest of the entry.

"_I can't go on like this. I have to know what I did that was so horrible that my own sister won't even see me._"

Anna doesn't have to look to know Elsa is shaking her head again. She can hear the queen's breathing stagger with soft gasps in between.

"_Hey_," the younger sister lays her hand on Elsa's forearm. "We're almost done, okay?"

Elsa squeaks an affirmative with her jaw slammed shut.

"_I don't know if it'll do anything, but I have to try. I love Elsa, she's my only sister. If something happens to Mama and Papa, we'd be alone. I can't live like that, and Elsa shouldn't have to, either. __W__hat are we gonna do?_"

The princess shuts the book carefully.

"That's it," Anna's tone is unusually monotonic. "My life story."

She glances over at her sister.

"Elsa, are you okay?"

Of _course_ selfless Anna would ask _her_ if _she_ was okay, to say nothing of the hurt the princess endured as her sad life is summed up in text. Before she can lose all semblance of composure, Elsa sweeps in and _engulfs_ Anna in a desperate hug around the neck. The princess grunts, winded by the sudden, strong contact.

"Hey," Anna pats Elsa's back. "It's okay. It's over."

The queen doesn't _dare_ speak until the threat of tears subsides. It's only the promise of the shame she'd feel for letting go that stops her. This was _Anna's_ time of need; the princess shouldn't have to soothe _Elsa's_ guilt. What's worse is Anna doesn't even _see_ it that way.

"Thank you for letting me in," the queen murmurs after a few minutes of silence. "I know this wasn't easy."

"Thanks for being here," Anna lets out a relieved sigh. "I feel better already."

"Good," Elsa flashes a warm smile despite her watery eyes. A feather-light hand rests on the princess' shoulder. "Hey, listen, I'll understand if you want some time alone."

"What? _No_, I don't wanna be alone," the princess shakes her head. There's no explanation, no follow up.

There doesn't need to be.

"Then I'll be right here."

"You promise?"

Anna doesn't look up to ask. Elsa bends down and bumps her sister's forehead with her own. She leans forward, then rests both hands on Anna's back.

"I _promise_."

The princess burrows deeper into her arms. Elsa doesn't miss the tiny sniffle Anna tries to hide by quietly clearing her throat. As cool fingers thread through copper hair, Elsa kisses her sister's forehead.

"I've got you."

Later, the sisters watch the book's pages curl and turn to ash in the fireplace. After the last ember dies, Anna heaves a tired sigh. She doesn't even _have_ to lean into Elsa's shoulder; a tug from the queen brings her there. Anna isn't even _upset_ about the diary being lost. She's got something _far_ greater in arm's reach.

A sister, a friend, and a promise.

* * *

_Closing notes: Annnnd we all know how well promises work out with these two, but the sentiment's appreciated. By the way, Elsa isn't trying to get away from Anna, she's just unsure if her sister wants space after revealing something that's extremely private and painful._


	58. Infected

_Content warning: descriptions of blood and pus. It's gonna be gross. Don't read this if you're eating!_

* * *

Infected

"Anna, I think I'm gonna turn in early tonight."

Elsa shuts the book she's reading and stands up, only to be met with tiny sparkles in the corners of her vision. She staggers, and Anna's quick hands keep her from falling face-first into the glass table.

"Whoa! Hey, are you alright?" Anna unwraps one arm from around Elsa's midsection to check her forehead. "You're kind of warm."

"I...don't feel right," the queen moans. "And why's my arm itchy?"

Anna sits her sister down.

"Can I look?" she's not sure what to expect.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, go ahead," Elsa nods as though her head weighs a ton.

Carefully, Anna peels back the icy sleeve. She's barely halfway down when she has to hold back a gag.

"What is it?"

"There's a cut on your arm! It looks _awful!_"

The wound isn't terribly fresh, and there's a thin, yellow membrane around the raised, red slit. How Elsa could have endured this wound and _not_ known about it defies reason.

"Elsa, _how_ did this happen?" there's a million scenarios flying through Anna's mind.

"I honestly don't know. I don't remember scraping it on anything."

Anna cradles the injured arm in her hands.

"But wouldn't you have felt _something__?_"

"Not always," Elsa shrugs. "Sometimes when I get hurt, I don't feel it at all."

Anna's not so sure, but she's not keen on calling her sister a liar, either.

"This looks infected," the princess takes her sister's good arm. "I'll wake the doctor."

Elsa shakes her head no.

"Doctor's out of town until tomorrow night, remember?"

"Oh."

"I got this."

Elsa tries to stand up again only to endure another wave of dizziness. The princess sets her sister back into the couch, then lays a heavy hand on her shoulder.

"Elsa, do _not_ move from this spot! I'll get some stuff so we can work on you here."

After a brief time, Anna returns with towels, antibiotic, alcohol, a large water basin, a bar of soap, bandages, and a small surgical knife. At the sight of the knife, Elsa becomes shades paler.

"Hey, you're okay," Anna combs her fingers through Elsa's hair. It's a secret weakness of the queen; ordinarily, she'll purr like a happy cat when her hair is stroked. Elsa smiles weakly, appreciating the gesture, even without the desired effect.

Anna takes a towel and pours a decent amount of alcohol onto it. She lightly presses the soaked rag to Elsa's wound, earning a sharp hiss and a flinch.

"Sorry!"

"It's okay," Elsa gasps out once the searing pain fades.

After Anna sets the soaked rag down, she cleans the knife with alcohol. She wads a towel just above the wound.

"Are you ready?"

"Y–yeah," Elsa mumbles with a shudder. "S–sorry, I'm...not looking forward to this."

"I'll make this as quick and painless as possible," Anna promises, for both their benefit. "Okay, here we go..."

The moment Anna's knife breaks the pus pocket, sickly yellow liquid bubbles around the incision. A strangled noise creeps from Elsa's throat.

"Ooh, that's—okay, well, it's coming out," Anna grits her teeth. "Does it hurt?"

"No, just pressure."

Elsa's face is turned as far away from the scene as possible. Anna copies the gesture while Elsa's head is turned, only returning to the gory scene when the sickness in her throat recedes.

"This is _nasty,_" Anna sops the infection with the towel. "You'll tell me if this hurts, right?"

"Yeah," Elsa's voice is hardly above a croak.

"Hey, you're doing good, Elsa," Anna encourages with a forced smile.

A few tense minutes pass, and finally, there's no more yellow oozing from the wound. The incision weeps blood once the infection is drained.

"You okay, sis?"

"Mhmm."

When the discharge becomes clear and slows, Anna coats a bandage in salve, then wraps Elsa's arm. She lathers with soap, rinsing her hands in the water bowl.

"It's not professional, but it'll hold. How are you feeling?"

Elsa gives a weak shrug.

"I'm okay. You did really good, Anna."

Anna dips her head with a thin smile.

"Alright, I'll come back to get you once I drop this stuff off. _Please_, don't try to get up on your own, okay?"

"I won't, I promise," Elsa raises a placating hand. She's not keen on falling tonight.

Anna jogs out of the room despite the half-full water bowl and pus and blood-soiled towels in her arms. It's fifteen minutes later when she re-enters the library, looking unusually pale. Even in her foggy state, Elsa doesn't miss this.

"Anna, you okay?"

"I'm fine," the quick reassurance lacks substance. "I'm gonna pick you up, now."

Anna slips one arm around Elsa's waist. The queen curls her arm around Anna's neck for support.

"You good?"

"I'm good," Elsa gives a lazy nod.

The queen insists that she can change herself into a nightgown, but that doesn't stop the princess from hovering near the changing screen. When Elsa emerges without incident, Anna guides her up into bed.

"Elsa, that was really _bad_," A fretting Anna tucks her sister in. "You _really_ didn't know you were hurt?"

"I promise, I had _no_ idea," Elsa reassures. "Anna, are _you_ okay?"

Anna stiffens.

"...what?"

"You're _really_ pale," Elsa tilts her head. "And you were gone for a while. You alright?"

"D–don't worry about me," Anna replies a bit too quickly. "I'll see you in the morning."

Elsa sits upright.

"You're not staying?" the queen tries _not_ to sound disappointed at the idea.

"I'll...get back to you on that," the princess pales further. Her arms wind around her stomach. "I gotta go!"

It's only when she's out of sight that Elsa realizes the reason for her urgency. She offers a sympathetic hum to the Anna no longer in the room. If Elsa wasn't guaranteed to fall if she tried to walk, she'd have gotten up and at least held her sister's hair back.

The bandage on her arm begins to itch. She's not sure if that's a good sign. Elsa refuses to undo Anna's hard work, so she endures.

Tomorrow night can't come soon enough.

* * *

_Closing notes: This won't have a follow up. It's another experimental entry, delving into the unfortunate world of medicine and the lovely things that can happen to the human body. Don't take what's written here as medical fact, I think breaking pus pockets is actually a really bad idea, but let's say that was fairly common practice. Also messing with the idea that Elsa's cold skin actually numbs wounds, so she could have a massive infection and not realize it._


	59. Suitor

_Content warning: discussion of sexual orientation. Also very dialogue heavy. Mentions a minor character from "Battles", he seems to be getting around a lot._

* * *

Suitor

Elsa's study door opens without a prior knock. Only one person in the entire castle can get away with this, and there's an uncertainty in her demeanor that banishes any inkling of being angry at the interruption.

"Anna, you okay?" the queen shoves a sizable pile of documents aside.

The princess shuffles for a few seconds.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Of course," Elsa replies, unnerved as to why Anna feels the need to _ask_ first. "Is something on your mind?"

"Have you ever had proposals for marriage before?"

Elsa laughs. A nervous Anna laughs along.

"I could make a _book_ out of the proposals I've had. Not that I'm bragging, I don't mean it like _that_."

"I know you don't. Though, any man should _be_ so lucky."

It's Elsa's turn to look tense. She threads her fingers through her braid, cheeks tinted pink.

"Hah...well, I've never really—uh, hmm…" she's noticed that _Anna's_ noticed her blush deepening. She scrunches up her shoulders.

"You don't have to tell me," Anna lays a warm hand on Elsa's arm. "Though, I get the feeling I know what you're talking about."

"You do?" Elsa raises an eyebrow, suspicious, though she's not sure why.

"Well...you've never really _had_ any romantic interest in men before," Anna chooses her words carefully. "At least, not like I have."

Elsa cocks her head, indicating that Anna can continue along this train of thought.

"I mean...do you—do you not _like_ men that way? It's fine if you don't, that doesn't bother me," Anna puts her hands up to stop any possibly defensive counters. "But I wonder...well, never mind."

"No, keep going, Anna. I'll stop you if I get uncomfortable."

"Elsa...do you—do you like women the way men like women?"

After a few moments of reflection, the queen simply shrugs.

"I'm not sure. I don't know if I feel that way toward _either_ gender," she replies with all the nonchalance of discussing the weather. "Does that bother you?"

"No, of course not!" the princess nearly shouts her response. "It's—that's entirely up to you. I was just curious, that's all. But there _is_ something that bothers me."

"What's that?"

"Don't you _have_ to take a partner at some point?" Anna peers from the corners of her eyes. "I mean, you shouldn't _have_ to, but isn't it like, a law or something?"

Elsa shakes her head with a smile.

"Nope. I rule by birthright. Anyone I _did_ marry would be a consort with no real power. If you were to become queen, _you_ would have power by birthright."

"Huh," Anna muses. "That's kinda nice. I was wondering why the council didn't pressure you to take a partner before you became queen."

"Oh, they have," Elsa confirms with a roll of her eyes. "You wouldn't _believe_ what Father had to deal with for not picking out a suitor for me. Mostly with Lord Sevek."

"Well, some things never change," Anna pouts.

Elsa can't help a soft chuckle.

"And you _know_ how much of a traditionalist he is, so if I were to take a _female_ partner, I think he'd just up and quit."

"Would do us all a favor," Anna rolls her eyes. "_God_, I can't _stand_ him."

"Believe me, I'm not fond of him, either, but he's a brilliant economist," Elsa hates to laud Sevek for any reason, but she'll give credit where credit is due. "Anyway, this isn't about him. Anna, I _have_ to ask, why this sudden interest in my love life?"

Anna tenses, until she sees the familiar smile in the queen's eyes and the light, playful way her head is perched on her hand.

"Well, I have Kristoff, and I just thought...when he and I – hypothetically, _if_ we get married, where does that leave you?"

"The same place I've always been, most likely," Elsa's teasing wit garners a sharp stare. "No, but seriously, why the interest?"

"Elsa...would you get lonely?"

There's a sad, affectionate smile on the queen's face. It's an expression more befitting a mother than a young queen. Elsa gets up from her chair and pulls her little sister into a gentle hug.

"I'm used to being alone, Anna. Besides, it's not like we'd just stop _talking_ to each other if you got married."

"No, of course not," Anna confirms with a squeeze. "I wouldn't _let_ that happen. I _love_ you."

There's a noticeable delay before Elsa returns the fond squeeze and finds her voice again.

"I love you too, Anna."

When the sisters break away, Anna's brow furrows upon seeing a familiar shine in Elsa's eyes.

"Are you okay? Did I say something?"

"No, no, you're fine," Elsa gives a soft laugh, swiping her fingers beneath her eyes. "I was just—you _know_ the day you get married, I'm gonna be a weeping mess, right?"

Anna tucks a strand of hair behind her ear with a chuckle.

"Well, that makes two of us. I'll make sure not to wear too much makeup."

"I wouldn't wear _any_."

Both sisters giggle. Anna's laughter stops when she glimpses the pile of documents sitting on Elsa's desk.

"Ohh, I'm _sorry!_ I totally forgot you had work!" she exclaims. "I mean, you _always_ have work, but-"

"I will _always_ take time out for you, Anna," Elsa takes both of Anna's hands. "Work or no work."

The queen regards the pile with guilty eyes.

"...but I really _do_ need to get this done before the end of the day."

Anna leans up, pressing a quick kiss to Elsa's cheek.

"I'll see you tonight, then?"

Elsa nods.

"Thank you, Anna."

"What for?"

"Just...being you, I guess."

Anna returns the sentiment with the biggest smile she can manage. When the princess leaves, Elsa groans as she recalls her swell of teary pride. It's not like her to get so..._emotional. _She still has to remind herself that it's okay. Feeling is good, Anna is the reason she _can_ feel.

Elsa will treasure every _second_ she can spend with Anna before marriage takes her little sister to another unknown. Just as soon as she's finished with this infernal paperwork.

* * *

_Closing notes: Sisters before misters, amirite? Sorry, I'll see myself out. _

_Personally, I think of Elsa as asexual, but I do like to dabble with the idea that she'd be amenable to the right female partner. I know sexuality is a touchy subject, so I approached it with as much sensitivity as possible._

_Ideas about Arendellian monarchy; not strictly patriarchal? Elsa ruled for 3 years by herself (thanks Guest for the fact check!), so a solitary female ruler doesn't seem groundbreaking or a novelty. I also found it odd that Iduna was crowned Queen despite not actually being from Arendelle, so my (real world application) idea was if Elsa was to take a partner, they'd most likely be a consort, at best. But hey, I could be wrong._


	60. Tears

_Content warning: Alcohol consumption. I promise, it's not as angsty as it sounds, if you read through till the end. Kind of a silly one, to be honest. Probably happens sometime after "Awful"._

* * *

Tears

At this time, Elsa is usually tucked into bed, ready to recharge for the next day. Anna has set a time in which no more work is to be done, even if it _needs_ to be; the queen needs her rest. It's a minute to midnight, there's _no_ reason Elsa shouldn't be in bed.

When Anna enters the study, she expects to firmly, but gently give her sister a piece of her mind, to chastise her for not taking care of herself and her own needs. She expects a sheepish 'yeah, I know', along with a yawn that betrays the queen's insistence that she's not tired.

The princess knocks on the half-open door, and a startled Elsa lifts her head from her arms, nearly knocking over a glass of dark red liquid. There's a tall green bottle that appears half empty next to the glass.

"Oh...wh—what am I—what time is it?"

"It's _midnight_," Anna lays a hand on Elsa's back. Bloodshot blue eyes lock with Anna's, and she _knows_ it's not from fatigue.

"Elsa, are you _crying?_ What _happened?_"

The queen draws her lips into a thin line. A clumsy hand swipes at her face, right after nearly poking herself in the eye. Anna spots the glass at Elsa's elbow, pushing it out of the splash zone. Even from a distance, she detects a sharp smell on her sister's breath.

"Since when do you drink?"

Apparently, worse words couldn't be uttered at that time, as the minuscule bit of control Elsa has over herself is lost. Her head flops back into her crossed arms, and a new round of waterworks begins. Anna freezes; normally, when Elsa is upset, there's an identifiable reason behind it, and her first instinct generally _isn't_ defaulting to abject hysterics.

"Uh...you _gotta_ help me out here, I'm lost," Anna pats the queen's shoulder. "What's wrong?"

Elsa grabs the neck of the bottle. She lays woeful eyes on it.

"Wh–why am I _like_ th–this?" she sobs, in a voice _far_ too dramatic for having no context. "What's wr–wrong with m–me?"

_ "__Hey,_ come on," the princess soothes, gingerly prying the wine from her sister's hand. "Nothing's wrong with you. Just breathe, okay?"

Elsa tries. A weak, fluttery series of gasps is the best she can manage.

"Uh, close enough," Anna wraps one of Elsa's arms around her neck to lift her up. "Alright, up we go."

Elsa doesn't fight her sister when Anna helps her to her bedroom, setting her down atop the sheets.

"Lie down," the soft order from the princess is obeyed instantly. "That's it."

Elsa curls into a ball at Anna's side. Frigid tears creep from her eyes, sliding down her cheeks and nose. The princess tries her best to dry them, but they _just_ keep falling_,_ and they're so_ cold_. The queen tries to wipe her runny nose with the back of her hand, but Anna presents a cloth instead.

"Th–thank you. I'm–I'm s–sorry."

"_Shhh_, you're okay," Anna passes her fingers through Elsa's hair. "Close your eyes. I'll be right here."

As the queen gradually calms, Anna gets to work tucking her in. She makes sure Elsa remains on her side, in the event her stomach empties itself unbidden. Anna hops up on the bed and sits beside her sister.

"Try to sleep, okay?" Anna lays a soft kiss to Elsa's forehead.

She's answered by a watery 'okay'. It's merely minutes later when Anna begins to hear soft snores. She shakes her head, stroking Elsa's cheek, amazed by just how _cold_ her skin is.

The queen only stirs once the sun peeks above the fjord. She groans, rubbing her red, sore eyes. There's a soft 'hey' from above her head.

"How are you feeling?"

Elsa wrestles the blankets off and sits up.

"What happened last night?"

"More like, what happened this _morning_," Anna cringes at the anticipation of her sister's reaction. "It was midnight and you weren't in bed, so I went to check on you. You were just..._bawling_ at your desk. It looked like you'd been drinking, too. You were halfway through a bottle of wine."

"Oh no..." Elsa's face drops into her hands.

"Hey, it's okay!" Anna takes both of Elsa's shoulders in her hands, rubbing gentle circles. "Elsa, whatever this is, we can-"

"I'm not supposed to drink."

The sentence isn't spoken so much as it's _laughed_.

"What?" Anna raises a brow.

Elsa gives a guilty smile.

"I was just gonna have a little to wind down from the day, but I forgot it makes me..._kind_ of a mess. Did I scare you?"

"Yeah, a little. But it's okay," Anna breathes a soft sigh of relief. "I gotta say, I never pegged you as a _sad_ drunk."

"I was _not_ drunk."

"Elsa, you were talking to the bottle."

The queen cringes.

"What did I say?"

"It doesn't matter," Anna shakes her head. "Are you gonna be okay to work today?"

"Once I get some caffeine in me, yeah," Elsa nods. She sends a concerned frown her sister's way. "You look _really_ tired."

The princess _is_, but of course she won't admit it.

"I'll be fine," Anna yawns, swatting her hand in front of her mouth.

"Anna, go back to sleep," the queen insists. "I'll wake you around lunchtime, okay?"

Before Anna even opens her mouth, Elsa puts her hand up.

"You spent the night looking after _me_. Please?"

Anna wants to protest with _everything_ she has, but another yawn beats her to it. Her silence is enough for Elsa to slide off the bed and tuck Anna back in.

"_Now_ I know why you weren't drinking at my party," Anna realizes. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine, I promise. Now get some rest."

Once Elsa leaves the room, her hangover headache begins. She sighs, vowing to _never_ consume alcohol again, for as long as she lives.

She's just glad she doesn't _remember_ most of the night, but she will _never_ forget the safe feeling she gets with Anna' s warmth around her.

* * *

_Closing notes: While Anna is a happy, silly drunk, Elsa is a weeping, watery mess of a drunk, and it takes very little alcohol to get her that way. I just fall asleep, apparently. As to why she was drinking on the job...well, smart people make stupid decisions sometimes. Good thing she's got a doting little sister to take care of her drunk ass._

_I guess drunk Elsa cries really cold tears? I was thinking how normally, alcohol acts as a vasodilator, so your blood vessels relax, you get warm, etc, so it may have the (magic?) opposite effect on her. Or maybe intoxication just does weird things to her._

_Also, this is the end of my buffer, I have no new content in the queue right now. New entries may be a while, since I like to give them a few days of sitting and proofreading before I post. I'm gonna shoot for 100 stories in this series. Might be a little ambitious, but I think it's doable._


	61. Fire

_Content warning: suicidal themes. Happens after "Promise". This was requested, having Elsa read her own diary to Anna, and seeing as I had already done the opposite, why not? Tried to make this a little more literary and metaphorical._

* * *

Fire

Never in a million years would Elsa have imagined the scene she was a part of right this moment, nor the consequences it would have.

Ever attentive, Anna sits glued to Elsa's side. She's wearing a sober expression that doesn't fit her. Elsa opens a familiar, leather-bound book filled with the thoughts of a troubled ice princess.

It starts out sweet, like many diaries do when started by young children first dabbling in the art. Anna is silent, save for a few delighted coos that she just can't help. The queen flushes at each one. Little Elsa uses words that are too big and mature for someone who hasn't even reached double digits in age.

Entries from adolescence clearly reflect the heavy toll Elsa endured after the accident. It's not a gradual slope into cynicism and despair, it's a difference of night and day. One entry documents the love for her little sister and how she wouldn't trade her for the world. The next is full of fears, worries, and what-ifs.

"_What if I killed her? I couldn't live with myself. It's better this way, as much as I can't bear to think that._"

Throughout the recitation, Elsa remains stoic. Anna doesn't interject, even though the queen is prepared for it. She looks down at the princess, that same somber face masking her sunny smile.

"Anna, are you okay?"

"Don't worry about me," the redhead pats Elsa's hand. "If it's too much for you, we can stop."

"No," the queen's answer is swift. "I started this, I'm gonna _finish_ it."

It's so rare for determination to color Elsa's words. That fact alone prevents any further interruption from the princess.

For now.

Elsa soldiers on. Embers of conflict flickers in her eyes, though one wouldn't know it hearing her voice, calm and even. Anna wiggles herself closer, lacking any subtlety whatsoever. The endearing display softens the blow of Elsa's written memories, treading down dark paths.

Anna _feels_ the darkness, too. She slips her arm through Elsa's, cuddling the appendage. She squeezes when Elsa stops reading, the air grows colder.

"Um...Anna, this is-"

"We can stop reading."

The princess' automatic mollification only bolsters the queen's resolve.

"No, we're _not_ stopping. I just want to warn you, this next entry is...dark. And I want you to know that the things in here, I don't—I don't feel that way, now."

Anna nods, lacking the confidence she hopes to project. Elsa begins the last entry.

"_I hate myself. I hate everything about myself. I hate that I have powers. I hate that I'm alone. I hate that it's my fault I'm alone._"

Warmth tickles Elsa's arm in slow strokes. She can _feel_ Anna's hands shake.

"_Now Mother and Father are gone. Drowned at sea. I didn't even get to say goodbye. No, I couldn't say goodbye. Anna had to do that all on her own. I dumped that burden on her shoulders. Selfish. That's all I am._"

There's little circular dots smearing the ink of a few words, stains from six years ago. Present Elsa's eyes are dry. The princess tries to reign in her trembling, offering quicker strokes to the arm. The queen senses her little sister's struggle through her skin, while she offers what comfort _she_ can.

Fire rages in Elsa's stomach. It's enough to make her sick, but she endures.

"Anna?" her own voice sounds off, hoarse.

"Keep going."

It's neither plea nor demand, something in between.

"_Even now, all I can think about is how awful I feel. How does Anna feel? She must think I hate her. It's the only thing that makes sense. But I could never hate her. I love my sister, and that's the only thing keeping me alive right now. It's hard to look at the fjord and not imagine myself plunging into it."_

The queen's heart slams against her rib cage at the soft, choked gasp of 'no' at her side.

"Anna, it's not—I don't feel this way anymore, I _promise_."

"But you _did_," Anna's voice breaks. She looks ashamed by her own interruption. "I'm sorry. Finish it, _please_."

Elsa fights the burning in her gut.

"_Sometimes_, _I wish I was dead. But what would that do to Anna? Would she care? Of course, she cares too much. I don't deserve her. I don't know what to do anymore. I'm supposed to be a queen, but I can't even be a sister. __Maybe i__f I just died, everything would be okay._"

The queen shuts the book.

"Elsa, are _you_ okay?"

It's not Anna's normal pacification. It's genuine, but there's no mistaking that watery edge to the words. Still the princess asks if her _sister_ is okay. It's _Elsa's_ raw memories, after all.

"Anna..."

The queen's arms invite her sister closer. The princess obliges, resting her chin on Elsa's shoulder. Warm hands, despite their trembling, feel secure against Elsa's back. Her secrets are safe, _she_ is safe.

"I never knew. I'm _sorry_, Elsa."

"Don't be. You _couldn't_ have known," tender fingers comb through copper hair.

Later that night, when Elsa slides into bed, she's unnerved by the lack of snoring from the lump on Anna's side of the bed. She pulls a chair to her sister's side.

The princess _is_ asleep, against the evidence. Close inspection reveals shiny trails from her eyes, hugging the curve of her nose and cheeks. There's a few tiny stains on her pillow. Anna sniffles in her sleep.

"Oh, _Anna._"

The expression packed with broken affection is hardly a whisper. Elsa cuddles Anna's cheek, wiping the remnants of one half-dried tear streak. She fights back the water in her own eyes.

"I'm _sorry__,_" Elsa slides her thumb along Anna's cheekbone.

Anna mumbles something, brow creased.

"_Shhh_, go back to sleep."

It takes a few more quiet hushes and strokes to the cheek before the princess settles down once again. Sleep will likely elude the queen even as the fire subsides. The embers can't survive Anna's rain.

"Thank you," Elsa chokes around the soft kiss to her sister's forehead. "I don't know what I'd do without you."

* * *

_Closing notes: Anna is an emotional thinker. She's more than capable of making informed decisions based on fact alone, but her emotions help guide her along what she believes to be the right path. She's scared and hurt by what's in Elsa's diary, but she tries her best not to let it overshadow her sister's trauma, since this is Elsa's time of need. Arguably, it's the right thing to do, even if at that moment, it kills Anna to suppress her own pain. She forces herself to be Elsa's rock for as long as the queen needs it, then allows herself to crumble only when Elsa is in a good enough head space. _

_She really is too good for this world. Anna has the patience of a saint, and the ability to forgive even after so long. Elsa will likely spend the rest of her life trying to 'make up' for what she's done, and Anna doesn't even see it as something that needs to be 'made up'. Of course she was hurt, but now that she knows the reason behind the isolation, she can put herself in Elsa's place, to some extent._

_TL;DR: Anna is a precious, golden cinnamon roll and Elsa loves her precious, golden cinnamon roll of a sister._


	62. Gift

_There's no warnings, just fluff._

* * *

Gift

"I'm _so_ sorry I'm late!"

As soon as she reaches the harbor, Elsa slides off the Nokk and crushes Anna in a hug. It's a little too forceful, but Anna's not complaining.

"All the spirits have been acting really weird lately, _Nokk_ included," she shoots a knowing glare at the water horse. "And of _course_ Ahtohallen is being vague, as usual, so I had to try to _guess_-"

"Wait, is everything okay?" Anna interrupts, her hands on Elsa's shoulders. "I don't want to be responsible for the forest _exploding_ or something."

"No, no, it's all good, now," Elsa laughs. "And I even got your gift done on time!"

"You didn't have to get me anything, Elsa. You _being_ here is a gift."

Elsa doesn't even _think_ to groan at the cheesy statement when Anna makes it sound so _cute._

"Well, I did," Elsa remarks with a hint of pride. "And you're gonna love it! At least, I hope so."

She about to hug herself around the midsection when Anna grabs her arm first.

"Don't worry so much!" the cheerful redhead chirps. "Now come on, we've got to work in at least one round of charades before the night's over!"

As per usual, Elsa is _uproariously_ awful at acting out words that really don't require that much creative thought. The spirit counts it as a win; they're just not _getting_ it, that's all. Hey, at least she's not making it _too_ easy.

It's only about five o'clock in the morning when Elsa is startled awake by enthusiastic, yet gentle shaking. The elder sister blinks, running her hand through her thick mess of hair. She pulls a few strands from her mouth, earning a muffled giggle.

"Wha's goin' on?"

"It's _Christmas_, Elsa!"

Elsa glances at the clock. She half sighs, half laughs.

"You haven' changed," she yawns, cracking her neck in its socket. "Merry Chr'smas, Anna."

The queen sweeps her sister up in her patented Christmas Special bear hug. Elsa is too tired to be startled, let alone resist. She hugs back, just as sincere and true, even if it lacks the majesty that is one of Anna's hugs.

"Well, you waited an hour longer than last year, I'm impressed. Are the boys up yet?"

"Olaf's been up all night, I think, but Kristoff and Sven are still out," Anna glances out the door. "They're next."

"_Anna_, give them another hour, at least," Elsa laughs. "Besides, now that you're here, I can give you your gift."

Elsa rolls off the bed and digs through the leather satchel she made with Honeymaren's expert guidance. Anna glances over her sister's shoulder.

"It's _wrapped_, Anna."

"Worth a shot."

The spirit turns around, a delicately wrapped..._something_ in her arms. It looks soft. She holds it out at arm's length, waiting for Anna to make the next move. There's a shyness to her demeanor Anna hasn't seen in a while.

Anna takes the parcel and sticks her fingers through the wrapping. She pauses, an apologetic grin on her face.

"You wrapped this really nice, by the way," she blurts out.

The confident Elsa returns with a playful roll of her eyes.

"Just open it," there's no impatience or hard edges to the words.

Eager to see the contents, Anna tears the rest of the wrapping off. Her eyes go wide with wonder.

"Is this..."

She threads the rich fabric through her fingers. It's a perfect image of their mother Iduna's shawl.

"I made it. It's a copy," Elsa reads the question on her sister's face. "I brought the original with me, too, if you wanted to compare. I forgot how much yarn you need for a big project, so I had to keep raiding the yarn closet."

As Elsa rambles, Anna's face softens to form her Sister Smile.

"And of course, I had to do it while you were _out_, otherwise you'd get suspicious-"

That's when Anna begins to laugh. Elsa pauses, face flushing lightly.

"What's so funny?"

"It'll make sense when you open mine."

Anna walks over to her dresser and pulls out a similar sized, soft lump wrapped in paper. It's not as neat as Elsa's, but it's unmistakably the work of the queen's heart and soul. She holds it out to Elsa, who takes the bundle with raised brows.

"Open it!" Anna bounces on her heels.

"Okay, okay," Elsa chuckles at the child-like Anna shining through her queenly veneer. She carefully tears the paper from the object, and an expression similar to Anna's crosses her features.

It's a shawl, exactly like their mother's. Well, maybe not exactly. There's a few stitches that seem loose, and it's not really _even_, per se.

"Anna, did you _make_ this?"

"I tried," Anna's shoulders slump. "I'm not anywhere _near_ your level, and Gerda had to _literally_ help me out of a couple binds, I-"

"_I love it!_"

Did Elsa just _squeal? _The queen scarcely has time to wonder when her big sister's arms thread through her own and squeeze her back.

"Oof! R–really?"

"_Yes!_" Elsa breaks away, then to prove her point, throws Anna's gift around her own shoulders. "And I'm gonna wear _all_ day."

Anna believes her, too.

"So...we _both_ had the same idea," she realizes with a chuckle. "I wanted to make you a version of the shawl when I had it."

"That's _exactly_ what I was thinking!" Elsa replies with an excited gesticulation of her hands.

"Maybe we share a mind after all," Anna nudges. "Just not when it comes to charades, apparently."

The shy Elsa returns with a nervous laugh, and her arms make the motions to wrap around her stomach.

"So, uh...do you like yours?"

It's Anna's turn to tackle Elsa in a hug, nearly squeezing the air out of the poor spirit.

"Of _course_ I do! I _love_ it! Thank you _so_ much!"

Anna can _feel_ Elsa's relieved sigh.

"You're welcome. And thank you for mine," the blonde pats her sister's back. "Really, just..._thank you_."

"Even if it's a little messed up?"

"Anna, it's _perfect_."

The shawl is quintessentially _Anna_, and that in itself is a gift.

* * *

_Closing notes: __Both sisters feel bad that one doesn't always have Iduna's shawl, so they both __decided that their Christmas gift to each other was a copy of the shawl__. __Why __t__he spirits were worked up __about something as trivial as this __could only happen in __the form of some __bullshit __sit__com __Christmas special__, but __I couldn't resist. __I want these two to be happy, damn it, is that a crime? Let's just skirt over the fact that I douse this series with angst, it's not important._


	63. Hug

_Probably happens about two months after the events of the first movie._

* * *

Hug

The queen's thoughts wander far past the fjord in which she's looking. She shifts her weight as she gazes out the triangular window. The tiny sigh that escapes her doesn't even register, like it's as natural as blinking.

"Elsa, are you okay?"

She jumps at the familiar voice to her side. It's not a flinch, per se, more just a surprised, reflexive movement as she is jarred from her reverie. Elsa glances over at Anna, an eyebrow lifted. She hasn't gotten that question in quite a while, and to the best of her knowledge, she hasn't felt the need for it to be asked.

"...yeah," her eyes dart around, and not in her typical guilty manner, as though she were trying to avoid something. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"You're doing that thing with your arms again."

Elsa scrunches her face, then looks down. Her arms are wrapped over her stomach, each hand gripping the opposite arm. It's a gesture she's used so much, it's practically automatic. Elsa untangles her arms and crosses them behind her back with an uncertain smile.

"Hehe, sorry."

"It's okay," Anna tilts her head, shuffling closer to her sister. She hesitates to make contact after the hasty manner in which Elsa rearranges her posture. "I was worried something was bothering you."

A bloom of tender heat tickles Elsa's heart. Her smile reflects this.

"I'm okay, I promise," she unshackles her hands from behind her back, taking one of Anna's. "Just an old habit."

The question on her mind doesn't have to be asked, it's _screamed_ through the princess' eyes. But Anna refuses to let the words cross her lips.

"Can I hug you?" she asks instead.

"Of _course_," Elsa makes the first move before she finishes her affirmative. "You know you don't have to ask anymore, right?"

The nod from Anna is painfully stiff.

"I know," is the plain, matter of fact reply from the princess. It doesn't match the warmth of her touch. Elsa frowns when she looks down.

"Alright, _something's_ on your mind."

Anna's head jerks up.

"What?"

"You've got that look on your face."

What could have been a reproachful statement comes out warm and knowing instead.

"It's fine," Anna replies in a rushed tone, waving her hands dismissively. "Just—no, it's okay."

"C'mon," the queen urges with a feather-light hand to Anna's shoulder. "You can tell me _anything_."

"Well...can I _ask_ you something?"

Elsa nods.

"What does it mean, when you...do that?"

A soft, humorless chuckle is not the response Anna expects.

"I haven't been touched since I was twelve," the queen recounts, the gesture in question twisting her arms again. "I mean, you know, before the thaw. I wouldn't _let_ anyone touch me. But I still missed being hugged."

Elsa pries her arms apart with a sigh.

"It's not the same, but it did the job, for the most part."

"You weren't hugged since you were _twelve?_"

It makes sense that Anna would be horrified at the idea. The princess would _wither_ in the absence of warm hugs. Elsa wonders how Anna managed after their parents died.

"I got used to it," Elsa shrugs. "I'd almost convinced myself that I didn't need it anymore."

"So wait...do I still make you uncomfortable?" Anna steps back with her arms tucked stiffly at her sides.

Elsa's mouth drops open.

"Wha—Anna, you _never_ made me uncomfortable!"

The princess scrunches her shoulders and shrinks back; soft-spoken Elsa's voice never reaches anything _remotely_ close to shouting range. Anna knows the volume isn't directed _at_ her, but her heart skips several beats regardless.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to yell!" Elsa steps forward. She holds out her palms, begging her sister to take them. "I was just – listen, you _don't_ make me uncomfortable, it was never _you_, I promise."

"Are you sure?" Anna's hands hover over Elsa's. "I just—I don't want to mess this up, Elsa."

"No, you're not messing _anything_ up," the queen rapidly shakes her head. "Anna, look at me."

The princess obliges from the corner of her eye.

"All the way, please."

Anna reluctantly tilts her head up.

"You have been nothing but _patient_ and understanding, which is more than I _deserve_."

"_Elsa, _you don't _really_ think that, do you?"

The queen's shoulders slump, and her arms are already working to return to her familiar gesture. This time, Anna will _not_ have it. The princess reaches out and grabs Elsa's forearms. She jumps, so Anna releases on reflex. Elsa allows herself to relax, even as her heart pounds.

"I'm sorry," Anna can't meet her sister's eyes. "I'm _not_ patient. I want to go back to the way it was. I don't _want_ to wait any longer, and that's not _fair_ to you. I can't even _imagine_ what it was like for you."

Any follow up Anna can offer is thrown to the wind when Elsa _engulfs_ her in a bear hug that seems far too strong for her.

"I think you can," the queen refutes with a soft sigh. "But you don't _have_ to. We are _not_ going back to closed doors."

As the sisters slowly break away, Elsa can't help but notice that Anna's arms are starting to wind around her stomach. A cool hand stops the gesture from coming to fruition.

"You've done more for me in these past few weeks than I've done in your entire _life,_"the big sister Elsa wishes she could have _always_ been shines through. "You never gave up on me, you put me first. Now I'm gonna put _you_ first."

If Anna has learned anything about her sister, it's that Elsa is every bit as stubborn as she is, maybe even more so.

"I _love_ you, Anna," the queen nudges Anna's forehead with hers. "I _always_ have."

Anna _wants_ to say she's known all along, but she can't. So she goes for the next best thing; a warm hug.

"I love you too, Elsa. I _always_ have."

A hug is _always_ better shared, Elsa realizes. She can't quite match the warmth of Anna's, but she can try.

She's still new to this, after all.

* * *

_Closing notes: That gesture Elsa does breaks my heart almost every time. It's so simple, but it says so much, "I need a hug, but I'm too afraid to let anyone hug me, so I'll just hug myself and hope it works." It doesn't work, by the way. A weighted blanket does help in that regard, if you're curious._


	64. Choice

Choice

The idea _sounded_ great; Elsa could live out her life with the Northuldra, where she belonged, while Anna could lead Arendelle to a brighter future, without the threat of the spirit's wrath raining hell upon the kingdom. If there really was such a thing as destiny, maybe it wasn't such a bad thing.

As the threat of separation looms closer, Anna isn't so certain anymore.

The sisters embrace before the four elemental stones. Anna sweeps her arms around Elsa's neck, Elsa's arms grip Anna's shoulders from below. A gentle breeze twirls through the clearing. Anna clenches her jaw.

Perhaps it's her new role as a spirit, but Elsa can _feel_ the subtle gesture, instantly reading the reason behind it. Just an hour ago, the poor girl was _sobbing_ her heart out from pure relief at her sister's safe return. If the roles were reversed, Elsa would not fare much better.

"_Hey_," the elder sister slips her hand beneath Anna's face. "Chin up, honey."

"What?"

The sisters turn towards a voice. Honeymaren stares for a brief moment. There's a tiny spark of realization, followed by embarrassment in the brunette's features.

"Sorry," she gives a playful wave. "I forgot your people use that as a term of endearment."

Anna giggles in her sister's arms, bringing a grin to Elsa's face. Honeymaren excuses herself. Off to the side, Yelena rolls her eyes, but not without a tiny smile. The wise woman gives Elsa a sharp nod, though what it means escapes her.

The awkward interruption proves to be a blessing that lasts for _far_ too little time. It's getting harder for Anna to will back her tears for a third time that day.

"Anna, I'm not leaving right away."

The princess, soon to be queen, stares into her older sister's eyes. Elsa has always been observant, but this borders on psychic.

"Stop reading my mind," Anna tries laughing around the lump in her throat. Elsa wants to laugh along, but the sheen in Anna's eyes kills the urge.

"Are you okay?"

It's a stupid question, Elsa _knows_ this. Of _course_ she's not okay. She lost her childhood friend and her sister at the same time, only for them to _magically_ come back just when she was starting to accept that finality.

"I don't—I don't know what I'm feeling anymore," Anna chokes. "But I'm happy for you, Elsa. I _really_ am."

"But you're not happy _about_ this, are you?"

Ashamed, Anna lowers her head with a shaky nod. Elsa's eyes well up as her sister lays herself bare, as she always has, exposing her weak points. It's like she doesn't even _care_ if someone were to exploit them.

The spirit hesitates before bringing her hand to the princess' cheek, for fear it may break the dam. Even if it does, Anna _has_ to know something, and Elsa won't let her little sister out of her sight until she understands.

"It's not goodbye forever."

"I thought it _was_, in that cave."

A sharp sting brings Elsa's hand to her chest.

"I know," she shakes her head, forcing herself to meet Anna's brimming, wounded eyes. "But the Dark Sea wasn't meant for us both."

Anna shuts her eyes, forcing down her urge to sob aloud.

"That doesn't make it _okay_," she sniffles.

"No, it doesn't," Elsa agrees. "But if I _hadn't_ made that choice, we'd both be dead."

The princess takes in a careful breath.

"The next right thing," she mumbles, rubbing her eyes.

The sad sight brings Elsa's hand to Anna's cheek.

"We _both_ did the next right thing," her thumb strokes the princess' face. "None of this would have been possible without you, Anna. Do you want to know something?"

Anna nods, eyes scrunched.

"I overhead Mother and Father talking one day. I didn't get the whole conversation, but there's something that Mother said that will _always_ stay with me. She said your love could hold up the world."

"She _said_ that?"

Elsa blinks, and two stubborn tears slip out.

"And she was _right_," the blonde's voice breaks. "No matter _how_ much darkness you see, you will _always_ find a way to make the sun shine again. Your love saved us all."

Anna clamps her eyes shut, shaking her head.

"It didn't stop _you_ from going too far. It didn't stop Olaf from flurrying away."

No, it didn't. Elsa can't say she wasn't prepared for this scenario.

"I thought I'd _lost_ you," the princess repeats, her shoulders shaking once more. "I cried for _hours_ in that cave. I still don't know how I left."

"You made the _choice_ to leave," Elsa's voice is wavering, but her meaning rings clear. "You pulled yourself back up, even if you didn't know what would happen next. Not everyone had that kind of strength, but you _do, _Anna."

Anna wants to say she doesn't _feel_ strong, the words teetering on her trembling lips. Unable to watch her crumble, Elsa winds her arms around Anna's neck.

"There's nothing I can say or do to make this up to you," the queen admits with a tender nuzzle to Anna's cheek. "Even _if_ it was the right thing to do. I only hope one day, you can forgive me for all I've done. I wouldn't blame you if you didn't."

Sudden, heavy sobs rattle Anna's chest.

"I j–_just_ want–wanted you b–_back_._"_

Elsa's soft, shaky assurances are barely heard through her sister's cries. A light breeze whistles through the stones and wraps the sisters in a veil of leaves and feathers. Faint skittering proceeds Fire spirit Bruni's ascent up Elsa's shoulder. The salamander crosses over to Anna. If the princess feels his tongue brush her cheek or hears his concerned chirping, she doesn't show it.

In the distance, the Earth giants nod to each other, then make the motions to return to their slumber in the mountains. The Nokk hovers below the water's surface, awaiting their master's call.

The bridge between worlds is whole, and two sisters have never been closer.

* * *

_Closing notes: I used a bit of dialogue from one of Frozen II's deleted scenes, but rather than have Elsa show Anna directly via magical ice sculpture, I worked it so that Elsa overheard the conversation (don't ask me how), and that line stuck with her._

_Yes, Anna still harbors some residual anger toward Elsa, and there's a lot these two have to talk about, but you can be angry at someone and still love them with all you have._

_The "honey" joke has been done before in other media, but I needed some levity in the midst of the angst. I think the better question is, just how close was Honeymaren to the sisters while they were doing their whole reunion hug? Was she hiding in the bushes? Doesn't Yelena have better things to do? Boy, you add one Fifth spirit to the mix and suddenly she's the hot topic of the month, amirite?_

_Yes, I'm making fun of myself and my writing. I'm rolling my eyes as I write this. I'm not sorry._


	65. Fierce

_Content warning: implied partial nudity, some blood. Kind of a half-serious one._

* * *

Fierce

"Anna? Kristoff? What _happened?!_"

The guilty parties in question cringe at the same time as they drag themselves off the ice harvester's sled. They're both covered in mud, snow, and wounds, lots of them. Thankfully, Sven seems no worse for wear.

"A _bear_ happened," Kristoff answers with a cutting glare toward Anna. "And Feistypants here decided to mess with it."

"_What?!_"

"He was gonna kill Sven! What was I supposed to do?" Anna threw her hands up. The reindeer whimpers, confirming her story. "And everything was going _fine_ until you panicked!"

"Your _head_ was six inches from its _mouth!_"

"I had it under control."

"You did _not!_ I _told_ you to let me handle it!"

"And I _did_, until _you_ almost fell off the sled!"

Elsa looks to Sven, who merely grunts.

"Look, guys-" she tries to interrupt.

"Anna, you almost _died!_" Kristoff shouts.

"_You_ weren't far behind!" retorts a fiery Anna. "But we _didn't_, okay?!"

"That's _not_ the point, you don't-"

**"**_**E**__**nough!**_**"**

Kristoff reels backwards until his backside lands in the snow. At his pained cry, Anna rushes to his side. It also helps put distance between herself and the savage _roar_ that sent him to the ground in the first place.

"So help me _God_, if you two don't get inside this castle _right now_, I will _not_ be responsible for my actions," Elsa growls the words, bright blue sparks of magic flicker around her clenched fists.

"Elsa, we're-"

"_**Now**__._"

The ice harvester sweeps his arm around Anna's waist to hurry her along, ignoring her protests. He can't tell where Elsa's ire is directed most, her stony blue eyes boring holes in his. He's _never_ seen her this angry.

As the injured pair separate to different parts of the medical wing, Elsa grabs Kristoff's arm, stopping him in place. He could easily slip from her grasp, but he doesn't dare it.

"We'll talk later," she promises through a thin veneer of calm.

"Elsa, I-"

"_Later_," the queen's tone sharpens and rises. She tries to hold her fierce gaze, but the blood marring his parka melts it away. "Just—get yourself patched up, and whatever the nurse gives you, you _take_ it. Understood?"

Kristoff gulps and nods. Elsa takes in a deep breath, then refocuses. Her eyes soften.

"I'm...I'm glad you're okay. Well, mostly."

The queen rushes to where her younger sister waits, leaving an equally terrified and confused Kristoff to wonder what's in store later on.

It's Gerda who's cleaning Anna's wounds. Elsa forces back a gasp at the sight; there's more damage than what her clothes show. Anna's back is marred by several diagonal slashes and large scrapes. They're not deep enough for stitches, but the rags surrounding her are stained iron red.

Anna remains unusually still. It's only when she realizes Elsa has entered the room that she begins to scramble, searching for something to cover her chest.

"Wait! I'm not decent!"

The queen looks to Gerda with an incredulous frown, who simply shrugs.

"Anna, you don't have anything I haven't seen before."

"S–so what? Don't look!"

"_Alright_, I'm not," Elsa turns around, hugging herself around her stomach. "Gerda, is she alright?"

"Her Highness will be just fine," the older woman confirms. "Though by what she's told me, she's lucky to be alive."

Elsa sighs; she's not surprised. Once Anna gives the green light, the queen turns back around. Her hands are shaking, but free from stray magical sparks. Elsa finally makes contact with her younger sister, careful to avoid the areas Gerda describes. The matron leaves a generous portion of healing salve with the princess before she vacates the room.

"Is Kristoff okay?" Anna looks out from the corner of her eye.

"Yes, he'll be fine," Elsa's tone is cold, her eyes less so.

A palpable chill sends a few shivers down Anna's spine. On instinct, Elsa rubs her hands along Anna's arms, then drapes her own cloak over the princess' shoulders.

"Listen, Elsa-"

"_No_."

Anna raises a brow.

"What do you mean 'no?' I'm trying to tell you what happened."

"_Don't,_" Elsa shuts her eyes, shaking her head. "I _don't_ wanna know. I'm not gonna give you a lecture, just...are you okay?"

"Y–yeah, I'm okay," Anna lays her hand on Elsa's arm.

There's an expression on the elder sister's face Anna hasn't seen before. It's not _quite_ disappointed, but it's certainly not approving, either. Elsa looks into the hallway, eyes stern.

"Please don't be angry at Kristoff," Anna's voice is unusually meek. "It wasn't his fault."

"I don't _care_ who's fault it was."

The queen softens when Anna shrinks back.

"Anna, _please_ promise me you'll be more careful. You're _not_ invincible."

Anna _wishes_ Elsa had chosen to scream instead. Her heart literally aches at Elsa's raspy, shaky tone, the one she only uses when she's upset or terrified. The princess can't bring herself to look Elsa in the eyes, for fear of what might be there.

"I'm sorry."

Elsa locks her arms around Anna's neck.

"I'm just glad you're _okay. _That's what matters."

Anna brings her hands to rest on Elsa's back. The tension in the queen's muscles loosen at the touch, her heart slows. She's _okay_, Elsa thinks. And for now, that's enough.

Then her stomach growls.

"Somebody's hungry," Anna chances a playful jab.

"I haven't had anything since breakfast."

The princess looks up, mouth open in horror.

"Elsa, you have to _eat_ something!"

"I will," Elsa lets out a tired sigh. Her fingers ghost over a bandage on Anna's forehead. "Are you hungry?"

Anna shakes her head quickly.

"Not really. I–I think I'll get to bed early tonight."

The princess hops off the cot and paces towards her bedroom.

"Wait! Are you sure?" Elsa calls back.

"Yeah, don't worry about me!" Anna smiles with a wave. "I'll see you tonight."

When Anna leaves, Elsa heads to the kitchen. Should she take Anna at her word?

A full stomach might offer a clearer head.

* * *

_Closing notes: Wait, Elsa isn't yelling at Anna for being a dumbass? No, I wanted to explore a different way for Elsa to deal with Anna's less-than-stellar decisions. She is angry, but she's also scared and relieved. She doesn't want to talk down to her sister or reprimand her when she doesn't have all the facts. She doesn't even want all the facts, she's just glad Anna is okay, and she trusts that this was just a case of poor judgment. It happens. Yes, tangling with a bear could have ended with both of them being dead, but it didn't, hence why I call this one 'half-serious'._

_As for what Kristoff will endure later, it'll be more of the same that Anna did. It's at this point she starts to accept Kristoff as a member of their weird little family, rather than just her sister's boyfriend._

_Guest Ritz, it's funny you mentioned that prompt about Anna getting hurt, as I was writing this before I even read your review. Psychic :)_


	66. Shackles

_Happens a few days after the events of the first movie. How many times have I said that?_

* * *

Shackles

When Anna first sees the ruined dungeon, she doesn't think much of it. There are parts of the castle that have deteriorated over time, and that wing was always unstable. The fact that the wall has _literally_ torn away, however, is a recipe for disaster, and it would probably be best to let Elsa know.

Of course, the ever curious Anna decides to investigate the mess before reporting it.

It's a pretty standard dungeon; stone walls, a rigid, uncomfortable cot, chains and shackles. Well, the shackles aren't your usual shackles that go around the wrist. They're shaped like cylinders, and they're bent outward, as though by some strong force.

Anna quickly puts two and two together. What if someone being held here got loose? She hasn't heard anything, but the princess is not always privy to matters like that. She heads down to Elsa's office, hoping she can find a calm way to explain this possible problem.

When the princess reaches the door, she lifts her fist to knock, but she stalls. She could just knock, even if everything might be like it always was, with a dismissive "go away, Anna" and a helping of heartbreak to go along with it. This, however, is a matter of security; Elsa _c__an__'t_ ignore that.

"Elsa, we might have a problem!"

The princess curses her clumsy wording. She hears a chair scrape and hurried footsteps within the span of ten seconds. The door swings open, and a wide eyed, terrified looking Elsa stares back.

"Are you _okay?!_"

Elsa reaches for Anna's shoulders without a second thought. Her eyes fearfully scan for injury or distress.

"I'm okay, sorry for the scare," Anna laughs.

The queen heaves a sigh, detaching herself from her sister. She rests her hand over her heart to slow it.

"I thought something was _wrong_," Elsa admonishes. "_Please_ don't scare me like that, my nerves are bad enough."

Anna deflates; Elsa is still adjusting, and here she is, creating a calamity in the hall. The princess' shoulders sink. The queen's face softens.

"I'm sorry," Anna can already tell that Elsa is about to apologize simply for being _startled_. "But I _do_ need to ask you something."

"Okay."

"You know the dungeon in the east wing? The wall's been torn off of it. We weren't holding anybody recently, were we?"

Elsa goes rigid. She looks down at her arms, unrolling one sleeve. There's several red marks on the pale flesh, drawing a horrified gasp from Anna.

"What _happened?!_" Anna takes her arm in both hands, but not without a yelp and a flinch from her older sister. "I'm sorry! Does it—does it hurt? Did someone _do_ this to you_?_"

"Anna, I'm okay, but...this discussion has to wait."

The queen can't look Anna in the eyes; she can't bear to see disappointment there.

"I _know_ we have open doors, but this—this is..."

Elsa draws in several choppy breaths.

"I _can't_-"

"Did you...do this to yourself?"

"_What?!_ N–no, I didn't _do_ this!" Elsa cries out. "I _swear_, I didn't."

"_O__kay_, I believe you," Anna wants to draw her sister close, but given the reaction from simply touching her arm, she refrains. "You don't—you don't have to tell me."

A sad, fluttery sigh manages to slip through the queen's staggered breathing.

"Yes, I _do_. I _want_ to tell you. I don't _wanna_ shut you out anymore!"

"Hey, _c__alm down._"

Instantly, the princess instantly regrets her severe, if well-meaning, command as Elsa curls into herself. She reminds herself that she really doesn't _know_ Elsa anymore.

"It's okay, really. Just—take it easy. I'm sorry I brought it up. So...is everything okay?"

The queen glances back at her desk to still her nerves. It's littered with various sheets of parchment no doubt of utmost importance.

"We're in no danger," Elsa tries to reassure Anna through her own muddled half-panic. "It's—it's fine, I promise."

There's so many questions on the tip of Anna's tongue, but too much damage has already been done. She walks backwards towards the door.

"Okay. I'll let you get back to it," she mumbles to the floor. "As long as we don't have some psycho on the loose."

Elsa fails to suppress a shiver that runs down her spine.

"Anna, I...I'm sorry."

"Don't be," the princess looks up, locking eyes with her sister's sorrowful ones. "Baby steps, Elsa."

Elsa threads her arms around her stomach, lightly swaying in place. All Anna wants to do is run up to her, _hug_ her, and tell her everything will be okay. She needs it, she needs _something_.

"Hey, is it okay if I hug you?" Anna opens her arms as a gentle invitation. "You don't have to, I just thought..."

The hesitation on the part of the princess guides Elsa forward. When she gets within hugging distance, she retracts, shaking her head with a miserable frown.

"Okay, that's okay," Anna slowly reaches out. "Do you think you can hold my hand instead? If not, no hard feelings, I _promise_."

A shaking, icy hand hovers in the air before Anna's warm one. Once contact is finally made, the fearful shackles break off. Elsa relaxes, her shoulders loosen, she _breathes_. Anna remains absolutely still.

"Better?" she ventures.

"Yes," Elsa's voice is tired and far away. "That's—I feel better. Thank you."

"I'm glad," Anna _really_ is, and the bright beacon of a smile confirms this. "I'm sorry I interrupted you."

"You—no, it's okay," Elsa dares her other hand to rest atop Anna's. "I just didn't wanna have another...you know."

Anna _knows_.

"You might still have them," the princess reminds her, grave but gentle. "It's okay. I'll help you through them."

"I know," Elsa forces a smile; it's as clear an indication as any that she _needs_ to be alone. Anna obliges and sees herself out. The queen looks down at her hands; there's no frost. Only the warm memory of her sister's hand in hers.

"Love will thaw," she whispers.

She's starting to believe it.


	67. Migraine

Migraine

Ever since she woke up this morning, Elsa has been functioning at barely half capacity. She was halfway through her morning coffee when the mother of all headaches struck, the kind that feels like needles in one's eyes. Thankfully, Anna was not awake at the time, or she would have certainly taken notice.

The night before brought with it a generous snow shower. The queen promised a snowman after the day's work, the old-fashioned way. Just two sisters playing in the snow, like old times. As the day wears on, Elsa's migraine only gets worse. What's harder is keeping the knowledge of it from her younger sister. She can only say she's okay so many times before she has to _work_ to believe it.

Meeting after meeting further exacerbates the queen's aching head. Of course, today would have to be difficult, with diplomats who were hardly qualified for the job. She's never dealt with such whiny _children_ as these men turn out to be. They take exception to _everything_ she does. Of course, it's all passive aggressive comments and sickening, sweet smiles. At one point, Elsa worried she might have to physically retrain Anna to keep her from killing someone.

Elsa finishes her last pile of paperwork, one hand pressed into her forehead. Anna had some of her own paperwork earlier, but she finished it in record time. As fun-loving as the princess may be, she will not shirk her duties. Besides, once it's done, she'll have something fun to look forward to, she reasons.

A familiar five pronged knock draws a groan from the queen.

"Elsa! Hey, I was—whoa, are you okay?"

She whips her head up, inviting a whole new world of pain.

"AaowaaAnna, hey!" Elsa tries to play off her pained moan as a bizarre pronunciation of her sister's name. "You ready?"

"Hold up, you don't look so good," Anna kneels beside her sister's chair. "You okay?"

Knowing that a lie could be seen right through, Elsa elects not to answer.

"C'mon, you've been waiting all day for this," the queen bolts out of her chair with a grin _far_ too exaggerated to be genuine. She's clenching her fists, but draws her hands behind her back when Anna notices.

"_Elsa_," only Anna can get away with using a stern tone with the queen.

"Don't _'Elsa'_ me," is the elder sister's dry retort. "One of these days, that'll stop working."

"I wouldn't hold my breath if I were you."

Elsa huffs a quiet laugh, in spite of the blades behind her eyes.

"Anna, I _promised_ we'd build a snowman."

"You know there's such a thing as a rain-check, right?"

"_No_," Elsa shakes her head, frustration creeping into her voice. "I've bailed out on you _twice_ already."

"Yeah, for matters of national security!" Anna counters. "The snowman can wait."

"No, it _can't_."

It's not like Elsa to be so bullheaded that she's deaf to reason; it's like she's being contrarian for the _sake_ of it.

"_Elsa_," Anna tries again.

"I _promised_."

"You _also_ promised me you'd look after yourself," Anna's tone rises.

"What are you talking about? I'm fine."

"Yeah...I'm not buying it."

"Well, start _'buying'_ it, because I'm _fine_."

Anna shakes her head.

"No. C'mon, let's go sit down."

"I'm not a _child!_"

"Well, you're _acting_ like one!"

Even if the princess is right, _that_ hurts.

"_Damn it_, I'm trying to—_auugh!_"

She can't take it anymore; at this point, she'd rather have pointed stones in her eyes that endure this headache. Elsa clutches her aching head, pressing it hard against her desk. Her eyes are squeezed tight, as if it'll help.

"I _knew_ it," Anna brushes through Elsa's hair as a means of distraction. "You're in _pain_, aren't you?"

A half-groan, half-growl confirms Anna's suspicions.

"Headache. Had it the whole day," the queen confesses, muffled by the desk. "It's just been getting _worse_."

"You're stressed," Anna's blunt tone sharply contrasts with her tender touch.

When Elsa opens her mouth to retort, all that comes out is a pitiful moan.

"Aaoow..."

"_Shhh_," the princess rubs circles in Elsa's back. "Just listen to me, okay? We're not doing _anything_ if you're in pain. You're going to lay down."

"But-"

"_No 'buts'._"

Too immobilized by pain to argue, a defeated Elsa exhales a strained 'okay'. With that, Anna guides her sister to the couch in the reading room. She sits on one side, Elsa curls up into a tight ball on the other.

"Come here," Anna pats her lap, on which she's just placed a small pillow.

The queen acquiesces instantly. The moment Elsa's head hits the pillow, Anna weaves her fingers through her sister's hair, massaging her scalp.

"I _really_ wanted to, Anna."

"I know," the princess soothes. "Why didn't you tell me about this before?"

"Nothing to be done about it."

"You know there's such a thing as painkiller, right?"

Elsa grumbles at the mention.

"And you _know_ I don't like taking that stuff."

Anna shrugs.

"I dunno what to tell you, sis."

"That's _hardly_ helpful."

An indignant retort rests on the tip of Anna's tongue, but she resists. Besides, it sounds as though Elsa is already regretting her remark by her sad huff of a sigh.

"I'm sorry," the queen snuggles closer to her sister. "I'm _really_ not feeling good."

Anna braces one hand on Elsa's back, applying just the right amount of pressure.

"You're pushing yourself too hard, Elsa."

There's no response to that.

"You're a wonderful queen. I just wish you could _see_ that."

All Anna gets from her sister is a non-committal hum. It's better than outright refusal, she supposes.

"Are you feeling any better?" Anna frees her sister's hair from its braid.

"Still hurts," Elsa mumbles into the pillow. "Not as much, though. Listen, I'm sorry I snapped at you."

"It's okay, just take it easy."

Elsa groans through another wave of searing pain.

"_It hurts_," she rasps, curling her fists up to her face.

"_Shhh_, don't talk, just rest," Anna's soothing comes with a light kiss to Elsa's forehead. "It'll pass, I promise."

It always does.

* * *

_Closing notes: Nobody could just pop an Advil or Tylenol at that time, so short of relying on endorphins to kick in, anything you could take to relieve pain was probably still something in liquid form, like laudanum or something. Not to mention any painkiller at the time was, by today's standards, a highly unsafe concoction. _


	68. Pain

_Content warning: depression. Something a bit more experimental. Happens before "Strength"._

* * *

Pain

Anna is the shining beacon of hope in Arendelle.

Her decision to step in front of her sister's attacker on the fjord is hailed as an act of bravery, loyalty, and love. The people of Arendelle and those from visiting countries were able to witness first-hand the depth of Anna's love for Elsa.

Elsa tells her all the time:

_ "I wouldn't be here without you, Anna."_

_"__I couldn't let him hurt you."_

Selfless, brave, loving.

**And stupid. ****So very stupid**_. _Anna dons her happy mask for the public, and to some extent, it works on her sister, too.

But not always.

_"__Anna, are you feeling okay? You seem a little down."_

_ "D–don't worry about me, Elsa, I'm fine. Just a bad day, that's all."_

_ "Hmm."_

Elsa tries to chip away at Anna's pointless defenses; she can't _bear_ to see her little sister in pain. She remains considerate of her sister's privacy, knowing what it means to _herself_. Open doors work both ways, that's what Anna says.

The queen _knows_ that Anna's night terrors stay with her well beyond the night. You don't wake up shaking and crying, only to forget about it by morning.

_"__I__–__I'm sor__–__sorry, Elsa. It's silly, it's j__–__just dreams, right? __I shouldn't b–be crying like this.__"_

_ "Sweetheart, it's not silly. You can cry when it hurts. That's what you tell me all the time. I'll stay with you, okay?"_

These tear-soaked nights are spent wide awake by the queen, wondering what she can do to ease Anna's burden. She's no stranger to trauma, but her little sister always manages to find _her_ at the time she needs her most.

What can Elsa do?

How does she know when Anna needs help?

Why can't she just _ask_ for it?

_"__Kristoff mentioned you __didn't seem__ like yourself. Is everything okay?"_

_ "Yeah, I'm fine. Why do you keep asking me that?"_

**Worthless, love-sick fool.**

Because you _aren't_ fine, Elsa wants to say. Every time the queen mentions something Anna does that seems out of character, the princess goes out of her way to prove her wrong. These over-the-top displays of cheerfulness may fool an idiot, but not a single detail gets past Elsa. They may have only just reunited, but the queen's 'big sister' sense hasn't dulled.

_ "I just want you to know you can come to me anytime, Anna. I feel like maybe I haven't made that clear."_

_ "No, no, you did! I just don't want to bother you while you're working, you know?"_

Bother. Burden. These words come from Anna's mouth far too often for it to _not_ be in reference to herself. Yes, Anna has duties as well, and she attends to them with the same due diligence as her sister does with hers. She doesn't spend her days frolicking through fields without a care in the world.

**Why not? Go ahead, make yourself even more useless.**

_ "Hey, listen, you've been at this for hours, now. You're always on my case about breaks, why should you work yourself to death?"_

_ "That's a little dramatic, Elsa. Besides, I don't have half the work you do, this should be done already."_

She's _always_ downgrading herself in relation to Elsa. Anna _insists_ the queen is smarter, better spoken, and has a work ethic that, if it weren't all consuming and willing to sacrifice personal needs, would be laudable.

It's always, "Yeah, it's just me, the princess" or "You probably want to talk to my sister, she can actually _help_ you."

_ "Anna, I need to talk to you."_

_ "Are you okay?"_

_ "I'm fine, but you're not."_

Elsa won't let her little sister down again. She's been avoiding bringing up Anna's strange behavior for fear of conflict, but it can't be ignored any longer. Anna just isn't Anna anymore.

_ "I'm just worried about you. You always tell me that open doors are the only way to work through our problems. I've kept mine open, why are you shutting yours?"_

_ "Elsa, I'm telling you, there's nothing wrong. It's just a few bad days, okay? My...uh, time of month is soon, too, so that's probably not helping."_

**Liar.**

Even during the worst days of her 'time of month', Anna remains chipper, if a little more subdued from pain. Besides, her cycle isn't due for three weeks.

The weeks go on. Anna withdraws more and more. There's more sleepless nights, more nightmares. Usually, Elsa can chase the memories away, but not if Anna won't _let_ her.

_ "Are you sure you're okay? You were crying in your sleep. I can stay with you."_

_ "No need. I'm fine."_

Anna's reassurances are clipped, hasty. 'Yeah, I'm fine', or 'I _said_ I'm okay, enough already.' Each one breaks Elsa's heart more and more until it's no more than bloody, scattered shards. Maybe it's what she deserves, for shutting Anna out for so long.

She won't think like that, though. This isn't about Elsa. It's about _Anna_. The princess' smile is gone, and the queen will bring it back, one way or another.

Even if it kills her.

_ "Just leave me alone!"_

_ "No, Anna! I left you alone for thirteen years, I won't do it again!"_

After that heated exchange, the sisters start to mend their fragile bond. Anna still isn't herself, but she's not the embodiment of despair, either. She can laugh again, she can joke, she can smile.

It's not the same.

_She's_ not the same.

Elsa walks on eggshells for as long as her conscience will allow, which is precisely one week. Anna has fallen back into her gloom. She puts herself down in plain earshot of her sister, no matter how many times Elsa chastises her for it. Anna doesn't even fire back anymore, she just gives that sad smile Elsa is so accustomed to using.

_"__What can I tell you, sis? I guess it's just the way it is."_

After an important meeting, Elsa finally corners her sister, determined to set this right, whatever _this_ is.

"Anna...what's _wrong?_"

The princess bolts out of sight, unaware her sister is in hot pursuit.

* * *

_Closing notes: The precursor to the 'balcony incident'._


	69. Darkness

_Based off a Tumblr post that supposes Elsa saw the memory of Olaf fading and Anna grieving the loss of her sister. This will have a second part._

* * *

Darkness

Ahtohallen is dark today.

Not dark in that there's no memories on the walls, but they all seem to be _awful_; the ballroom incident, the disastrous coronation, the strike upon Anna's heart, and the moment Anna's heart froze, intercepting the sword meant for Elsa.

"What's going on?" Elsa wonders aloud. The cave seems _sad_. There's always a few somber memories that linger on lonely fractals, but it's usually joyful reminiscence Elsa gets when she visits.

A sound pricks her ears. It's coming from the deep, the cavern where she lost herself. There's a small chamber just before the sealed pit that remains.

"You're...next...on your own."

That's Olaf's voice. It lacks it's childlike innocence. It's sedate, _final_.

Elsa _knows_ Olaf isn't here. He's back in Arendelle, happy and safe. There's no way he could have made it out here alone.

But she has to check.

With a hurried flick of her wrist, the icy wall slides to reveal a hidden chamber. Elsa rushes into the chamber, as though it will close if she hesitates. She looks back, making sure she still has an exit.

"Come here, I've got you."

In what is otherwise total darkness, before Elsa even _sees_ the snowy image, she knows who's speaking. The icy doppelganger of the former princess of Arendelle cradles Olaf on her lap, arms wound around his body. The snowman talks about love, to which Anna tearfully suggests a warm hug.

"I like warm hugs."

Elsa watches the smile fade from Olaf's face. He's flurrying away. His tiny stick arms grip Anna's. As there's less and less of Olaf to actually hold, Anna squeezes what remains.

"I love you."

Heat prickles the corners of Elsa's eyes. She brings both hands up to her mouth, muffling a soft cry. She _knows_ this isn't happening now, but the whisper-soft sobs from her little sister sound real enough to be right in front of her.

"Please don't leave me," there's hardly anything left of Olaf, besides a thin column of snow and his various accouterments. Anna has given up holding what's no longer there. She's on her knees, weeping at the hard stone beneath her.

"I can't do this _alone_, Elsa."

The spirit lunges for the stand-in of Anna, but rather than making cold contact with snow, she falls on the ice. Her body is _inside_ the memory. Elsa rights herself, then kneels before the icy apparition.

"I'm sorry, baby girl," she reaches out to wipe a snowy tear from memory Anna's cheek, but her hand passes through. She knew it would, but she couldn't sit there and do _nothing_.

With trembling hands, Anna collects Olaf's coals, his sticks, and his carrot nose, depositing everything into her travel bag. She makes it about five steps before she collapses against a slanted rock. Her knees are pulled up to her chest, the bag wrapped securely in her arms. The princess' eyes screw shut as she curls against the stone. She hugs the bag closer.

"What am I gonna _do?_"

It's hard to tell who's crying _more_ at this point.

"I'm _so_ sorry," Elsa sobs, digging her nails into the icy floor. "I d–didn't—I didn't _know_."

A burst of wind dispels the harrowing image. The chamber is bathed in blue light. Elsa can barely see through her tears, but she sees a bluish-purple shape the size of a small lizard at her feet.

"Bruni?" she sniffles.

The Fire spirit chirps, ascending Elsa's shoulder. He purrs with a gentle bump to her jaw.

"H–how did you g–get here?"

The same wind from before circles with a pleasant trill, wrapping Elsa in leaves and feathers. It sweeps past her face, and she feels a sensation like a hand on her cheek.

"Gale?"

The sentient gust deposits a folded letter into her lap. It could only be from one of a few people, and it's not like Elsa has a mailbox.

"You know, this _really_ isn't the best time," she dries her eyes. "But thank you."

Cold, shaky hands open the parchment. It's Anna's familiar, distracted scrawl.

** "Elsa, I know it's not Friday yet, but do you think you could come visit a little earlier this week? Nothing's wrong, I promise! As long as your super-busy spirit schedule allows it."**

A crudely drawn winking face after that quip draws a soft laugh from Elsa. She looks to Bruni, whose expectant face bores a hole in her.

"W–well, I can't go right _now_," she reasons. "I don't want to worry her. She'll _know_ if I'm upset."

Bruni squawks.

"Hey! I didn't say I wasn't going at _all_," a defensive Elsa puffs up. "I just...need a little while."

The Fire spirit narrows his eyes and drones out a 'hmm' sound, as though he doesn't believe her. Elsa gently flicks Bruni's tail with a cold burst. He balks at the cheek.

Peacemaker Gale sweeps through the chamber once more, carrying a blank sheet of parchment and a nub of charcoal. They deposit the items at Elsa's feet. Even the miffed Bruni seeks to encourage his friend, nudging the charcoal towards Elsa.

It's nice to have a personal delivery service and a supportive friend, even if they come in the form of a capricious gust of wind and a magical, fiery amphibian, respectively.

"Thanks, Gale. Do you mind waiting for a few minutes?"

The friendly whistle indicates that it will be no trouble. Elsa crafts a thin slab of ice to serve as a flat surface. She carefully writes out her reply. Once she's finished, she hands it to the Wind spirit, who takes it out of Ahtohallen. Elsa looks down at Bruni, scooping him up in her hands. When she tickles his belly, he bleats a delighted chirp. Bruni climbs Elsa's shoulder and licks a salty trail from her cheek.

"That's somehow gross _and_ sweet. Thanks, little guy."

Bruni licks his eyeball.

"Nevermind, just gross."

He shrugs, then emits a soft, interrogatory chirp.

"I _promise_, I'm going," Elsa assures. She draws in a shaky breath, earning a nuzzle. "I just need a little time."

* * *

_Closing notes: I don't remember if the memories in Ahtohallen were physical in that they could be touched, but I made this one so it could not._


	70. Light

_Follow up to "Darkness". The sisters won't be discussing what happened in the previous chapter. That may be a future prompt._

* * *

Light

"You know, when I said 'can you come earlier' I didn't mean, like _right_ this second."

Anna's not fooling anyone; upon receiving Elsa's reply, the queen had all but _dashed_ to the harbor, awaiting her sister's arrival. As Elsa steps onto the pier, Anna lunges forward with a warm tackle-hug.

"I'm _so_ happy to see you."

"It's good to see you, too."

Elsa sighs, her arm lingering around Anna's neck. She sniffles; it _has_ only been a few hours since she'd witnessed Anna's grief in the form of a snowy memory.

"Hey, you okay?" the queen pulls back, scrutinizing Elsa's face. "Your eyes are kinda red."

"Just getting a cold, I think," the blonde mutters. Guilt nips at her heart for the lie. "So, tell me...what couldn't wait for Friday?"

Anna tucks her hands into her chest with an excited squeal.

"Oh my God, I can't _wait_ to tell you! Kristoff was absolutely _beside_ himself when I told him, I've never _seen_ him cry before, then _I_ started crying and-"

"Whoa, _slow down!_" Elsa grabs Anna's upper arms as though her sister is descending into full-blown lunacy. "Is everyone okay?"

Anna shuts her mouth briefly. She _did_ always manage to get way ahead of herself, even when she spoke.

"It's nothing bad, Elsa, I _promise_. But we _both_ want to tell you."

Nothing more is said until Anna leads Elsa to the library, where an expectant Prince Consort Kristoff waits.

"Elsa! It's great to see you!" the ice harvester literally sweeps Elsa off her feet with an overenthusiastic hug.

He's hugged her before, but this isn't an ordinary Kristoff hug. This is the hug of a man who's so high up on cloud nine he has _no_ chance of returning to the earth the same as he once was. When Elsa stiffens in his arms, he clears his throat and sets her back on solid ground.

"Sorry!" he puts both hands up. "I think Anna's rubbing off on me. Are you okay?"

To his immense relief, Elsa laughs.

"Must be good news if you're _that_ excited," she lays a gentle hand on his arm. "Now don't keep me in suspense, what's the big surprise?"

Anna looks to her husband, a sudden shine in her eyes sending a chill down Elsa's spine.

"Anna? You okay?"

"I'm sorry!" she covers her mouth with her hands. "I'm just-"

Elsa looks to Kristoff with a suspicious expression.

"Why does my sister look like she's about to burst into tears?"

"Probably because she is?" Kristoff beams a nervous smile. He wraps a warm arm around Anna's shoulders. "Honey, I can tell her if you want."

"No, I'm okay! I'm okay," Anna runs her hands over her face, trying to still her fluttery breathing. "Okay, sorry about that. So, here's the thing..."

The silence that ensues is as loud as an entire room of people screaming.

"_What?_" Elsa takes Anna's hands with an urgent squeeze.

"I'm pregnant."

The sentence isn't even spoken, it's barely whispered. Elsa knows she should feel relief upon seeing Anna's smile so full of light it could drive away any darkness.

It takes a few seconds for her to feel _anything_ other than pure disbelief. Her mouth opens, but nothing comes out.

"Elsa, you're gonna be an aunt," Anna takes her sister's hand, then places it on her stomach. "Your niece or nephew is _in_ here. Kristoff and I are having a _baby_."

The spirit looks to Kristoff, who's eyes have begun to shine. She turns her attention back to Anna, who's lost whatever tenuous composure she hopes to cling to, tears rolling down her red cheeks.

"You—you're pregnant?"

"_Yes!_"

"Really?"

Anna confirms the news with an enthusiastic nod and the biggest smile she can find.

A sobbing laugh precedes Elsa's flying tackle of a hug.

"Oh, _Anna! _That's_ wonderful!_"

Elsa holds her sister as tight as physical space will allow. She breaks away to bestow a kiss to Anna's forehead before encapsulating the queen in her arms once more. Elsa strokes Anna's hair, then lifts her face to look at Kristoff. She gestures for him to join the embrace. Moments later, the sisters are wrapped into a blanket-like hug from the ice harvester. He silently sheds a few tears, grinning widely all the while.

"El–elsa," Anna chokes. "We're go–gonna have a – a little one."

The elder sibling lets out a tearful laugh. She wipes beneath Anna's eyes with her thumbs.

"Congratulations, _both_ of you."

It's at least ten minutes until everyone can safely speak again, gathered in the large lounger.

"I can't _believe_ my little sister is gonna be a _mama!_" Elsa throws her arms around Anna's shoulders, earning a playful (if a bit snuffly) giggle. She turns to Kristoff, who's furiously trying to scrub his face.

"And _you're_ gonna be a _papa!_"

Her hug _more_ than matches Kristoff's from before, for a comparably small woman who can barely wrap both arms around him. The room is filled with a warm glow, and not just because of the healthy blaze within the fireplace.

"So, how long have you known?" Elsa asks.

"Only a few days," Anna replies. "Honestly, I thought it was the flu again, but something told me I should get examined anyway."

Kristoff rests his hand on Anna's belly as though it was a reflex. She grins.

"And as you can see, Papa Bear over here is _already_ being overprotective."

"_Aww_," Elsa tilts her head.

"W–wait, no I'm not! Elsa, you can-"

He takes Elsa's hand and plants it on Anna's stomach.

"Kristoff, it's _okay_," the spirit soothes. Anna demands her husband's hand, echoing Elsa's sentiment. She places Kristoff's hand beside Elsa's. After a few moments, both parties retract.

"I can't _wait_ to meet your son or daughter," Elsa's warm voice is a dreamy hum.

Anna presses a hand to her stomach with an uneasy chuckle.

"Yeah, me neither. Kid's _already_ giving me gas."

Kristoff rolls his eyes, still grinning. Elsa laughs aloud.

"They wouldn't be yours if they _didn't_, Anna."

* * *

_Closing notes: I was hesitant to write this scenario because it's been done so many times. Whether or not this is 'canon' is up to you. Personally, I see it as an Alternate Universe storyline._

_Olaf will find out soon enough, don't worry! It won't be written most likely, but you can imagine it._


	71. Safe

_Content warning: anxiety attack._

* * *

Safe

"Anna...what was it like to freeze?"

The princess literally drops the bundle of flowers she'd gathered. She looks at Elsa from the corner of her eye.

"Where did _that_ come from? Elsa, are you feeling okay? We can go back inside if you want-"

"I'm _fine_," Elsa interrupts. "I know it's a little...out there, but I've been wondering."

Anna stalls.

"Talk about morbid curiosity."

Disapproval oozes from the princess' reply, and it feels as though a thorn has been put through Elsa's heart.

"I'm sorry," her arms wind around her own midsection. "I shouldn't have said anything."

What was it _like?_

Anna had never felt such cold before until her entire body succumbed to ice on the fjord.

She couldn't see.

She couldn't hear.

She couldn't even _breathe_.

And night after night, she is forced to _relive_ those final moments, when it's not Han's sword making its intended, bloody contact with her sister's neck.

It's too raw, too new.

She can't even _fathom_ it.

She doesn't _want_ to.

"...I'll see you tonight, Elsa."

The princess leaves the discarded flowers on the ground, walking backwards.

"Anna, _wait!_ I'm sorry!" the queen paces up to Anna. Her entire body trembles with nervous, _guilty_ energy. "That was—I don't know why-"

"It's _okay_." Anna's voice is clipped, hasty. She's shaking, too. "It's fine. Look, I gotta go, okay?"

"I didn't mean-"

"I _know!_"

Elsa shrinks back, wide blue eyes watching every minute movement Anna makes. The princess stuns herself with the volume of her reply and roots herself to the ground. One of Elsa's hands reaches out, trembling, but with all intention to soothe her sister.

"Anna, please..."

One more step.

"_No_, just—leave me alone right now, okay?"

Two more steps. The queen can't hold back a gasp. She _knows_ she has no right to take exception to this.

"You're shaking."

Three more steps. It's not like Anna doesn't know, but when Elsa calls attention to it, the trembling intensifies.

"I can't do this," the younger sister shakes her head. "I have to go."

She's out of the garden before Elsa can stop her. The rational part of Anna's mind _knows_ there's no danger, but it's her heart she's going by, which pounds at each footfall.

What must _Elsa_ be thinking right now?

There's too many thoughts in Anna's mind, fighting with one another for priority. She makes a mad dash for her bedroom once she's inside the castle. The staff think nothing of it, as Anna generally has two speeds; still, or zooming. She whirls around and shuts her bedroom door so hard that it hurts her ears. She expects to hear frantic footsteps soon.

There's no sound in the corridor.

Whether that's a relief or a disappointment remains a mystery to the princess. It only adds to the slurry in her head. She's breathing hard, each inhalation perforates her lungs with a fine-toothed comb. Her vision blurs around the edges, there's a low hum in her ears. Her face burns with a simultaneous sensation of hot and cold.

Anna is drowning, falling, _losing_ herself. The noise is louder now, almost like screaming. She hooks her fingers into her scalp, each huffing breath sounds more like a whimper.

"Anna?"

The soft utterance of her name slips through the noise. Elsa's voice is music compared to the cacophony she's nearly rendered deaf by.

"I know you're in there. Please, open the door."

It's not locked. Anna imagines Elsa's hand hovering over the doorknob, unable to commit. There's no frost creeping from beneath the door. At least _Elsa_ is calm.

Calm. _That's_ what Anna needs.

She opens the door. Elsa shyly steps in, then opens her arms without hesitation. Anna doesn't even realize she's walking, accepting her sister's invitation on instinct alone.

"Elsa, I'm sorry I-"

"_Shhh_."

Cool fingers brush through Anna's warm hair.

"You have _no_ reason to apologize," the queen emphasizes each word, firm and warm all at once. "_I'm_ sorry, Anna. This was my fault."

"But you didn't _mean_ to!"

"No, I didn't mean to," Elsa calmly echoes her sister's panicked defense. "But _I_ still started this, and I'm _going_ to help you through it."

An unspoken 'whether you like it or not' hangs in the air. Elsa is no stranger to panicked episodes; poor Anna was witness to one not too long ago. But the princess continues to inspire admiration in the queen's heart by how she tackles them. Soft words, a gentle touch, a hug, when appropriate.

It's simple; Elsa follows her little sister's example.

"I've got you. You don't have to say anything, just let yourself calm down."

The terror in Anna's blood ebbs away. She's not hot or cold.

She's warm.

She's _safe_.

She shuts her eyes and breathes. There's no poking sensation anymore. It doesn't hurt.

"_There_ you go," Elsa hums. She begins to sway. It's a leftover from childhood; when baby Anna was frightened by a dream or storm, young Elsa would rock her little sister in a slow, predictable rhythm.

It's working. It always does. It always _did_. The queen ventures a gentle kiss to Anna's hair. She can _feel_ her sister's relief by how she loosens, arms wound around the queen in a secure, yet relaxed embrace.

"I'm _always_ here, Anna. Whenever you're scared or sad, or you just need a friend, I am _here_ for you."

Anna knows. She doesn't have to say it, and Elsa doesn't have to hear it. _She_ knows. Anna nods.

"Let's go back outside," the princess pulls back to give her big sister a warm, genuine Sister Smile.

Elsa doesn't question her, doesn't hesitate. She smiles back, letting Anna take the lead.

For the rest of the day, every time Elsa thinks back to how it was her _careless_ words that plunged Anna into a panicked episode, she wants to curl into a tiny ball and weep. When that urge strikes, she chooses to look to her brave, loyal sister and smile instead.

Anna smiles back, even if she doesn't know why. It's not like she needs a _reason_ to.

* * *

_Closing notes: I'm sure there were times that Elsa said something to Anna that she didn't thoroughly think through. She's just curious, but it's a little too soon after it happened, and Anna is still processing it. At this point, Anna probably feels as though she has to be Elsa's rock at all times, and she doesn't want her own weakness to show. Even after all this time, there's enough 'big sister instinct' left in Elsa to step up and help Anna when she needs it most._


	72. Opposites

Opposites

Elsa loves winter. Anna loves summer. They were each born in their favorite season, like it was meant for them. The sisters are as different as night and day; they share a few features, but other than that, an outsider would never guess they were related. Not long after the Great Thaw, each sister begins to share their likes, dislikes, fears, and quirks.

Anna doesn't just want physical contact; she _needs_ it. Even if Elsa wants nothing more than to hold her little sister close again, old fears resurface. Even something as innocuous as hands touching can trigger a sudden flurry.

Thing is, Elsa can get by without contact, she's done it long enough. But when she allows Anna to encircle her in a tight, safe embrace, her icy defenses melt a little more each time.

_ "Elsa, is this okay? You're kinda stiff."_

_ "S–sorry! I'm sorry, you're fine."_

_ "Are you sure? I don't want to push you."_

_ "I promise, I'm okay."_

At first, it's _Anna_ who's reluctant to initiate contact. She treads lightly, as though faced with a wild animal. It doesn't take long for Elsa to catch on.

_"__You're not afraid of me, are you?" Elsa finally questioned Anna's standoffish behavior one evening. "I'm not...I know I'm not really, you know, open, like you. I'm trying."_

_The pure heartbreak in Anna's eyes was enough for Elsa to curse herself for having opened her mouth._

_ "Elsa, why would you think that? I was never afraid of you," the queen cringed at the reproachful reply. "And I know you're trying. You're trying so hard, and I know that's not easy for you. I just don't want to lose you again." _

_Never before did Elsa's arms wind around Anna's neck so fast as they did upon hearing that. _

_ "You won't, sweetheart."_

Besides winter, Elsa loves rain. She could listen to it for _hours_, if her schedule permitted. The queen can lose herself to the patter against the glass, even the crash and boom of thunder adds to the magical experience. It's wild and unpredictable; two things Elsa is not. She supposes she can appreciate it from the safety of the castle walls.

_It was a dreary November night. The wind howled, rain fell in diagonal sheets against stone and glass. Elsa was mere seconds from falling asleep when-_

_ "Elsa?"_

_The queen jerked upright. She flailed for a match to light the candle on her nightstand._

_ "Anna?! What's going on?"_

_ "Sorry! I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you," Anna raised her palms. "Were you asleep?"_

_ "Almost," Elsa groaned. She ran her hand over her face. "What's the matter?"_

_If Anna could have sunk into the floor, she would have._

_ "...never mind. I'm sorry."_

_The princess was hardly more than one step away when a cool hand grabbed her arm._

_ "Wait...it's the rain, isn't it?"_

_Anna's weighty sigh was more than enough of an answer. She didn't budge from the spot. The queen gave a soft hum._

_ "Alright, c'mere."_

_With permission fully granted, Anna climbed into Elsa's bed. The elder sibling took the blanket from the end of the bed and draped it over Anna's side. Regardless, the princess shivered. Elsa snuggled closer to ward off the chills._

_ "I'm not scared," Anna boldly stated in spite of the evidence against her._

_Elsa smiled, wistful and endeared all at once._

_ "I know, but I'm here," she replied, in her warm tone full of promise. "I'm always here."_

_When the queen started to sing, Anna's eyelids shut of their own volition. She didn't wake until the next morning._

If there's a party, the princess is more than happy to attend. She doesn't need a reason or occasion; it's the idea of so many people in one room together, all having a blast that thrills her. Anna will impatiently count the days until the next party.

Elsa counts down the minutes until it's _over_.

_If she had to answer one more insipid question from some stuck-up nobleman, Elsa was going to freeze the __r__oom. __Even if she wasn't as sociable as her sister, Elsa __still__ knew how to __gracefully __navigate social situations. Not to mention the fact that she was the queen, and the queen can pretty much do whatever she damn well pleases. _

_She excused herself and ventured for the balcony connected to the ballroom. __When her hands made contact with the railing, she __wa__sn't surprised by the thin veneer of frost that covered the metal. Elsa released a sigh, shedding __just a bit of__ the crushing anxiety that had been building up for over two hours. She wouldn't admit it aloud, but the nerves threatened a faint._

_ "There you are."_

_Elsa laughed, more from relief than anything particularly funny. She knew who that voice belonged to._

_ "It's just you," the queen sighed. "Thank goodness."_

_Under different circumstances, Anna would have balked at the slight of 'just you'._

_ "Is it too much?" the princess replied instead, settling herself a safe distance away, but close enough that Elsa didn't feel alone._

_The queen knew just what 'it' meant._

_ "Yeah," self-deprecation dripped from Elsa's voice. She smoothed back her hair with nervous hands. "It never gets any easier."_

_Anna frowned._

_ "Can I…?"_

_Elsa looked up. Anna's arms were splayed out, but held low, restrained. Her back faced the glass door._

_ "Yes, please."_

_W__hen warm arms encircled __her__ cold body, __the queen__ allowed herself to melt, __sagg__ing__ into the hug. __Even after__ they pulled apart, the warmth remained. __Anna recognized that wet look in Elsa's eyes._

_ "Hey, you're okay," she tucked a loose strand of hair behind her sister's ear._

_Elsa blinked __rapidly__ to discourage the moisture __from escaping__. Anna didn't call attention to it. She __gave her most encouraging__ smile._

_ "I know," the queen rasped. "I'm sorry."_

_Anna enclosed Elsa's hands in hers._

_ "It's okay. It's almost over. Breathe, Elsa."_

_Elsa nodded, allowing herself to take measured, rhythmic breaths._

_ "I just – I just need a few minutes."_

_ "Take your time."_

Even if the sisters are total opposites in almost every way, their love for warm hugs are one similarity they can agree on.

* * *

_Closing notes: Writing two different tenses can be confusing. I'm not a fan of mixing tenses, but it just made more sense this way, being that this is more like a study than a story-driven entry._


	73. Honesty

_So this is part three, following "Darkness" and "Light". It will talk about events from "Darkness", and it happens a little while after "Light"._

* * *

Honesty

Anna is two weeks pregnant. Other than morning sickness and the gradual addition of extra weight in her belly, it's nothing she can't handle.

It's the rapidly fluctuating emotions she hadn't counted on. When Elsa watches her little sister burst into tears merely from seeing a kitten being carried by its mother, she's _more_ than a bit concerned.

"I'm _fine_," Anna insists, gracelessly scrubbing her face. "It's just hormones."

"Anna, you were _bawling_."

"I know, I was _there_," the queen replies with a sniffle. "Ugh, my nose is running."

Elsa wrinkles her own nose, but not without handing her sister a small cloth. Anna mutters a quiet 'thank you'. The spirit _knows_ Anna's right. The late King Agnarr had plenty of stories to tell about Queen Iduna's various pregnancy quirks, to her embarrassment each and every time.

"Hey, Elsa...I need to ask you something."

"Are you okay? Are you gonna be sick?"

Anna shakes her head.

"I'm fine. Listen, do you remember the night I told you I was pregnant?"

"Yeah…?"

"Don't take this the wrong way, but when you came, you—you looked _awful_," Anna fusses with her hand to Elsa's cheek. "Like you'd been crying. And your letter was all shaky. You've gotten that tremor under control, it only comes back when you're upset."

There's a brief pause as Elsa's ears tinge pink.

"W – well, it's a good thing I _didn't _say anything, since you had such big news to share," she deflects.

"The news is out of the way, now. So, how about a little _honesty?_"

Such soft delivery of an abrasive question like that could only come from Anna.

"You're allowed to have some secrets, Elsa, but if something's wrong, I hope you'd tell me. I wouldn't have thought less of you."

"It's bad timing."

"Forget the timing," Anna waves her hand. "Now c'mon. What happened?"

Elsa is about to argue that honesty isn't worth a second wave of tears right now, but she resists.

"It might upset you," she settles on instead.

"That's okay."

As Elsa takes in a cleansing breath, she doesn't have to look to know Anna has shuffled closer. The younger sister rests her head on Elsa's shoulder, applying warm, gentle pressure.

"I went to Ahtohallen. I don't go too often, but I just...felt like I needed to. It's like usual."

Anna doesn't know or ask what 'usual' means.

"Well, actually, it was showing me all the _bad_ things that happened. Then I heard a noise towards the...the pit."

Anna lifts her head in alarm.

"It's sealed off, now."

The queen's head literally falls back onto Elsa's shoulder.

"But there's still a chamber right before it. And it..."

Elsa shudders, earning two warm arms around one of hers.

"It showed me when Olaf died, when you—you know."

"Oh."

A nervous Elsa peers down, relieved to see her sister hasn't succumbed to tears. At least, not yet.

"Anna, when I pushed you away, I didn't think about what _you_ might feel," she confesses with closed eyes. "When I saw—when I saw it, what I felt was _nothing_ compared to what you must have gone through."

"That's not fair, Elsa."

The spirit looks down.

"What?"

"Pain isn't some competition," Anna explains in her own version of the 'queen voice'. "It hurt you to see that. I don't _blame_ you."

Anna cuddles closer.

"I was just happy to get you back."

Elsa can't remember much of her revival to this day, but the pure _joy_ she felt upon seeing her sister is a sensation she won't soon forget. Nor will she forget the consequences of her actions, and how _Anna_ suffered for it. Watching her little sister lose all hope was the least _Elsa_ could endure.

"You're doing it again."

"How could you _possibly_ know that?"

"Well, you're not denying it, and you've got that look on your face."

Elsa doesn't know why she tries to wear a mask in the face of her painful transparency.

"I shouldn't have lied to you," Elsa peers from the corner of her eye. "I'm sorry, Anna. It wasn't to shut you out, I can promise you that."

Anna nods, a suspicious glimmer in her eyes.

"I know," she affirms. "It's because you have to put everyone _else_ before yourself."

"Isn't that what love is?"

Elsa doesn't expect a firm hug around her neck so quickly after her question.

"Sometimes, love is just being _honest_," Anna heaves a tired sigh. "Even if it hurts. Feelings will _heal_, Elsa. As long as we can talk about these things without doors in the way, we'll be alright."

Anna pulls back.

"Okay?"

Elsa shyly requests her sister's hands. Anna indulges her unspoken plea, and their fingers link.

"Okay," the spirit finally breathes out. She looks at Anna's stomach and chuckles softly.

"What is it?"

"You're gonna be the _best_ mama in the world. I'm _so_ proud of you."

The queen chokes out a watery laugh.

"Hey, now _that's_ not fair. You _know_ I'm weak right now."

"I'm _sorry_," Elsa leaves a quick kiss on Anna's forehead. "If it makes you feel any better, it gets me, too."

The spirit leans back, acutely aware of the shine in her eyes.

"Just...you're gonna be a _mo__ther_, Anna."

"Y–you _softie__._"

Anna _hardly_ has a leg to stand on as warm, wet trails streak her face.

"Hmph. At least _I_ don't cry at kittens," Elsa teases, wiping her sister's cheeks with tender thumb strokes.

"You _would_ if you were pregnant."

Elsa chuckles at the absurd notion that she'd _ever_ conceive a child.

"_Somebody_ has to be the fun aunt."

"That's good, cause Olaf's gonna be the uncle."

Elsa lifts a brow.

"Hey, he called it, fair and square," Anna shrugs. "Let's face it, he doesn't ask for much."

"Yeah, I think we can give him that," Elsa agrees. "That'll be an interesting first meeting."

Anna can't help an honest peal of laughter.

"You gotta ask Olaf to tell you about my first time meeting him," she explains upon feeling her sister's interrogatory gaze. "Trust me, he tells the story better."

* * *

_Closing notes: Anna is a hormonal mess while pregnant. I don't make the rules, I just enforce them._


	74. Dragon

_So this is a tie-in to my one shot, "A Forest Friend". I wasn't sure about doing that, but people were curious to see some continuation. It's a little silly._

* * *

Dragon

"Anna, I need you to promise me you're not gonna freak out."

The queen rolls her eyes and heaves a sigh tinged with 'oh God, now what?'

"_Elsa_..."

"Hey, it's nothing bad! I promise," the spirit takes Anna's hands and brushes her thumbs along her sister's knuckles. "It's a little...weird, but not bad. Well, I mean, he's not weird, he's just-"

"Are you telling me you've got a boyfriend and you didn't even _tell_ me?!"

Elsa scrunches her face.

"First of all, _ew_, no. And second...you know what? I'm just gonna call him, okay?"

"Call _who?_ What are you-"

The elder sibling turns a deaf ear to her sister and calls out the siren's song.

"What, are you calling Nokk? I've already met him."

Elsa grins, shaking her head 'no'.

"Okay, I'm confused."

"You won't be."

A booming roar sounds off through the forest. Anna reaches into her cloak and whips out a short sword, then thrusts her arm before Elsa's chest.

"Anna, what the-"

"Did you not _hear_ that?"

"Since when do _you_ carry a sword? Do you even know how to _use_ that?"

"Elsa, is this _really_ the time?!"

The rhythmic sound of air being beaten against something solid fills the small clearing where the sisters are. A dark green object hovers overhead. Anna remains resolute in her stance, sword at the ready, while Elsa tries to disarm her.

"I'm telling you, we're _fine_. Put that away before you get hurt."

"As much as I'd love to—oh my _God_, what the f-"

A mighty crash follows a mightier being. Leaves and twigs are blown clear as the giant flying beast sets both feet into the earth. Elsa recognizes the being by not only his sheer size, but those huge yellow eyes that express so much by saying so little.

Anna's sword may as well be a toothpick. It remains pointed at the would-be threat, but the beast's eyes crinkle and he makes a low, staccato gurgle.

"Elsa?"

"Yes?"

"Is that a..."

"Dragon? Yes," Elsa calmly leaves the safety of her sister's outstretched arm and pats the dragon's nose. He hums, then bestows a brief lick to the spirit's hand. "Believe me, I was just as shocked as you."

Anna opens her cloak once more, setting the sword into its sheath.

"You could have warned me."

"You wouldn't have _believed_ me!" Elsa fires back.

As soon as Anna opens her mouth, she shuts it again.

"Yeah, you're right," she chuckles after a brief pause. She makes careful steps towards the towering lizard, whose dark mahogany mane adds an air of royalty to an already impressive animal. He flattens himself to the ground with a gentle rumble.

"Uh..."

"He's bowing, Anna."

"...oh! Do I-?"

"I think he'd appreciate it, yes."

The queen wastes no time bowing back. Once the formal exchange is over, the dragon peers at Anna through curious eyes. Compared to Elsa's first tense encounter with the beast, once the element of the unknown is removed, Anna's stride is confidence personified. She runs her fingers through the dragon's thick mane.

"So _soft!_" she marvels.

The spirit and the dragon lock eyes. Elsa can't help her giggles, and the beast trills along with a toothy grin.

"Elsa, come here! It's so _soft!_"

She rolls her eyes and joins her sister's side. As her hand threads through his mane, she's surprised at how she never noticed the velvet texture herself. For a creature so rough around almost every edge, the silky soft fur seems totally out of place.

"Wow..."

"Right? Must be the water or something," Anna supposes. She buries her face in the mane. "Mmm, so _soft_..."

"_Anna_..."

"What?" the queen's head jerks up. She looks at the dragon's face, searching for signs of discomfort or aggression. "Uh...did I...um, do something wrong?"

A scaly nose shoves itself into Anna's hands. The force is measured; the creature knows his strength, and the limits the human body can take. His eyes roll back and he purrs.

"Warm...hugs."

It takes a few seconds for both sisters to realize it's the _dragon_ speaking. The words are stilted and awkward, as though he's speaking with rocks in his mouth.

"Did he just-"

Elsa nods.

"You should be honored," she teases with a nudge. "He hasn't spoken to _me_ yet."

The spirit leaves out her psychic 'conversation', for other reasons besides the fear of being seen as crazy.

"Green...is not...your color, Elsa."

Elsa smirks, and the dragon winks one eye in response.

"Okay, so you're about the _coolest_ thing I've seen in months," Anna gestures to the dragon, who puffs with pride. The queen turns her attention to Elsa. "So, how come I didn't get to meet him sooner?"

"I only met him a week ago," Elsa defends. "Plus I wasn't _fully_ convinced he wasn't going to try to make a meal of me."

The dragon makes a 'humph' sound with a massive shrug of equally massive shoulders.

"...skinny," he mumbles. "No...meat."

"Well, he's not wrong," Anna muses. "Are you eating okay out here?"

"_Anna_..."

"What? Elsa, you've always been really _thin_. I'm just worried." Anna fusses, looking over the Fifth spirit. She places both hands on Elsa's upper arms, but retracts after a few seconds.

"What is it?"

"Where did _those_ come from?"

Elsa looks down at her shoulders, then flexes her arm. A hardened band of muscle runs through the pale, slight flesh. She laughs.

"I'm a lot more active now, I guess."

"No kidding. So, you _have_ gotten tougher, huh?" Anna looks with an amused grin.

"Anna, don't you _dare_."

"But I can still pick you up."

"No, you _can't_."

Elsa knows that look Anna's giving her.

"Wanna bet?"

"I'm _warning_ you-"

"Haha, wrong answer!" the queen cackles, sweeping Elsa off her feet. Her entire body is held securely in Anna's arms.

"I got you," Anna declares in a sing-song voice.

Elsa's hands shoot up to cover her face, giggling all the while.

"I've missed this," she murmurs, tucking her head below Anna's chin.

Both Anna and the dragon let out a simultaneous 'aww'.

* * *

_Closing notes: Anna is insanely strong for someone with a slight body type. Like, whoa. She can pull back a tree by the canopy, she can pick up and fling a metal bust. She can send a man reeling overboard with a right hook. I see no reason she couldn't lift Elsa off the ground. It makes for a really funny image, too. I tend to think that Anna is probably a little larger than Elsa, both in regards to muscle and general body size, but she's still fairly petite. _

_Elsa also managed to rip off a wall without tearing off her own arms, so she's pretty heckin' strong, too. Between the two of them, they could probably bench press Kristoff, plus a few other people. His child is going to be Arendelle's equivalent of Superman._

_I'm joking. Probably._


	75. Fireflies

Fireflies

Arendelle is unusually warm, even for the summertime. Heat isn't too much of a problem for Anna. It's either a high temperature tolerance or some other unexplained oddity. She can take baths in water that's near _scalding_ and still feel it could be warmer.

As much as Elsa loves her baby sister, she _can't_ love summer. Between the heat and the bugs, summer is three months of hell on earth. She can condition the air around her, as long as she'd not plagued by allergies or a summer cold. Which is approximately three to five days out of the entire season.

Understandably, the queen is less than thrilled about the heat wave. Obviously, nothing can be done about Mother Nature, so she endures. The sisters can't even sleep in the same bed right now; Anna is a living furnace all on her own.

After her day's duties are over, Elsa heads to the washroom for an ice-cold bath. Literally. It's the only time today she's felt something resembling relief. The water _has_ to be close to freezing, but Elsa lowers the temperature further. At one point, the water's surface begins to ice over, but it's _almost_ comfortable, so Elsa allows it.

After breaking herself out of her own ice and drying off, the queen changes into a nightgown, then peels apart her blankets. She knows she has to sleep with something on, so she chooses the thinnest one to drape over herself.

Hardly ten minutes go by, and something pokes her back.

"Pst. Hey, Elsa!"

"Anna, _no_," Elsa whines, flipping her pillow over her ear. "There's _no_ way you've had a nightmare in less than ten minutes."

It's the only exception Elsa makes for sharing the bed during summer.

"No, it's not that. Look outside!"

An undignified moan precedes the queen rising from her bed. She blinks, squinting her eyes in the dark for a clue.

"What am I looking at?"

"That! Right there!"

There's a soft, yellow light, like a mobile star. It dims after several seconds. More spots of yellow illuminate the darkened courtyard.

"Bugs. Wonderful," Elsa huffs.

"Not just _any_ bugs, they're _fireflies!_" Anna insists. "They're really early this year."

"Mmm," the queen flops back into bed. "Goodnight, Anna."

Elsa doesn't have to _look_ to know the princess is frowning.

"C'mon, it's not _that_ hot out," Anna pleads. "I was out a few minutes ago."

"Why?"

"Well, I forgot to tell Kristoff something, then I lost track of time, and-"

"No, I mean, _why_ do you want to go out? To look at some bugs?" Elsa sits up. "There's tons of them during the day."

Anna's silence is far more uncomfortable than her pleading her case to go out.

"Well, fireflies only come out at night," she reasons after a pause. "Do you remember when we used to catch them as kids?"

Yes, she does. Elsa vividly remembers the absolute _horror_ she felt the first time little Anna deposited the wretched thing in her hands. The wriggling legs, the antennae that moved far too fast, and why was it _glowing?_

But she also remembers the pure, sweet music that is Anna's laughter. It's a sound she's gone without for thirteen years.

"Ten minutes," Elsa sighs, muffled by the pillow. "That's _it_."

Anna has the decency to restrain her celebratory dance, settling on a whispered 'thank you.'

The sisters head outside. It's actually pretty comfortable, there's a pleasant, cool breeze that cuts the warm air. Just as Elsa's eyes adjust to the darkness, Anna leaps from her side and snaps her hands shut in midair.

"What the-"

"Look! I caught one!"

The princess opens her hands, and a tiny yellow speck throws light in her palms. The firefly opens its wings and lifts off, floating in a slow, lazy pattern above Anna's head. She giggles, drawing a tiny smile from her elder sister.

"Ooh, there's more! C'mon, Elsa!"

At the beck of her little sister, the queen trudges on. She ducks her face into her elbow to stifle a quick sneeze. No miniature snowmen appear, which comes as at least a partial relief.

"Look, I've got two of them!"

Through the gaps in Anna's fingers, Elsa can see the soft yellow light, one blink, then another. Anna opens her hands and the two bugs buzz away, blinking out of synchronization. It's been at least eight minutes since they've stepped outside, and Elsa is tempted to keep to her ten minute ultimatum.

Curiosity, however, gets the better of the Snow Queen, and she tracks a lone flicker of light. She stalks her prey, studies how the insect moves, then reaches both hands out to trap the little critter. The prickly sensation of tiny feet on her hands brings an expression of pure _disgust_ to her face.

"Eww, get off, get off!" Elsa shakes her hands as though she'd dipped them into a roaring fireplace. The firefly is unbothered by the queen's flailing, marching in a determined line up her arm instead.

"No, you _don't!_ C'mon now..._Anna_, come here and get it off!" she calls out.

The princess trots up, offers her hand for the firefly to explore instead. It tickles Anna's fingers, earning a peal of delighted laughter. Once the bug has explored enough uncharted territory, it lifts off, hovering just in front of Elsa's face. She ducks backward, following the small beast with wary eyes.

"Elsa?"

"Yes?"

"What did you _think_ would happen?"

Elsa recoils, her body shaken by a disturbed spasm.

"It's—the feet, they're so..._eww!_"

"He _liked_ you," Anna teases.

"The feeling's _not_ mutual."

One amused giggle later, the princess rests her head on Elsa's shoulder.

"Thanks for this."

Elsa rolls her eyes.

"It's _really_ hard to say no to you."

"I'll..._try_ not to use that to my advantage."

"Appreciate it."

Anna squirms, a guilty grin plastered across her face.

"Hey, it's been at _least_ ten minutes."

Elsa nudges her sister.

"Go catch some more. I'll wait here."

"Won't that be boring for you?"

It's _never_ a bore to watch Anna be entertained.

"Nah. Besides, they _are_ kind of pretty from a distance."

* * *

_Closing notes: I love to catch fireflies in the summer time. I catch one, let it walk around in my hands a bit, then set it free. The bug is probably very confused, but I have tons of fun._


	76. Scared

_Some much needed Kristoff and Elsa interaction while Anna has that flu I keep going on about. Happens a little while after Olaf's Frozen Adventure, I guess, still during the winter._

* * *

Scared

Elsa walks back and forth in her chilly office. It's only been ten minutes since she sent for Kristoff, but impatience is wearing a deeper hole in the floor than her pacing.

Three days. It took _three_ days for the queen to finally realize she just can't run a country and see to her ill sister at the same time. Anna is losing what little fluid she has to the flu, and Elsa is aging by the minute. The queen spends every minute she can at her sister's side when the doctor is not, doing _anything_ she can to help.

Anna just wants to sleep, and _not_ worry that Elsa will catch what she has. The council has agreed to look after things for the duration. All she can do is wait.

There's a timid knock at Elsa's door. She clears her throat to kill any nerves.

"Come in."

The inimitable form of the ice harvester fills the door frame. He glances around the room, hesitating to crossing the threshold.

"_Finally!_" Elsa voices her impatient thoughts without regard to her company. She flinches at the fearful eyes Kristoff makes. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean – it's good to see you, Kristoff."

"L–likewise, your Majesty," he slips over his words as he's about to trip over his own feet. "I'm sorry it took so long."

"No, it's okay! Just—I'm glad you're here."

Kristoff looks behind him, then shuts the door.

"So, Anna's got the flu?"

The word deepens the hole in Elsa's stomach. She tries not to sob aloud.

"Y—yeah," she runs both hands over her hair. "It's—it's pretty bad. Sh–she can't keep _anything_ down."

A small flurry begins as the queen's panicked stutters end. Kristoff suppresses the urge to shiver. He takes a step towards the queen.

"Your Majesty?"

She _hates_ that he's calling her that, rather than the name Anna and Olaf use so freely, like no one else in this kingdom does. Her breath gets caught in her throat, moisture settles at the corners of her eyes. She's too upset to be abashed at her pitiful display.

"I don't know what to do," Elsa squeaks. She wraps her arms around her stomach. Royal protocol be damned; Kristoff can't allow himself to just _stand_ there like an unfeeling object. They're not strangers by any means, though he's still unsure just _what_ they are.

"I'm _scared_."

Without a thought, the ice harvester opens his arms. He waits for Elsa to read the gesture and act as _she_ sees fit. When she looks up to the promise of comfort, Kristoff doesn't expect the queen to act with such spontaneity like Anna.

Elsa _runs_ to him and claps both arms _hard_ around his middle. A soft 'ghk' indicates the stout mountain man is winded by the petite queen. Improbable strength runs in the royal family, it seems.

"I – I ca–can't _lose_ her."

Elsa's tearful hiccups betray the image of the calculated Ice Queen the rest of the world sees. She's not an unfeeling, chilly monarch. She's just a frightened big sister.

And she's _feeling_.

"Hey...you're _not_ gonna lose her," he murmurs, hands resting where they'll make scarce contact with skin. "An—Princess Anna's tough. She's gonna be fine."

Inhibition lost, Elsa sheds three day's worth of worry onto Kristoff's parka. Small hands clutch fistfuls of his jacket. He rubs circles on her quivering back, offering silent support in the wake of her quiet sobs. She's _ice_ cold, but he endures. He can take the cold.

After fifteen minutes, the snow stops falling. Before Elsa pulls back, she dries her face as her composure returns, along with a dose of embarrassment. A glance at Kristoff's parka covered in white drags a watery chuckle from her throat. She brushes what she can reach from his shoulders.

"Sorry."

"It's okay. Your Majesty, I-"

"Please, just call me Elsa," she replies, turning away briefly to wipe her nose. "And you can call my sister by her name, unless she says otherwise."

Kristoff nods, a gentle hand perched lightly on Elsa's shoulder.

"Elsa, when was the last time you've eaten anything? Or slept?"

She shrugs.

"How about we go see Anna together?" Kristoff suggests in a tone that's almost familiar. "After that, try to get some food and rest. Okay?"

"Yeah, okay," she sniffles, running her hands down her face. "Seeing you will do her some good."

Elsa pauses.

"Also, if we could keep my..._episode_ between the two of us, I'd appreciate that."

"Hey, you were just scared," he soothes. "But I won't tell, I promise."

Elsa sets her hand on Kristoff's arm. There's a strange smile on her face.

"Thank you."

When the pair enter Anna's sick room, the tired, pale redhead looks a little livelier. Elsa averts her eyes from the bucket beside the bed.

"Hey, guys," Anna croaks, mustering a weak smile.

Kristoff smiles back. He watches Elsa, gauging her reaction before speaking.

"How do you feel?" he asks.

"Like hot, sweaty garbage."

Elsa gives a tiny snort of laughter. She sits beside the bed and lays her palm on Anna's forehead.

"Better?"

"Yeah, but you shouldn't be here too long."

"I know, honey," Elsa coos, brushing her fingers along Anna's cheek. "Get some sleep. We can try to get some food into you later, as long as you're keeping water down."

The queen drags her little finger down Anna's nose. The princess' eyes grow heavy.

"Okay..."

Her promise to look after herself guides Elsa to leaves her sister's side. After she shuts the door, she looks up at Kristoff.

"Are you hungry?"

"Starving, actually."

"Well, that makes two of us. Come on," she beckons with a soft nod of her head. "We've just gotten fresh carrots. I've set some aside for Sven."

"You don't have to."

"I _want_ to."

"Thank you, your Maj – uh, Elsa."

"No, thank _you_. For coming here, for _everything_."

This time, _she_ initiates the hug. It's warmer than before.

"_You_ brought my sister home to me, Kristoff. I can't tell you how much that means to me."

He's got a pretty good idea.

* * *

_Closing notes: Kristoff is gonna get more than some carrots for a meal, but I kept going over my word limit and I didn't feel like writing up the whole damn menu for the story. This scenario was drafted well before I had my Fanfiction account, but it wasn't for this series in particular. So I rewrote it in this series' style, and the rest is history._


	77. Howl

_Content warning: hunting. More action oriented._

* * *

Howl

In hindsight, it was a damn good thing the sisters chose leather tunics as opposed to skirts to go hunting.

It _was_ going without a hitch. Anna landed her arrow directly between the deer's eyes. No mess, no suffering. The sisters crept up to investigate. Turns out, there was _just_ enough blood to draw the attention of an ornery bear. Said bear took _violent_ exception to the sisters invading its territory, and the rest is history.

Elsa wasn't a sprinter before her move to the forest, and she certainly hasn't mastered the skill in the short months she's been here. The promise of death upon stopping keeps her legs moving. Her eyes focus on Anna. She's farther ahead, but losing stamina. The queen turns to the spirit.

"Elsa, you still okay?" she calls.

"Yeah! Anna, get behind that rock!" she barks in response, pointing to an enormous boulder dividing the forest path. "I think we can lose him!"

Anna nods. Choppy breaths fuel her waning speed. She sees the rock. Taking advantage of the incline, Anna digs her boots into the earth, sliding into the stone on wet leaves. Elsa follows her example, nearly crashing into her sister.

The bear continues to charge, lumbering past the sisters' hiding spot. They draw deep breaths of relief.

"That...was..._too_ close," Anna gasps. She drags her sleeve across her forehead just as several beads of sweat threaten to sting her eyes.

"I'm...sorry," Elsa pants out an apology as she wipes her face. "That...was...I didn't-"

"_Hey_," the younger sister's voice is little more than a rasp. "It's...it's okay. We're okay."

As much as Elsa would _love_ to believe that, she's inclined to think otherwise when the sound of a large object shuffling leaves reaches her ears.

"He's...he's coming _back!_" she cries out. "We gotta run!"

"_Damn_ it!" Anna curses with a harsh, huffing breath. "Okay, the ravine. We lose him there!"

"Got it!"

Both sisters dash from their sanctuary and bolt down the path. They break off like before. The bear can't commit to a target. It roars, kicking up clods of dirt as it pounds along. As Anna nears the ravine, she looks back to be sure Elsa is keeping up.

Of course, she doesn't count on a rogue stone in her direct path. Elsa watches Anna fall, helpless to intervene as the queen rolls closer and closer to a sharp fall and certain death. The bear sees its opportunity, and picks up speed, locked on Anna.

"_Anna!_"

With the meager energy she has left, Elsa forces herself to sprint. It's either get to Anna first or give the beast something else to chase. Obviously, the first option is far more attractive.

Anna rights herself, but she's only gotten as far as pushing her body off the ground. She's on her knees, hands pressed into the dirt below.

Elsa 's almost there, she can _make_ it!

The bear gets there first, one massive paw raised to deliver a killing blow.

"_No!_"

Anna braces her arms up to her face and rolls away, hoping it's far enough.

"**Arrooowwwooorr.**"

Twin voices create a haunting, deep howl. All parties stop dead, including the enraged ursine. Elsa's heart pounds in her throat, she's so nauseous she's merely _seconds_ from giving up her dinner. Now, there's more players in the fray.

Two wolves stand proud and tall, their shoulders touching. One is deep black, like the midnight sky with diamond-white, glowing eyes. The other is stark white, fresh fallen snow given carnivorous form. The white wolf's eyes are coal black.

The black wolf raises its tail and snarls, several harsh barks erupt from its throat. A new threat recognized, the bear charges the wolf instead. The white wolf zigzags through the bear's feet as it's about to make contact. A massive paw trips over another, and the bear's face slams into the earth.

Once the shock wears off, Anna slips away, crashing into Elsa's awaiting arms.

"Elsa?!"

"You're okay," the blonde locks her hand around Anna's wrist and tugs. "We gotta go, _now!_"

Breathless, Anna can only nod and match Elsa's stride down the gentler side of the steep hill. She doesn't bother to look back to see which predator is winning. All she knows is without those two wolves, she'd be a splattered corpse on the forest floor. She doesn't even think about the deer they were forced to leave behind.

It's minutes before both sisters' energy gives out. They look behind, spy no danger on the horizon, then collapse onto the grass, chests heaving and hearts hammering.

"An...Anna...are you..."

"I'm...okay," the queen chokes, briefly coughing on air. "You?"

"Yeah," it's a whisper more than a spoken response. Elsa summons a small flurry over both of them. Once she's caught her breath, Anna moans with relief as the snowflakes douse the liquid fire on her skin. She endures a round of chills as the sweat begins to evaporate.

"I don't...know what happened," Elsa gasps with an arm crossed over her eyes. "I should have known-"

"You _didn't_ know," Anna defends gently. "We...couldn't have known."

Elsa jolts upright.

"You almost _died_, Anna!"

"I _didn't_," the queen sets both hands on Elsa's shoulders. "I'm okay. We're _both_ okay."

A tense few seconds go by, and Anna's winded by the force of a body against her own.

"You're _okay_," Elsa huffs out.

The queen returns the sentiment with a soft hum. She looks up at the sound of scuffling.

The wolves from before stare down. Dread chills Anna's blood, until they each give a firm nod, then disappear over the hill. She decides it's best for both of them to withhold this knowledge from Elsa.

"Yelena needs to know if there's a bear in the area," Elsa reasons once she's unhooked herself from her sister.

"That's fine, but let's keep this little..._adventure_ a secret, okay?" Anna's eye dart sideways, as though the wise woman would appear and harangue the pair with a lecture.

Elsa's nervous laughter serves as promise enough.

"_Trust_ me, I won't tell if you don't."

* * *

_Closing notes: Anna and wolves don't have a great history, but she was too preoccupied with not dying by a bear to really be concerned._

_Why were the sisters hunting? I can't imagine Elsa survives by foraging alone, so she probably learned how to hunt. It doesn't mean she's good at it. _

_Why did two Yin and Yang wolves show up? I had that image in my mind, and the Norse myth of Hati and Skoll came to mind. It doesn't really have anything to do with the myth other than one wolf is the 'sun' and the other is the 'moon'. Hati and Skoll chased the sun and moon (don't remember who chased what) until the coming of Ragnarok. I guess they didn't have anything better to do that night than go help some hapless boobs who apparently suck at hunting and/or staying alive in general._

_Why is Anna so good at pissing off bears? I don't know._


	78. Peace

_Content warning: dark themes, blood (not much). A follow up to "Terror", which makes another three part story. I couldn't leave it without some kind of resolution._

* * *

Peace

It's only early evening, and Anna has retired to her bedroom. She's quiet, distant. She barely sleeps through the night, napping in fits throughout the day. Fatigue is her new normal.

Neither sister can take it anymore.

"Anna?" Elsa knocks on the half-open door. "Can I come in?"

"Of course," Anna pats the spot beside her on her bed. Elsa sits beside the princess.

"I wanted you to be the first to know. I'm sealing the chamber," the queen declares.

A horrified look tears the calm from Anna's features.

"B–but Elsa, we—we _can't_ just-"

A pair of cool hands stroke Anna's face.

"Sweetheart, what happened to those people is _beyond_ disgusting, but they're _dead_. You're _alive, _and you're _hurting__._"

"They're hurting, _too_. They're _scared_."

"How do you know?" Elsa _believes_ her, she just doesn't know why.

"I can _feel_ it," it's not a logical explanation, but these things rarely _have_ one. "It never ends for them. At least _I _can wake up from a nightmare."

The queen heaves a sigh.

"Elsa, _please_. At _least_ let me go down there one more time. I've gotta try to do _something_."

"You're not going alone."

Anna is about to protest, until she hears the condition 'alone'. A warm, safe sensation follows her sister's arms around her.

"If you think we can fix this, then we'll do it _together_."

It's not long before a small detail of three guards and the royal sisters are gathered in the ancient torture room. Already, the princess trembles with chills. Not even Elsa's touch can banish them.

"Anna? Do you see anything?" the queen applies soft pressure to her sister's shoulders.

"N–no, but I–I'm hearing things. Th–they're angry, _scared_. It's th–the same. The f–fire, the metal. Sharp things."

She radiates fear, but it's not all hers.

"Your Highness, forgive me for being bold, but are you sure about this?" one guard speaks up. "I'm not hearing any voices."

"That's because only Princess Anna _can_ hear them," the queen stands her ground. "I won't ask you to understand, because quite frankly, I don't either, but I _will_ stand at her side. Can I expect the same of you?"

"O–of course, your Majesty. My apologies."

Anna slips from Elsa's grasp and falls to her knees, eyes slammed shut. The guards step forward, but there's no apparent threat. Elsa drops to the floor, one hand braced against the princess' shoulder.

"Anna?! Are you alright?"

Blood drips from Anna's nose and splatters red upon the stone. She puffs out several labored breaths.

"Protect the queen and princess!" barks a guard.

"But sir, from _what?_"

Elsa wipes at Anna's nose. As a small puddle forms, the shed blood turns black.

"**Oh, God, I'm **_**melting**_**! **_**Auuughhh!**_"

A dull hum surrounds the panicked words.

"**No, p–please, don't do this! I ha–have a family...**"

The princess' eyes open.

"**Okay,** **I'll tell you! ****J****ust let me **_**go!**_"

"_Anna?_"

"**No more! **_**No more!**_"

"**I don't **_**want**_** to die!**"

"It's okay."

Anna's voice carries an eerie calm. She kneels; her fawn legs can't support her right now.

"What can I do?" she sends a plea to the spirits.

"**Is someone ****h****ere?**"

"**You there, p****ut the fire out!**"

"**Please...****make it stop.**"

"Elsa?"

The queen's arm squeezes Anna, tucking her close to her chest.

"What can I do?" Elsa gives an urgent whisper.

"Do the magic, _please_."

For a moment, she stalls. She hates that a small part of her thinks Anna may be joking. Determined to be fair, she looks into her sister's teal blue eyes.

There's no jest there, just a desperate plea for the voices to cease, and wrongs to be righted.

"Okay."

A small flurry coats the floor in white. As snow hits stone, there's a hissing sound, like water against hot metal.

"**Wh–what's happening?**"

"**The fire's out****...****it's snowing****.**"

"That's right," Anna replies breathlessly to the unheard. "That's my sister's snow putting it out."

"**A ****magic user****?"**

"**You accept magic?**"

"Yes, we accept magic," Anna echoes. Resolution is etched in every tired line on her face. "Because magic is _beautiful_, and there's nothing wrong or evil about it."

"**That's... new.**"

"**Hey, look! ****T****here's a light!**"

"**...****is it over****? ****Can we ****leave now****?**"

"If there's a light, go to it," Anna bids. "You've suffered long enough."

"**By the Gods, I could only **_**pray**_** this ****moment would come**."

"**Thank you, ****kind ****younglings****. We can finally leave this place.**"

"**May you ****both**** find peace, as you have given ****it to**** us****.**"

Anna nods stiffly. She drags her heavy head to her sister's anxious face.

"Anna?"

"They're free. We can seal this off."

Elsa rises, bringing her little sister with her. The room isn't relaxed by any means, but there's no oppressive weight in the air.

"You did it," Elsa whispers, dragging tender fingertips along Anna's arm.

"_We_ did it," Anna won't let her sister's contribution be forgotten. She leans forward, resting her forehead against Elsa's. "_Together_."

The princess' body grows heavy.

"I'm tired."

Anna is mere seconds from a faint, body and psyche stretched thin. She wobbles.

"_Easy_, I gotcha," Elsa's open arms catch the princess and her burden. "You did good, sweetheart."

A fond snuggle later, Elsa turns to the guards.

"Gentlemen, as a people, we are _well_ above torture, and it will _never_ be tolerated as long as I'm here. The souls trapped here are free now, therefore, by my right as queen of Arendelle, I order this room to be sealed off. This will be done as soon and as safely as possible, _please_."

"It will be done, your Majesty. What are your orders?"

"Stay at my side while we ascend. Should Princess Anna fall, catch her."

Anna shakes her head.

"I _won_' fall. You got me."

The queen beams a Sister Smile to her brave princess.

"That's right, I got you."

No amount of heat or pressure can break Anna's diamond spirit, but it's so nice just to be _held_. There's _peace_ in Elsa's arms.

Behind the door, the black puddle turns red before disappearing into the cracks of the stone.

* * *

_Closing notes: That wraps up the dark__er arc__. __Anna sees/hears dead people. It's a neat, if somewhat ethically questionable party trick, but kind of a useless superpower. Can true peace be granted to spirits beyond? Well, in the Frozen universe they can. If love can thaw a frozen heart, why not? It's magic._


	79. Crown

_Content warning: very mild language. This is pointless fluff._

* * *

Crown

"Y'know, it's a shame you don't have your crown anymore," Anna remarks as she looks up from her pile of reports and various bits of paper that need her signature.

Elsa sets her quill in the inkwell and raises a slow hand up to her head. She knows nothing is there.

"What brought that up?"

"I dunno," Anna shrugs. "I guess it's just odd to see a queen without one. Don't you _have_ to have one?"

A few absent glances around the room provide Elsa with no answers.

"I honestly don't know," she finally replies. "I suppose somebody would have told me by now if it was a requirement."

The princess hums thoughtfully. She steers her eyes back to their work, as though she'd never made the inquiry. Elsa wants to learn more about Anna's sudden interest in royal accouterments, but she doesn't have the heart to interrupt her when she's so laser-focused. She glances at the clock on the wall.

"Well, I gotta get to this meeting," Elsa stands up, retrieving the relevant documents. "I'll give you the summary later."

"Okay, thanks," Anna's reply is more a reflex than true engagement.

"Don't work _too_ hard," Elsa murmurs with an impish smile.

"Uh-huh."

Turns out, the meeting is more of an excuse for a snubbed diplomat from the Southern Isles to air his complaints. 'The actions of one man do not define a country,' and 'you know we would both benefit' come up as talking points. As usual with these cases, Elsa simply states that for now, they are not interested in a trade agreement and in due time, it's possible that an arrangement could be made.

This, of course, is contingent on a formal apology from the ruling family, and some semblance of reassurance that Hans' actions do not reflect the values of the Southern Isles.

As the diplomat heads for the door, he makes sure to work one last comment in.

"You know, I'd have never known you were a _queen_ unless you'd said something. Where's your crown, anyway?"

"How dare-"

Elsa puts up a hand to stop her guard from eviscerating the snide man.

"I don't _need_ a crown to demonstrate my authority," she snarls, calm, but unhindered by timidity. A quick flick of her wrist creates an icy gauntlet over her left hand. "Need I remind you I have _this?_"

She snaps her fingers, allowing a few icy tendrils to snake up the walls, coalescing into an intricate web across the door. The temperature hasn't plunged; Elsa is in complete control of herself and her element. The doorknob shudders beneath the cold and power alike. It's not long before the diplomat follows suit.

"I take it I've made myself clear?" the hollow, dark tone doesn't quite fit gentle Elsa, but she plays it so _well_.

"Y—yes, your Majesty."

Elsa curls her lip into a wolfish smile.

"Good. We're done here. Now _go._"

The door is thawed for about five seconds, and the diplomat leaves the room in ten. She mutters something incomprehensible under her breath, then turns to the guard.

"I'm sorry if I scared you."

"Not at all, your Majesty. I have the utmost faith in your level of control."

Whether or not that's true, it _is_ nice to hear.

"Sometimes, it feels good to do that," Elsa admits, retreating into a placid persona.

"You were _well_ within your right, your Majesty. That man's a right bastard. Err...pardon my language."

"You'll have to do better than _that_ to offend me," Elsa laughs. "I've said worse just _now_."

A scandalized gasp follows her confession. There's a coy grin on the guard's face.

"Well, I won't tell if you don't."

"I'll hold you to that."

The guard crosses his hand over his heart.

"On my honor."

The queen chuckles at the duality of formality and levity. She's not the social butterfly her sister is, but it's due to Anna's coaching that she's so much more _approachable_ to her staff, now. Elsa heads to her study to write the meeting's summary. She mentally notes to leave out the slight to her legitimacy. If Anna catches wind of that snub, she'd be out for blood.

As Elsa enters the study, she's not surprised to see Anna there. What _is_ surprising is the princess' flushed, grinning face and a colorful arrangement of flowers around her head. Her hands are behind her back.

"Hi!"

It's so different from before, when Anna was tuned into her 'work mode'. Elsa can't help a chuckle.

"Well, don't _you_ look nice," the queen smiles, then runs her fingers over Anna's flower crown. "Did you make this?"

"Yep! And I've got one for you, too!"

Anna whips both hands from behind her back to reveal a petite crown of blue and white flowers. It's weaved with grace and care, not one petal is out of place or missing.

"I know you really like those blue flowers we get in the summer, but I needed something for contrast, and there were these _really_ pretty lilies-"

The princess continues to ramble, with Elsa half-listening. She's more amazed by the craftsmanship of the flower crown than her sister's innate ability to speak at length without so much as a breath. Anna wraps up her thoughts, placing the crown on Elsa's head. She steps back, then tucks her fists into her chest with a delighted hop.

"Does it look good?"

"So _cute!_" she squeals in response. "Blue _really_ is your color, Elsa. Y–you know, literally, speaking, not, like—you know."

"I _know_," the queen gives Anna's cheek a gentle pinch. "Thank you, Anna."

Anna nods, squirming in place.

"I mean, it's not gold and there's no precious stones in it, but...it's a crown!" she gesticulates, in her usual, wild Anna fashion.

As often happens when the princess does something implausibly cute, Elsa's hand works its way over her heart.

"Well, I'd much rather have _this_ than some boring gold crown."

Elsa doesn't _need_ a crown, nor the lofty title of queen. As long as Anna is back in her life, she's on top of the _world_.

* * *

_Closing notes: Flower crowns are kinda cute. I did wonder why Elsa didn't have a new crown in Frozen II, but she's so unconventional as a monarch to begin with, it kind of suits her. She could magic her own into existence if she felt like it._

_Is Elsa left handed? I seem to remember reading that, but I'm not sure, now._


	80. Heartache

_Probably happens sometime in the fall after the Thaw._

* * *

Heartache

"Oww..."

Anna rubs a small area of her chest where it stings her. It's only a small pain, like a dull ache, but it comes out of nowhere.

The princess is seated in the large couch in the library. It's just after dinner, and Elsa has succumbed to a rare nap, cuddled at Anna's side like a cat seeking a fireplace. She's in such a sound, still sleep that Anna has to make sure she's breathing. Normally, the younger sister wouldn't have the heart to wake her.

This 'heartache', however, may be a cause for alarm.

"Elsa?" Anna shakes her sister's shoulder. She does so slowly, as the last time she startled the queen awake, she ended up with an icy fist to the face.

That in itself wasn't the problem; it was the literal _stream_ of blubbered apologies that followed. Elsa groans, eyes peeling open with more effort than she's ready to put forth.

"Anna?" she pulls herself to a seated position, looking around the room. "...did I fall asleep?"

"Sorry I woke you," Anna runs a warm hand down Elsa's arm.

"No, it's okay," the queen assures with a yawn. "I shouldn't be sleeping during the day, anyway."

Elsa inches closer. There's trembling at her side.

"Anna...you're _shaking_. Are you okay?"

"My chest hurts."

The look on Elsa's face mirrors a cracked glass panel, shattered by some unseen force.

"Wh—what? Where?"

Anna sets her own hand to her heart.

"Right here. It's not, like, _super_ painful," she clarifies as she watches the gears of fear turning in Elsa's mind. "I just never had it before."

"Do you need to see the doctor?" the queen is seconds from summoning the physician whether her sister says so or not. "Does anything else hurt?"

"I don't—I don't think so," Anna shakes her head. The mild panic peters out. "Nah, it's already going away. It just scared me a little."

Elsa retracts.

"Is it where I…?"

Anna fights the acid in her stomach when she nods in the affirmative. The queen withdraws further, eyes pointed at the carpet. Her intake of breath stutters.

"Is there anything there?"

"What do you mean?"

"Like...a scar or something?"

Just the _thought_ of a gouge in her sister's flesh from her own hand...

"There's no scar that _I_ know of," Anna placates. "But I'll look."

She pulls the collar of her dress down just before her breast. She fails to hold in a gasp.

"Uh..."

"Be _honest_."

"It's _not_ a scar, it's just a little red."

"Let me see."

Implicit trust in her big sister permits Elsa's cool hand to touch the blotchy, inflamed skin just above Anna's heart. No gouge, no entry wound.

"It's _really_ warm. Do you feel alright?"

Even as Anna nods, Elsa lays her palm across her little sister's forehead.

"Hmm, you're not running a fever. That's good."

"Elsa, I'm okay, _really_," Anna tugs on Elsa's wrist. "I'm sorry I panicked for-"

"_Stop_ _apologizing_."

The words leaving Elsa's mouth are so _sharp_, Anna tenses up as though she's been cut. The queen flinches with a whispered 'sorry'.

"Listen...you haven't done anything _wrong_," her tone softens. "You were scared, and you came to me. That's _exactly_ what I want you to do."

"Really?"

Had the obvious solution really never occurred to Anna? Or, was she just too afraid to seek it, for fear of rejection?

"You can _always_ come to me," Elsa draws both of Anna's hands into her lap with a squeeze. "I don't care how busy or stressed I am. If you need me, I will _be here_."

There have been _many_ times Anna wanted...no, _needed_ her sister, but it was the _princess_ who refused to make the move, while the queen couldn't possibly know.

The very first nightmare after the Thaw confined Anna to her bedroom. She would _not_ seek out her sister's reassurance for something so _silly_.

A string of minor, but unfortunate occurrences in a single day was chalked up to bad luck, nothing that needed comfort.

Even a minor fight with Kristoff did _not_ require her sister's shoulder to cry on. _So_ many times in the past months, the summation of her sad life would catch up to Anna, and the only thing she wanted to do was be in her sister's arms when the dam broke.

But she just _couldn't_ go to Elsa. She was too busy with far more important matters.

"Sweetheart, are you okay?"

Anna doesn't realize her face is crumpling until Elsa's shy voice draws attention to it. It's the smooth, familiar use of that term of endearment that sends a steady trickle of hot tears down Anna's cheeks.

"_Hey_, what's wrong?" Elsa dabs the streams from her sister's eyes. "Are you in pain?"

Anna shakes her head no, short gasps of breath escaping through her teeth. Elsa braces her hand against the back of Anna's head.

"Tell me what you need," Elsa issues her tender command.

"I n–need _you_."

Anna doesn't wait for a cue; she falls into Elsa's lap, heaving noisy, pent-up cries into a cool shoulder.

"Oh, _Anna_..." Elsa cradles her sister with a slow sway. "You're okay, baby girl. I've got you."

"Wh–why am I _cr__–cry__ing? _I don't—wh—I don-"

"_Shhh," _Elsa stops the flow of tear-drenched half-words with a kiss to Anna's temple. "It's _okay_ to cry. Remember what you told me? It lets all the bad stuff go, so it's not inside you anymore."

The queen uses the same youthful language, the same honey-sweet tone Anna had to deliver the same message.

"I l–love you," the princess sobs into Elsa's neck. "S–so _much_."

The elder sister bestows a soft, shaky kiss to the top of Anna's head. She brushes one of her own shed tears from the princess' fiery hair.

"I love you, too. I always _have_, and I always _will_."

Anna's throat is scratched raw with each new sob. Not the tender brush of Elsa's hand through her hair, nor her warm voice full of promise can kill _that_ pain.

But her heartache is gone.

* * *

_Closing notes: Th__ese two give me so many feels. Just...ugh. __E__very time Anna is near tears __in the films__, you can see tears in Elsa's eyes, too. __I also have an awful weakness when it comes to a character drying another one's tears. It's such a sweet, pure gesture. Ugh, my heart exploded at that reunion scene __in Frozen II__._

_I __wanted to play with the idea that the strike to Anna's heart may have long-lasting repercussions. It could be in the form of a small ache, just some innocuous sensation that crops up from time to time. It's not horrifically painful, but it is a reminder of what happened. Whether Anna draws that parallel or not is up to you._

_The more I read the phrase "It lets the bad stuff go, so it's no__t__ in__side__ you __anymore__", the more it sounds like __I'm__ describing a fart. I'm leaving it __in__, __so__ have fun with that image. __I know I am._


	81. Red

_Content warning: language, violence. __Probably OOC, it's an experimental one._

* * *

Red

As much as Elsa would love to believe she's just being paranoid, those rustling sounds in the courtyard seem closer, more deliberate.

"Anna, we need to get inside," she tugs on her sister's hand. "Something's not right."

The princess walks backward until she's flush against Elsa's back. The cool aura surrounding her sister grows icy. She wants to protest, but Elsa doesn't panic for no reason.

Besides, _Anna_ feels it too. The air is tense, hostile.

"Come out, whoever you are," the queen's words carry the strength of a raging sea, yet the calm of a fjord. The princess' fists are raised, Elsa's encapsulated by ice.

More shuffling to Anna's right sends her head whipping around, a hard snarl etched in her face.

"Where're you going?!"

"Anna, get _back_ here!" Elsa hisses.

She's about to chastise her sister for jumping into a nonexistent fray when a cold blade rests against her neck. She doesn't dare even _swallow_.

"Don't move," a hoarse, grating voice commands. "Or I'll slit your throat."

No. It _won't_ end like this.

"I'd _love_ to see you try," Elsa growls back, gobsmacked by her own defiant bravado. Instinct drives her elbow into her attacker's stomach.

Anna sees it happen. She wants to call out, but one wrong move, and it's _Elsa's_ blood that'll soak the cobblestone. She sneaks to the side when the attacker is doubled over, then lands a solid hit to the jaw. There's a yelp, like a beaten animal, and Anna _almost_ feels guilty.

"You're gonna regret that, _bitch_," the masculine voice spits.

Well, not anymore.

Anna flattens, then rears up to strike. The would-be assassin fakes her out, darting to one side before lunging at the other. He sends her to the ground, _hard_. The sound that follows isn't like anything Anna's heard before.

It's the word 'no,' _shrieked_ like an enraged eagle.

"Get off me!" the princess kicks her legs up into the man's chest. He dodges the blow, brandishing his knife.

"I could off _you_ too," he grins. "Two birds, one stone."

"Elsa, _run!_"

Heavy footfalls, unlike the demure taps Anna's used to, slam against the stone. A bluish blur follows that same eagle shriek. Anna feels a weight removed as the blur passes over her.

"Get off!" the man yelps. "I'm not-"

"IF YOU _EVER_ TOUCH MY SISTER AGAIN, I'LL TEAR YOU TO PIECES UNTIL THERE IS _NOTHING_ LEFT BUT BLOOD AND BONES!"

Anna jumps to her feet. This isn't the kind, sweet older sister she's just gotten back. The violent words aren't spoken, they're _roared_. There's another voice, a deeper one that speaks at the same time as Elsa's. A veil of ice surrounds her body, and her deep blue eyes are _glowing_. Angry blue trails follow the orbs' rapid movement.

"What the fu-"

The incensed queen snaps her fingers, and a gathering of icy spikes hovers overhead. For a brief moment, Anna _truly_ believes there will be blood.

"Elsa, _wait!_"

If the queen hears her sister's pleas, she doesn't acknowledge them. The man takes advantage of a sudden opening to strike Elsa across the cheek. A thin spray of blood follows the knife's path.

It's red.

Red.

That's all Anna sees.

Red.

While Elsa tries to recover her wits, there's an _awful_ cry to her left, followed by pounding footsteps.

"_Shit!_"

The man cries out when a hand _slams_ him to the ground by his sternum.

Red.

She's _still_ seeing red.

"I don't have powers," Anna hisses, her hand drives the would-be assassin's back into the ground. She hears the air escape his lungs.

She doesn't _care_. A savage growl rumbles from the deepest part of her.

"But I don't _need_ them."

Her fist collides with the man's nose. A wet crack fills the night air.

"Augh!" the assassin cradles his dripping nose, staggering to his feet. "Screw _this!_"

Elsa prepares an icy blast in her palms, Anna's fists remain raised.

"If you run, you _won't_ get far," the queen seethes.

"Your Majesty! Your Highness, are you alright?!"

A gathering of guardsmen _finally_ rush to the sisters' sides.

"We came as soon as we heard!"

"Don't let him get away!"

One guard body slams the assassin.

"I've got him!"

"Orders, your Majesty?"

"Dungeon," she rasps, swiping her hand across her cheek to catch the red. The bleeding stops with the cold. Anna shudders, frozen in place.

Red.

"Guards around the clock," Elsa adds.

"But your Majesty, he tried to-"

"_ENOUGH_."

Anna ignores the fury in her sister's voice and lunges, both arms entwined around one of Elsa's. The queen curls her neck to tap her forehead against Anna's, whispering a soft 'it's okay'.

"I will _not_ execute this man right here. My duty is to protect my people, but not at the expense of humanity. I will convene with my advisers and the princess in the morning, then announce my decision by tomorrow night."

She cuddles Anna closer, then strides up to their bloodied, broken attacker.

"Whoever you are, your actions tonight have endangered not only the royal family, but Arendelle _and_ her people. You _will_ face justice."

Elsa turns to the guardsmen.

"And while we're at it, I'd like to know how this man slipped past our so-called _all-seeing eyes_. You are Arendelle's first line of defense, and you have _failed_."

The queen disperses the chill in the air with a heavy sigh.

"But, rather than toss the blame, for now, we should all get some rest. You may go."

The disgraced guardsmen detain the attacker, leading him to the stone dungeons scarcely used. Elsa turns to her sister.

"Are you okay, sweetheart?"

Warm arms wind around Elsa, squeezing tight.

"You _saved_ me."

Elsa squeezes back.

"_Y__ou_ saved _me_, too. We're even."

The princess laughs, even if her sister's timing is questionable. Fire and ice embrace. The red is gone. A cloud of icy, blue butterflies from Elsa's hand swirls around the sisters. The wings beating in unison form a pleasant trill.

Anna _almost_ forgets the sound of her sister's rage. She sees the blue around her.

She can live with blue.

* * *

_Closing notes: Another action-oriented one, but very different from usual. Will not have a follow up, just an experiment. What if the world Anna and Elsa lived in was much more realistic and violent? Turns out, when one sister is in danger, the other goes full Mamma Bear mode. You don't wanna see full Mamma Bear mode. It's fury, but controlled fury; protect, don't destroy unless you have to. Get the cub to safety, even if said cub is fully capable of defending herself._

_Anna is Tank and Elsa is Mage. You can't change my mind._


	82. Hello

Hello

It's early evening in the kingdom of Arendelle. The gates are open, two sisters have reconciled, and love thawed the fjord from the Great Freeze.

All Elsa knows for sure is the ice rink was a _huge_ hit with the populace, so much so that they had almost forgotten it was _her_ panicked outburst that started the Freeze. As a result of the unnatural frost, there have been reports of crop loss, sudden deaths of livestock, and the general economic situation teeters on the brink.

Elsa's hands are full, to put it mildly. She's holed up in her study, poring over the various reports. There _is_ a method to the madness that is the dozens of papers strewn about the room, though anyone walking in wouldn't think so.

Even so, it's Elsa's system, and it works. At least, until a knock at her door jolts the queen from her concentration. She sighs; interruptions can't be helped.

"Come in," is the chilly permission Elsa gives to her visitor.

The door opens slowly, tantalizingly so. The hinges creak, sending a shudder down Elsa's spine; she _has_ to get that looked at. The interloper hasn't shown themselves, the door only slightly ajar.

"Is someone there?" a tiny hint of impatience colors the queen's voice.

A figure peeks from behind the wooden slab. The hallway is dark, shrouding the figure's identity. They inch closer, hesitant to commit to entry.

"Uh...hello?" Elsa calls out.

"O–oh, hello!"

A reflexive grin draws the corners of Elsa's mouth upward.

"Anna," there's a lifetime of fondness in the two syllables of the princess' name. "Come in."

Anna complies, and there's a shyness to her demeanor that Elsa either doesn't remember, or has never seen before. She can't recall.

"Hi," the princess waves when she walks up to Elsa's desk. "I...uh..."

"Is everything okay?" Elsa asks with a tilt of her head.

There's a deafening moment of silence. Anna stares, but in no way can the expression be read as blank.

"I...didn't expect to _get_ this far, I guess."

Anna doesn't _mean_ for it to sting, but it _does_. It _should_.

"...yeah."

"I—if you're busy, I can come back some other time, I mean i–if you want me to, you know...come back."

"Anna, sit down, please."

The princess complies on reflex, nearly missing the chair entirely. Before she can fall, she rights herself, then drags the chair up to Elsa's desk with a horrid screech.

"S–sorry! I'm sorry, you know how—well, maybe you don't."

There's no clear expression on the queen's face; it fluctuates between pure bewilderment and amusement.

"_Aaa_nyway, uh, what's up?"

Thankful that the conversation is back on track, Elsa draws in a deep breath.

"Since you're here, I want to talk about us."

"Are we...okay?"

"Y—yes, we're fine."

"You hesitated."

The queen makes an alarmed squeak.

"No, _really_, we're fine! I know this is sudden, but after everything that's happened—I just don't want you to think we're going back to closed doors."

Elsa gathers her courage looking into her sister's hopeful eyes.

"I need to tell you something."

The princess hangs on every word.

"I cherished _every_ birthday, _every_ Christmas we had, because it was the _only_ time I got to spend with you."

"...you _wanted_ to see me?"

The knife through the queen's heart is _nothing_ compared to the pain Anna must have felt.

"Yes, I did," Elsa replies with that sorrowful smile she's mastered. "And I _still_ do. Look, I don't expect you to forgive me right away, if _ever_, but if you'd like, we can start over."

"Wait, why can't we pick up where we left off?"

Another sad smile.

"Anna, what do we _really_ know about each other?"

"I know that you're my big sister. Your favorite color is blue, you don't like fireflies, and you love cats. You used to beg Mama to let you adopt one."

Elsa stalls. Every one of these things was true, and still _is_, though she doesn't _need_ permission to adopt a pet, now.

"Can you think of something you know about me?"

The queen can think of _plenty_; it's narrowing it down to just a _few_ things that's hard.

"Well...you loved snow but hated the rain. You wanted to learn how to use a sword, and your favorite flowers were sunflowers."

"You _do_ remember," Anna whispers, voice dreamy and reverent. "Elsa, we're _not_ strangers, we don't _have_ to start over, we've just gotta build up on what we _have_."

Anna stands up and prepares to throw her arms around Elsa's neck. At the questioning glance, the princess loses her pluck and withdraws.

"I don't want to lose you again."

"You _won't_," Elsa shakes her head, killing the notion.

After an eternity of staring a hole in the carpet, the younger sister looks up.

"How do I _know_ that?"

Elsa bites her lip and gives into impulse, before fear can chase it away. Warmth blankets the princess; the queen's arms are wound tight, secure around her. The scent of fresh cut pine, mixed with apple, fuels Anna's nostalgia.

It's the same as before, that distinct scent that could only be _her_ Elsa.

"Right now, you _don't_, but I'll spend the rest of my _life_ proving it to you, if that's what it takes," Elsa breathes in lavender and honey. If sunshine had a scent, Anna's is the closest thing. "I _love_ you, Anna."

A sigh tinged with a laugh tickles Elsa's neck.

"I love you too, Elsa. And there's nothing to forgive. It's just—it's strange."

"What is?"

"I...I'd always _hoped_ we could be like this again."

"We _will_," Elsa whispers. "It'll take time, but we _will_."

It's not a suggestion; it's a _promise_.

"We've got all the time in the world," Anna replies with a gentle squeeze. "Starting now."

When they break away, all Elsa can do is smile and nod with a child's zeal. Anna is rendered similarly speechless.

The first step in any relationship is to say 'hello'. To repair one takes just a little more time. It doesn't hurt that the love was _always_ there.

* * *

_Closing notes: Why does Elsa smell like apples? I dunno, I like __how apples__ smell. Pine is self-explanatory._

_Why does Anna smell like lavender and honey? Lavender is calming, honey is sweet._

_Also, I had that Adele song in my head the whole time. It's not even applicable, it's just the title of the entry. It would be amusing to see Elsa or Anna belting it out from a balcony at three in the morning, though. HALLO FROM THE OTHER SIIIIIIDE_


	83. Apology

_Content warning: blood. Someone wanted the story behind the 'icy fist to the face', which I literally made up on the spot, but here it is. Happens before "Heartache". Kind of silly, angsty fluff._

* * *

Apology

There's a part of Anna's mind that screams 'this is a terrible idea,' but the princess will _not_ be dissuaded.

In relearning her sister, Anna has the good fortune to find out that the Ice Queen is ticklish. What's better is her laughter that follows. It's not dignified or poised, it's so carefree and _pure_ that the first time Anna heard it, she _fawned_ about it until the queen became red-faced. Eager to hear that sweet sound again, Anna sneaks into Elsa's bedroom, where the blonde dozes peacefully.

Not for long. The princess leaps onto the bed and digs her fingers into Elsa's side.

"Boo! Gotcha!"

There's a sharp cry, followed by a flailing fist. A hand encased in ice swings with the force of a hurricane.

"_Oww!_"

Elsa throws off the blankets tangled around her legs, her chest heaving as though she'd barely escaped a stampede of reindeer.

"Wh—Anna? What are you _doing?_"

"I—_oww_—was _trying_ to tickle you," is the princess' nasal reply. "Bad idea."

Elsa squints. The tiniest bit of red shows through Anna's hand, which covers her nose. The princess can hear a deep, dramatic inhale, the promise of an impending storm. The elder sister _flies_ off the bed and come skidding to a halt before Anna.

"Oh my _God!_ Anna, are you alright? Are you _bleeding?!_"

Anna doesn't have time to respond, as Elsa _yanks_ her hand from her nose. A steady drip oozes out, leaving a sanguine trail on Anna's chin.

"Elsa, I'm okay," she laughs in spite of the _pain_ she's in. "Really, it's just—_mmph!_"

There's the sound of fabric being torn before the princess gets a literal face full of cloth. The queen wipes the blood from Anna's chin with a strip taken from her own blanket before covering her nostrils.

"H–here, keep your head down. I'm _so_ sorry, I didn't mean to _do_ this!"

"_Hey_," unable to take her sister's panicked flailing, Anna takes over the duty of catching her blood. Her other hand rests on Elsa's shoulder. "It was just an accident. _I'm_ sorry, Elsa. I shouldn't have snuck up on you."

"That's not the point! What if I _broke_ it?!"

"You _didn't_, I promise," Anna smooths over more of Elsa's terrified babbles. "Come on, don't get yourself upset."

The temperature in the room has dropped a good twenty degrees. A cloud of snow hovers over the queen.

"I _hurt_ you," Elsa squeaks, both hands clamped firmly to her mouth. Tears gather in her _voice_, to say nothing of her eyes. "I _hurt_ you...oh my God..."

"Honey, I'm _okay._"

Anna has never used terms of endearment before. That's _Elsa's_ thing. The word and its meaning feel foreign on Anna's tongue. It also has no discernible effect.

"_No no no_," Elsa balls both fists to her temples. "I'm _sorry!_ Conceal, don't feel, _conceal, don't feel!_"

With two fingers, Anna shoves the scrap of fabric into both her nostrils, then clamps her arms around her sister. Wind whips and howls through the bedroom as Elsa's fingers dig into the back of Anna's dress.

"Elsa, _listen_ to me," the clog in Anna's voice and her heavy breathing from obstructed nostrils might have been funny at another time. "We're _not_ doing 'conceal, don't feel' anymore. I'm _okay_. This was _entirely_ my fault, and _I'm_ responsible for what happened. My word is _law_."

Elsa's heaving half-breaths slow, even if it's only out of shock at the stony gravity the playful princess displays. There's a solid minute of absolute silence.

"Wow...I can't believe that worked," Anna unwinds her arms from Elsa. She removes the bloody fabric, only to put it right back when she realizes the flow hasn't ceased. "_I_ left you speechless."

If there is any silver lining to this, it's that Elsa hasn't pushed her sister away. On her knees, the queen hangs her head and hugs her arms around herself.

"I–I'm _s__–s__o_ so–_sorry_," she whimpers through pitiful hiccups. "I d–didn't mean t–to."

"_Hey_," Anna rests her forehead against her sister's. "I _know_ you didn't. It's okay, c'mere."

No amount of hushing will stop the torrential rain, nor will it stop the snow flurries. The princess forgets the scent of iron as she cradles her older sister. In the time they've been together again, Anna has learned to simply _let_ Elsa cry, _let_ her feel, get everything out before it has time to take root and fester. Just _hold_ her, blanket her with the warmth and love that she'd deprived herself of.

Make her feel _safe, _even if there's no danger.

Elsa takes a few cleansing breaths when her wellspring dries up.

"Y–you're o–okay?" blue doe eyes filled with water peer up.

Anna smiles, using her few unsullied fingers to dry Elsa's cheeks.

"I'm okay, sister promise. But I think I need another cloth, this one's...gross."

On trembling legs, Elsa walks to her nightstand and takes out a stark white handkerchief.

"_Elsa_, that's one of your good ones."

"I d–don't _care_," the queen pouts as she presses the silk to Anna's nose. "K–keep your head d–down."

As the flow slows, Anna meets her sister's eyes.

"I scared you _bad_, didn't I?" she doesn't wait for Elsa's response. "I'm sorry, Elsa. I won't sneak up on you anymore, I _promise_."

Elsa forces a smile.

"I—it's okay. _I'm_ sorry for—this."

"_Hey_, apology accepted," Anna taps Elsa's nose with one finger. "But, uh, I'd better get cleaned up before people start asking questions."

Elsa nods in solemn agreement. She whisks the snow away and helps Anna off the floor, cold hands cemented to her sister's arm.

"I'll help."

The princess has no intentions of refuting her, not with those doleful eyes.

"Thanks."

Anna allows Elsa to guide her towards the washroom, even if her legs work just fine. She hides a grin as the queen's eagle eyes scan their environment for danger. In time, the chill leaves Elsa's hands, replaced with their typical, soothing coolness.

A bloody nose is nothing. What the princess can't _bear_ is any more 'go away, Anna.'

* * *

_Closing notes: Elsa isn't freaking out because Anna has a bloody nose, she's freaking out because she **caused** the bloody nose. I imagine big sister Elsa is pretty used to scraping her sister off the floor and tending to her many wounds as a result of her cursed clumsiness. After a while, it doesn't even phase her, she just shrugs and ushers her lovable boob of a sister somewhere they can get her cleaned up. Anna's got lots of blood left in her._

_I want to add that Elsa wouldn't just immediately fall apart because she accidentally hurt Anna, it's more because Anna's trying her damnedest to make Elsa feel better in spite of her own injury that she's truly upset. If Anna was in mortal danger, Elsa would get her to safety and make sure she's stable **before** she falls to pieces. In an ideal world, anyway._

_What is it with me and nose injuries?_


	84. Weird

_Content warning: nudity, recreation drug use. Follow up to "High". It's gonna be silly, probably closer to stupid. Also, I have no idea how hallucinogens work or affect people, I just came up with the stupidest shit and said 'yeah, this is totally what happens when someone gets high'._

* * *

Weird

When Elsa said that 'the colors got weird,' she wasn't kidding. Greens and blues glow bright as though florescent. Reds and purples are...more red and purple than ever. Yellow is...even yellow-er.

"Whoaaa..."

"Anna, are you okay?" Honeymaren hovers over the queen as her pupils begin to dilate. "Wow...your eyes are _huge_."

"I see _all_ colors," Anna giggles as her head swivels around Maren's hut. "This is _awesome!_"

"Keep your voice down," the brunette begs. "Everyone's asleep, and if Elsa catches wind of this-"

It's no use; Anna doubles over in manic laughter. Why is anyone's guess, and at this point, Maren doesn't even _care_.

"Yes, it's hilarious, but _please_ be quiet," she hisses. "I still can't believe I let you talk me into this. What is _with_ you two?"

Still laughing like a madwoman, Anna starts to peel off the various layers she's bundled in. There's a thick leather parka that falls to the floor with a thunderous 'smack'.

"...what are you doing?"

"It's hot in here," Anna fans herself with her hand. "I got too much on."

"Okay, I'll open the flue, don't take anything else-"

The redhead paws at the buttons on her tunic.

"Augh! Why's this so complicated?!"

"Anna, I'm _begging_ you, _please_ stop whatever it is you think you're doing," Honeymaren sweeps behind Anna and clamps a hand to her mouth. "I _don't_ wanna get Elsa involved."

"No, no, no, Elsa can't _do_ naked time," Anna loudly objects. She squirms from Maren's grasp and continues to blithely rip off more layers. "_I_ get naked time."

The Northuldran woman doesn't want to ask or know what 'naked time' entails.

"Okay, this is getting _way_ too weird," Maren firmly clamps down on Anna's shoulders. "You're tripping _bad_, Anna. You need to wait out the trip, okay?"

"I need to be freeee..."

"You can be free when you're sober, just-"

It's too late; Anna has shed her last layer, now naked as the day she came into the world. She giggles as she streaks off into the night.

"I'm _freeeee!_"

The door to another hut swings open. It's both the first and last person Honeymaren wants to see right now.

"What's going on? I heard-"

Maren presses her finger to her lips with a soft 'shh'.

"Elsa, grab a blanket! I need help, uh...collecting your sister," she whispers.

To Honeymaren's relief, Elsa nods, ducks into her hut, then retrieves a fluffy blanket for capturing her wayward sister. There's a million questions in the spirits' eyes, but she senses the need for discretion.

"Where's she headed?"

"Hot springs," Maren points. "There's a hill right before, we can ambush her there."

Elsa manages to stifle a snort.

"Sounds like a plan."

All three women are far enough away from camp that no one else has been roused, a miracle in itself, with how _loud_ Anna's off-key singing and maniacal laughter is.

"Do I even want to know _why_ she's naked?"

"She _insisted_ on trying those damned mushrooms," an exasperated Honeymaren replies once they've locked on target. "She tripped for awhile, then she said something about 'naked time'. Next thing I know, she's _ripping_ her clothes off."

Both hands firmly clapped to her mouth, Elsa's shoulders are _shaking_ with poorly suppressed laughter.

"What?"

"It's...uh, something she did when she was a lot younger," Elsa struggles to explain through giggles. "When Anna was three, she went through a phase where she just _hated_ clothes for some reason."

Maren can only stare.

"I don't get it either," Elsa shrugs. "Okay, I see her. Grab the other end of the blanket for me?"

"You have a plan?"

"Yeah, catch Anna before she can embarrass herself more. By the way, this _stays_ between us," Elsa narrows her eyes.

The brunette scoffs, totally unaffected by the threat in Elsa's tone.

"Elsa, _w__ho_ am I gonna tell? I just wanna get her before she runs herself off a cliff."

"It wouldn't be the first time."

"Wha-"

The tell-tale siren of Anna's serenading draws closer. Elsa and Honeymaren hold their positions, waiting for the queen to draw closer.

"You ready?" Maren turns doubtful eyes to the spirit.

"I was _born_ ready."

On the count of three, Elsa and Maren leap from their hiding place and flank the streaking queen. A scream is cut short when Anna feels the luxuriant fabric against her skin.

"Mmm, soft," she snuggles herself to Elsa's side. Anna lifts her head at the familiar, cool sensation. "Elsa? Honeymaren? What—what's going on?"

"I've got this, Maren," Elsa pats the brunette's shoulder while maintaining her iron grip on her wayward sister.

"I'm sorry-"

"_Hey_, it's okay, really," the blonde interrupts with a soft chuckle. "_Trust_ me, it was gonna happen one way or another. Go get some sleep, okay? And thanks for your help."

Honeymaren hesitates. Both royals have managed to get themselves high under her watch, though in Elsa's case, it was more a _lack_ of watch.

"I'm gonna _burn_ each and every one of those mushrooms," Maren huffs under her breath as she tries _not_ to think about how she bore witness to the Queen of Arendelle, naked and singing loudly into the night like a drunk woodland sprite.

"Okay, c'mon sis," Elsa wraps the blanket tighter to stave off the night's chill. "It's getting cold, you're gonna get sick."

"You're blue."

Elsa blinks.

"I'm...blue?"

"You're all blue," Anna repeats. Her eyes are still dilated, so much so that her irises are nearly invisible. She leans in and sniffs deeply. "You smell like clouds."

"...what _exactly_ do clouds smell like, Anna?"

"You."

Elsa rolls her eyes; what did she expect?

"Okay. Let's get you to bed, you're tripping _bad_."

"Where are my balls? I can't trip without them."

"Anna, if you ever have children, I'm telling them this story, and you _can't_ stop me."

The queen scoffs.

"_Pft!_ Whatever, I'm _naked_."

"Yes, you are," Elsa snickers. "Speaking of that, how are you not cold?"

"I can't die when Yellow's watching."

Elsa stares. She gives up trying to find logic where there is none.

"Yeah, that makes sense."

* * *

_Closing notes: Honeymaren is that sassy friend that can also be sugar sweet at the same time. I have spoken. I think this might be the stupidest thing I've written so far._


	85. Glow

_This one's a little wordy and slow._

* * *

Glow

After departing from a meeting that's _long_ since been over, Elsa seeks some solace in the otherworldly beauty that is the castle's gardens. Anna is similarly enraptured by the lovingly cultivated flora, and it's one of the few places she's known to be almost _silent_. She _never_ wants to miss either sight or sound available in the resplendent courtyard.

The only people who venture here are the gardeners and the sisters, for the most part. The four corners of the garden are divided into 'themed' plots, one for each season. The colors of the flowers, the decor all reflect their respective season. Elsa feels most at home in the Winter quadrant, naturally, but Anna loves them _all_.

An aimless, soft tune floats from the direction of the Autumn quadrant. Elsa doesn't have to see the source to know the voice. While it's true that Anna can be rendered mute by the beauty around her, sometimes, it can inspire her voice to be heard in song. Neither sister ever had any formal vocal training, they simply picked up the hobby and with time, perfected it.

When Elsa draws closer, she expects to see her red-headed sister sitting on a bench or a rock. She could even be halfway up a tree, no matter what she's wearing. It's the only explanation for the patches of sap on her dress and the stray branches she occasionally drags in comes evening.

None of this appears to be the case. Anna is wearing a simple dress with what once was a white apron, now decorated with a conglomeration of color splotches. A rectangular canvas sits on a wooden easel, and its moments before Elsa realizes that the brush whisking along the surface is _Anna's,_ adding more color as it flies. It can't really be said that Anna is all that graceful, but while she paints, her movements are, in themselves, _art_. Controlled, measured, and coordinated.

"I didn't know you painted."

Anna screams. Her head whips around, her weapon of choice, a soaked paintbrush, is thrown with lightning speed. The brush hits Elsa's forehead, then plops harmlessly to the ground.

"Uh, wow, okay," Elsa can't help her peal of laughter; she can only imagine what she looks like right now with the thick, sludgy substance on her face. She retrieves the brush and walks to her bewildered sister. "_Somebody's_ strung a little tight."

"Oh, Elsa, I'm sorry!" Anna scrambles for a rag that's at least sort of clean, and the small cup of water she's using to clean the brushes. She dips the rag in the water and mops the menagerie of muddy color from Elsa's forehead and nose. "Did I hurt you?"

"It's just a brush, I'm fine," Elsa gently swats Anna's hand away when she tries to look for signs of injury. "I don't think I've ever seen you so _focused_."

Anna doesn't have a response to that. Elsa looks at the canvas, eyes growing wider by the second.

"Anna, this is _amazing!_"

"Heh, it's—it's nothing, just messing around," the princess refutes with a laugh. "There's better stuff in the portrait room."

The queen looks back, her face scrunched with disbelief.

"What are you talking about? This is _beautiful_," Elsa admires the expressive, thick application of the paint to create strong highlights and shadows, as well as the thinner parts to suggest weightlessness, like air and clouds. "It's so _lively!_"

"You really _like_ it? I mean, I'm not a professional or anything."

"You could have fooled me. Who taught you?"

"Nobody did," the princess shrugs. "I learned on my own from some of the old art books Papa had lying around. I used to copy the paintings in the portrait room, too, but I found I wasn't really making something _new. _Plus,I wasn't really factoring in perspective or color schemes, so-"

Anna glances over when she realizes her sister hasn't said a word; there's just this wide grin on Elsa's face that carries the warmth of a campfire in the dead of a blizzard. She flushes under the glow.

"...so, yeah," Anna clears her throat, eyes darting all directions except her sisters'.

"I wanna ask you something."

The princess nods.

"Can I hang this in my study when it's finished?"

Anna's mouth hangs open.

"You...want this? _Really?_" she looks at her own work through a critical lens. "It's not even that _good_, Elsa. I messed up the grass over here and the water's muddy with all this green in it."

"I'm no art expert, but I know what I like," Elsa shrugs. Ignoring the transfer of paint from her sister's smock to her ice dress, Elsa pulls Anna to her side.

"I _love_ how you painted the water. Real water isn't _just_ blue, there's greens and browns in it. The grass isn't 'messed up' at all, it looks like it's in motion. When I look at this, I feel like I'm a part of this scene."

"Technically, you _are_, since I'm painting where we are right now."

Elsa glares through narrowed eyes; it's a sharp contrast to the sly smile curling her lips.

"You're impossible," the queen bumps Anna's shoulder. "But seriously, if you're okay with it, I'd _love_ to put this in the office."

"You're _really_ not just saying that?"

"_Anna_, I wouldn't be asking if I didn't like it. It's entirely up to you, it's _your_ work."

For a few moments, the princess gazes upon her work. She tries to think like her sister, to see the beauty in the strokes Elsa sees. She tries to find what makes her 'mistakes' redeemable. She tries to _like_ it.

Even if Anna can't fall in love with her own work, she could stare at Elsa's enraptured expression _forever_.

"I would _love_ for you to have it," Anna confesses with a squeeze. "It just needs some finishing touches."

Elsa squeezes back.

"Thank you, really. I can't _wait_ to look at this every day."

The queen could hire a _thousand_ artists, but _none_ of them can match the radiant glow of Anna's work, packed to the gills with her heart and soul.

* * *

_Closing notes: I liked the idea that Anna might dabble in the arts, since she's so taken with the paintings throughout the castle._


	86. Ocean

_Happens before Frozen II. This isn't the "Into the Unknown" sequence, it probably happens a little while before that._

* * *

Ocean

The night is still. Elsa hears a voice.

At first, she thinks she must be imagining it. She's tired, it's late, some other combination of excuses. She's not hearing things, of _course_ not.

It could be Anna, if she weren't right at Elsa's side, snoring like a bear.

It could be literally _anyone_, had it not been three in the morning.

"Ah _ah_, ah _ah_."

It's an aimless tune. High pitched, resonant.

_Tempting_.

Elsa wants to respond, but she also wants to shut the noise out. She's _tired_, damn it.

"Ah _ah_, ah _ah_."

The pillow to Elsa's ears doesn't quiet it. She _should_ be alarmed.

Elsa leaves her bed and pads out onto the balcony. The fjord is calm and still as ever. The world is asleep, but the queen's vigil continues.

"Ah _ah_, ah _ah_."

The maddening tune continues, the echoing notes buzzing in Elsa's head. Where is this coming from? Why isn't it getting softer or louder?

Is she _really_ hearing this?

Is this a dream?

The queen pinches herself. The pain that follows proves she's wide awake. Her heart picks up speed to catch up to her thoughts, running miles in minutes.

"Who's there?" Elsa squeaks out to the night, hating the fearful meekness in her tone. She can _understand_ panicked episodes, especially when they have a clear trigger. She can recognize when she's losing control, falling too deep into herself.

But Anna's always there. The lighthouse in the storm, the hand that pulls you out of the deep, the light in the darkness. Anna _always_ knows what to do.

She _can't_ know if she's asleep. And Elsa won't wake her, not without reason.

"Ah _ah_, ah _ah_."

Elsa shuts the door to the balcony, sneaks past her dozing sister, puts some shoes on, and slips out of the castle.

"This is stupid," she mutters, drawing closer to the fjord in the wee hours of the morning.

Why am I hearing this?

Why am I following this voice?

_Why?_

It's the need for some answer, some explanation that drives Elsa's feet forward. It doesn't even have to make sense, she just needs _something_.

That's when she hears a horse's whinny. Not startled or taken off-guard, like the beasts are prone to.

It's imposing, powerful. She's too far from the stables, it _can't_ be one of them.

A bolt of lightning floods the fjord in white. Elsa clamps both hands over her mouth, muffling a soft scream. Earnest fear bubbles in her gut; she can't hear the voice anymore, not over the thunderous whinnies. More lightning streaks the sky, striking the surface of the ocean. A downpour begins, as though the sky is torn apart. It's mere seconds before Elsa becomes soaked.

She has to go back. Whatever this is, she can work it out in the morning. And Anna...she just _left_ her, in the middle of the night, to go do _what_, exactly? How would she even explain this?

The queen doubles back, and it's just before the courtyard that she hears hushed voices, among the sheets of rain pounding the stone.

"Elsa?! Oh my _God_, there you are! I found her, she's okay!"

"Your Highness, do you need help?"

"No, we're okay!"

At the pounding of bare feet on stone, the queen flinches.

"Anna?"

"It's okay, I'm right here," the princess clamps her hands to Elsa's upper arms. The squelch of wet fabric curls Anna's nose. "You're _soaked!_ What were you _doing_ out there?!"

Elsa stares, mouth drawn. Anna brushes the wet locks from her sister's eyes, ignoring her own soaked body. There's an expression on the princess' face Elsa hasn't seen before.

"C'mon, let's get inside."

Her pull is rougher than usual. Elsa hears the tense energy in Anna's voice, even her footsteps are unsettled. Her grip tightens as they reach Elsa's bedroom. It almost hurts.

"Sit down," the princess orders, pointing to the stool beside Elsa's vanity. "I'll get some towels."

"An-"

"Just do it, _please_."

Elsa sighs; she deserves the curt tone Anna never uses. It's that knowledge that keeps her indignant reply from surfacing. After Anna returns, she wraps a towel tight around Elsa's midsection, then wraps one around herself.

"Elsa..._why_ did you wander off in the middle of the night alone?"

"I thought I heard something, so I had to go check it out," the queen explains, rapidly losing what little confidence she had before this exchange began.

"And you had to do this _alone?_"

The queen draws the towel closer to her body, eyes lowered like a hurt dog's.

"Do you have _any_ idea how scared I was?" Anna kneels at her sister's side to ease the blow of her lecture. "What if something happened to you? You _know_ better, Elsa."

_N__o_ one on this earth could tell the queen she 'knows better' but Anna.

"You're right," Elsa sighs, shoulders slumped in shame. "I'm sorry."

Anna rises to full height. She balls her fists.

"What if I _lost_ you?" the princess' wounded tone pierces Elsa's heart.

"You _didn't_," the elder sister pulls Anna into her arms, flush against her heart. "I know what I did was stupid, but I'm okay."

Anna shakes her head. Her fingers loosen from their white-knuckled prison. She pulls Elsa closer.

"You're gonna be the death of me."

"That's _not_ funny, Anna."

"I wasn't _trying_ to be," she hisses back. "Look...it's late. We can talk about this tomorrow."

Elsa nods, a light shiver shaking her shoulders. It's not from the cold.

After they've changed into dry clothes, the sisters climb into Elsa's bed. Anna's back faces Elsa after a stiff 'good night' is bid.

"I'm sorry for scaring you," Elsa presses her hand to Anna's shoulder blade.

"I know. Just—go to sleep, okay?"

The queen sighs, rolling onto her back. She's prepared to fall asleep unabsolved, until warm arms wrap around her shoulders, and a warm face nestles beside her own.

"...I love you."

Elsa recognizes that shaky tone. She deems it safe to kiss Anna's forehead.

"Love you too, Anna."

She's just _tired_. She's _not_ hearing voices.

_No one _is calling her.

* * *

_Closing notes: No continuation with this one. Just a one-off. Yet another edition of the anthology 'Elsa Does a Stupid, Anna Has Concerns'._


	87. Rocking

_This is actually based on something I do._

* * *

Rocking

It's innocuous as first, but the more Anna watches, the more she's convinced something's wrong with Elsa.

They're in the lounger in the reading room. It's almost time for bed, but the sisters decide to work in one more story before the lights go out. There's no tension, they haven't fought recently.

So why won't Elsa sit _still?_

The queen is swaying forward and backward in her seat. Her face is calm, eyes half lidded. She doesn't _appear_ upset.

So what's with the rocking?

"Hey, Elsa?"

The elder sister snaps out of rhythm.

"Y–yes?"

"Why are you doing that?"

Elsa furrows her brow.

"Doing...what?"

"That rocking thing," Anna demonstrates. "Is everything okay?"

The queen goes rigid, drawing her hands into her lap. Her face tinges pink.

"...I still do that?"

Anna shuts the book, setting it on the table beside the lounger.

"What do you mean?"

It's just question after question, from one confused party to another. Elsa stares at the floor, that familiar sad smile creeping across her face.

"It—it's nothing," the queen tries to brush Anna off, but even the princess can tell Elsa doesn't want to just sweep it under the rug.

"Did I make you uncomfortable?" Anna tilts her head with a warm hand to Elsa's arm. "I didn't mean to, I'm sorry."

"No, you're fine," Elsa shakes her head, her voice powder-soft. "It's just...something I haven't quite gotten rid of, I guess."

Anna's eyes _beg_ to hear the story behind the rocking, but of course, even the bold princess won't just crash headfirst into a discussion about Elsa's quirks unbidden. Open doors don't mean spilling one's guts out at every opportunity.

"If you want to know, all you have to do is ask, Anna."

"That's not _fair!_" Anna pouts. "How do you just _know_ that?"

"I could read your face in my _sleep_," Elsa looks out of the corner of her eyes, her smile warming up. "I just do this sometimes. Most of the time, I don't even know I'm doing it."

"How come I never noticed it before?"

"It didn't start until after the accident. Sometimes Mama would come into my room to try rocking me to sleep," the queen shuts her eyes in reverent reminiscence. "But once I stopped letting her in...I don't know."

_Anna_ knows. She wiggles closer.

"You missed it. Mama's rocking, I mean."

Elsa lets out a soft sigh. She reaches one arm around her younger sister, pulling her closer. An instant blanket of warmth covers Elsa's body.

"Yeah."

The queen looks out the window, wondering why it seems to be moving.

"Elsa?"

The elder sister looks down at her lap. She's rocking again.

"Sorry."

"No, come on, don't be sorry," Anna latches onto Elsa like a love-starved tick. She runs her hand along her shoulder blade. "I got you."

"I'm _okay_, sweetheart," a familiar burn stings Elsa's eyes; there's _no_ chance for Anna's font of affection to ever run dry.

The princess gives a fretful sigh.

"Can I try something?" the shy inquiry is so un-Anna like that Elsa is struck momentarily mute. She maintains her silence until Anna speaks up again.

"Elsa?"

"Y–yeah?"

"Can I try something?"

The queen has no idea what could be running through her sister's mind, but she has no reason not to trust her.

"Yeah, go ahead."

Elsa brings her hands back into her lap, her expectant gaze locked on Anna's eyes. The princess slips her arms around Elsa's back. A hug isn't anything new, but the queen doesn't speak up. Anna brings Elsa into her lap. The queen's arms wrap around Anna upon reflex. She's _still_ not sure what's different.

It's only when Anna starts to rock back and forth that Elsa _finally_ catches on. Her pace is perfect; not too fast, not too slow. A knot forms in the queen's chest, but it's not a painful, inflammatory ache. Her breath staggers, water begins to build up behind her eyes.

It's _just_ like how Mama held her, so many years ago. All that's missing is Iduna's scent; lilac and fresh cut wood.

Elsa barely swallows the lump in her throat. She rests her cheek on Anna's shoulder.

"Anna?"

"Yeah?"

"...This is the _nicest_ thing anyone's e–ever done for me," her voice quivers with a tiny hiccup. "And I feel like I don't even _deserve_ it."

Her admission is followed by a quick pinch to her cheek.

"Ow! What's _that_ for?"

"You _know_ what it's for," Anna grumbles, continuing her rocking. "Elsa, _why_ can't you see what I see?"

"I don't think I'll _ever_ see what you do."

The rocking stops.

"I wish you would. I wish you'd see the same big sister who makes me feel like the _luckiest_ sister on earth. There's _so_ much love in you, Elsa. Don't you think _you_ deserve some of it?"

Elsa shrugs, tucking herself ever closer to her sister's golden heart.

"I don't know," is the best answer she can give.

Warm lips press a kiss to Elsa's hair.

"Well, _I_ know you're worth loving. Please, _try_ for me."

The queen's eyes shut; how much affection can one person give?

"I can try," she vows in a misty voice.

Elsa can _feel_ Anna's smile.

"Thank you, Elsa."

The minute the princess begins rocking her again, it all makes sense; it's _catharsis. _It's letting it go. The queen's heart bursts with a beautiful realization.

She's _precious_ to someone. She's wanted, _loved_.

"No, thank _y__–y__ou_. For _ev__–ever__ything," _pure _joy_ outshines the chronic self doubt. Even if it's fleeting, she'll hold on as long as she can. "_I'm_ lucky to ha–have _you_, Anna."

The queen tucks her head beneath Anna's chin. She _lets_ her sobs tumble out. She _lets_ herself shed the tears walled off by her mind's dam. She _lets_ Anna hush her when she apologizes for crying. She _lets_ Anna wipe her tears away and kiss her cheek and rock her and _love_ her like she _deserves_ to be loved.

She's trying _so_ hard to be what Anna needs, but the reality is, love is _two_ open doors.

* * *

_Closing notes: Elsa's self-worth isn't in the toilet at this point per se, but it's not super high, either. I think by the end of the second movie, she's in a much better headspace. Maybe not confidence personified, but she's definitely more at peace with who she is. She's different, and that's okay._

_Elsa has made a lot of mistakes, but I firmly believe she is more than worthy of Anna's love. The things she did were **out** of love, even if they were misguided (Also, good job, 'wise' grandpa troll, showing Elsa be slaughtered by a mob if she doesn't control her powers, real class act, that). She loved Anna **so** much she was willing to sacrifice her childhood and her happiness so that Anna would never be hurt again. Of course, we all know how well that went._

_Trauma runs deep, and it's not easily removed, if ever. Elsa's trying, and Anna knows that._


	88. Gloves

_Happens after "Olaf's Frozen Adventure". Mentions events from "Habit", the very first entry._

* * *

Gloves

It's the middle of the night. She can't just _throw_ the whole steamer trunk down the stairs, but she's _determined_ to get rid of its contents.

When Anna saw rows and rows of gloves in Elsa's old trunk, she brushed it off, much like Elsa had. The queen offered a dismissive laugh, and the cute little quip 'welcome to my world.'

But Elsa _knows_ her sister better than that. She's _seen_ the way Anna glances up at the trapdoor leading to the attic, then tears her eyes away with a huff. She's noticed the anxious looks Anna gives when Elsa's hands aren't in sight, behind her back. It's not unreasonable for a seed of doubt to have planted itself in Anna's mind, but Elsa will _not_ let it grow.

She _just_ wants to do this discreetly. Discretion, however, isn't Elsa's strongest suit.

After tripping over piles of goodness knows what, bundled in burlap and rope, Elsa finally reaches the old trunk. She lifts the lid.

Teal satin gloves, by the dozens, at least. She's considered giving them away, but to who? They aren't warm or functional in any regard. Besides, the association would always stay with her; it's like giving someone else _her_ problems. If they were leather or fur-lined, she'd be happy to give them to those in need.

But _delicate_ satin gloves are useless.

Elsa remembers the first time after the Thaw, when Anna saw her wearing gloves. It was purely by accident, a mere reflex, but once Anna called attention to it, the queen pitched the gloves out the window like they were on fire.

She stifles a giggle; in retrospect, the gesture was far too dramatic, but things were so _new_ then. They're still learning, but at least the sisters aren't strangers anymore.

Elsa empties the trunk onto the floor. Now she just needs a vehicle to transport these cursed gloves...somewhere. A discarded sack lies in the corner of the attic. It's dusty and covered with cobwebs, but it'll do the trick. She can only hope there's nothing undesirable-

The biggest, hairiest, _ugliest_ spider she's ever seen in her short life skitters at the rustling of its home. Long, needle-like legs blaze forth with far too much speed. The arachnid makes brief contact with Elsa's skin.

"_OhmyGod__Getawayfromme!_"

The startled insect leaps away upon the blood-freezing, multi syllabic _scream_ the queen lets out. Elsa claps both hands to her mouth, cursing quietly as she imagines what will happen next. A throng of guardsmen at the ready, swords and spears drawn to meet her foes. A chorus of 'your Majesty, are you alright?' and 'protect her Majesty!'

She sits tight, deciding that if there's to be a commotion, she'll have it involve as few people as possible. It's merely minutes before the trap door flies open.

"Elsa?! Are you okay? I heard you scream!"

"Your Majesty, is everything alright?"

While the guard at Anna's side appears concerned, the princess looks _terrified_. Naturally, it's a surprise when Elsa starts to laugh. Not the placating kind where she _has_ to laugh to appear engaged or amused.

She's literally almost _doubled_ over.

"Uh, hello? Earth to Elsa," Anna waves a hand in front of her sister's face. "What's so funny?"

"Anna, your _hair_," the queen squeaks when she finally manages to take a few breaths.

Anna's lips form a thin, unamused line. She smooths her lion's mane bed hair as best she can.

"Yeah, I think we're okay," the princess talks over her shoulder. "I've got this."

The guard leaves the attic, just barely holding back a smile of his own. Anna looks back to her sister, who's finally found her wits again.

"Oookay, so...what just happened? Why'd you scream?"

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to," Elsa curls into herself. "I got scared by a spider, the thing was _huge! _I was trying to-_"_

Elsa looks back at the pile of gloves, now spread akimbo across the floor.

"Anna, I wasn't—I was trying to—I just-"

"Elsa_, relax_," Anna reaches out to Elsa's hands. "Look, I'm not going to ask why you're doing this at one in the morning, but I am going to ask _what_ you're doing. Just tell me."

So much for discretion. Elsa hangs her head with a defeated sigh.

"Anna, I _know_ that these have been bothering you since you first saw them," she begins, forcing herself to meet her sister's eyes. "So, I—I wanted to get rid of them. I was hoping to do it while you were out or asleep, so...this wouldn't happen."

"_What_ wouldn't happen, exactly?" Anna tilts her head. "I'm not following."

"That you'd-"

Elsa pauses, eyes flitting around the room. Anna runs her thumbs along Elsa's knuckles.

"Look, if you think I'm _mad_ or something, I'm not. I just want to know _why_."

"So I can't _ever_ fall back on them," the queen responds. "I can't—I can't do 'conceal, don't feel' without the gloves. So I'm getting rid of them."

The princess' silence only fuels Elsa's nerves.

"Elsa?"

The queen nods, indicating she's listening.

"You could have just _told_ me."

"I was just worried that you'd–you know..."

A sad, half-smile curls Anna's lip.

"Well, we made a promise, didn't we? I knew this wasn't gonna be an overnight thing, but..."

"I should have just _told_ you," Elsa's shoulders slump. "I'm sorry."

"Hey, c'mon, it's okay," Anna sweeps her hand beneath Elsa's chin. "You were trying to get rid of them. I'm _proud_ of you for that."

The queen wraps both hands around Anna's wrist.

"Really?"

Anna nods, the half smile grows into a full one.

"Just, maybe next time, leave out all the cloak and dagger, okay?"

"There won't _be_ a next time, but point taken," Elsa agrees. "So, you wanna burn some stuff?"

Anna raises a brow.

"...How about we get some sleep, first?"

"Oh...right. Sleep is good."

"Yeah, you could _use_ it," Anna mutters under her breath.

"I _heard_ that!"

Unaffected by Elsa's indignant bark, Anna grins. The queen may lack delicate subtlety, but she's got loyalty, love, and warmth in spades.

* * *

_Closing notes: Originally when I had this scenario in mind, Kristoff was going to be helping Elsa sneak the trunk out with some silly hijinks, but then I decided to go this route. Hijinks still ensued. I did some research, and the biggest, hairiest, ugliest spider in Norway is the Giant house spider (which, in all honesty, isn't that big. I live in North Carolina, the bugs here are **tremendous**). As much as I would have loved to freak Elsa out with a Brazilian wandering spider, Tarantula, or Bird eating Goliath spider, it wasn't realistic._


	89. Lost

_Content warning: strong language toward the end. This will be a two part story. Might be a little out of character. Happens about a year and a few months after Frozen, let's say like September of the next year, meaning Anna has already had her 19th birthday party._

_Mentions events mentioned in "Sleep".__ Edited slightly to help segue into the next entry, which is also edited for pacing/other things._

* * *

Lost

Anna's had _enough_.

Elsa hasn't been herself since Kristoff came by a week ago. The nature of the meeting was only known to the ice harvester and the queen, but Anna couldn't have guessed it would drive yet another wedge between herself and her sister.

The queen was always quiet and kept to herself, but now, it's like she can't _be_ around anyone else. Any time Anna suggests they spend some free time together, Elsa shuts her down. It's always 'I have to catch up on paperwork' or 'not now, Anna, I'm tired'. The first few times this happened, Anna let it go.

But then Elsa stopped allowing Anna to sleep with her at night. 'We're getting too old for this' was the excuse the night Elsa left her sister standing in the hallway alone. The next night was followed by similar rejection. When Anna asked why, Elsa simply repeated her sentiment that they were getting too old for it.

Elsa _promised_ she wouldn't shut Anna out anymore. She promised to build a snowman. She promised to _be_ there.

So why does Anna feel so _lost?_

Loneliness snowballed into frustration, which snowballed into anger, finally landing at the bottom of the cliff as pure, unfiltered _hurt_. It's that same hurt that drives Anna's feet to her sister's study late at night, when it's _well_ past her bedtime and she _should_ be asleep.

The stew of negative emotion in Anna's blood has been simmering, but _now_ it's hit boiling point. The princess isn't even thinking about what she'll say; all she knows is she has to say _something_, before the time bomb within her detonates.

The office door swings open, hitting the wall beside it with a thunderous 'crunch'. Elsa screams aloud at the interruption, the floor is dusted with 'panic' snow.

"A–Anna? What's going on?" she brings one trembling fist to her heart. "Are you okay?"

"How can you ask me that?"

The queen's brow furrows.

"...I'm confused," she _truly_ is; it's late, she's not thinking, there's so much slurry in her mind she's surprised she remembered to dress herself this morning. "What's the matter?"

"You're _doing_ it again!" Anna throws out her hands, each shouted word more wounded than the last. "You're shutting me out!"

It's Elsa, who has the _nerve_ to look _remotely_ hurt, that really stokes the fire within her.

"Don't pretend you don't know! _Every_ time I suggest something for us to do, you blow me off!"

As true as it is, it doesn't stop the bile from rising in Elsa's throat, nor the nervous sweat beading on the back of her neck.

"I can understand if you're not up for it, but this is _every time_, Elsa! You're barely even _spoken_ to me since Kristoff was here!"

When the ice harvester is mentioned, the ice in her heart stirs, burning her fingertips.

"An–Anna-"

"Now you won't let us sleep in the same bed? Since _when?!_ I _literally_ wet the bed, and _that_ didn't stop you! What's changed?!"

That accident is one Anna's _still_ sore about, her mishap after just barely recovering from the flu. They _both_ agreed to never speak of it again.

"What happened to the open doors, Elsa? Did you just _forget_ about that? Even _you_ can't be _that_ heartless."

"Anna, that's _enough,_" Elsa's nausea grows with each drop of venom the princess injects. "Just–let me explain, okay?"

"Explain what?! That you got _tired_ of me and this was all a goddamned _farce?!_"

"Watch your language."

"I'll say whatever I _damn well please!_" Anna slams both hands on Elsa's desk. A sheet of ice coats the surface, and Anna's hands retract. "You don't _get_ to shut me out anymore, unless you really _do_ hate me."

Elsa's jaw hangs open. Her silence brings Anna's hands to her own mouth.

"...You can't...you don't—you _don't_," Anna chokes just trying to get the words out in sequence.

"Anna, _please_..."

The queen reaches out to grab Anna's shoulders.

"_Don't touch me!_"

Earnest tears fill the elder sister's eyes at the rejection.

"...I let this go too far," she shakes her head. "Anna, I'm _sorry_. Please, let me explain."

"What's there to say?!" the princess staggers backward. "That you _lied_ to me? That this was all just playing _pretend?!_"

"No, it _wasn't!_" Elsa puts her hands out to mollify her enraged sister. "Anna, I _love_ you, you know that!"

Anna hangs her head, and for a moment, Elsa thinks the princess is about to crumble to the floor. The redhead shakes in place, fists balled so tight her nails dig into her palms.

"No, Elsa. I _don't_ know that."

"Sweetheart-"

"Don't _fucking_ call me that!"

Elsa doesn't even think to reprimand Anna for her language when she's hugging herself in place, tears carving wet lines down her flushed face, _sobbing_ all the while.

"You d–don't g–get to c–call me th–that."

Anna ducks her head and rushes out of the room. It's at this point Elsa realizes the circular drops on the blank parchment sitting on her desk weren't there before. She runs her hand across her cheek; it comes back damp.

"_Anna_..." as Elsa lowers herself to her seat, she heaves an honest sob. Her head falls into her crossed arms. "Oh _God_...I'm so _sorry_."

She has to make things right, before it's too late.

"I c–can't believe I let it get this far."

She has to swallow her pride, and tell her the truth.

"B–baby girl...I d–didn't mean to hu–hurt you."

She has to pick herself up, be the older sister she's _supposed_ to be.

"I'm sc–scared."

But right now, she just feels like that same, scared eight year old girl who had nearly just killed her own sister.

She didn't mean it then.

She doesn't mean it, now.

"I'm th–the _worst_ sister in the world."

Elsa slams her fist on the ice sheet, shattering it. The pain doesn't register. She wants to rise from her chair, but she can't even lift her head.

There's ice everywhere. It won't go away.

* * *

_Closing notes: I'm not sure Elsa would ever let her own insecurities get to this point for Anna to literally explode with anger, but it was an interesting route to take._


	90. Found

_Follow up to "Lost". __A__fter __receiving__ some helpful criticism, I have edited this entry for pacing and characterization._

* * *

Found

The sisters haven't spoken for three days, not including the times they _had_ to during meetings. Elsa's guilt had time to fester after just one _hour_. By the third day, it's _gangrenous_.

It's been long enough. She knows what to say. She just hopes Anna will be receptive.

Anna has not been to the reading room since their fight, but she can't hide forever. The only other place Elsa can think to look for her is the gardens. So she heads out, searching each quadrant for the princess, lantern in hand.

The Summer quadrant hosts the princess, hunched over on a bench. As the sound of heels upon cobblestone, Anna's head whips up.

"Hi," Elsa greets in her kindest tone.

"...Hi," Anna replies. Cautious curiosity colors that one simple word.

The queen sets her lantern down.

"May I?" she points to the bench.

Anna thinks, weighing the options in her mind. _She's_ got more control of this situation, and she knows _Elsa_ knows.

"Yeah," the word is more of a sigh, but it's permission enough. Elsa takes her seat, then prepares to dive right in.

"You were right, I _haven't_ been myself. I haven't been treating you right."

There's a part of Anna that's _dying_ to respond with some snark, but she'll let Elsa plead her case. She's never seen her older sister's eyes look so _dull_. Even under the cover of night, she can see red where white should be.

"You have every right to doubt me when I say this, but I'm done hiding. You deserve the truth."

The princess' gaze is chilly, but at least she's listening. It's enough for Elsa to continue.

"Anna, _you_ are the most important person to me. But I know you've got someone in your life now, someone who can actually _be_ there for you. Kristoff is everything I'm _not_. He's honest, he's level-headed...and I'm _jealous_ of him."

The princess' eyes widen, but she does not speak.

"Someday, you'll start a family of your own. As your sister, I give you that blessing, as much as it hurts to see you go."

"Wait...you think I'll leave because of Kristoff?"

"You're an adult, now," thorns drive themselves deeper into Elsa's heart. "You don't _need_ me to sleep with you at night, you don't _need_ me telling you how to live."

Elsa forces back a sob, head hung low.

"Maybe you don't need _me_, anymore. I _love_ you, Anna," she repeats, resolve crumbling by the second. "I love you _so_ much that I _never_ want to let you go. But I _have_ to."

"Says who?"

The princess' tender tone in spite of their last exchange forces Elsa's head upright.

"Elsa, I'm not going _anywhere _right now," the redhead forces a smile through the knot in her stomach. "Listen, I _promised_ you I would take this thing slow. Just because Kristoff is my boyfriend, _doesn't_ mean I love _you_ any less."

This is going better than Elsa imagined, but she won't get her hopes up, yet. Anna's anger waxes and wanes like tides battering the shore. A favorable moon evens the flow.

"You're _wrong_, Elsa. I _do_ need you. _You_ are the most important person in _my_ life," Anna admits. "God...I feel so stupid. I shouldn't have run off like that, I shouldn't have said those things."

"You have every _right_ to be angry at me," Elsa's _own_ anger points back towards herself. Her eyes shed the anguish in her heart, no matter how many times she swipes beneath them. "I've been nothing but cold to you, all because I was _scared_. And that's _no_ excuse. I wanted to talk to you before it got to this point, but I didn't know _how_."

The queen doesn't expect her sister's warm hand atop her cool ones.

"You know, Mama used to tell me something whenever I felt sad or lonely. Do you want to hear it?"

The queen nods with a weak 'mhm'.

"Let's see if I remember. Okay...sometimes, you can feel like you're lost in the woods or the sea, and you can think all hope is gone and nothing can _ever_ be right again."

Elsa's sniffles bring Anna closer, one arm wraps around the queen's shoulders.

"But you can _always_ be found as long as you get back up. Look to the sky. Open the sails. Just take a step, step again."

A damp laugh draws a raised eyebrow from Anna. When the queen smiles, the wet lines on her face glisten in the moonlight.

"What did I do to deserve you?"

"_Hey_, don't _say_ that_," _the blow of Anna's reprimand softens as she wipes Elsa's cheeks. "Remember what we said? We can fix _anything_ if our doors are open. You opened your door, Elsa. Now it's _my_ turn. _I'm_ sorry for what I said."

"Anna, I already told you, you don't-"

"_Please," _Anna urges. She squeezes Elsa's hands to accentuate her point. "I should have _known_ something wasn't right. I should _never_ have thought for a _minute_ that you hated me. I can't _imagine_ a future without you, Elsa. I don't _want_ to. Can you forgive me?"

Elsa _cannot_ abide Anna's shouldering of blame that isn't _hers_.

"Of _course_ I forgive you, sweetheart."

She cringes at the term of endearment so vehemently opposed days ago.

"I'm sorry."

"No, it's _okay!_ I didn't _mean_ that before," Anna confesses. She nestles her head in the concavity of Elsa's neck. "I _love_ when you say those things. It makes me feel...like I _matter_."

"You'll _always_ matter to me, Anna."

Anna works up a special Sister smile. As they rise, Elsa slips her arm through Anna's.

"Let's go to bed."

Anna nods, laying her head on Elsa's shoulder.

"We'd better head back before the whole _battalion_ comes calling," the queen chuckles.

The redhead flushes.

"They've got their hands full with us, huh?"

She's not wrong, the queen realizes with a wry little grin.

"Keeps them on their toes. Even so, let's spare them a heart attack, shall we?"

What's lost can _always_ be found. Elsa knows now that this principle applies to _more_ than just objects.

* * *

_Closing notes: Again, not sure how in character this is, but it was a fun experiment._

_So, Kristoff coming by and all? In case it's not obvious, Elsa summoned him to give him her blessing to __ask for Anna's hand in marriage. Little early? Yes, but she's giving him permission, not telling him to go get her__. __Of course, Elsa wasn't gonna __Anna all __of this__, plus she's dealing with a feeling she's never had much experience with before: jealousy. __No, Elsa doesn't want Kristoff for herself, she ain't about that life. She's afraid of sharing Anna with another person for fear of losing her. Of course, we all know Anna wouldn't let that happen, there's no way Kristoff would, either._


	91. Birth

_Technically a follow up to both "Light" and "Honesty"._

* * *

Birth

"Your Majesty...you have a baby girl."

Anna can scarcely hear over her own panting. The nurse's announcement lacks any celebration. Elsa and Kristoff exchange fretful glances.

"Wh–what's wrong?" Anna's only been a mother for five seconds, but she _knows_ something's amiss.

One nurse shuts her eyes, shaking her head. Another pats her on the shoulder, then receives the newborn.

"Your Majesty, she's not crying."

Anna's face pales beneath the layer of sweat.

"Is—is she…?"

Elsa grabs hold of one of Anna's hands, squeezing. She doesn't know what she's offering. Kristoff takes the other, equally clueless.

"I'm going to try to clear her airways," the nurse speaks clinically, but a shine in her eyes betrays the cold tone. "I promise, we'll do everything we can."

This _wasn't_ supposed to happen. It goes like this; the pain fades, then comes the wail of a child, _her_ child that _she_ gives birth to.

"Elsa?"

"I'm right here, sweetheart," the spirit soothes, her cool palm across Anna's sticky forehead.

"Kr–Kristoff?" Anna turns to her husband.

"I'm here, Anna," he hates the break in his voice, but he just can't _help_ it.

Several minutes pass, and there's no cacophonous cry of a newborn baby. The temperature dives.

"Elsa?"

"I _know_, honey," the elder sister shuts her eyes and squeezes harder. "I'm trying, I _promise_. Do you want me to leave?"

"_NO!_" Anna cries out, her voice like jagged glass. "No, don't _go!_"

"Hey, hey, _s__hhh_, I'm here," Elsa hushes; she can _hear_ her sister's heart rate intensify. She runs her thumb along Anna's knuckles. "Stay calm, okay?"

Kristoff runs shaky hands through Anna's hair.

"You're okay, baby," his voice trembles with the will of a man trying so _hard_ to stay together when he's fearing the worst. "Stay with us."

"Your Majesty-"

"_Whatisit!?_"

"There's—we've done all we can," the nurse's voice get caught in her breath. "We can't get her to-"

She doesn't have to finish. Elsa's _seconds_ away from bawling, silver streams cutting her pale cheeks. Anna sucks in a deep breath.

"Give her to me."

"_Sweetheart_-"

"_Please_, give her to me," pain and power clash in the queen's fractured voice. "I need—I need to see her."

Not fool enough to defy the will of the queen, the nurse hands the wrinkled infant over to Anna.

"Your Majesty...I'm so sorry."

Elsa keeps one hand on Anna's shoulder, the other clamps down hard over her mouth. Her chest spasms as she forces the maelstrom down for Anna's sake. The Prince-Consort swipes his hand over his eyes, then latches onto Anna, rubbing her arm to soften the blow.

"No...no, you can't be..." Anna's face crumples. She clutches the newborn close to her bare chest. "C'mon, you've—you've gotta wake up, little one."

The queen gently shakes the still child. A salty droplet lands on the newborn's head.

"Pl—please," Anna sobs through shallow breaths. "Please, you—you gotta wake up."

A gentle dusting of snow falls from the ceiling. Anna looks over to her sister, who's damp eyes are packed so full of _anguish_ and misplaced guilt that the queen just _can't_ take it.

"El—Elsa, you didn't—" she tries to speak around the onslaught of tears. "She—she was already..."

The spirit clenches her jaw. There's _nothing_ she can say. Elsa's tender fingers brush beneath Anna's eyes. She _has_ to stay together.

A lone snowflake flutters down and lands on the baby girl's nose. It does a little twirl before dissolving into the air.

The lump in Anna's arms begins to cry.

It's not a soft, whining cry; it's a _keening_ wail, enough to shatter the glass windows.

"She's _alive!_" one nurse exclaims.

The baby girl's face scrunches as she bellows her displeasure. Elsa lets out several shuddering sobs.

"Anna, she's..."

"She's _alive!_" Kristoff ignores the steady stream of tears down his face, both hands latched to Anna's arm. As the newborn wails, Anna presses her face against the tiny, shrieking head.

"Sh–she's al–_alive_," she gasps. "_Kristoff_-"

"Thank _goodness_," he exhales, bumping his forehead into Anna's. "Just..._how?_"

"She's okay," comes Anna's damp, relieved laughter. "Th–that's all that ma–matters."

Elsa kisses the top of Anna's head as best she can through her weeping. Kristoff nuzzles his wife's cheek, amber eyes aglow with a smile. A nurse quietly slips a blanket around the baby, unwilling to detract from the moment.

"You're he–here," Anna hiccups, one trembling hand cupping the back of the baby girl's head. "H–hi, Solvi. _Shhh_, d–don't cry, little one. Mama and Papa are here."

The queen looks to Kristoff. He's already stroking the baby's face, eyes dripping with relief and pride and _love_.

"Hello, Solvi," Elsa runs gentle fingers along the newborn's cheek. "Oh Anna, she's _beautiful_."

"That's your Aunt Elsa," Anna kisses the top of her daughter's head.

Solvi settles, heavy head lolling against Anna's chest. She yawns, drawing an 'aww' from every soul in the room.

"Congratulations, Your Majesty," the nurse beams a smile through glassy eyes. "Your daughter is strong-willed."

"We chose a good name," Kristoff kisses his wife's temple.

Anna giggles. She lifts the bundled child from her chest, offering her to Kristoff. He happily accepts, tucking Solvi safe in his forearms.

"You did good, sweetheart," Elsa leaves a soft kiss to Anna's cheek. "Congratulations, both of you."

Anna beams a tired but true Sister smile. Elsa pats her shoulder, then stands up.

"I'll leave you two alone for a while."

"_Wait!"_

Kristoff and Anna both call to stop her. Anna smiles at her husband, then turns to Elsa.

"Would you like to hold her?"

The spirit squeaks 'yes'. Kristoff sets his daughter into Elsa's arms. She runs her fingers along a little fist. Solvi's hand opens, five stubby fingers close around one slender thumb. A warm hand perches on the elder sister's arm.

"She _loves_ you," is Anna's reverent whisper.

Elsa didn't think it possible to love _anyone _else with the fervor she's reserved for Anna.

"I l–love you too, little one."

There isn't a dry eye in the room.

* * *

_Closing notes: Solvi is a name that supposedly means 'from the house of strength.' I wanted to choose a name that meant strength or fortitude as opposed to 'beautiful' or 'flower'._

_How did the baby come back? Anna's magic tears? Elsa's snow? Honestly, probably neither, but it's a lovely sentiment. The correct answer is skin to skin contact. It's probably not scientifically correct if the newborn was literally dead on arrival, but I tried to make it so that the baby wasn't **dead**, just needed a little extra love to get her lungs going. This is based off of a Disney movie, after all, not everything has a logical or scientific explanation. Yeah, I'll go with that._


	92. Pride

_Content warning: mild anxiety attack._

* * *

Pride

"Anna? You're fidgeting."

The chapel has yet to be filled for Anna's coronation, and the soon-to-be new queen is _already_ brimming with tense energy.

"Nervous?" Elsa wraps one arm around her shoulders. "It's okay. Hey, at least _you_ don't have to conceal some dark secret."

It's not funny, not even in retrospect. So it's odd that Anna begins to laugh. It's forced laughter, an alternative to crying or breaking under pressure. She claps her hands to her mouth, furtive eyes meet Elsa's.

"You alright?" Elsa scrutinizes her sister's face. "Hey, it'll be over before you know it. Just a quick speech, and you've practiced it hundreds of times."

"What if I mess up?"

"It's just a speech, Anna."

"No, n–not just the s–speech...d–_damn_ it-"

Elsa knows the signs; it's not just the stuttering. She can _hear_ the buzzing in Anna's head, _feel_ the heat creep up the redhead's neck and flush her face. She can _smell_ what she imagines fear is, a potent cocktail of chemicals perceptible only to herself and beasts.

"Anna, look at me."

"Wh–what if d–do something s–stupid? What i–if I st–start a war? What if th–there's a fa–famine or pl–plague?"

The elder sister can't say she _didn't_ see this coming. She just hoped that these concerns would have been addressed _before_ the big day. There isn't much time, everyone will be here soon. She weighs her options, possible platitudes to ease her sister.

'You're worrying about something that may never happen.' True, but cold.

'I believe in you.' Sweet, but not helpful.

'I won't let anything happen to you.' Hundreds of miles away in the forest, Elsa can't guarantee that, as much as it _kills_ her.

'Just think of Mother and Father.' They separated their children for one mistake and ushered in years of trauma and suppressed anxiety for both sisters. The king and queen meant well, they _tried_, but they aren't the best example to follow.

As Elsa looks on with a blank expression, searching her mind for answers, Anna's chest heaves in and out with rapid, spastic breaths.

"Sweetheart, look at me."

"I don–don't know wh–what to d–do."

'Yes, you do. You know more than you think, Anna.'

"Come here, honey," Elsa bids, holding out her cool hands. "You're okay. Come here."

When Anna takes her hands, it's not even the moisture Elsa feels first. It's the _heat_. The _trembling_.

The _fear_.

'Panicking never makes a good first impression. I know that from experience.'

"You need to breathe," each word is slow, deliberate. "Take a deep breath with me."

Anna tries. And fails.

"Okay, that's a good try. Just follow my lead," Elsa remembers the tone Iduna used to use whenever _she_ had a panicked episode. Smooth, even, predictable fluctuation.

Calm.

"Let's try again, okay?"

Anna tries again. She does a little better this time.

"You're getting there," Elsa refrains from celebration just yet. "Let's try a few more. Breathe in, count to four in your head, then release."

The redhead does as instructed. The water behind her eyes recedes.

"You got it. Keep breathing, Anna," Elsa rests her forehead to Anna's. "You can do _anything_, as long as you _just_ keep breathing."

It's simple, a simple truth Anna can latch onto amid the complicated world of politics. She will be tested to her limits. She will be under _constant_ scrutiny.

"You are strong."

Breathe in.

"You are brave."

Breathe out.

"You've got the biggest heart I know."

Breathe in.

"You will do great things."

Breathe out.

"There you go, you've got it," Elsa soothes. "You can _do_ this."

Anna looks into her sister's eyes. There is _no_ doubt in those soulful blue orbs.

Everything makes sense. This _is_ the next right thing.

The chapel doors open. Anna takes a few more breaths, whispers 'I can do this,' then takes her place at the altar.

The ceremony isn't long; a part of Anna wishes it _was_, as the nagging doubts begin to dip their fingers into her mind. The temptation to crumble is great, but she looks to her sister.

She's _smiling_.

Breathe in.

'You are strong.'

Breathe out.

'You are brave.'

Breathe in.

'You've got the biggest heart I know.'

Breathe out.

'You will do great things.'

Anna remembers the various looks from her previous speech rehearsals; pride, love, awe, admiration. Every soul in the room waits on Anna's every word.

So, she delivers.

"As a people, there is nothing we can't do. I have learned that not only does love thaw, but sometimes, it takes a trip into the unknown to truly find yourself. Elsa has found her place as Queen of another dominion, and I have found mine here, in Arendelle. There is no distance too great that could keep us apart, and Elsa will always remain an inspiration to me. I fully intend to pick up where she left off, to honor her legacy, and the legacy of King Agnarr and Queen Iduna."

The clapping deafens the new queen as the tiara is placed on her head. It's at this time the entire group lowers themselves to their feet in a bow. Anna looks over at Elsa.

The blonde kneels, head pointed down in deference to her _sister_. When Elsa finds the courage to lift her face, _she's_ lifted from the ground and encircled in the warmest hug. The entire room sounds off in a simultaneous 'aww.'

"Elsa, you bow to _no_ one," Anna gives a fierce whisper.

The spirit shakes her head, wet eyes glistening with pride.

"I bow to _you_, my Queen."

"You will _not_ make me cry in front of all these people," there's a _smile_ in Anna's voice.

Elsa presses her forehead to Anna's.

"Not trying to, I promise. You're gonna do _great. _I _know _it."

"I've had a great teacher. Even _if_ she's a stinker."

The spirit laughs around the kiss to Anna's cheek.

"Don't _ever_ change, little sister."

"I won't," Anna vows. "Thank you, Elsa. For...before. For _everything_."

Elsa's watery smile says all it needs to.

* * *

_Closing notes: There's something really beautiful about Elsa recognizing Anna's authority and not allowing her unique position as her sister get in the way. Of course, Anna ain't about that nonsense. Get your ass off the floor, it's hug time!_


	93. Bunny

_Pointless fluff._

* * *

Bunny

Elsa can recognize her sister's distracted handwriting from a mile away.

Upon her desk is an artlessly wrapped...something, with a folded tag that simply says 'Elsa'. The amorphous shape takes up a decent amount of space, and Elsa has to wonder what her sister's been up to.

Curiosity piqued, Elsa approaches the mystery package. She opens the tag. There's a rambling, detailed explanation on how the princess found the _cutest_ thing while at the market and she couldn't resist picking it up. Before she tears off the wrapping, Elsa pinches the sides of the package. It's soft, and when she picks it up, there's a decent weight to it.

"Okay, I've _gotta_ know," the queen chuckles to herself. The paper is thin enough for one finger to poke through. Curiosity eases into surprised delight once the paper is peeled away from the item.

It's a stuffed rabbit, made from soft, fur-like baby blue fabric. The long ears drape all the way down to its feet, embroidered with pink paw prints. The eyes are also embroidered, charming black with white circles. It's not a small bunny, either; it's easily a foot and a half tall, even while sitting.

Blind to whatever company may make themselves known, Elsa lifts the animal and gives it an honest, loving squeeze. It's firm enough to retain shape, but still soft enough for cuddling. She squeezes again, nuzzling the bunny's face as though it were alive.

"So _soft_," she purrs.

When she realizes how...un-queenly she looks, Elsa whirls around. She's _horrified_ to see the door to her study is wide open. It's only been a minute or two since she entered the room, so who could have seen her? She hopes no one will walk in to see the fierce blush spread across her face.

"Anna, you're a _treasure_," she whispers to the lovable redhead, even if she's not in the room right now.

When the princess returns to the castle just before dinner, she's greeted with a warm hug unlike any she's received before. Except perhaps for the moments just preceding the Thaw.

"Wh—whoa! Well, I missed _you_, too," Anna laughs; she's _never_ one to turn down affection. "What's the occasion, sis?"

"Since when do I need a _reason_ to hug my sister?" Elsa teases, giving Anna's cheek a tiny pinch.

"Well, you don't, but—ooh, I take it you found my gift."

"I certainly did. Thank you, Anna," Elsa gives another hearty squeeze. "That was really thoughtful of you."

The smile on Anna's face could light up a pitch-black room.

"I'm glad you like it. I know you've been having some trouble sleeping lately, and Leif always helps _me_ get to sleep faster, so I thought something to cuddle might help you, too."

Elsa pales, if such a thing is possible.

"Ahaha...you, know about that?"

"We share a _room_," Anna deadpans. "And you toss and turn even _when_ you're asleep."

There's a tiny groan when Elsa allows her body to relax a little more.

"Sorry..."

"No, come on, it's okay," Anna pets the top of Elsa's head. "I know for a _fact_ my snoring still keeps you up sometimes."

"Well, you can't really help that," Elsa reasons. "We've tried everything. I just have to get to sleep before you."

"That's what Bunny is for!"

"...Bunny?"

Anna groans.

"Okay, well, whatever _you_ decide to name him, then."

"Kanin," the queen declares. "His name is Kanin."

"...that literally _means_ bunny, Elsa."

"Well, it's _marginally_ better than Bunny."

Once bedtime arrives, Elsa has her doubts about Anna's theory that a stuffed animal can help her sleep better. There's a million things on her mind; upcoming visits, trade agreements she has yet to approve for their insulting implications, and of course, _everything_ that's happened.

It always catches up to her at night. At least it's been a while since she woke up terrified or sobbing.

Anna's taking a bath, so Elsa slides into bed, Kanin tucked under her arm. She positions the animal so she can wrap her arms around it. She expects to _receive_ comfort from a plush toy, but all she can think of is how _secure_ it feels, tucked next to her stomach. It feels like it _belongs_ there.

It feels like she can _protect_ the little beast, even if it doesn't draw breath.

Elsa used to sleep with Sir Jorgenbjorgen the knitted penguin as a small child. As she got older and bigger, she found it hard to snuggle something so small. Now, his place of honor is on her vanity, set on a little blue pillow. She wonders if he's jealous, however ridiculous the notion.

Kanin tucked beneath her covers, Elsa walks to the vanity. She picks up the love-worn penguin, bringing him to her cheek.

"I will _always_ love you, Sir Jorgenbjorgen," the absurdity hasn't escaped her, but if that's what it takes to alleviate her guilt and make her old friend feel valued, so be it. She snuggles the plush, bestows a soft kiss to his forehead, then sets him back on the pillow.

He'll understand. He's dried so many tears and suffered icy vice-grips from the time he was gifted to Elsa till now. It's time for his watch to end. Elsa slips back into bed, wrapping herself around a fresh friend.

Ten minutes, and the bedroom gains one more occupant. Anna yawns as she crosses the threshhold. The journey is loaded in muscle memory, so she doesn't even know something is different until she slides in and prepares to say goodnight.

There are no furrowed lines on Elsa's brow, only a tiny smile curling her lip. The plush rabbit's head peeks from beneath Elsa's chin. Anna has to _strain_ to hear her sister's breathing.

Each move is planned as she crawls into bed. She's never seen Elsa look so _peaceful._ If the elder sister isn't fidgeting or roaming her side of the bed, Anna has to check to make sure she's _alive_.

"Sweet dreams, sis," Anna whispers with a kiss to her sister's cheek.

With Kanin's aid, maybe Elsa _can_ make it through the night without stirring.

* * *

_Closing notes: Supposedly, the Norwegian word for both rabbit and bunny is 'kanin.'_


	94. Distance

Distance

"Elsa, look! There's another one!"

The midnight sky is streaked by a white-hot comet. It's only the twentieth or so time this has happened. It's chilly, so Anna's bundled up tight, while Elsa's self-made ice dress is enough. A breeze tickles the grass beneath them.

If only it could _always_ be like this.

"I have _eyes_, Anna," the former queen laughs. "We've seen so many, it's nothing new."

"Uh, okay, _who's_ idea was it to do this?"

"This is supposed to be a _quiet_ activity," Elsa nudges Anna's shoulder. "Just _watch_, okay?"

Elsa doesn't expect Anna to comply instantly. She can't even hear her _breathe_. A curious head tilts to her little sister.

She's _rigid_.

"Anna? You okay?"

Silence.

"Hey, c'mon, talk to me. You never go quiet _that_ fast," the corners of Elsa's mouth dip into a frown. "I'm sorry, I wasn't trying to..."

The spirit can't find her own words. She huffs a sigh.

"Elsa...keep talking."

"Wh–what? Why?"

"_Please_."

Just one word, and Anna can be read like a book. A plea, shaky and firm all at once.

"El—elsa?"

"I'm right here, sweetheart," the elder sister snuggles close. She pulls Anna into her arms so that her head rests atop her own chest. "Alright, tell me what's wrong."

"I _hate_ when it's quiet."

The words send an unwelcome shudder down Elsa's spine. It's not a petulant, childish reply, Anna's generally _above_ that. Among the many things Elsa hears in her sister's voice, melancholy is chief.

"Why?"

"When it's quiet, all I can think about is that fact that you're leaving soon."

Elsa's heart clenches. It's true; there's only a week left until she makes her way to the Northuldran forest to live as the Fifth spirit. They've discussed this at length, and the events leading up to it.

This included Elsa's snap decision to push her sister away to pursue Ahtohallen herself. It wasn't a screaming match like Elsa had anticipated. Worries and fears were addressed maturely, and it ended with a hug.

Amicable as it was, they still reflected separately on the ramifications. Neither sister would admit it, but stealthy tears were shed in private.

"Anna, we've talked about this," Elsa runs her hand down Anna's arm. "You said this was okay. Are you...having second thoughts?"

"_No_...but even if I _did_, would it matter?"

A thorn pierces Elsa's gut. It's not even what she said, it's the fact she _thought_ it.

"Of _course_ it would!" she sits upright, pulling Anna into the same position. "Anna, if you're not okay with this-"

"You _need_ this, Elsa," Anna interrupts, unable to keep the vexation from her tone. "You said it yourself, you're not _home_ here."

"When I'm with _you_, I'm home," the spirit declares, her hand beneath Anna's chin.

Anna gives a mirthless laugh.

"But it's not _enough_, is it?"

Elsa can't answer that, not truthfully.

"Anna, I can't—I can't do this."

"_What?_"

"I can't leave if—if it's not okay."

"No! I'm sorry!" Anna cries out. "I'm sorry, I'm—I'm not being fair."

She sniffles, furiously rubbing at her eyes.

"I'm really gonna _miss_ you. I _just_ got you back."

The vulnerable display stokes the maternal fire in Elsa's heart. She motions for Anna to come closer.

"I know, and _that's_ not fair to _you_," she squeezes Anna's shoulders. "There's a part of me that wishes I _wasn't_ the Fifth spirit."

"If you weren't, we'd still be up in the cliffs."

"Yeah...that's not good for anybody."

How to ensure _both_ sisters' happiness creates disquiet in Elsa's mind. Is one _always_ doomed to sacrifice for the other?

"Just promise me _one_ thing, Elsa."

"What do you need?"

"Promise me that no matter the distance, I'll _always_ see you again."

Warmth blooms in Elsa's chest; there's a promise she _can_ keep.

"Anna, look."

She follows Elsa's finger. The sky is peppered with bolts of light, dusty trails disappear into the ink-black night.

"You and I will look to the same sky, the same stars. We'll _never_ be too far away from each other. If you need me, you can count on Gale to deliver your message. I _will_ get it."

It's at least partially working; Anna's smile isn't forced. It's no Sister smile, but she'll take it.

"There's a reason I wanted Olaf to stay with you," Elsa continues. "As long as he's okay, you'll know I am. He's equal parts you and me, but he's also his own person. He'll do better with you, where things won't change as much."

"You're right. He doesn't do well with change," Anna nods. She _almost_ slips to include herself in that statement.

"We'll see each other every week," Elsa brings Anna's hands into her lap. "You'll tell me everything about Arendelle, and I'll tell you everything about the forest. I will treasure _each_ and _every_ moment I'm with you. That's _my_ promise to _you_, Anna."

"Thank you," is Anna's hoarse reply. "Just...thank you."

"It's the least I can do," Elsa presses a soft kiss to Anna's forehead. "Sweetheart, I _know_ this isn't going to be easy, but we'll make it work."

Anna sighs out a soft 'yeah' before flopping back onto the grass.

"You deserve to be happy, Elsa."

"So do _you_," the spirit replies with an edge. "After all you've been through-"

"We lost each _other_," the new queen interrupts, pulling herself to a seated position once more. She sets her head upon Elsa's shoulder.

"But we're okay now. As long as our doors are open, I _can_ be happy."

She laughs through a sigh.

"I'm still gonna cry when the day comes, though."

"That makes two of us," Elsa admits with a nod. "I'm gonna miss you _too_, Anna. I won't miss your snoring, though."

"Give it a few days. You _just_ might."

"Kristoff's in for quite a surprise," Elsa teases.

"Oh, _please_. He can sleep through a _hurricane_," Anna rolls her eyes.

How Kristoff faces the 'hurricane' that is Anna's snoring should prove to be an amusing story.

"He knew what he signed up for."

Elsa can only grin. _She's_ not so certain.

* * *

_Closing notes: I imagine the discussions leading up to their separation weren't as clean cut as I' m making them out to be, but I wanted them to be able to part with no baggage or suppressed feelings. At least, that they knew of._


	95. Precious

_Happens a few weeks after the Thaw, let's say._

* * *

Precious

Another day, soon to be another sleepless night.

Missive after missive lie untouched on Elsa's desk. Arendelle isn't on the brink of collapse, but it's _headed_ there without some serious rethinking and allocation of resources. She's doing all she can, she thinks, she _hopes_. There's a country to run, alliances to forge, and a little sister who deserves so more more than minute _scrap__s_ of attention Elsa can spare.

What's worse is Anna _understands_. If she were angry, it would be easier. Elsa _almost_ hates that the princess is such a forgiving, genuine person looking for the best in everyone. Those beyond her redemption best watch their backs, such as a recently exiled prince.

"We've got the funds to support more fishermen, but the fish aren't just gonna breed overnight," she moans, poring the reports. "The hatcheries weren't hit as bad, at least."

Elsa turns her attention to another sheet of paper.

"And there's the textile shortage. We can make do until the next shipment, but without a surplus..."

Elsa presses her fingers into her temples.

"Okay, this _looks_ bad, but _I_ made this mess," she mutters to herself. "_I'm_ gonna fix it. Even if it kills me."

"_What_ did you say?!"

The scream tears from Elsa's throat before she even realizes she's startled. As she looks up, angry teal eyes blaze holes in her own. The queen gulps down several deep breaths in an effort to still her pounding heart.

"_Anna_, don't _do_ that!" she begs, both hands on her heart.

"Elsa, do you even _hear_ yourself? You're gonna fix this, even if it _kills_ you?!"

"_Hey_, it's just an expression," Elsa reaches over to grasp Anna's hand. "I don't—I'm not gonna-"

Anything the queen _can_ say dies on her tongue at the expression of concentrated hurt and worry on Anna's face.

"You're _scaring_ me," Anna's declaration comes out more like a whine, to her chagrin. "You're not eating right, you've barely slept. You're doing everything _but_ taking care of yourself!"

Elsa shrinks in her chair. The piteous response softens Anna's eyes, along with the lecture she'd cooked up.

"Look, everyone's on your side," the younger sister kneels at Elsa's side. "Well, Lord Sevek isn't on anybody's side but _his_, but you know what I mean. You're not alone. You don't have to fix this by yourself."

"I know, Anna, but this—this isn't _good_. My winter's killed crops, livestock, we're almost out of export goods. It's been like this for _weeks_, now."

The negatives pile up until Elsa can't see a _hint_ of a silver lining anywhere.

"Spain and France send aid almost every week," Anna counters. "The Swedish ambassador said he'd talk to some people back home, and you _know_ how persuasive he is. And you said the fish hatcheries didn't take as bad a hit."

"How long were you standing there while I was talking to myself?"

The queen is answered by a stern glare.

"Point is, it's not _hopeless_, Elsa," Anna rests one hand on Elsa's knee. "And you know you can't fix this overnight, either. You have to eat, and you have to rest."

"How _can_ I rest knowing-"

"You _have_ to!"

The princess' desperate cry forces a flurry from Elsa's hand. A gentler approach is necessary for the skittish queen, Anna realizes a bit too late.

"Okay, let me give you an example. An ice harvester has to be well rested and fed before he goes out and gets ice, right? It's a tough job, there's like, _no_ room for error. If he's not prepared, he could lose ice, money, his _life._"

"I'm not harvesting ice."

Anna curls her lip. She can't tell if Elsa's being snarky or just _obtuse_.

"It's an _example_, now pay attention," Anna pouts. "Being queen is a tough job. There's a lot on your plate, everything you do will have a consequence, and you _can't_ please everyone. All you can do is what's _best_ for everyone, and you _can't_ do that if you're running on fumes."

When Elsa looks upon her sister's face, she almost doesn't recognize the eighteen year old well on her way to womanhood. It's a tiny Anna, with chubby cheeks and a precious smile that could melt the coldest heart that she sees first, before reality brings her back.

It really wasn't that long ago.

She's grown so _much_.

"You're right," Elsa looks down at her hands. "I _can't_ fix everything overnight. And I'm not just talking about the country. I don't know your favorite color, I don't know your favorite book, I don't even know your hobbies. What kind of sister _doesn't_ know these things?"

"Elsa, you're being too hard on yourself."

"Maybe, but that's not the point."

The queen rises from her chair with her sister. She clasps both of Anna's hands, then links their fingers together. The warmth she's missed for thirteen years inspires a lump in her throat. Anna senses the wordless emotion, sees the conflict in her eyes. She gives Elsa's hands a gentle squeeze.

"I may be queen of Arendelle, but I'm your big sister _first_."

Anna's smile casts a glow around them. Elsa can't help but reciprocate with that she hopes is at least _half_ the brilliance.

"I can't take care of _you_ if I'm not taking care of myself," Elsa reasons. "Not that you _need_ me to take care of you..."

Elsa flushes under Anna's captive gaze.

"...but I hope you'll _let_ me."

The princess wraps her arms around Elsa's neck. She's neither surprised nor hurt by the tiny flinch.

They're _learning_.

"I'm _never_ too old to be your little sister," Anna whispers, each word bathed in affection.

Elsa resists the urge to fawn; her heart's never _been_ so full.

"Thank you."

"You still need to eat and go to bed at a decent time."

"I can do that."

"You _will_ do that. By order of the princess."

"Not sure you can give _me_ orders, but I'll make an exception," Elsa pokes Anna's nose, earning a bubbly laugh. "For you."

Her _precious_ little sister.

"I _knew_ you'd come around."

"Alright, don't push it."

* * *

_Closing notes: Not really story driven, or remotely original. More of a study._


	96. Spring

Spring

The crash of thunder startles the queen awake. She doesn't mind it during the day, but the unpredictability doesn't make for a good night's sleep. She sets her hand over her heart.

"It's okay, it's just thunder," she dismisses the stray snowflakes settling down on the blanket. "Hey, Anna, you okay?"

There's no answer. There's also no body; Elsa nearly falls on her face when her hand expects a human-sized lump where there's only bed. The queen defaults to panic, until she looks outside.

It's raining.

Anna _hates_ rain.

She's not scared of it, of course not! Only _kids_ are scared of silly things like rain and thunder. She's not troubled by the waves of water _crashing_ upon the glass windows, the white-hot flash of lightning, the clamor of thunder that shakes the very foundation of the castle.

Of _course_ not.

It's highly unlikely Anna has left the castle, so Elsa sets out towards the reading room. She brings a blanket with her, in case Anna hadn't the presence of mind to do so.

The season of spring always brings with it heavy rains. Flooding becomes a concern in the lower levels, though Agnarr had a drainage project started not soon after his coronation. Elsa makes it a point to revive the idea, now that things are stable, both politically and economically.

When Elsa reaches the reading room, the first thing she sees in the blue-black darkness is a tiny flicker of yellow. Flashes of lighting bathe the room in white, but without them, only a corner of the room can be seen. The shaking lump hunched over the yellow light whips its head at each flash, every boom sends it back down.

Elsa approaches the figure on light feet, mindful of the creak in the wooden floor.

"Anna?" she murmurs. "Is that you?"

The blanket obscuring the figure falls away.

"Oh...hi, Elsa."

The elder sister stifles a giggle.

"You shouldn't read in the dark," the queen chastises, in that smooth, motherly voice that lacks any reproach. She kneels on the floor. "You'll strain your eyes."

"Well, I couldn't sleep, and I hardly ever read on my own anymore," Anna explains in that manner that children who've been found out do. "So...no time like the present?"

Elsa rolls her eyes, answering Anna's obvious fib with a warm chuckle.

"Anna, it's okay to be scared of the thunder," she rests her cool hand on Anna's shoulder.

"_Pft_, I'm not _scared!_" the princess scoffs at the idea, earning a soft chuckle. "I mean, I don't like _rain_, but just 'cause-"

_**CRACK!**_

A roll of thunder crashes down with no lighting as a warning. Anna yelps, gathering her blanket around herself.

"Th–that w–was a b–big one," she scrunches herself into a ball.

"_Hey, _come here," Elsa opens her arms and scoots closer. Anna scurries the short distance, snuggling up to her sister's side. She gives a slow exhale when the queen's hand brushes through her hair. "I've got you, you're safe."

"I–I kn–know _that_. I just d–don't like it."

At least in the relative darkness, Elsa can't see Anna's cheeks _blazing_ red.

"So...you're stuttering because you're cold?"

"Y–yeah, th–that's right," Anna exaggerates her chills. "J–just cold. No–nothing else."

"Even with your warmest blanket around you?"

Hot white light illuminates the room. Anna yelps when a boom shakes the floor.

"O–okay, okay! I'm s–scared, al–_alright?!_ It's loud and bright and I-"

"_Shhh_," a cool kiss to Anna's forehead interrupts her panicked rambling. Elsa positions her younger sister's head against her shoulder. "I'm just teasing, you're alright."

"It–it can't hu–_hurt_ me," Anna insists, though she sounds more as though she's trying to convince _herself_ of that truth. "I sh–shouldn't b–_be_ scared."

"Thunder _is_ scary. It's loud, you don't always know when it's coming, and even when you _do_, you don't know how loud it'll be."

Anna goes rigid in Elsa's arms.

"Yes, I _was_ listening when you came to my door," the queen murmurs, reading the question on the princess' mind. "Every night there was a storm, until you stopped coming. I heard _every_ word. I should have been there to tell you it would be alright, I should have opened that door. But I didn't."

Another flash bathes the fjord in white. Anna tightens her hold to brace for the incoming thunder. Elsa places two fingers on Anna's neck. Her pulse is _vibrating_.

"Honey, your heart's _racing_. Here, listen to mine. Focus on the rhythm."

Anna's ear is pressed against Elsa's heart. The queen's pulse is always a little faster than most, but it's even and measured. Anna's heart isn't beating, it's _screaming, _ramming the bones in her chest like a frantic, caged beast.

Elsa strokes Anna's cheek, her thumb running little circles along the skin. Anna's eyelids flutter, torn between giving into the urge to succumb to sleep and remaining on high alert.

"El–Elsa, it's l–late. You n–need to g–go to bed."

"I'm not going _anywhere_ until you're alright," Elsa delivers her ultimatum in that infamous 'queen voice'. "I will be _right here_."

Bolt after bolt of lighting, coupled with the booms of thunder compete with the blood pounding in Anna's ears. The princess shuts her eyes, listening close to Elsa's heart. She never thought such a banal sound had the power to drown the crash of thunder.

Yet with each heartbeat, Anna hears _less_ of the storm. All she hears are her sister's soft platitudes, _feels_ them as vibrations through her chest. The cool pocket of air around them isn't just soothing, it's familiar.

It's Elsa's aura when she's content. _Happy_ is too strong a word for it, but content fits the bill.

"It's okay to be scared of something," Elsa runs her fingers through Anna's loose hair. "No matter what, you'll _always_ be my brave little sister."

Anna doesn't _feel_ brave right now, face buried in Elsa's arms. It's not long before she realizes she really doesn't _care_.

She's _safe_. And this time, Elsa _is_ right here.

* * *

_Closing notes: These 'seasons' themed entries aren't chronological, they're just set in a certain season. I am aware it's really unoriginal for Anna to be afraid of thunderstorms, but it's so endearing and makes for a perfect fluffy plot. She will also vehemently deny that she's afraid. To a point._


	97. Summer

_Happens probably a week or so after Frozen Fever._

* * *

Summer

"Gentlemen, one more inquiry about my health, well meaning or otherwise, and I _will_ adjourn this meeting," a red eyed, leaky-nosed Elsa asserts in spite of her poorly appearance. "We are wasting time, yours and my own."

A nervous chorus of 'yes, Your Majesty' draws a sigh from Elsa.

"Thank you. Now, back on topic. We were discussing the possibility of a trade alliance with..."

Anna spends the meeting only half-listening, observing her sister's gestures with hawk eyes. Elsa _said_ she'd recovered. Her fever's broken, she's _more_ than well enough to work.

The lingering sniffles and sneezes doesn't convince the princess. She's made careful inquiries, each met with 'I'm fine, Anna.'

No more. She's _going_ to get answers.

When the meeting ends, it's _Anna_ who's surprised when Elsa beckons her forward.

"I need to talk to you," the queen states. "Now, before you say _anything_, I'm fine."

Anna tilts her head, worry furrowing her brow.

"...But?"

"It's just-" the queen stifles a sneeze with her elbow."Ugh. Anyway, let's go someplace private. I'll explain everything there."

The princess nods in silent acquiescence. She takes minor comfort in that at least her sister is finally acknowledging something isn't _right_. Her eyes stay trained on the floor; she doesn't see the restless glances Elsa sends her way. She almost doesn't feel the queen's hand on her shoulder.

"Anna?"

"Yeah?"

"We're here."

Anna looks up. It's the cozy, familiar reading room that's hosted so many discussions, heart to hearts, and stories read aloud.

"Oh...yeah."

There's an unusual warmth in Elsa's hand when she leads Anna to the lounger. Come to think of it, her cool aura is hardly noticeable anymore. The pink in Elsa's cheeks is darker than normal, her nose looks almost raw, and a thin, watery film coats her eyes.

"Elsa, are you okay? You _really_ don't look good," Anna fusses. She sets her hand on Elsa's forehead, then the side of her neck. She scrunches her nose.

"...You're kinda sticky."

Elsa glares through half-lidded eyes. She places her own hand on her forehead, offering mild, though much needed relief.

"Well, not all of us have your heat tolerance. Anyway, I've been to the physician."

Elsa watches the tumult of worst-case scenarios running through Anna's mind.

"Wh–what? When? Are you-"

"Anna, I'm _okay_," Elsa emphasizes, her hand to Anna's knee. "The fever's gone, that's out of my system. So...turns out I'm sensitive to pollen. Usually, it's springtime that people with allergies suffer, but it's not unheard of in summer."

Elsa can hear the train of thought screech to a halt.

"Wait...so, you're not still sick?"

"No, I'm not," Elsa nods with a warm smile. "It's just allergies."

"When did you see the doctor?"

"Just this morning," Elsa answers promptly. "I didn't want you to pull you aside and get you worried right before the meeting, so I waited until after. I...guess I shouldn't have waited."

The queen forces her face to remain neutral at Anna's dramatic sigh, coupled with her hand on her chest. The concern touches her more than she cares to admit.

"Okay...that's okay," the princess shuts her eyes and nods. She repeats the same phrase as though to drill it in her mind that yes, Elsa _is_ okay.

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay," Anna's breathing evens out, shoulders relax. "I'm glad. I mean, I'm not _glad_ that you've got allergies, but I—well, I dunno. I guess I thought it might be something else."

"Have you been worrying about this the _whole_ week?"

It's as though she's been found out for some terrible secret. Anna slumps, peering at Elsa through the corner of her eye.

"...Maybe?"

"Oh, _Anna..._" Elsa pulls her sister into her side. She's not clammy anymore, but still above normal 'Elsa' temperature. "I wish you wouldn't."

"Elsa, were you _ever_ sick before?"

The queen shakes her head.

"No, not even a cold. I think the worst thing I had was a stomachache from too much chocolate."

"Lucky," Anna grouses. "I used to get this feeling like my stomach and my throat were _burning!_ I never figured out what that was."

The princess squeaks when Elsa's hands prod her throat.

"What the-"

"Does that _still_ happen?"

"N-not too much."

"...but you still get it?"

"Elsa, we were talking about _you_," Anna gently pulls Elsa's hands from her throat. She stifles a giggle at Elsa's un-queenly pout.

"Well...if it _does_ happen again, please let me know?"

"I will, I promise."

Satisfied for the moment, Elsa looks over at the clock.

"Well, I've got another meeting soon," she sighs. "I better make myself more _presentable_. These people act like royalty never _gets_ sick."

"I'd like to say they mean well, but...you know," Anna shrugs.

Elsa beams a warm Sister smile.

"I know _you_ do. I wish you wouldn't worry so much about me, though."

"After that stunt at the clock tower, I think I have _more_ than enough reason to worry about you," Anna raises her brows.

"You're never letting that go, are you?"

"Not anytime soon," is Anna's self-satisfied reply.

"Coming from someone who jumped off a cliff."

"There was _snow_ at the bottom!"

"Still a _cliff_, Anna."

She isn't _wrong_.

"Well, _you_ almost fell off a clock tower."

"I remember, _very_ clearly."

"You were _delirious!_"

"I prefer half-lucid."

"You fell _asleep_ on the railing!"

Elsa goes silent for a moment.

"I...don't remember that."

"Oh _really_, Miss I Remember Very Clearly?"

"I remember the _important_ things. Like how I've got the _best, _most _thoughtful_ sister in the world."

Anna crosses her arms.

"Hmph. Good save."

"I love you _too_," Elsa lays her head on Anna's shoulder, beaming exaggerated doe eyes up at her.

Anna wrestles with the urge to grin. She loses, naturally.

"Don't you have a meeting?"

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you're trying to get rid of me."

"You're _stalling_, sis."

"Yeah, you're right."

Elsa pushes herself off the lounger. No matter how this next meeting goes, she knows there's always her little sister's wit and smile to look forward to.

It's what makes this all worth it.

* * *

_Closing notes: I love the idea that the sisters would be complete smartasses with each other, the back and forth banter, all that jazz._

_Anna's describing GERD, or Gastro-esophageal Reflux Disease. It's like bad heartburn, but unchecked and without some lifestyle changes, it can eat away at the esophagus' mucus lining. Chocolate can be a trigger for GERD sufferers. Just don't tell Anna that._


	98. Autumn

_Occurs the autumn of the Thaw, not chronologically connected to any others. Already had a chapter called "Fall" so I had to use "Autumn" instead._

* * *

Autumn

Elsa doesn't feel the cool autumn breeze, not with Anna's warm hand in hers. A part of her mourns this fact; it's part of the 'fall experience,' as Anna puts it.

"I don't know if I asked this already, but..._why_ are we looking for pumpkins?"

"Elsa, don't you remember? We'd _always_ carve a pumpkin right before the Harvest Festival," Anna chides, a hand on her hip. "You know, before..."

It takes several seconds before the light goes off.

"Oh, yeah..." Elsa recalls, a hint of nostalgia tints her voice. "That was a while ago."

"Well, we haven't done it since..._aaa_anyway, c'mon! We're gonna find the _biggest_ one!"

They've been avoiding the subject of separation. Not even Anna, who enforces the open door policy, seems eager to dissect it. When it's mentioned, it's dismissed with a weak little laugh.

Only this time, Elsa can't seem to do that. Anna continues to chatter in her sunny voice about some incident involving a carving knife and a particularly tough pumpkin.

Yet she can only think of the day she closed her door.

She only wanted to protect her, love her, even if it was from a distance. It's not even a _surprise_ Anna latched onto the first man who'd give her the time of day. She couldn't _survive_ a lifetime of loneliness.

How much did _she_ suffer while Elsa steeped in her own guilt, a force she couldn't control because she was just too _scared?_

How much did it _hurt_ when the bolt of ice struck Anna's heart?

When she froze solid?

When she_ died?_

"Elsa?"

The queen doesn't hear her name uttered in that soft, interrogatory manner. Her eyes focus on an isolated spot in the distance.

"Hey, Elsa? You alright?"

Her head snaps to Anna.

"I—I'm sorry?"

"You were kinda spacing out," the princess explains, reaching for her hand. She pulls back with a gasp. "Whoa, you're hand's _ice_ cold! You okay?"

She flinches at the expression, even if she knows what Anna means.

"Elsa...what do you need?"

What does _Elsa_ need. Not what does _Anna_ need. _Elsa_. It's always about the firstborn, isn't it? The heir, thefreak.

The_ monster_.

_No_, Elsa shuts her eyes, forcing the caustic words back. Monsters don't wake up crying in the middle of the night, lamenting how they've wronged their sister, their parents, and their kingdom. Monsters don't feel the bloom of warmth in their chest when a loved one draws them close.

Monsters don't _feel._

All Elsa _can_ do is feel.

It's scary.

It's exhilarating.

It's _liberating_.

"_Elsa?_"

"I'm sorry," the blonde takes her sister's hands, her thumbs brushing over white knuckles. "I'm okay, just thinking."

Anna _wants_ to look relieved, but she can't position her face in a convincing display.

"Anna? Sweetheart?"

The princess gasps.

"Wh–what did you call me?"

Elsa's eyes dart around the pumpkin patch, rendered silent by her sister's tonal shift. She's _never_ used a term of endearment to address her little sister before. She didn't even _think_, all she knew for certain is that Anna looked _lost_, and whatever it took to bring her back, she'd do or say.

It takes all of Elsa's strength to remain upright when Anna _flings_ herself into the queen. Anna's hugs have varying intensities; there's the normal, greeting hug. There's a hug for a bad day, a hug for a good day, a hug for an even _better_ day.

The only way Elsa can describe this hug is that she feels indisputably _cherished _with two warm arms around her.

"Mama used to call me that," Anna murmurs into Elsa's shoulder.

"I'm sorr-"

"Don't you _dare_ be sorry. You can call me that _anytime_."

Elsa could stay in those arms _forever_, had it not been for the watery tremble in Anna's voice. She pulls back, just barely containing a gasp.

"Are you okay?"

The redhead sniffles with a stiff nod of 'yes'.

"You look like you're gonna _cry_," Elsa's brow furrows upward with worry. Her hand rests on Anna's cheek. The princess laughs, shaking her head.

"Elsa, you have no idea how _happy_ this makes me."

At this admission, a bubble in Elsa's chest brings water to her own eyes. She doesn't even know _why_.

"What does?"

"Just—this. _Everything_. It's only _autumn_."

Anna's smiling eyes wrap Elsa in familiar warmth. The elder sister stares ahead, the ghost of smile curls her lips.

"I never thought we'd be this _close_ again," Anna admits. Her hands rest on Elsa's forearms.

The queen's smile grows. It feels..._right_. Like she was _meant_ to smile.

"But we _are_. I got you back in summer, and already—_look_ at us!"

"Oh, _Anna_..."

Elsa sweeps her arms around Anna's shoulders. She's _shaking_, but cool to the touch, not _frigid_. Her breath catches in her throat, like the quietest laughter Anna's ever heard.

"Elsa, how do you feel, right now?"

She breaks away. Warm rivers run down her face.

"I've n–never been _happier_," Elsa chokes out. "So, wh–why am I crying?"

"You're crying _because_ you're happy," the princess wipes Elsa's cheeks with slow, tender thumb strokes. "It's okay. It's normal."

The queen tucks her head in, eyes glued shut.

"I'm sorry," she swipes at her eyes, wet chuckles mixing with soft sobs. "Th–this is..._really_ weird."

"_Shhh_, I know," Anna's presses her forehead to Elsa's. There's a lifetime of understanding in the words. "It's okay."

Anna lets her sister's tears run their brief course. She sheds a few of her own. _She's_ so happy.

Elsa could have brushed her off.

Shut her _out_.

But she _didn't_.

Things _have_ changed.

And that's okay, Anna realizes.

The queen's sniffles segue into small giggles.

"What?"

"I just realized, how exactly are we gonna bring the _biggest_ pumpkin back?"

"Oh...well, we'll think of something."

The thought of rolling an over-sized gourd all the way back further fuels Elsa's laughter.

"Okay, no need to rub it in."

"No, no, I'm not laughing _at_ you," Elsa shakes her head, dying her eyes on her sleeve. "I'm just glad we're back to _this_."

Anna smiles through a tiny sniffle.

"Me too."

* * *

_Closing notes: Haha, look at these losers, weeping in the middle of a sea of pumpkins. If I had to choose a place to have a good cry, it wouldn't be surrounded by gourds that look like orange tumors. Can you just imagine someone walking by and seeing that? Oh look, I did._

_Is this the origin of the whole 'sweetheart' thing? No, I just thought it's be cute for Elsa to blurt that out and not even realize it, while Anna is so touched she can't even. Most of these aren't really connected, and if they are, it's intentional._


	99. Winter

_Set in the sisters' second winter together._

* * *

Winter

"Anna, look, it's _snowing!_"

A groan rumbles from beneath a pillow. The queen's unusual enthusiasm _should_ be endearing. And it _is_.

Just...not today.

"Elsa, you can _make_ snow," Anna grumbles. "What's the big deal?"

Winter is _Elsa's_ time. It's her element, and the cold never fails to make her feel _home_. Yes, she can make snow, but she doesn't _have_ to; it's all there _is_ outside.

"I just thought, maybe you'd want to build a snowman," the queen stares out the window at the fjord capped by gray skies. "You _love_ doing that."

"We can do that anytime," Anna counters. "Besides, _that_ snow's not special like _yours_."

Elsa rests her hand over her heart with a quiet hum. She sits on the bed with her other hand to Anna's back.

"Hey, are you feeling okay?"

"What? Wh–why do you ask?"

"You just don't seem like..._Anna_," Elsa cringes at the simplistic expression.

The tired princess heaves a dramatic sigh.

"I'm sorry."

"_Hey_, come on, now," the elder sister walks around to Anna's side of the bed and kneels. She threads her fingers through Anna's bed hair as best she can. "Don't be sorry. What's wrong?"

"That's the thing, I don't know," Anna shrugs. "I _feel_ okay, I guess, but it seems like every winter I just feel kind of...down."

"Winter makes you sad?" Elsa can't _begin_ to comprehend the idea, but she'll try. "Why?"

Anna curls into a ball with a sad little huff.

"I don't know. It doesn't make any sense. Look, don't worry about it."

If she _truly_ thinks Elsa _won't_ worry, then hell has _already_ frozen over.

"You mean this happened last year, too? Why didn't you say something?"

"W–well, I—Elsa, I think that's just the way it is," Anna _knows_ Elsa's not buying it, but what else can she do? "I'll be okay, I promise."

Anna looks over at the grandfather clock to avoid seeing the lost look on Elsa's face.

"Ugh, I forgot, we have that meeting today," she grumbles. "Could it literally be _anybody_ but Sevek?"

"_Lord_ Sevek, Anna," Elsa corrects without a hint of reproach.

"More like Lord Stick In The Mud."

She knows it's improper, but the queen won't make a fuss in Anna's company.

"_P__lease_ don't call him that, you'll never hear the end of it," Elsa implores through guilty laughter.

Anna gives a little snort.

"Well, since you asked so _nicely_, yeah, okay," she nods, lips curled into a half-grin. The shine in her eyes hasn't quite returned, but there's a smile in her voice again.

"_There's_ my Anna," Elsa coos, her thumb brushes along Anna's cheek. She giggles at the sensation, drawing a few more chuckles from Elsa. "_There's_ that pretty smile."

The princess' eye roll can't hide the pink creeping into her freckled cheeks.

"Yeah, yeah," she pretends to grumble. "Alright, let's get this over with."

The dreaded meeting goes with less incident that either sister expects. It's for that reason Elsa doesn't understand why Anna isn't _devouring_ her food like a starving horse comes dinner time.

"Anna?"

The princess picks her heavy head up and goes ramrod stiff.

"Y–yeah?"

"You're hardly eaten anything."

Even Elsa, who hardly ever has anything resembling a hearty appetite, has cleared her entire plate. She makes a note to never skip lunch again if she can help it; the queen almost had to _drag_ herself to the table tonight.

Anna looks down, glances back at Elsa, then chips away at her dinner. The rest of the meal is spent in silence.

It's nearly time for bed, but for once, _Elsa's_ too excited to sleep. Usually, it's the _younger_ sister whose energy knows neither limit nor restraint. The queen tugs on Anna's hand as they walk to her bedroom.

"C'mon!"

"_Elsa_, I'm going as fast as I can," the princess gives a tired chuckle. "We're just going to bed."

"No, not yet," Elsa corrects once they've reached their destination.

Anna gives a confused grunt. Elsa grins, her hands light up with her signature blue magic, then she releases a ray towards the ceiling. An instant blanket of snow covers the floor. It's not cold like normal snow.

It's _cozy_. It's _Elsa's_ snow.

The queen turns expectant eyes toward her sister, but her heart sinks when it's clear Anna has to _work_ to keep that smile on her face.

"You...don't like it?"

"No, I _do_, Elsa, I _really_ do," Anna sets her hand on Elsa's shoulder. "Listen, I appreciate what you're trying to do, but you can't fix everything."

Hurt flickers in Elsa's eyes, though it's nothing compared to the _stake_ embedded in her heart.

"Anna, I know I can't _truly_ fix what I've done, but-"

"W–wait, I didn't mean _that! _No_, _no_,_ I just meant, the whole 'feeling down in winter' thing, not _that! _I'm sorry, Elsa!"

"Hey, it's okay," Elsa raises her hand, interrupting her sister's frenzied apology. She forces a smile. "We don't have to build a snowman if you're not up for it."

The elder sister waves a hand, and the snow disappears. Anna's shoulders slump forward. A troubled frown further dulls her dimming glow.

"I'm _sorry_," she reiterates, tucking her arms around her stomach. "I know you're just trying to cheer me up and I can't even..."

Elsa pulls her stormy-eyed sister into her arms.

"You can't _help_ how you feel."

"But winter's your _favorite_ season," Anna's argument lacks any substance.

"So? Summer is yours, and I can't _stand_ the heat," Elsa shrugs. You don't take that personally, why should I?"

"I just don't _get_ it," the princess moans. "Why do I _feel_ like this?"

She doesn't expect a kiss to the top of her head.

"I wish I knew, sweetheart. I've got you."

Anna's shy sniffle earns a warm nudge to her cheek. She relaxes in her sister's arms; they're warmer than usual.

"You're okay," Elsa's voice is a low purr as her fingers thread though copper hair. "Whatever this is, we'll work it out."

She'll try _anything_, with _all_ she has. At least the infamous Arendelle winter won't be so _cold_.

* * *

_Closing notes: Another headcanon I have is that Elsa can regulate how warm or cool she feels to another person. Kind of 'magical' exothermic regulation, I suppose. In summer, she'd try to make herself a little cooler than in autumn, when it starts to get chilly. Anna, on the other hand, is a human brazier. She can't turn that off._

_Playing with the idea of Anna having SAD (Seasonal Affective Disorder). All that means is she's a little gloomier during months with less sunlight (winter, mostly)._


	100. (I'll) See (You Again Soon)

_It's number 100, folks! This is the last chapter for Sisters of Arendelle-Life in 1,000 Words. Thank you all for being with me throughout this endeavor._

* * *

(I'll) See (You Again Soon)

As Kristoff's wagon nears the Northuldran forest, the lump in Anna's throat returns. She'd _just_ gotten rid of it. Elsa _won't_ be gone forever. She won't even be that far _away_. Fridays will _always_ belong to the sisters.

It's _not_ the end.

Anna glances at her sister. She's not surprised by her watery eyes. Elsa and Olaf regard her with sympathetic faces.

"How are you holding up?" Elsa's voice is raspy from intentional disuse.

"Haha...not great," wet laughter answers the spirit. "I'm...trying."

Kristoff glances back at Elsa. She can't read his expression.

"It's okay," Elsa lifts Anna's chin. "You don't have to hold back."

"This is supposed to be a _happy_ thing."

"_Anna_-"

"Just—no more, okay?"

Elsa gives a slow nod. Anna never asked for much; it's not too much to protect her pride for a little longer.

"Okay."

The silence that follows is _just_ uncomfortable enough to distract Anna from tears. She can _deal_ with unease. The new queen won't pretend she doesn't hear fluttered breaths at her side, she won't pretend that she _isn't_ sneaking glances at her sister's face.

The expectant faces of Yelena and Honeymaren come into view. Kristoff bids Sven to slow the pace. Anna takes in a deep breath, holds it for a few seconds, then releases.

"I can do this," she whispers under her breath.

Anna doesn't see the sad smile, nor the furtive swipe the elder sister takes at her eyes. Kristoff pulls the cart to a halt, then helps the sisters down. Olaf stays behind.

"Elsa, Queen Anna," Yelena regards the pair with a rare smile. "It's good to see you both."

The queen can only nod, not trusting her voice.

"Yelena, this...isn't easy for either of us," Elsa explains. "I need some time with my family."

Anna's face twitches. Honeymaren makes the motions to reach out to Anna's shoulder, but something holds her back. The young Northuldran woman offers a warm smile instead.

"Take as long as you need," Yelena replies with unusual tenderness. "We'll still be here when you're ready."

Elsa tugs on Anna's arm. The redhead nods, following her sister's lead to the wagon. The spirit addresses Sven first.

"Well, Sven, it looks like this is it."

The reindeer's face falls.

"_Hey_, I'll see you when I visit," she strokes his chin. "Don't let Kristoff work you too hard."

"**I**** won't!**" come's Kristoff's 'Sven' voice.

All parties laugh at the much-needed levity. Elsa makes her way to the ice harvester, soon to be Prince Consort of Arendelle.

"Kristoff...I'm _so_ glad you're a part of our family, now," she wraps both arms around him as she speaks. "I can't _wait_ to call you my brother in law. Take care of yourself, and my sister."

"I will, I promise," Kristoff squeezes back.

"I know," Elsa whispers. She breaks away to kneel to Olaf's level. She used to worry that he might not understand her decision, or that he'd see it as abandonment.

Turns out, even snowmen grow up someday.

"Olaf, even if I live in the forest and you live in Arendelle, I'm never too far away," she rests her hand on the snowman's cheek. "Write me whenever you want."

"You're gonna have a lot of mail."

Elsa chuckles. Olaf follows suit.

"I look forward to it."

The last, most _painful_ parting has to happen sooner or later.

"Anna?"

The queen chokes out a whimper through gritted teeth. Cool hands brace her cheeks.

"Look at me."

Anna peels her eyes open at the tender bidding. Elsa tilts her head. She ignores the warm, wet sensation coating her face with tiny rivers.

"This _isn't_ goodbye. I _will_ see you again soon," the spirit brushes Anna's bangs aside, placing a soft kiss on her forehead. "Arendelle looks to you, now. There's no doubt in my mind, _you_ are the queen our people need. I _believe_ in you, Anna. More than _anyone_ or _anything_."

A series of sobs elicits Elsa's tender thumbs to wipe Anna's face.

"No matter what, I w–will _always_ be your big sister," teardrops ride the curve of her wobbly smile. "I _love_ you, Anna."

"I love y–you too, El–Elsa."

Elsa is _winded_ when Anna locks her arms around her big sister's neck. The redhead held out as long as she could, and Elsa wouldn't delude herself into thinking this parting would leave their eyes dry. They cried themselves to sleep the night before, this is the last of it.

Each tear shed is another worry gone.

'_We did this together_.'

Each sob is the last vestige of uncertainty that's colored their entire lives.

_'__And we'll continue to do this together.'_

For the first time in forever, they're weightless.

Unhindered.

_Free_.

It's a solid ten minutes before Anna finds her voice again. She rests both hands on Elsa's forearms.

"Just _promise_ me you won't go too far anymore."

"I will _never_ go where you can't find me," the elder sister vows.

"Not even Ahtohallen?"

Elsa smiles, leaning her forehead against Anna's.

"If I ever go back, it'll only be with _you_. If you want to."

Anna doesn't _need_ to visit the magical river to find her answers, but the siren call of adventure can't be ignored forever.

"I'd _love_ to."

The redhead cups Elsa's face. She _knows_ they're stalling.

"Go on, Elsa. Your life awaits."

Anna brushes the last two tears from her sister's sapphire eyes away. She leans forward, her lips to Elsa's forehead. She earns a teary giggle.

"I'll see you again soon."

Elsa smiles.

"Of course."

Anna steps back, waves, then boards Kristoff's wagon before she has the chance to reconsider. The ice harvester and Olaf blanket the queen with a warm hug as they depart.

"Thanks, guys," she means it, too, from the depths of her soul.

The redhead looks at the shrinking forms of her sister, Honeymaren, and Yelena. All three women wave.

After her last worries are shed, all Anna can think about is just how _bad_ Elsa is at charades. Even so, the queen wouldn't pick _any_ other partner when Friday comes.

She knows they'll win someday.

* * *

_Closing notes: That's all, folks! I want to thank new readers, people who've been here the whole ride, and people who drop in to leave their thoughts. I was only able to get to 100 because you guys had interest in the series. With your interest and eagerness to see the next chapter, I kept writing._

_I didn't write a direct prequel to this because it would just literally be them bawling the whole time. There's only so many line breaks I can use before I just get tired of it._

_Sorry, no funny(?) footnote, just thanks for reading, reviewing, and all that stuff. Goodbye for now!_


End file.
